Baby On The Way
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: Future!Klaine Kurt gets nauseatingly sick on the way to Ohio for his parents anniversary. Blaine gets concerned and gets him to the hospital when they land. But what they learn, was not expected. MPreg, don't read if not liked. R&R! Rated for safety!
1. Nausea And Unexpected News

A/N: I know guys, I know, but I couldn't help myself. I just had to. Like BDHC, this story will probably be on the backburner and not updated as often as my frontrunners. Or it will just be tacked on to the end of the update list. Enjoy!

Modern day science was incredible. Engineering just about every field had been advanced and new discoveries made. For instance, in recent years, the number of male pregnancies in the world had dramatically increased from zilch to the point where they were now nearly as common as female pregnancies. The revolution of male pregnancy had a positive effect on the female community. Many women were satisfied that men would now have a much better understanding of what they had to endure when carrying and birthing a child. Of course, male pregnancy only occurred in male/male couples or whenever two males did the deed. And despite the increase in numbers and rarity to common occurrence status, the idea of being pregnant had never even occurred to one Kurt Hummel-Anderson.

The twenty-seven-year old fashion designer and performer was currently in the kitchen of the eight million dollar mansion he shared with his husband Blaine making tea. They were perhaps the only rich couple in the neighborhood who simply refused to hire any staff so regardless of having this massive house to themselves they still did everything independently. It was fifteen minutes after six in the morning.

Kurt checked his watch and walked slowly out of the kitchen, coming to stop in front of the stairs. "Blaine!" he called up in as loud a voice as he could manage. He coughed slightly and frowned at the strange sudden wave of nausea that stirred in the bit of his stomach. The teakettle in the kitchen started to whistle. "Blaine! If you don't hurry up we're going to miss our flight!" he called, traipsing back into the kitchen with a hand pressed lightly to his stomach. Within seconds, the nausea subsided and Kurt thought nothing more of it, shaking it off as an odd occurrence.

He was just pouring himself a cup of the steaming hot tea when his husband entered the kitchen straightening the bow tie that he was wearing and pecking Kurt on the cheek. Kurt gave him a sort of half grin and Blaine helped himself to the tea, picking up the paper and glancing at it before tossing it back on the counter. He crossed his legs and leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "What's been up with you lately?" he asked in a concerned voice. Kurt just looked at him for several long moments. "You're really tense Kurt. You need to relax. Our flight isn't due to leave until twenty after ten. That's four hours yet," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. He sipped the tea.

"Yes, and it will take us at least an hour to get to the airport. I'm sorry Blaine, but you know I want to be at the airport at least two hours before departure. There's no telling how security is going to be," he said, plucking the toast that had just popped up from the toaster out and handing a slice to Blaine who wrinkled his nose. "Don't look at it like that. Dry toast is good for you. Besides, my stomach's a little upset this morning." The concern returned to Blaine's face and he opened his mouth to protest Kurt's condition but the taller man gave him one of his famous bitch glares and Blaine said nothing.

Both men devoured their toast and tea in silence and headed out to the entrance hall where their suitcases waited. Kurt felt a fresh gurgling of nausea in his stomach but kept quiet. He didn't want to give Blaine a reason to think they should call the trip off. The older man went to start dragging the luggage out to the car but Blaine shook his head. "No love. Let me handle that. You call your parents and let them know that we are heading to the airport now," he said. Kurt looked ready to protest but Blaine shook his head and he gave in.

The twenty-seven-year-old tightened his coat around his slim figure, pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and headed out the door. He quickly speed dialed the number of his parents' house back in Ohio, knowing that it was three hours later there as the couple currently resided in Los Angeles, California, both having made a breakout scene in Hollywood. Not exactly what Kurt's dreams had covered when he'd been in high school but who was he to complain? And with Rachel in New York on Broadway, he didn't really have to compete with her anymore.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end of the phone and Kurt was surprised to discover that his stepbrother Finn had answered. For a moment, he stood there slightly puzzled. Why was Finn answering the phone? He and Rachel weren't due to fly in to Ohio for another day yet. They were all flying in to celebrate Burt and Carole's wedding anniversary. Kurt was just glad he and Blaine had found the time. He shook those thoughts off and tried to remain unconfused. Good thing he could act.

"Finn?" he asked, surprise etching his voice. His stomach churned again and Kurt placed a hand over it. "What are you doing there? I thought you and Rachel weren't flying in until tomorrow?" he went on. Finn's sigh on the other end of the line told Kurt immediately that something was wrong. "What happened?" he asked as concern filled his voice. Blaine came out of the house just than and proceeded to place their suitcases in the trunk of the car.

There was silence and another sigh before Finn replied. "Rachel and I are having problems Kurt," he said. Kurt frowned. They were having problems? Blaine gave him a concerned look as he shut the trunk and came around to Kurt's side of the car to open the door for him. "She decided that it was more important for her to stay and do her show than miss a few night's to help us celebrate. We got into a fight so I finally called the airline and canceled the original package. I got a one person round trip flight instead and left earlier. I got in last night."

Kurt could feel the anger start to mix with the nausea in his stomach as he climbed into the car. "You're kidding? Is she that obsessed about being a star that she can't give her understudy a chance to shine?" he spat, biting his lip to prevent himself from growing at the uneasiness in his stomach. Yelling was not doing him any favors. Blaine had gotten in the car and was putting the key in the ignition. He stopped and looked over at Kurt who waved a hand at him and pointed down the long drive to the gate, indicating to get going. The shorter man sighed and did as his husband indicated. "Finn, she's being selfish," Kurt said into the phone.

Finn let another sigh drift from his end of the phone. "I know Kurt. But this is Rachel we're talking about here. I don't know what to do anymore." Kurt frowned on his end sure that Finn was probably shaking his head right at the moment. "I'm just glad that the kids have already been here since we sent them here a few weeks ago." Kurt nodded and realized that Finn couldn't see him.

"Don't worry Finn, we're there for you," he said. Finn muttered a thank you and see you when you get here and the two of them hung up. Blaine quickly glanced over at Kurt who merely said, "Rachel bailed," and shook his head, turning out of the driveway and onto the busy street, making headway for the airport.

**xxx**

A few hours later, Blaine and Kurt were seated comfortably on the plane. Normally, Kurt would have taken the window seat, but given the fact that he was feeling slightly nauseous and had actually thrown up in the bathroom while they were waiting to board – a fact Kurt hadn't bothered to tell Blaine – he opted for the aisle seat instead, allowing his husband to sit beside the window. Blaine found this curious but Kurt wouldn't elaborate. He didn't want him to worry. He was just glad first class didn't have three seats to a row on each side of the aisle like coach did.

After take off, everything seemed to be going quite smoothly. That was until an hour into the flight. Kurt had his hand resting on his stomach and his eyes were shut. He was trying to will away the nausea but told Blaine that he hadn't slept as well the previous night and just wanted a little extra sleep. A part of him was sure that his husband didn't believe him but he didn't protest and let Kurt be, placing headphones in his ears and turning his attention to the little screen on the back of the seat in front of him, indulging himself in the plane's collection of television shows and movies that passengers could purchase to watch, long as they had a credit card.

But after that first hour of the flight, Kurt's eyes shot open and he hastily unbuckled his seatbelt, clamping his hand to his mouth and rushing to the bathroom located at the front end of the plane. Blaine caught every second of his husband's urgent movements and immediately paused the movie he had been watching. Pulling the headphones out of his ears, he unbuckled his seat belt and made his way to the front bathroom door. He raised a hand to knock when he heard the unmistakable sound of retching coming from the other side of the door.

"Kurt?" he called. Inside the bathroom, Kurt froze, lean body bent at an odd angle to fit in the small confines of the airplane bathroom. He was embarrassed that he'd gotten sick on the plane and didn't even want to think about where the contents of his stomach were going to go when he flushed. He took several calming breaths, swallowing hard and hoping that he didn't retch again. "Kurt?" Blaine called again. A moment later, before Kurt could answer, a new voice joined him at the door.

"Is everything all right Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" It was one of the flight attendants. Kurt took the distraction to flush the toilet and wash his hands, rinsing out his mouth, which tasted horrible due to being suddenly sick. He couldn't ignore this anymore. Something was wrong and it wasn't just an upset stomach. He leaned against the door and shut his eyes. He could hear Blaine and the flight attendant speaking quietly on the other side of the door but he tried to tune them both out. What was he going to do? He had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time he got sick and he didn't want to keep running back and forth to this little bathroom the entire flight.

After what seemed like an eternity, he heard Blaine's voice again. "Kurt?" This time Kurt responded with a loud groan. He was no longer interested in keeping this from Blaine. "Kurt honey, an ambulance is going to pick you up when we get to Ohio," he said. Kurt's eyes shot open. No, no, no, no, he couldn't have that. He didn't want an ambulance to pick him up but he also knew that Blaine would be stubborn about this and Kurt didn't have any idea what was wrong.

"Blaine," he croaked out, finally opening the bathroom door and throwing himself into his husband's arms. He didn't have the words to say anything else. He didn't even have the strength to protest, which he normally would. He felt terrible. A bit dizzy and definitely very sick. What was going on with him?

**xxx**

Kurt was lucky that he hadn't thrown up the rest of the flight. Though that was probably because he really had nothing left to throw up. He'd spent the rest of the flight slowly sipping water and running to the bathroom only to come up with a dry retch a few times. He refused to eat anything, fearing that he would only end up purging it up later. And as Blaine had said, there was an ambulance at the airport in Ohio when they landed. They'd immediately taken Kurt to the hospital and Blaine had called Burt and told him and Carole to get there as fast as they could. He heard Finn protesting to let him come too but in the end, he was made to stay to watch his children. Apparently, Burt and Carole didn't think it would be a good idea to bring them to the hospital.

Now Kurt sat on an exam table, his arms wrapped tightly around him, a hospital gown covering his thin frame. A doctor had just finished running tests and examining him and now he and Blaine were meant to wait. He was not allowed to get dressed again until they knew whether he would need to stay in the hospital or not. All the while, his stomach churned its unease. Blaine sat in a chair beside him, his hand clutching Kurt's. Kurt's parents were out and waiting room, likely pacing and waiting for news. They hadn't been allowed back to the examine room.

"I'm scared Blaine," Kurt whispered. His husband squeezed his hand tightly and kissed the back of it. "What if something is seriously wrong with me? What if I've got some disease? What if I'm dying?" His words were choked with fear and Blaine didn't know how to respond to them. He just took his finger and lifted Kurt's chin, leaning up from his chair and kissing him gently. The feel of his husband's lips, warm against his own made Kurt shiver slightly and the melting feeling he got every time Blaine kissed him made him feel just a little better. Blaine pulled away.

"Don't worry Kurt, everything will be all right. We just have to stay positive," he said, trying his best not to cry. He wasn't going to lie. He was worried sick about his husband. What if those terrifying things Kurt mentioned were actually the truth? He stared up into Kurt's eyes, hazel melting into those beautiful blue-green orbs that he had fallen in love with ten years earlier.

"I don't want to die yet, Blaine," Kurt said. Those words made Blaine's heart break and he reached up and brushed some of Kurt's hair out of his face. The frantic purging had left his hair slightly tousled and out of place, a fact that for the first time in his life, Kurt was completely ignoring.

It was then that the doctor returned, carrying a clipboard with all of Kurt's information on it. There was something else both men noticed almost immediately. A very wide smile was plastered on the man's face. That could only mean he had good news. Kurt felt a little relieved. At least he wasn't going to die. Honestly, what doctor would be grinning like a mad man like this one was if Kurt was going to die? He glanced at Blaine, who although somewhat relieved with the expression on the doctor's face, was also very confused. How could anything that caused Kurt to be retching his insides up so suddenly be good news?

"Well Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I am going to prescribe you two things," he said. Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances and the doctor went to scribble away on a pad of paper that was probably a prescription pad. "The first is going to be nausea medicine. It should help your stomach feel better," he said. Again, Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances. That didn't really tell them much.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Nausea medicine? Really? We could've gotten that over the counter," he said, unimpressed. Why couldn't the doctor just tell them what was going on. The man was still grinning as he ripped off the prescription and handed it to Kurt.

"What's the second thing?" Kurt asked, ignoring Blaine's sudden frustration. The doctor's smile only increased at his question and Kurt became even more confused. He went back to work scribbling on his pad and said nothing for a moment. Finally, he ripped off the second sheet of paper and handed it to Kurt as well.

"Pre-natal vitamins," he said finally and both Kurt and Blaine stared at him with their mouths dropped open. "Congratulations Mr. Hummel-Anderson," the doctor went on. "You're going to a baby."

**A/N: Okay, I was so sure this chapter was going to be a lot longer than that. Guess not. xD I didn't want to rush things but I didn't particularly want to drag them out way too much either. All I knew was that I wanted the chapter to end with Kurt learning he was pregnant. So comments? Please review! They keep me writing and they're like food to a writer! Happy New Year everybody!**


	2. Absorbing And Rachel's Selfishness

A/N: I know I said this was going on the backburner but given the fact that I've already started getting response, I thought I'd give you all a treat and do a second chapter now!

As soon as Burt and Carole pulled the car into the driveway of the Hudmel household, Finn could be seen throwing open the door and rushing out to meet them all at the car. He was followed by a small boy and even smaller girl who was dragging a blanket behind her with her thumb shoved in her mouth. Blaine helped Kurt out of the back of the car, the bag of prescriptions held tightly in his pale hands. The twenty-seven-year-old was still kind of stunned. Kurt hadn't said a word since the doctor had given him the news. Blaine had had to tell Burt and Carole. Kurt's parents were equally stunned but thrilled at the prospect of Kurt and Blaine finally getting to be parents.

"Is everything all right?" Finn burst at once. His daughter was begging for daddy to pick her up and his son had gone over to Kurt and was tugging on the end of her jacket. Finn subconsciously lifted the little girl while at the same time staring at the bag Kurt was holding. Kurt managed to give him a weak smile and patted his nephew's head gently. The boy apparently wanted up like his sister but Burt fortunately saved Kurt from straining himself. Kurt mouthed _thank you_ to his father who nodded as he scooped his grandson into his arms.

Finn was still waiting for an answer and Blaine gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry Finn," he started. Carole was beginning to usher them all into the house, saying something about it be too cold outside for the little ones but Finn never took his eyes off Blaine as they all headed back in. "He's still in shock," Blaine went on, wrapping a comforting hand around his husband's arm. He smiled encouragingly at Kurt and than looked back at Finn. "You're going to be an uncle Finn," he said. Finn's face deadpanned and if he hadn't remembered his daughter in his arms, he might have dropped her.

"Say what?" he said a little too loud. The little girl started crying and clamped her hands over her ears. Carole took her granddaughter from Finn and the child buried her face in her shoulder, sniffling. "You can't be serious!" Finn went on. He looked at Kurt who nodded weakly. "I know that's possible now…but Kurt?" he said. Kurt shrugged and Blaine led him over to the couch and sat him gently down upon it. Kurt stared at the floor for several moments before looking up at his parents with an apologetic look on his face.

He took a deep breath and finally managed the first words he was able to say since he'd received the news. "I'm sorry," he said. Burt and Carole exchanged glances and looked at him, both with confusion. "I didn't mean to take glory away from you," he said. They still seemed to be completely confused. "It's supposed to be your anniversary," he went on, flashing one of his trademark closed mouth grins. "We're supposed to be celebrating that right now. Me being pregnant is going to overwrite that celebration. This is big news." Carole started to open her mouth but Kurt held up his hand to show that he wasn't finished. "Therefore…I don't think we should tell anyone else yet."

That was enough to stun them all into silence.

Carole sat the little girl down on the floor and she curled up with her blanket. Burt followed suit with Finn's son and both of them came and sat on the couch beside Kurt. Carole took one of his pale hands and looked him straight in the eye. "Honey, we celebrate our anniversary every year. You're only going to get one chance to excite all your friends." Kurt stared at her, not even sure what she was saying. He opened his mouth to say something but Burt cut in, drawing his son's attention to him.

"Kurt, I know our anniversary is important to you but you are important to us," he said. Kurt's eyes were starting to brim with tears. "Just like when Carole and I first got married and used our honeymoon money to send you to Dalton for your safety, we will push our anniversary to the side in favor to make this a celebration for you." Kurt couldn't keep the tears from falling now and he threw himself ever so gently into his father's arms. Blaine had his hands resting on the back of the couch as he stood behind them. But Burt wasn't finished yet. He went on. "You're going to be a father Kurt. You and Blaine both and there is no more rewarding feeling than being a parent."

Finn was standing awkwardly by the door, still looking positively stunned. One glance to his daughter on the floor told him that she had fallen asleep. It was nearing eight pm. With Ohio three hours ahead of California, that made it one-twenty in the afternoon when Blaine and Kurt's plane had taken off. Give about four hours flight time which meant they would have landed roughly around five-twenty Ohio time and than there was roughly two hours spent in the hospital which made it around seven-twenty by the time the finally headed for the Hudmel house. Finn's daughter was only three. This was late for her and none of them had eaten anything in quite sometime.

Carole seemed to realize this and she jumped up from her seat, rushing into the kitchen. Blaine followed her quickly, intent on giving recommendations for Kurt. Given the fact that he was probably going to be suffering through quite a lot of morning sickness, they had to regulate what he ate so that they could make sure he kept enough down. After all, he was eating for two now. Kurt watched his five-year-old nephew scamper off after his grandmother and Uncle Blaine.

"I don't get it dad," Kurt started, now left in the living room with his father and his sleeping niece. "I mean, Blaine and I, we weren't even trying for a baby." His father smiled lightly and put a hand on his arm. "I wanted kids someday, but I thought by then, we'd be prepared and all planned out for it, you know?" he went on. Burt chuckled softly, surprising Kurt just a bit.

Burt patted his son's arm lightly and smiled at him. "That's the thing son. Most babies do come when you're not planning for them but you know, it doesn't make them any less special," he said. Kurt didn't know what it was but that statement alone made him feel a million times better. The initial shock was beginning to wear off now and he hugged his dad lightly. "Just think, in about eight months or so, you'll have your own little bundle of joy to coo over and know exactly how I've felt to have you," he added. Kurt did know one thing, regardless of whether his baby was a boy or a girl he would never hold anything against them. Having a father that was so understanding and accepting of him such as Burt was made him know exactly what kind of parent he wanted to be to his own children.

But a moment later, a small smirk flickered across his face and his dad raised an eyebrow. "Well," Kurt said suddenly, a smirky tone to his voice, his usual bitch tone, the tone he had always used to shoot back snarky remarks to bullies, the tone he used when biting off clever comments and Burt looked slightly worried. Was this a mood swing? Was Kurt going to have those? Not everyone who was pregnant did. "I guess the cat's out of the bag now huh?" he finished with a cocky little laugh.

If not anything else, his statement confused his father and the man raised his eyebrow even higher. "What are you getting at Kurt?" the smirk on his son's face only increased. Oh how Kurt got a kick out of finding ways to somewhat embarrass his father with. Even though Burt Hummel didn't always appreciate that fact.

"Oh, just that I guess you know who's on top now," he said. For a moment, Burt didn't quite grasp what exactly Kurt had just said. He caught on just as Blaine entered the room with a glass of water and smacked Kurt lightly in the side of the head. Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt who smiled up at him and flushed a light pink color. Burt had only to look between the two of them to feel suddenly awkward. He now had a bit of information about his son's relationship that he had never had any interest in knowing. This was most definitely awkward for him. "Oh hi honey," Kurt said, smiling innocently up at his husband.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, looking between Burt and Kurt. He reached the back of the couch and held out the glass of water for Kurt. The taller man took it gratefully. "Small sips honey," he said and Kurt nodded, turning his attention away from both of them and looking at the floor as he gently sipped the water, knowing fairly well how to handle it after he'd been sipping water so slowly over the majority of the flight. Blaine turned his attention to Burt and raised an eyebrow. His father-in-law gave him an awkward smile and stood up, picking his granddaughter up from the floor and proceeding on up the stairs with her. Blaine took his spot on the couch.

Kurt set the glass of water down on the coffee table and turned to look at Blaine who smiled at him and took Kurt's hands in his. Kurt smiled back. "We're going to be parents Blaine," he whispered softly. The other man nodded his head, the smile still gracing his face. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed Kurt gently. Kurt allowed his eyes to slide shut, closing the beautiful blue-green with gray color to the rest of the world as he lost himself in this moment. The kiss last only a moment but it was one of the sweeter ones the two of them had shared.

When it was over, Kurt opened his eyes again and sighed happily. "Carole was saying," Blaine started, giving his husband's hands a gentle squeeze. "That since everyone is in town this weekend, we should invite them all over and give them our big news tomorrow," he finished. Kurt frowned slightly. He wasn't sure about letting everyone know just yet. And not everyone was going to be there. Rachel had opted out, feeling that being on stage in the limelight was more important than her in-laws, a fact that still had Kurt flaming with rage, though he didn't want to show it.

"I don't know Blaine," he said, the frown on his face increasing a bit. Blaine released one of his hands to gently cup Kurt's cheek and turn his face back toward him. "Isn't it kind of sudden? And Rachel's not going to be here. She has a right to know she has a niece or nephew on the way," he said, surprised at how hard it was for him to get the part about Rachel out. At this point, he didn't think she deserved to know. It was clear that her job was more important to her than her own family. That was starting to put Kurt in a bad mood and he tried to shrug it off, glaring at the wall for a moment before he made a decision. "You know what?" he finally said and Blaine inclined his head to one side to look at him. "Who cares about her? If she can't take time out of her _busy_ life to come and celebrate with us than she really doesn't deserve to be an aunt."

Blaine looked surprised. He had never heard Kurt speak that way about Rachel before. But than he realized that Kurt had about eleven years of pent up anger at Rachel for mostly thinking about herself first and forgetting that other people's feelings did matter. Pair that with the pregnancy hormones that Kurt was no doubt starting to develop now and you had the perfect recipe for a reason why Kurt would finally snap. Even before they had learned that he was pregnant, Kurt had seemed positively steamed at the fact that Rachel had chosen her job over her family.

The twenty-six-year-old bit his lip and looked at his husband for a few moments. "You know, in the technical sense," he finally started. "Rachel isn't even blood related to our child." Kurt just looked at him in surprise, not really catching on to what he was saying. Blaine shrugged and let out a breath. "She's married to Finn Kurt. I know you two have always seen each other as brothers but when it comes to the technicality of it, you're only brothers by marriage. That would mean that Rachel will not physically be related to our son or daughter."

Kurt bit his lip. Blaine was right of course. But he didn't like to think about that. Finn was still his brother anyway. Although Kurt would rather not call Rachel his sister-in-law, which she wasn't due to Blaine's technicalities. But if what Finn had said on the phone when Kurt had called him as they were leaving their house in Los Angeles was anything to go by, he was willing to bet Rachel might not be a part of the family that much longer anyway. It sounded like the two of them were bordering on a possible divorce. Rachel was all work, now that she was a star. There was one thing that Kurt had never had the heart to tell her, as selfish as she was. That thing, he was the bigger star.

Yes, he was a fashion designer but that was nothing unheard of for celebrities in Hollywood. He was a performer too and first. He chose the word performer because he did more than just one thing when it came to performing. He'd started in Hollywood theatre, the big stage of Los Angeles, like California's Broadway. He'd been discovered there by a major music producer and had put out his first album soon afterward. Blaine had gotten discovered through Kurt and his soul profession was musician. He traveled a lot and Kurt missed him but Kurt traveled too. However, when Kurt landed his first movie role, his music became secondary to his acting and he'd become a major star in film and television. It was soon after that that he had started his own clothing line. To date, his most talked about line was the Kurt Hummel Defying Gravity line, a summer collection he'd released a few years earlier.

Rachel was seemingly oblivious that her fame was only subjected to Broadway but both of the Hummel-Andersons were known around the world for various things. Blaine, though devoted fully in his music had done other things that got his name known. He was big on charities and he had started the Blaine Hummel-Anderson Gay Support Foundation, a foundation that's soul purpose was to bring support in all ways possible to families of homosexual kids. They provided a voice for the gay community. He also wrote music for other things, such as movie soundtracks and other artists and lately, he'd even tried his hand at producing music himself, promoting young up and coming artists.

So let Rachel have her so-called glory, Kurt thought. He looked at Blaine and smiled. "One of these days, she's going to realize that despite being on Broadway, you and I have hit a bigger nail on the head than she has," he said. Blaine laughed and kissed him again, knowing full well that Kurt was taking pride in the fact that he may not be on Broadway like he'd dreamed, but he had something bigger. He had an acting career, a singing career, and a career in fashion design. Both his and Blaine's success had enabled them to comfortably purchase their eight million dollar home and now, one of those rooms was going to be fully decorated and remodeled for their baby boy or girl. Of course, Kurt was going to do the decorating himself. He placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed it gently. "Little one, daddy will make sure that you have a room fit for a prince or a princess, depending on which you turn out to be." Blaine smiled at him, and kissed his cheek.

"That is going to be one spoiled baby," he said. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Blaine was right. They were going to end up spoiling their child rotten when he or she arrived. But that was okay. He or she was going to be their special little someone and they would deserve all the love and everything a child could ever want. Kurt was already going through décor options in his head, even though he had no idea what the baby in his stomach was going to be. It would be another couple months yet before they learned the sex of the baby.

"Boys!" called Carole's voice than from the kitchen. "Dinner!" she called again. Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt another gentle loving kissing for standing up and helping his husband to his feet. The two of them headed into the dining room, both dreaming of the future with their child.

**A/N: And there's chapter two! I've already got such a cute idea for the room decorations, which means I've already officially decided what they're having. Any guesses? Thoughts? And if you have suggestions for things you'd like to see happen in this story, feel free to leave them in a comment! Reviews always make me happy so keep them coming yeah?**


	3. Get Togethers And A Prediction

A/N: First off, you guys are so incredibly awesome! I never expected so much response to this story so soon so thank you from the bottom of my heart! And just because you're all so often, I'm thinking this one will definitely have to be a priority as it's quickly surpassed my others. xD That said, enjoy chapter three!

Dinner had been an oddly quiet affair. The five of them seemed to have nothing much to say, which was strange given the new news. The only real sound was Finn's son Benjamin yapping away about dinosaurs. The others just smiled at him until he exhausted himself and fell asleep with his head on the plate. Finn had to take him upstairs and clean him up before putting him to bed. It was worth a laugh.

Now the five of them sat in the living room drinking coffee. Except for Kurt. Blaine wouldn't let him have any due to the caffeine and fearing that it probably wouldn't be good for the baby. He didn't want his son or daughter coming out with some sort of hyperactive disorder because they'd been grown on caffeine. Kurt pouted in protest but in the end, Blaine won. Over the years, he had somehow mastering defeat of Kurt's famous bitch stare and pouty faces. Maybe that was because he was his husband and he always knew the right things to say to get Kurt to comply. So Kurt was drinking tea instead. And Carole had given him some crackers. The nausea medicine seemed to be working a bit. He still felt sick to his stomach but not to the point where he didn't think he'd be able to keep his food down.

Kurt yawned heavily and set his half empty teacup down on the coffee table. "Love?" he asked, looking at Blaine who was joking about something with Burt, Carole, and Finn. Kurt had spent the last few minutes drifting off in his own thoughts. He was still working on decorating the baby's room in his head. Blaine turned to look at him, noticing the drooping of his husband's eyelids. He set his coffee mug down and stood up, bending over to scoop Kurt up in his arms, bridal style. Kurt didn't protest. "I love you," he whispered, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

"I think we're going to call it a night," Blaine said to Burt, Carole, and Finn. As if on cue, Finn yawned too and stood up. The three of them nodded their heads. Burt and Carole stretched and Burt picked up the television remote, clicking it off as none of them had really been watching it anyway. This action seemed to remind Kurt of something and he poked his head up from the crook of Blaine's neck for a moment.

"I almost forgot," he said, the sleep momentarily gone from his voice. He smiled around at them all. Blaine looked at him for a moment, before catching on and mimicking Kurt's smile. "I've been offered a permanent role on a day time soap opera," he said, grinning from ear to ear. If that didn't get Rachel's attention than Kurt didn't know what would. After hearing what she had done to Finn and his parents, Kurt had developed this desire to show her up, prove to her once and for all that he would always be the better one. And why? Not just because he had always believed he was better – which he had – but because he had one thing, Rachel didn't seem to. He had a heart. He cared about the people he was close to. That alone set the two of them miles apart.

Burt and Carole looked at each other for a moment and than Carole spoke up. "That's great Kurt. Be sure to give us all the details and your father and I will do the best we can to catch you on it," she said. Kurt knew that his parents had never really been soap opera viewers but they had always done their damnedest to see anything that he had been in. Kurt smiled gently at the both of them before burying his head back into Blaine's neck and sighing lightly, shutting his eyes. "Good night you two," Carole said.

"Good night Carole, Burt, Finn," Blaine replied. A grumbling sound was all they really got from Kurt. The twenty-seven-year-old had already practically drifted off to sleep in his husband's arms. Blaine flashed them all another smile and headed up the stairs, taking care that he didn't drop Kurt. It was probably an odd sight because Kurt was taller and older than Blaine but Blaine didn't care. He was strong enough to carry his husband and besides, Kurt had always considered himself a girl, hadn't he? He was the pregnant one after all.

**xxx**

The next day dawned bright and early for most of the Hudmel household. Blaine, Burt, Carole, and Finn were all up early to prepare for the arrival of the rest of those who had been a part New Directions when they were in high school. Even Mr. Schue and Emma, who was now his wife, were dropping by to say hello. It was going to be kind of like a nine-year reunion because the last time they were all a group together had been nine years prior. Besides, it was kind of hard for them to sleep in with a three-year-old and five-year-old running around the house. However, they somehow managed to let Kurt get more sleep. Blaine thought he needed it.

It was only a few minutes after ten when Kurt's eyes suddenly shot open and he ran for the bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet before retching into it. He slumped down onto the floor and rested his head against the wall. This was not something he was going to appreciate. Placing a hand on his stomach he shook his head and glanced down at it. "Not even born yet and you're already being a pain in the butt," he said, though a slight grin was plastered on his face. He wondered than how he had even managed to sleep through the night without having to rush to the bathroom. He thought the fact that he had taken some of the nausea medicine at dinner had something to do with but couldn't be sure. At least, he didn't remember having gotten up and rushed to the bathroom.

There was a knock on the door and his father's voice came from the other side. "Kurt? Is that you son?" Kurt nodded before he remembered that his dad couldn't see him with the door closed. Instead, he offered a groan in response. His stomach was churning pretty badly at the moment and he was afraid he might have to sit beside the toilet all day long. But he couldn't do that. He knew that all their friends were going to be at the house today. Oh dear, that meant something else too. "You okay?" Burt asked, concern tinged in his voice.

"I'm fine dad," he managed to reply slowly pulling himself to his feet. "Just morning sickness," he added. Kurt turned and looked in the bathroom mirror. He looked a right sight. His hair was a mess. How much had he tossed and turned in his sleep? This would not do at all. He didn't care if people started showing up now, he would make them wait until he was presentable. "I'll be okay. Just need to get myself back into shape," he said. He heard his dad give an okay, though Kurt was sure that he wasn't so sure he was really all right. He didn't protest though. A few moments later, Kurt heard his father walking away from the bathroom door. He opened it and stepped out, padding back down the hall in his bare feet to his room.

He was just pulling clothes out of his suitcase when strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Kurt smiled and turned his head, wrapping one hand around Blaine's neck and kissing him on the cheek. Blaine frowned. "Hey! What kind of good morning kiss is that?" he said in false hurt. Kurt shook his head and placed his finger to Blaine's lips when his husband tried to kiss him.

"You don't want to kiss me right now honey," he said softly. Blaine frowned. "I just threw up again. Besides, I probably already had morning breath." Blaine wrinkled his nose and attacked Kurt's cheek with a shower of kisses. Kurt giggled and dropped the shirt he'd been holding to the floor. "You see what you made me do?" he said in mock anger. Blaine feigned innocence and Kurt couldn't help but the chuckle lightly. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt," his husband replied smiling up at the taller man. He gave him a gentle hug and reluctantly pulled away, patting Kurt's stomach. Kurt playfully batted his hand away. "Now hurry up and get ready. People have already started to arrive," he said, kissing him on the cheek again and heading for the door.

Kurt waved a hand at him. "They can wait. It takes time to look as good as I do." Blaine chuckled and shook his head. Kurt blew him a kiss as he watched his husband leave the room. He went back to sorting through the clothes in his suitcase, trying to decide what to wear. Despite the fact that they were only going to be there for the weekend and flying home on Monday, Kurt had packed enough clothes to stay a month. But that was Kurt for you. He insisted on having a lot of options no matter how long he was staying somewhere. Best to over pack rather than under pack he said.

It was about an hour and a half later when Kurt finally made his way down the stairs. By then, all their guests had arrived and the house was booming with energy. Children were running around all over the living room. It seemed that Mercedes' son Andrew had brought with him toy swords and he and Benjamin were playing pirates while Kurt's niece sat on the couch staring at them with wide eyes. Kurt didn't see where the other kids were and had a funny feeling that they were scattered all over the house making a racket everywhere they could. Good thing none had gotten into his room or anything.

"There's the man of the hour!" shouted Mercedes and the next thing Kurt knew, he was being engulfed in a hug by all his friends. Well, the girls that was. He threw a panicked look over at Blaine who set down the coffee mug he'd been drinking from and hurried over to gently pry the girls away.

"Ladies, let him breathe!" Blaine said. Kurt let out a grateful breath as the band of girls unraveled themselves from him. His hand went protectively to his stomach, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina. The three of them looked at each other. Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. "If everyone would listen, now that the fabulous Kurt Hummel-Anderson has finally come downstairs." Kurt interrupted by swatting him playfully in the shoulder. Blaine laughed and went on. "He and I have an announcement to make.

This got everyone's attention and the all quirked an eyebrow, looking between on another. What could they possibly have to announce that hadn't already been known by the rest of them? There seemed to be no more big announcements left for the Hummel-Andersons. They'd already gotten married. They'd moved to Los Angeles. They'd announced their up and coming projects and successes. What else was there? Kurt had a feeling that a few of them might be hoping they'd say they were moving back to Ohio. Blaine looked at him and Kurt nodded his head, getting the hint. He wanted Kurt to be the one to tell them all the news.

Hand still resting on his stomach, Kurt looked down at it briefly before, giving his head a casual toss, a fact that didn't upset his hair even in the slightest because of all the hair spray. He smiled at them all, his delicate close-mouthed smile. "I'm pregnant." For a moment, the room was silent and then Kurt found himself having the clamp his hands over his ears because all the girls started screaming in delight at once. The next thing he knew they were all fussing over him, each wanting to touch his stomach, help him sit down, get him something to drink, eat, the whole nine yards. "Guys, guys, calm down. You don't have to do anything for me. That's what I have Blaine for." Blaine gave him a playful look of disapproval, something that for some reason sent Kurt into a fit of giggles.

That probably wasn't the smartest idea because within seconds, Kurt clamped a hand to his mouth and rushed off to the downstairs bathroom. Like when he'd first gotten up that morning, he just barely made it to the toilet before his retched again. Brittany was staring after him in fear.

"Oh no," she said. The others looked at her. "Did we make him cough up the baby?" she asked. How in the world Brittany could still be that daft when she'd had a kid herself, the others didn't know. They looked at each other in concern. It was Blaine who finally managed to answer her.

"No Brittany. Kurt's fine. He just has morning sickness." Brittany looked like a cross between confused, relieved, and unsure. Blaine was willing to bet that she didn't quite understand what he had said. How did he remind her without her being pregnant again? But than, this was Brittany. Hadn't she thought when she was in high school that she was pregnant because a stork had built its nest at her house? Wait, how did she even know it was a stork? Blaine shook his head. It was at that moment that Kurt returned from the bathroom, looking sheepish.

"Sorry everyone," he said quietly. A splatter of 'don't apologize' went around the group of them and Blaine carefully enwrapped him in his arms, kissing his cheek. "Sorry Blaine," he whispered. His husband just smiled at him and kissed his cheek again. He leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear.

"You have nothing to be sorry for love. You want me to get you a dose of your nausea medicine?" Kurt nodded. Blaine kissed his cheek once more and headed off for the kitchen for a glass of water and the medicine. Kurt slowly let himself drop down onto the couch, where Puck and Mike had made room for him. He nodded at them in thanks and Puck was the next one who spoke up. It caught everyone's attention and they all fell silent to listen intently, except for the kids of course.

"How far along are you?" he asked. Everyone looked at Kurt, clearly wondering the same thing. Kurt offered a gentle smile and before he could answer, Puck tacked on a bit more. "From the looks of it, I'd say not that far yet." The twenty-seven-year-old nodded and placed his hand on his stomach again, rubbing it absentmindedly. It was true what they said. Pregnant people had a habit of rubbing their stomach.

Kurt smiled again and looked up at everyone. "Only about four weeks," he said, still grinning. A few of the girls looked disappointed. It was clear that some of them were probably anxious for this baby to arrive. Mercedes nodded at Mike, who graciously got up from his spot on the couch and she took it, taking Kurt's hand gently. It was than that Blaine came back with the medicine and the glass of water. He handed them to Kurt. "What is Mercedes?" Kurt asked, seeing the sort of puzzled look on her face and thanking his husband for bringing the medicine and the water, which he took quickly, eyes never leaving his friend's.

She sighed and Kurt was fearful. "Kurt," she started, glancing down at his stomach. "Are you sure you're only four weeks?" That had not been what Kurt was expecting. For a moment, he stared at her wide-eyed and than slowly nodded his head. A glance up to Blaine told him his husband was just as confused as he was. Mercedes put her hand gently on Kurt's stomach. "I'm no expert, but I'm very observant. If you're four weeks, that must be a big baby because it seems like you're already protruding a little bit," she said. Kurt looked up at Blaine. How was that possible? How could he already be growing just a bit if he was only four weeks along? That didn't make sense.

"The doctor distinctly said four weeks though," Blaine said. Kurt nodded and bit his lip. Mercedes smiled and for some reason, that made him fearful. Blaine looked concerned. "Why are you smiling Mercedes?" he asked her. She laughed lightly and gently patted Kurt's stomach.

"The only other solution, is that you have more than one in there," she said. And the idea that he might be carrying more than one baby was enough to cause Kurt to pass out right there on the couch.

A/N: So what do you think? Is there really more than one in there or is it just a really big baby? Or did the doctor merely get how far along Kurt was wrong? Stay tuned to find out and review please! They make me happy! 


	4. We're Having Twins?

A/N: I feel like I'm on a roll with this story but I've been just so flattered by the response, it makes me want to keep writing it for you guys. I apologize to the readers of my other stories in the mean time. Just know that out of them ANC is next up for an update. xD Love you guys! Enjoy!

When Kurt finally came to, it was dark outside. He frowned, sitting up slightly and glancing out the window. He noted that someone had dressed him back in pajamas and he was tucked into bed. A warm weight beside him told him that Blaine was in bed with him. How long had he been out? He suddenly felt bad for fainting after Mercedes' prediction and missing the rest of the get together. He was about to shake Blaine awake when he heard voices in the dark.

"Do you think we should have taken him to the hospital?" asked a voice that sounded very much like Mercedes. What was she doing in his room this late? Blaine, felt the movement beside him and looked over at Kurt. The twenty-seven-year-old looked back at his husband, whose hazel eyes were sparkling in the light of the mood. Mercedes, who must have been sitting in the dark long enough for her eyes to adjust, followed Blaine's turn of the head and noted Kurt sitting up in the bed. "Kurt boo, you're awake. Thank God. We were so worried about you," she said.

Kurt rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, picking up his cell phone, which he noted Blaine must have placed on the bedside table. It was twelve minutes after three in the morning. Kurt blinked again and set it down, looking over at Mercedes. "'Cedes," he said. "It's after three in the morning, what are you doing here?" It was then that he noticed another form on the floor and blond head poked up from a pile of blankets. It was Quinn. He narrowed his eyes wondering what the hell was going on.

Blaine placed a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. The diva didn't get a chance to reply because the twenty-six-year-old answered for her. "Baby, everyone was so worried about you after you passed out, they didn't want to leave. The whole lot of them are crashed out all over the house. The kids are all bunked in the guest room." Kurt looked very much surprised. All of his old friends had stayed just because he had fainted. That was what he could loyalty. But why hadn't he woken earlier? Why was he only just now waking at after three in the morning the next day? He had a feeling he knew why. He was exhausted, though he wouldn't admit it. Kurt had been working his butt off the pass several weeks and got little sleep as a result. He probably hadn't been in a faint for that long but his body was so tired it had shut down and fallen into sleep instead of waking up.

And than Kurt thought of something else. "Wait," he said, looking from Blaine to Mercedes to Quinn and back to his husband again. "What are you guys doing awake at this hour?" He knew they were worried about him but that was no reason for them to stay up. They looked at each other. "And don't say you were too worried to sleep." Blaine opened his mouth to protest and Kurt brought a finger up to it, shaking his head. "Except you. I genuinely know that would be your excuse honey." Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his curls.

"We really worry worried about you though Kurt," Quinn said. She pulled herself out of the sleeping back and stood up to sit on the end of the bed. Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed his hair, still rubbing soothing circles into his back. "We were afraid that your fainting had been the result of something more than just what Mercedes predicted. We don't want anything to happen to you, or that precious baby you're carrying. We're sorry if we're overstepping but what are good friends for? Besides, you really think we're just going to go home when all we get with you is this weekend and we don't get to see you much anymore except for on the big screen?" This made Kurt giggle just a bit and he felt slightly guilty.

Quinn was right. The only person who really got to see him all that much in person was Blaine. Most of the time, neither of them could get the time away from Los Angeles to go spend a few days with their friends, nearly all of who had managed to at least get out of Lima if not Ohio. That was a step in the right direction for them right? He looked at Quinn and Mercedes and gave them both an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I know we don't get to see each other much. I really wish I could make more time. And Blaine does too." His husband nodded. Quinn reached out and put a hand comfortingly on Kurt's arm.

"It's okay sweetie. We're happy for you. Both of you," she added, glancing at Blaine. Mercedes nodded her head. "Now get some sleep. We're taking you to an OB/GYN tomorrow to get checked out." Kurt allowed his eyes to go wide and Blaine followed suit. Apparently, this was news to him too. Kurt put up his hands and shook his head lightly, trying to tell her with a gesture that wouldn't be necessary.

"I can't see a doctor here Quinn," he said. Blaine hugged him tighter and Kurt sighed. Quinn and Mercedes exchanged glances and Blaine kissed him softly on the neck. Kurt giggled and playfully batted at Blaine, trying to tell him now was not the time to get lusty. He groaned slightly when his stomach gurgled from laughing and everyone looked at him with concern. "I'm fine," he said and cleared his throat, going on. "Blaine and I are flying back to Los Angeles on Monday morning. We can't see a doctor here. They'll want to keep us here. And as much as I'd love to do that, I really can't. I have to be at NBC studios in Los Angeles in the late afternoon to go over my role for the soap opera."

Mercedes practically squealed when she heard the last to words of his sentence and Kurt gave her a disapproving look, reminding her with his gaze that it was nearly half past three in the morning and there were other people who probably were asleep. "Sorry," she said, bringing her voice down to whisper. "But Kurt, you landed a role on a soap opera? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Kurt frowned at her and just shook his head, sliding back down in the bed so he was lying down again. One hand rested on his stomach and the other pulled his husband down next to him.

"Good night Mercedes," he said shortly. Blaine offered a light chuckle and wrapped his arms gently around Kurt, being careful not to upset his stomach too much. The last thing he needed was for Kurt to need to make a run for the bathroom and who knew where everyone had passed out? There could be people lying in the hallway for all he knew. It would not be good for Kurt to trip over bodies in the dark. Mercedes huffed and seemed to realize that she wasn't going to get anything out of Kurt until the morning. She tucked down into her sleeping bag and Quinn slid back into hers. Reluctantly, Mercedes and Quinn fell asleep as Kurt and Blaine drifted off in each other's arms.

**xxx**

Despite Kurt's protests however, the entire lot of them found themselves at the hospital the following day, all in the waiting room. Kurt had continued to protest right up until they had gotten there. Blaine had too but no one wanted to hear of it. They wanted to put Kurt's mind at ease about the whole situation. Kurt had protested by the fact that there was no way the doctor would be able to tell whether there was more than one baby in his stomach at just four weeks. But Quinn had said he'd be surprised what with modern science these days. If Kurt was lucky, they might even be able to find out the sex of their baby sooner than what they were expecting.

Having rather no choice, Kurt and Blaine were now in an examine room waiting for the doctor. Kurt was checking his watch, feeling that this was really a waste of a way of spending their last full day in Lima. But this was what their friends wanted so really it was their lost. Burt and Carole had volunteered to stay at home and watch all the kids while the rest of them were at the hospital but they made them promise to give a full report when they got back. There was no fighting the rest of the former New Directions on this. Even Mr. Schue and Emma had been in on it. Kurt had been rather surprised to discover that the two of them had also stayed at the house overnight. It was kind of odd to him to say the least.

A doctor entered the room a mask over his face and suddenly, Kurt got a feeling of unease as he locked eyes with the man. There was something oddly familiar about him, something that Kurt didn't like. But the man didn't seem to want to play games and what Kurt and Blaine learned next scared the living hell out of both of them. "Well, well, well, lookie what we have here." They knew that voice. Even after all these years, they still knew that voice. But how? There was no way he would have finished all the schooling to be an OB/GYN by now. He was younger than both of them and Kurt and Blaine had met him nine years ago, when Kurt was a senior and Blaine a Junior.

"Get out!" Kurt spat coldly. "Get out of here right now! If you touch me or Blaine so help me God!" Blaine was startled by Kurt's sudden outburst and the worst part was that, he didn't think that this was the hormones talking either. The doctor pulled down his facemask threw his head back and laughed. Sebastian.

"I see you haven't changed Sebastian," Blaine said flatly. The doctor stopped laughing but you could hardly call him a doctor. He looked somewhat hurt by what Blaine said. The twenty-six year old stood up. "What are you doing here? You're no doctor. Not yet anyway. There's no way you finished all the schooling yet," he said. A sly smirk slid on Sebastian's face as he stood up and wrapped an arm lustfully around Blaine's arm. Even now, the asshole was still trying to get Blaine. Even though he knew that Blaine and Kurt had been married practically as soon as Kurt had graduated. Blaine ripped his arm right out of Sebastian's grasp.

"Oh Blainey, harsh are we? I'm crushed. Where's the love for the man you know is better for you?" Kurt propped himself up slightly on his elbows and did something no one would have ever expected him to do. He hawked back and spit right in Sebastian's face. That set the fake doctor off. He launched himself at Kurt, eyes on his stomach and it was than that Kurt and Blaine knew why he was there. He wanted to abort the baby that Kurt was carrying. Kurt cried out louder than was probably humanly possible and Blaine launched himself between the two of them, trying his best to keep Sebastian from getting to Kurt.

Out in the waiting room, the others heard the cry. Finn and Puck looked at each other, jumped up and forced their way back, running in the direction they'd heard the sound from. The skidded to a halt outside the room as soon as they recognized Blaine, who was struggling with a doctor. The two best friends wasted no time at all. They both rushed into the room, grabbed the doctor by the arms and threw him backwards. Kurt was shaking violently and vomiting on the floor, tears leaking from his eyes. Finn and Puck were about to start beating on the doctor when staff came rushing into the room.

"What's going on in here?" a stern man said. Blaine had his arms wrapped around a still shaking Kurt, trying to comfort him and all the man had to do was see this and he knew that something had happened. When he glanced over on the other side of the room, Finn and Puck were both staring at him, each with one fist raised and one fist grabbing the shirt of Sebastian's scrubs. "Smythe!" the man shouted. Sebastian looked positively terrified. "You are just a student! You were not given permission to come into this patient's room and try and do anything and from looks of it, you scared the living out of the poor man!"

There were two security guards standing behind the doctor. They stepped into the room and took over Sebastian from Finn and Puck, relieving the two men. They proceeded to drag him toward the door and Sebastian wasn't going out without a word. "You don't deserve to have his kid Hummel! I do! I do!" he shouted. The doctor whispered something to the security guards who nodded and proceeded to cart Sebastian off down the hall.

Kurt was wheezing, trying to take slow breaths as Blaine comforted him. Finn and Puck were quick to join Blaine at Kurt's side and the doctor stepped more into the room. "I'm sorry about that, terribly sorry. He's not going to be welcome in this hospital anymore. Would you like to reschedule the appointment? Or are you okay to go through with it and I'll send the real doctor in right away?" he said. Blaine looked at Kurt who was starting to calm down but whimpering on the table. The younger man sighed, still holding Kurt in his arms protectively. Finn was rubbing his stepbrother's back and Puck was staring at the door as though he thought Sebastian would fight his way back.

"We can't reschedule. Kurt and I fly back to Los Angeles tomorrow morning if we don't keep this appointment, our friends are going to go haywire on us." The doctor looked momentarily confused and it was Finn who answered, eyes never leaving Kurt and full of concerned for the other man. He really did love Kurt like he was his real brother and that's how they had thought of each other for a long time.

"Kurt fainted yesterday when Mercedes predicted that he might have more than one baby in there," he said slowly. "She said he was showing just a bit, which he shouldn't be at only four weeks." The doctor allowed his smile to increase on his face. He leaned against the doorframe for a moment, looking at the clipboard in his hands. "Please, just send the real doctor in. I think it's best that we get Kurt home as soon as possible. He's been traumatized." The doctor for a moment looked worried and Puck covered the rest of the information.

"That guy's been trying to get between Kurt and Blaine for years. Says Kurt's not good enough for Blaine and that Blaine should be with him and not Kurt." Kurt out a soft cry and sniffled. Blaine hugged him tighter, showering kisses all over his face and the top of his head. "Sorry Kurt," Puck said apologetically. The doctor looked even more apologetic after everything that had gone down. He quickly nodded his head and hurried out of the room.

By the time a nice looking young female doctor entered the room some minutes later, Kurt had calmed down quite a bit. Blaine was now sitting on his right, holding one hand and Finn was sitting on his left holding the other. "Hello there," she said gently. "All right Mr. Hummel-Anderson if we give you a little sonogram so we can see what's going on in that tummy or yours?" she asked in that same gentle voice. Kurt sniffed and gave a little nod, turning onto his back and fearing that the fright of Sebastian's attack might have done something to the baby.

The woman went to work preparing the ultrasound and pulled out a bottle, gently lifting Kurt's shirt. The pale man flushed and Finn and Puck turned away to provide him just a bit of privacy even though Finn as his brother had seen more of Kurt than he would have liked to before. "All right Kurt, this is going to be a little cold," the doctor warned before squeezing the get out of the bottle onto his pale stomach. Kurt sucked in a breath and let out a curse word.

"That is cold!" he shouted. Blaine, Finn, and Puck couldn't help but to laugh. "Shut up," Kurt snapped. Well, he had certainly returned to bitch Kurt. Yeah, the hormones were starting to kick in nicely, throwing his moods around sharply and increasing the emotion behind them. The doctor chuckled a little. She placed the scope onto Kurt's stomach and slid it around.

"Okay, let's see what we have here," she said and all of them turned to look at the monitor. "You see that little sack there," she went on, pointing out what looked like a small pouch. The screen picture was so much clearer these days. "That is baby number one," she said. Kurt paled and before he could say anything, sure enough, the doctor pointed out yet a second little pouch looking thing. "And that is baby number two. Your friend was right Mr. Hummel-Anderson. You're having twins." Kurt swallowed hard. "And judging by the picture, they're both still growing healthy. They're too small now to tell the gender of course but hopefully we'll be able to get a reading in a few weeks," she said. She printed off a few copies of the image and handed them to Blaine before pulling her gloves off and standing up. "That's it. You're done for the day. I'm going to call ahead and set you up with a colleague of mine at your hospital in Los Angeles," she added, smiling brightly and turning to leave the room.

As they were cleaning him off with a towel, Kurt looked over at Blaine who was all sparkles and seemed positively elated. "Blaine," he said, and his husband looked over at him, grinning broadly. It was so happy-like that Kurt couldn't help but to smile back, despite his shock at the news that he was having twins. "We're having twins," he whispered and happiness began to flood his body.

A/N: Couldn't help myself. I just had to put in a little drama. More to come in the future! Let me know what you guys think! I'm having so much fun writing this story! Reviews make me happy! So keep them coming! 


	5. Weighted Minds And Kurt Vs Rachel

A/N: And here we go again. I'm nuts…maybe. But I just had to. So excited for this one. If I get far enough into it, maybe I can put it back for a bit and update other stuff. xD Anyway, hope you enjoy! And again, thanks bunches and bunches for the response guys! It means a lot! You know I don't own Glee. Pfft!

Kurt was sort of silent the whole ride back to his parents' house. The others were all ecstatic over the news but Kurt's mind was wandering. Sebastian had been in the hospital. Sebastian was studying to be a doctor. What happened if he followed them and moved out to Los Angeles? Although security had dragged the crazy ass away and that one doctor guy had assured them that he would be dealt with, Kurt couldn't help the fear that was bubbling within him. And apparently his stomach couldn't too. Unfortunately, they didn't make it to the house on time and Kurt ended up vomiting all over the backseat of Mercedes' car. He was still apologizing for it later when she, Sam, and their kids had left but she was still waving it off as nothing.

Now he and Blaine laid in bed alone on their last night in Lima. He was staring at the ceiling and he thought for sure that Blaine was sound asleep. The other man was turned on his side with one arm gently cradled over Kurt's waist and his face pressed into the crook of his neck. Kurt knew he needed sleep but he couldn't sleep. There was so much on his mind right than. The babies, meaning the fact there were two of them to look forward to now. Sebastian and the overwhelmed fear that the man would turn up in Los Angeles, and one new worry had been added to the pot as soon as they'd arrived home.

Rachel had phoned Finn and the two had gotten into a huge argument over the phone. Finn was going on about how he was fed up with her always putting work first and Kurt could hear Rachel's annoying voice over the phone she was so loud. Rachel was arguing that she never had never put work before anything before and than Finn reminded her that she ditched on his parents anniversary because she was afraid that they would like her damn understudy better and replace her. Kurt hadn't known that was the precise reason. He'd only known that Rachel thought it was more important to stay there for her show. And when he heard Finn yell that into the phone, his ears had burned hot with anger. That was the last draw for both Finn and Kurt.

When Finn had gotten off the phone, he'd looked at Kurt and Blaine who were staring at him stunned and Kurt angry and told them flat out that he was done. When he got back to New York with the kids on Tuesday, he was going to file for divorce. Kurt didn't blame him. He walked over and wrapped comforting arm around Finn's shoulders for a moment before Finn shook his head at him, telling him that he shouldn't be comforting him because Kurt needed to worry about himself. With Finn being that much taller than Kurt who was a decent five foot ten, he worried that stretching his arm to reach around his shoulders would cause Kurt to pull a muscle. Kurt had just shaken his head and told him he worried too much.

"Kurt?" he heard Blaine mumble and he turned his head to look at his beautiful husband. Sleep tainted Blaine's warm hazel eyes as he blinked up at the taller man. Kurt graced him with a soft smile. "Babe, you be sleeping." Blaine propped himself up on his elbows and gave Kurt a concerned look. He gently rubbed his stomach. "We need to get up early." Kurt leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, causing a soft blush to flood Blaine's cheeks. Kurt was still proud that he could make the confident man blush.

"I'm sorry baby," he said, kissing him again. Blaine relaxed as their lips moved together creating the love between them they both knew just continued to grow every single day. "I've just got a lot on my mind. I mean what with planning for two babies now and Finn's pending divorce." He didn't dare mention his fear of Sebastian. If he did that, he was quite sure that Blaine would turn a blind eye to their usual routine of life at home and hire bodyguards for Kurt. Actually, Kurt kind of had a suspicion that he might do that anyway. His husband had always been rather protective of him. The thought of it only made him love him more.

Blaine was the one who connected their lips this time and he kissed Kurt with a sweetness he could only ever give him. Not that he had actually kissed anyone else in his life, though he knew Kurt had. He even knew the whole Brittany story. Kurt, though rather embarrassed had related it to him during his senior year. They'd known even than that they would be spending the rest of their lives together. And here they were now, nine years after Kurt had graduated, married, with twins on the way and falling more in love with each other every single day. "It's been a rough day," Blaine said. Kurt sighed and nodded his head. No need to tell him that twice. "At least try to get some sleep, okay?" he pleaded, pecking him on the cheek. Kurt rewarded him with one of his grins. He kissed him again.

"I'll try. If I have to, I'll sleep on the plane tomorrow," he replied. Blaine wasn't really sure he liked the sound of that especially with Kurt and his morning sickness something it turned out the nausea pills only seemed to lessen, rather than push aside altogether. But medicine worked differently on different people but he figured that was the best he was going to get.

**xxx**

As it turned out, Kurt did end up falling asleep on the plane and thankfully the nausea medicine held out over the four-hour flight. Still drowsy, he'd drifted back off to sleep when they got in the car and Blaine started on the hour drive home. But Blaine didn't mind. Kurt was due at NBC studios later to discuss his role on the soap opera and seeing as he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, he could use all the shut-eye he could get. However, Blaine was not expecting the surprise he found when he finally pulled up the drive to their mansion and stopped in front of the house.

Rachel Berry Hudson was standing on their front steps, looking flustered, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. How she had gotten there so fast, Blaine didn't even know. She had to have flown out the night before or something because he and Kurt had taken a very early flight out of Ohio. Early as in a six am departure, which meant three in the morning California time. It was now approximately eight am in Los Angeles give or take a half hour or so. He wasn't paying attention to the clock. But he was well aware that this was not going to be good for Kurt.

He pulled the car to a stop and parked, getting out of the car. He didn't want to wake Kurt. He was hoping to just carry him up to their bed bridal style and let him sleep longer, but it seemed that Rachel apparently didn't have the same concerns. The moment Blaine had gotten out of the car, she started snapping in her high annoying voice. "Well! It's about time!" That did it.

Unfortunately, Kurt was a rather light sleeper, which had made it easy to rouse him when it was time to get off the plane. His head stirred and his eyes opened and he stared out the window with have lidded eyes. But the moment he saw what was causing the commotion and had awoken him, he swung the door open and slid out of the car, a look of fury on his face. He marched right up to Rachel and shoved a finger hard in her chest. She looked rather taken aback. "You've got some nerve showing up at our house right now Berry!" he spat, not at all feeling that she deserved to be referred to a Mrs. Hudson anymore. The moment she'd dropped her family for her stupid career, she'd lost the privilege of Finn's last name.

Rachel stared at him, surprised. She cleared her throat and tried to override Kurt's reaction. Blaine was biting his lip. He was afraid that all this commotion would cause Kurt to have to retch again but Kurt seemed to be keeping a careful stance on himself. He was moving quickly but delicately at the same time. Blaine would never figure out how in the world he was able to do that. "You're pregnant Kurt!" she spat. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend!" Kurt scoffed.

"Hardly," he said rather thickly. His bitch attitude was back and for the second time, Blaine was certain that it didn't have anything to do with the hormones in this case. Kurt was genuinely angry. "Mercedes is my best friend Rachel. And you lost the privilege of any news when you decided to put your stupid career over family. Yes, I know you ditched going to Lima because you were afraid they'd like your understudy better! Given what an annoying self-centered and selfish bitch you are, I wouldn't be surprised if they did!"

Well, that had been unexpected. Both Blaine and Rachel were now staring at Kurt in utter shock. The taller man huffed and moved to go around Rachel to open the door and head into the house but she stopped him in his tracks, shooting back at him her own retorts, something that was infuriating Blaine because getting Kurt worked up was not good for the babies. "My stupid career?" she retorted, reaching out a hand and forcefully spinning him around. Kurt's hand went to his stomach and Blaine noted he looked a green. Before Rachel could go on, Blaine immediately intervened.

"Rachel stop! He's pregnant! If you get worked up, something could happen to the babies!" he shouted. Rachel looked like she didn't give a damn what happened to their kids. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned a cold eye on Kurt, glaring him through like he was a piece of glass. Kurt gave her his famous bitch glare right back, something that made her step back a bit because no one could with stand Kurt's bitch glare. He was famous for warding off tons of people with it. Ignoring Blaine, Rachel went one with her retort.

"I'll have you know I'm a big Broadway star buddy! So you just better watch it!" Kurt stared at her for several long moments before he suddenly threw back his head and laughed. She was really that oblivious to everything. She was on Broadway, sure but Kurt, Kurt was on television, Kurt was on the radio, Kurt was in the movies, and Kurt was talked about in the fashion world. Clearly, he had already more than one-upped her. "You think that's funny?" she shouted. "I've done more than you! I got to Broadway and you didn't! I was the successful one!" It was at this point that Blaine joined Kurt in laughing.

It took several moments for Kurt to stop laughing long enough so he could speak. He wiped a tear from his eyes. "Please Rachel, are you really that oblivious?" he said smugly. She just stared at him. "So, you got on Broadway. Good for you. But that's all your known for." He walked around her and stepped down the steps of his house, walking a bit down the drive. He threw his arms open wide. "I have a television and film career, a music career, a career in fashion design and I own an eight million dollar mansion in Los Angeles, California, a summer home in both Paris and London, and I'm due to start starring on a soap opera soon!" he stated. Rachel stared at him wide-eyed as though she'd only just realized that Kurt had indeed bested her in success.

Blaine picked up the slack. "Not to mention, he's married to me. I have a successful music career, am involved in many charities, one of which I started myself for support to families of gays, and I'm starting to try my hand at producing music. Not to mention, I've written tons of songs for people," he said. "So clearly, I believe Rachel, Kurt and I are way more successful than you." He smirked at her and shoved his hands in his pockets. Rachel was still speechless.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Kurt yelled making his way back up towards Rachel so he could stare her in the eye. "There's just one more thing that Blaine and I have that you don't." Rachel narrowed her eyes, about to open her mouth to snap what but Kurt didn't bother waiting for it. "A successful marriage." With that, he grabbed Blaine's hand and went to the door, opening it with his key. As Blaine entered the house, Kurt turned back around to face her. "Now, kindly show yourself off my property before I call the police," he said coldly. He turned and entered the house slamming the door behind him.

Blaine was in the kitchen making tea when Kurt entered and tossed his keys on the counter. Blaine smiled at him. He was very proud of Kurt. He sure showed Rachel. Finn would probably enjoy hearing this story. Rachel had yet to learn that Finn was going to file for divorce so the successful marriage thing would surely give her something to think about in the long run.

"Just wait until Rachel gets home and learns about Finn filing for divorce," Blaine said, pulling to mugs out of the cupboard. Kurt had wandered to the kitchen window and was peeking through the curtains. Rachel was traipsing down the long lawn, her face in utter shock. He didn't know how she'd gotten through the gate but he was quite sure that she wouldn't be back for a while, if ever. He placed a hand to his stomach and started rubbing in circles there, trying to settle it and the babies. There was a fluttering feeling in his stomach. Blaine came over to him and kissed his neck lightly. "How you feeling love?" he asked. Kurt turned his eyes on him and smiled gently.

"Never better," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss. The teakettle started to whistle and Blaine hurried over to take off the stove. "Do you mind if we take that upstairs? I'd like to try getting some more rest before I have to be at NBC this afternoon," he asked. Blaine was pouring the steaming water into two mugs. He turned his head and smiled back at him.

"Of course babe," he said, dropping a couple of tea bags into the mugs and picking them up. Kurt graced him with a grateful smile. Blaine gestured for him to go first and the taller man walked out of the kitchen and started heading up the stairs to the second floor. That was when his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID. It was his dad.

Starting up the stairs, Kurt pressed the talk button on his phone and pressed it to his ear. "Hello dad," he said, in a voice that sounded both optimistic and bright. Blaine could only hear Kurt's end of the conversation but given what he was saying, he depicted what Burt might have been saying on the other end. "Yes, we got home all right, thank you for checking," Kurt said after a moment. "You're not going to believe this. And you should tell Finn." Blaine knew that Kurt was about to relay the Rachel story to his dad. "Rachel was here when we got home." And Blaine couldn't help but smile while he listened to Kurt give his dad all the details. Unless Blaine was mistaken, it sounded like Burt was laughing. "Yeah, pathetic I know," Kurt was now saying. "Listen dad, I didn't get much sleep last night so Blaine and I are going to take a little nap before my meeting later. I'll talk you soon." Another pause. "All right. I love you too. Bye." Kurt hung up his phone and held out his hand for Blaine.

"Honey, I can't take you hand," Blaine said, holding up the two mugs. Kurt laughed and took one of them from him and then grabbed his free hand. The two of them reached the top of the stairs together, such a long flight because of it being a rather tall mansion and turned down the hall. Within seconds, Kurt was dropping Blaine's hand to push open the double doors of their bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and proceeded over to the bed, setting his tea down on the bedside table on his side of the bed. Blaine proceeded to do the same. "I love you Kurt," he said as he sat down on the bed, pulling back the neat covers.

Kurt slid into the bed and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off and just dropping it to the floor. He was so tired he didn't even feel like getting up to neatly fold it and place it in a chair or something. He looked over at Blaine who shook his head, slightly surprised but getting used to how careless Kurt was if he was exhausted enough. And this kind of exhaustion was rare. "I love you too," Kurt replied as he snuggled down into the blankets. Blaine mimicked him and rolled over to enwrap Kurt in his arms. The two kissed long and deep, happy to be in their own home where they didn't have to worry about people walking in on them having loving time. "You don't have to sleep." Kurt glanced at the clock. "But wake me no later than twelve-thirty," he said, yawning. Blaine nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Get some rest beautiful," Blaine said. Kurt smiled up at him and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. Blaine just gently stroked his head, placing a soft kiss in his hair. "This is only the beginning Kurt," he whispered, smiling softly to himself.

**A/N: And I have finished yet another chapter. I did promise someone that Rachel would get a nice dose of reality where we could all see it. And clearly, Kurt is and always will be the more successful one. As always, reviews are love! Let me know what you thought! It's now almost 4 AM so this is going to be the last chapter for the night I think! And again, suggestions of what you'd like to see are always welcome! And developing the plot as I go so anything can happen. Even an alien invasion! Until next time guys! Love you!**


	6. The Meeting And Realizations

A/N: And here is the lovely chapter in which Kurt goes to his meeting about the soap opera role. I'm a put him in Days of Our Lives because I actually know the storyline for that one right now and can easily advance it nine years into the future. I don't really care for soaps but I've sort of been following Days only because my dad watches it. Anyway, this should be interesting. How do you think it will go? And again, thanks so so much for the response guys! Makes me smile!

"Kurt," Blaine said, gently shaking his husband. The taller man groaned and turned over in the bed. "Kurt honey, it's time to get up," he whispered in the other's ear. Kurt groaned again and Blaine fluttered his cheek with kisses. "Come on love. You told me no later than twelve-thirty." He placed a feather light kiss to the back of Kurt's next and the paler man finally fluttered his eyes open, turning his head slightly to gaze at Blaine with sleep tainted blue-green orbs. "Hey beautiful," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt gently smiled back and lifted his head to kiss him, relishing in the feel of his husband's soft lips on his own.

Kurt yawned blissfully and turned his head to look at the clock before groaning and pulling himself up into a sitting position. He ran a hand over his face and swung his legs over the bed. Turning his head this way and that, he cracked his neck, stood and stretched, picking the discarded shirt up off the floor. He folded it neatly and stuck it in the laundry hamper. Blaine watched him and shook his head in amusement. Why Kurt folded all his laundry before washing it was still something he couldn't figure out. Kurt smoothed his hands down over his jeans, easily pressing out the slight wrinkles formed by wearing them in bed. He smiled in satisfaction.

Blaine continued to watch as Kurt sat down in front of his vanity and went to work fixing his hair and face to perfection again. The younger man let out a chuckle and shook his head, a sound that caused Kurt to throw him a confused look. "What are you laughing at Blaine," he stated, a bit snippy and felt bad for letting his hormones get the better of him. "Sorry love," he said softly at the sort of pained look on Blaine's face. He hadn't meant to hurt him. Kurt set down the bottle of cream he had in his hand and got up, traipsing back to the bed. He sat down next to Blaine and plastered apologetic kisses all over his husband's face.

"Don't worry about it honey," Blaine whispered, capturing the other man's lips completely in his own and giving him a kiss that sent sparks flashing in front of Kurt's eyes. "It's just your hormones, something I'm going to get used to. I'll be glad when the kids are born so you won't be on flare up anymore though," he said, kissing him again. Kurt couldn't help but to giggle at that. He moaned into the kiss and pressed Blaine back onto the bed. Blaine let a low moan release from deep within his throat. The two of them were already starting to feel heated and Blaine wanted it as much as Kurt was trying to get him to.

Unfortunately, they both knew that now was not the time. Kurt still had to finish getting ready, not to mention get a clean shirt on and get something to eat in his stomach. The latter was something the twenty-seven-year-old was dreading. The last thing he needed was to throw up during his meeting at NBC that day. A hand went to his stomach as he reluctantly pulled away and he frowned. And maybe he was overreacting but Blaine was quite sure that he had seen tears start to brim in his husband's eyes. The hormones were causing the fear to affect him a bit more than it probably should be. But Blaine was going to be there every step of the way.

"Baby don't cry," Blaine said, sitting up and gently wiping the tears from those pretty eyes with the pad of his thumb. Kurt sniffled and raised a hand to lie over Blaine's. He allowed a tiny smile to cross his face. "You'll be fine love. You always are." Blaine kissed him softly and he could taste the salty tears that had already slid down Kurt's face. Kurt moaned into his mouth. "Come on now Kurt, you need to finish getting ready. I'll make you some soup. Your stomach should be able to handle that. At least with the nausea medicine." Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed him once more before he stood up and headed out of the room.

xxx

The rest of the early afternoon seemed like a blur. And the next thing Kurt knew, he was sitting in an office with his agent, some people who worked for the soap opera Days of Our Lives and two of the actors for said soap opera at NBC studios. His nerves had hiked quite a bit. Why was he so nervous? He figured it might be because of the babies he was carrying. He hadn't been planning on getting pregnant and now he had to tell the people for the soap that he was pregnant. The only good thing about that was because it was a soap opera they could easily work his pregnancy into the storyline. It would only be that much more drama.

"Kurt," his agent said and Kurt pulled himself out of his thoughts, looking up from the table, where he had previously been staring. He was glad they were all sitting down. None of them would be able to see that he was rubbing his stomach beneath the table. Blaine had thankfully been right. With the help of the nausea medicine, Kurt had been able to keep the soup his husband had made him for lunch from coming back up. But that didn't stop the queasiness that filled his stomach just than. "I would like you to meet Chandler Massey and Freddie Smith. They play Will and Sonny respectively." Kurt offered one of his closed mouth grins and politely shook both actors' hands. "Chandler, Freddie, this is Kurt Hummel-Anderson," his agent said to the other two. They nodded their heads and smiled back at Kurt.

"So," Kurt said. "What's the plan?" He looked at the NBC people and inclined his head slightly. Given the fact that Chandler and Freddie were there, Kurt figured that it had to have something to do with them. "I've kind of been kept in the dark about details," he said with a slight giggle. The two actors looked at the man sitting at the head of the table. By the looks on their faces, they didn't know much more about this than Kurt did and Kurt felt relieved that he wasn't the only one out of the loop.

The man at the head of the table cleared his throat and offered them all a generous smile before speaking. "Well Mr. Hummel-Anderson your character's name is going to be Erik Carver," he started, opening a folder. "And yes, he will be gay," he added. Kurt nodded his head, not really sure he was approving of being addressed so formally. Though he'd never said anything, when people called him Mr. Hummel-Anderson it made him feel old. The thought of getting old positively scared him. "If you have been following the show, which I suspect you have so that you know what you're being brought into, Will and Sonny are having issues in their marriage." Kurt nodded and waited for him to go on. "We've decided that Will has been having an affair. You're character Erik is the one he's been having an affair with."

All this was making sense to Kurt. He was already aware that Will and Sonny were slated for divorce. The public knew that but the details of what would be the reason were kept in with only those who were involved in filming the show. But given that his character was supposed to be having an affair with a married Will, Kurt thought that this would be the perfect window to introduce his little unexpected condition. He cleared his throat. "I have something to say and it has to be said or you guys are going to notice it somewhere down the line. It popped up out of nowhere but I'm pretty sure that it will tie in well and help the storyline along," he said. The others all looked at him, wondering what he could be talking about.

His agent cleared his throat and shook his head. "Kurt, introducing ideas that change the writing isn't really a good idea," he warned but the man at the head of the desk was looking at Kurt with a very interested expression. Kurt knew this wouldn't be a big deal because it was a soap opera and soap operas loved drama. This was just going to make the whole storyline perfect but he had to do it because he couldn't like pretend he wasn't pregnant. Especially given the fact that he was carrying twins. He was going to start showing sooner than if he was just carrying a single baby and he figured it was better to explain now than later.

Kurt shook his head at his agent. "I'm sorry Tom, but I have to do this. There's no way out of it," he said. Tom looked confused and afraid. He smiled weakly at the NBC people and Chandler and Freddie. Kurt looked back at the rest of the table. "I'm pregnant," he said simply. Well that threw his agent for a loop who stared at him in surprise. For all Tom knew, Kurt and Blaine hadn't been trying for a baby and now here is client was in a meeting that would secure probably one of his most dramatic roles yet and he had probably just gone and thrown it with that simple statement. But a glance over to the man at the head of the table showed that he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "And I'm carrying twins," he went on, rubbing his stomach under the table. Tom bit his lip in worry.

"This is brilliant news Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" the man at the head of the table, whom Kurt realized he still didn't know the name of, cried, standing up enthusiastically. Tom looked at him in surprise. "It's perfect! Will has an affair with Erik because things are not going well for him and Sonny. Love is falling out and dropping. And then he learns that Erik's pregnant and tries to keep it a secret. Sonny finds out about Will's affair and the fact that the man he slept with is now carrying Will's child or children or whatnot and than he and Will have a huge fight and Sonny files for divorce!" He was certainly seemingly very excited by the whole thing. "It's soap opera gold! Mr. Hummel-Anderson I do believe you may have just saved Days' butt from cancellation." Kurt looked at him in surprise. Chandler was the one that opted to clear that up for him.

"The other people at NBC have been threatening to cancel Days. Ratings have gone down because of repetitive storylines. That's why we've decided to bring in a new character and there was no basis for the Kiriakis divorce yet anyway," he said. Kurt was stunned. He hadn't known that such a long running soap opera was slated to be taken off the air. If he did single-handedly save Days of Our Lives from cancellation than he was certainly going to be a welcome person around the cast. "We also decided that we needed someone to join the cast who was already well known because a known name would perk the interest of the public and make them wonder why they were on a soap opera all of a sudden." This statement flattered Kurt and he blushed quite a dark red color. Chandler looked kind of pleased with the whole idea.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded his head slightly. "I understand," he said, gracing them with a gentle smile. "I'll try my hardest to keep my hormones in check." The whole lot of them laughed and he grinned his closed mouth smile, already beginning to feel comfortable in with these people. He felt he would be able to get along and work well with the whole lot of them. "I shouldn't have any trouble at all fitting in with you guys. My real life is kind of like a soap opera," he said with an awkward giggle. "My stepbrother decided last night that he's going to file for divorce and his wife, who used to be a good friend of mine, turned up on our doorstep this morning." He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "We got into a bit of a bicker and I had to open her eyes for her. She thought she was more successful than me. Proved her wrong because she's only ever acted on Broadway." He shook his head blinked realizing that his hormones were causing him to start crying.

Tom looked worried and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. His face was asking whether they should cut the meeting short or not but Kurt waved a hand, insisting that he was fine. It was just the hormones of being pregnant. He was going to be a bit more emotional than usual obviously. Okay, maybe a bit was an understatement. Pregnancy hormones were all over the place and Kurt's usual emotions were heightened because of them and it might seem that he was overreacting on more cases than one. He sighed and tried to give his agent a reassuring smile. Tom nodded, but he was still worried. With Kurt actually being pregnant, would that make him harder to work with?

xxx

When Kurt returned home later his head was spinning. He entered the living room to find his husband sitting on the couch, drinking tea and flipping channels. Blaine seemed not to have noticed that Kurt had come home. Kurt placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed it. He was feeling overly nauseous again and was afraid that he would end up rushing to the bathroom in a minute. He took slow deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. He wanted at least a little time with Blaine before he started purging again. Of course, that was a sign that he needed another dose of the nausea medicine. The meeting had lasted longer than anticipated with the NBC people so excited at the prospect of Kurt's character on the show that they'd spent at least two hours after that drafting details. Kurt was grateful he hadn't had to purge before leaving the studio. That would have been positively embarrassing.

Quietly, Kurt approached the back of the couch, a small smirk on his face. When he got there, he leaned forward, sliding his hands down Blaine's chest and kissing him on the top of his curly head. Blaine jumped slightly, having not expected the sudden appearance of his husband. "Welcome home baby," he said softly, grabbing one of Kurt's hands and kissing the palm. Kurt giggled and came around the couch, dropping down onto it and snuggling into his husband, burying his nose in Blaine's neck and inhaling. "I missed you," Blaine went on, placing a kiss in Kurt's hair. Kurt moaned into his neck and Blaine chuckled.

"I missed you too," he replied finally with a slight yawn. "Blainers, I don't feel so good," he mumbled. Blaine's expression changed to one of worry and he looked at his husband, wondering if he should take him to the hospital. "I feel like I'm going to get sick again," Kurt elaborated. Blaine let out a breath, thankful that it was just normal morning sickness that Kurt was feeling and nothing worse than that. Kurt nuzzled more into Blaine, kissing his neck gently and smiling against him.

Blaine carefully wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him back to look at him. "Do you want me to make you something to eat so you can talk a nausea pill?" he asked gently. Kurt looked at him for a moment and nodded, burying his face in the couch so that Blaine could get up. He tried to take deep breaths, hoping he could hold off the need to purge long enough to battle it down with medication. He swallowed several times, feeling his face pale. God he hated this. Why did he have to be one of the people that had bad morning sickness? Kurt was aware that every pregnancy was different. Some people didn't have any symptoms at all, other than the weight gain.

Weight gain. Kurt shot up from being buried in the couch so fast at the thought that his stomach gave an awful lurch and the next thing he knew he was vomiting all over the floor. Blaine came running into the room. "Kurt!" he cried in worry. Kurt was dry coughing, face leaning over the floor. Blaine hurried over to him and rubbed soothing circles into his back. "Baby, it's okay, it's okay," he said, trying to calm and shush him and make him feel better. Kurt weakly looked up at him and there were tears in his eyes. Blaine frowned. "Don't worry love. At least it's hardwood. We'll be able to mop it up easily," he tried reassuring. Kurt just stood up carefully and threw himself into Blaine's arms, crying hysterically.

"I'm going to get fat Blaine!" he cried. "I'm going to get fat!" Blaine's eyes went wide. Kurt was crying over getting bigger because of the babies and not the fact that he'd just thrown up on their polished hardwood floor that he cared so much about. Oh dear. Blaine should have expected this. Kurt cared so much about keeping his slender figure. But Blaine was ready to handle this. He rubbed Kurt's back soothingly.

"It's okay love," he said. "I'll still love you. Besides, I read that all that weight will just be baby weight," he said in a calm voice. Kurt continued to sob into his shoulder. "Someone with your figure will have no trouble dropping it again as soon as the babies are born," he reassured. Kurt finally pulled back from him and looked into his eyes, wiping at them with the back of his hands. Blaine raised his hand and brushed more tears away with his thumb like he had done earlier. Kurt sniffed.

"You promise?" he asked in a weak voice, sniffling and groaning because his stomach now felt awful. He wasn't sure if he would be able to eat anything after this. He wasn't sure if he wanted to try but he didn't want to feel sick anymore and he definitely wanted to take that pill.

"I promise," Blaine said and Kurt threw himself back into his arms. The two just stood there with Blaine doing his best to comfort his husband.

A/N: And there it is! I hope it was as good as the rest! Next up, Blaine gets in contact with the colleague of the woman who gave Kurt the first sonogram and discusses his concerns of Kurt's weight worries. And…the weird food cravings begin! Stay tuned! And as always, reviews make me happy! Sorry this chapter took me longer to write than usual because I was multitasking while writing it this time. But hope it's just as good!


	7. Cravings, Questions, And Bad News

A/N: First off, thank you so so much for all the reviews and stuffs. I've really never had so much response for one story before. Secondly, I apologize that my author's notes are having issues showing up in bold on here. The site must be screwing with the coding. Sorry about that. Thirdly, after this chapter, I'm doing a time jump because I've realized, taking two chapters to cover one day at a time is going to mean a lot of chapters just to reach the birth. Lastly, I give you chapter seven!

It was after two in the morning when Blaine found himself being shaken awake by his husband. He groaned and looked over at Kurt who was sitting up in the bed with one hand on Blaine's arm and the other resting on his stomach. "What is it Kurt?" He turned and looked at the clock. "It's after two am and you have to get up early. Don't you have your first day on set tomorrow?" He pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked at him sleepily. Kurt bit his lip and looked down at the blanket. He knew that Blaine was right. He was supposed to start his filming for Days that very day. The NBC people were so thrilled at his character's plot prospect, they didn't want to waste any time getting started.

Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's arm and fisted it in the blanket. He was still biting his lip. "I know Blaine, but…" he started. Blaine looked slightly worried. What if something bad had happened? Were the babies all right? Kurt did have his hand on his stomach. Oh God, what was wrong? Blaine was starting to panic but Kurt looked at him and finally said in a quiet voice. I want spaghetti and mashed potatoes." Blaine stared at him dumbstruck. Kurt blushed shyly. "I want mashed potatoes on the spaghetti topped with gravy, hot sauce, Parmesan cheese, and black pepper." He blushed a bit deeper and Blaine just stared at him. What the hell was this? Kurt would never ask for toppings like that. Nor would he mix all that stuff together.

"Loving husband say what?" he said and Kurt giggled. He released the blanket and placed it on the side of his husband's head, knocking him playfully. "You want all that? _Now_?" Kurt bit his lip again and nodded his head shortly. It was than that Blaine became aware of what was really going on. The cravings. Another pregnancy symptom. Kurt was starting to have cravings and hell, Blaine was probably going to have to get used to being woken in the middle of the night to cover those cravings. He pecked Kurt on the cheek and slid out of bed. "Anything else?" he asked. Kurt bit his lip again.

"Mhm," he finally said. Blaine raised an eyebrow and mentally prepared himself for what it was that Kurt was going to ask for now. "Pistachio ice cream topped with shrimp." Blaine deadpanned. That had to be the weirdest combination of anything he'd ever heard of and than he realized something. He gave Kurt an apologetic look because well, he was going to have to say no to part of that order. "What?" he asked, looking up at his husband, a fearful expression on his face.

Blaine ran a hand down his cheek and sighed. "Kurt honey, you can't have shrimp." Kurt stared at him, blinking, on the verge of tears. Blaine continued as gently as he could. "It's not good for the babies for you to eat shellfish while you're pregnant." Kurt's face fell. He remembered that Blaine was right. But he really wanted shrimp. However, he also would rather make sure he ate right for the babies, or as right as he could anyway. What with these damn cravings!

He looked down at the bed momentarily and Blaine waited, afraid that Kurt was going to start crying. His beautiful blue-green eyes with the gray were already brimming tears. "You're right. I don't want to jeopardize the two little lives growing inside me," he said. Blaine found it cute the way he had phrased that. "But if I can't have shrimp than I want chicken nuggets instead." Blaine was surprised by the sudden demanding tone in Kurt's voice but it was kind of hot. He chuckled lightly and kissed his husband on the cheek again. Before he could pull away though, Kurt grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him deeply. "Thank you baby. I'm sorry I'm being so difficult," he whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Don't worry about it love," Blaine replied gently. He kissed him one more time and pulled back. "You're lucky we actually have all that in the house," he said, shaking his head. Kurt glared at him and Blaine threw his hands up in defense. "Not that I wouldn't go out to a twenty-four hour market and buy any of it for you," he said quickly. Kurt nodded his head smugly and Blaine leaned in to kiss him one more time before disappearing down the stairs.

**xxx**

Blaine sighed heavily as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital where he and Kurt would be having their prenatal appointments. Kurt wasn't with him of course. He was on set, his first real day of filming for Days. But that was okay. This appointment didn't need him to be there. Actually, Blaine had made it without Kurt even knowing. He'd done it while Kurt had been preparing dinner the night before. The doctor who had given Kurt his sonogram back in Lima had given them the number to the colleague she'd promised to get in touch with for them and Blaine had given her a call. He'd made an appointment to come and talk to her about his concerns of Kurt's concerns really. Mainly the gaining weight issue. Sure, he'd told him what he had read but he couldn't be sure if any of that were true. He just didn't want to scare him.

He hadn't gotten much sleep after Kurt had woken him with his cravings. The moment he'd returned to the bedroom with the spaghetti and mashed potatoes and pistachio ice cream and chicken nuggets, Kurt had sent him right back down for chocolate milk and a corndog soaked in butter, the latter of which had caused Blaine to want to laugh so hard. Why Kurt wanted the corndog soaked in butter, he hadn't known. But it had taken ages for Kurt to devour it all, which Blaine was surprised he had seeing as his husband normally ate like a bird and rabbit. Meaning, he always ate healthy and never very much. Blaine wasn't going to lie. He really couldn't wait until the babies were born so Kurt's eating habits would return to normal.

It kind of made him wonder though and he sighed again as he got out of the car and proceeded to head up to the hospital. Kurt was so scared about getting fat and gaining weight, why was he letting himself suddenly eat so much food? It was kind of weird. His hormones might have something to do with it. Or maybe it was the fact that he knew he was eating for three people now. Eating for one baby only meant he had to eat twice as much as normal but eating for two meant three times as much. Blaine paled, suddenly worried about how much food their were going to go through in the next eight months or so.

He walked into the office of the OB/GYN and gave the receptionist his name, telling her he had a two-fifteen appointment with Dr. Liston. She had looked at him strangely because he had shown up alone but still did her job and told him that Dr. Liston would be with him momentarily and to please have a seat. He'd only been sitting for about five minutes when the door to the offices and examine rooms opened and a young redheaded woman stepped out.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" she asked looking toward him. Blaine nodded and stood up. She graced him with a warm smile and held out her hand. Blaine smiled back and took it. "I'm Dr. Amanda Liston. My colleague and Lima told me about you and your husband. You're expecting twins?" she went on. Blaine nodded again and she smiled yet again. The twenty-six-year-old decided that he rather liked this woman and he had a feeling that Kurt would too, when he finally met her. "If you'll just follow me to my office," she said, turning and walking back into the realm of offices and examine rooms. "We can get started," she added as Blaine followed her.

They only walked a few doors down when she turned and opened a door that had a small plaque on the front that said read _Dr. Amanda Liston, M.D._ She stood back and showed him in first. Blaine thanked her with a polite nod and stepped into the office. She followed him in and shut the door. "Please, have a seat," she said warmly with another smile. Blaine did as she instructed and took a seat in front of her desk as she made her way around it and sat down behind. "So, I understand you had some concerns. What can I help you with?" she asked.

Blaine ran a hand over his face and sighed, shaking his head lightly. "Well, I'm a little worried about Kurt," he said. She waited for him to go on. "Yesterday, he got worked up and vomited on the floor. But he didn't care about the morning sickness on the hardwood floor. It was the fact that he was fearing the weight gain that had him in hysterical tears." Dr. Liston nodded in understanding and picked up the folder she'd placed on her desk. Her colleague back in Lima had faxed her the Hummel-Andersons' information.

"I understand that Kurt is naturally tall and slim and he usually eats right, exercises, and takes good care of himself, am I right?" she asked. Blaine went on, watching her look at charts and information in the folder. "Than coupled with the hormones, someone normally of his body type would naturally overreact at the idea of weight gain. I can assure you, his breakdown was both normal and very common for someone like him," she said. Blaine felt like he could heave a sigh of relief at that. But he still worried about the other fact, the thing he had told Kurt to try and sooth him. He'd never be able to forgive himself if it turned out to be wrong.

"Well," he started. "That's good to know at least." He sighed for the billionth time that day and for a moment, wondered if he ought to tell Kurt that he had gone to see their doctor without him and decided against it. In his current state, he was quite sure that Kurt might freak out on him and he couldn't have that. Anything that would help with keeping the vomiting to a minimum, as best they could anyway. "I told him that I'd read that people of his body type usually didn't have trouble losing the weight after birth and that most of it would only be the baby weight," he said, a little fearful of what her reply would be.

When Dr. Liston replied with a smile, Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "That's usually the case. Someone who keeps in such good shape as he does normally will often drop the baby weight quicker than you can snap your fingers. Whereas someone who's average weight or overweight will have a more difficult time." She paused for a moment and shut the folder, folding her arms across her desk and leaning forward, the smile still on her face. "I can assure you, even though he's carrying twins, after the kids come, it will most likely be like he had never been pregnant at all. You can assure him he has nothing to worry about," she added with another smile. Blaine was starting to feel better and better about all this by the minute. He felt more confident because a doctor had told him that. "Anything else?" she asked, wanting to get all Blaine's questions out to the way. He had seen her staring at some part of the file for several moments and new that there had to be something bugging her.

He thought for a moment. "Yes, his eating habits," he said. To his surprise, Dr. Liston laughed and shook her head. "He started getting cravings last night," he went on. She just smiled at him. "I've never seen him eat so much and it kind of surprised me after his breakdown over gaining weight yesterday, not to mention how he's kind of scared to eat because he's afraid he'll just throw it back up." Miraculously, as far as Blaine knew, none of the late night eating Kurt had done that night had made its way back to the world. Though he couldn't know for sure. Kurt had been up and gone before he'd even opened one eye. He had to be on the set early.

"That's completely normal. Just remember, Kurt's eating for three people now. If he doesn't remind himself of that, his body sure will," she said. Blaine finally managed to smile at her and she gave her head a short nod. He would remember that. It was only because Kurt was eating for three. "Anymore questions?" she asked. Blaine thought for a moment and realized that he didn't really have anything else right at the moment. He shook his head. "Okay, there's something I need to address with you." Her voice had taken on a serious tone and Blaine wasn't sure he wanted to hear this. He swallowed hard.

He watched her open the file and pull out a copy of the sonogram that Kurt had been given in Lima. There was a red circle on the print, and Blaine furrowed his brow. What could that mean? What was the concern? "Dr. Liston?" he inquired, feeling his voice shake slightly. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but he knew something was wrong and he didn't know if he wanted to know and he surely couldn't tell Kurt but he was certain that Kurt would probably be told anyway. She placed the picture on the desk and slid it toward him, point at the red circle.

"My colleague had a small concern over something she noticed in the sonogram she took of Kurt on Sunday," she said gently. Blaine wondered if he ought to tell her that he would rather the two of them find this out together. "Now, don't get all crazy yet. We won't be able to tell this for sure until later on in the pregnancy but she thought she may have noticed that the twins might be sharing one placenta between them," she said as gently as she could. Blaine stared at her, having no idea what that meant. "As I've said, it's too early to tell for certain if this is the case, but if it is, it can be a serious complication." Blaine swallowed. He tried to find his voice but found that nothing came out when he went to speak. Serious? How serious? "I won't go into detail now but if we find later that they are indeed sharing one placenta, I'll explain your options than," she went on. She gave him a sympathetic look. Blaine understood that she didn't like giving him this kind of news but she had to do it. He and Kurt needed to be aware if something was jeopardizing the lives of their babies.

He slowly stood from the chair and reached out a hand to take her. "Thank you," he choked out. Again, she gave him a sympathetic look. Dr. Liston stood with him and proceeded to walk him out. Blaine kept his eyes on the ground not at all sure what to make of what she had just told him. He wondered if he should spend his few hours at home before Kurt returned researching the matter. And he had changed his mind about telling Kurt about this. Kurt had to know. Yes it would break his heart but Blaine felt that Kurt needed to know. It was his body after all. He needed to know what might be going on inside of it.

As he climbed back into his car, Blaine felt his head throbbing, both with an oncoming headache and the fear of what this could mean. Sharing one placenta could be dangerous. In what way though? What were the possible complications? Blaine decided right than that despite how much the idea scared him, he was going to have to research it when he got home. And then, maybe he could find a way to tell Kurt. Even though Dr. Liston had said that it was too early in the pregnancy to tell whether the twins were sharing one placenta or not, it still was a very scary prospect. The idea that she and her colleague back in Lima may have found a complication with their little babies burned and scarred him.

His thoughts driving home were all over the place. Why Kurt? Why him? Why the both of them? What did they do to deserve this threat that was knocking at their door? Blaine became very scared for the well being of their unborn children. He swallowed hard, wetting his dry throat. He had to calm down. If Kurt came home and saw him like this, he'd know right away that something was wrong. He was going to have to tell Kurt that he'd made the appointment and that he'd been told so possibly bad news. He needed to be calm before that and he needed more information on the possible condition, even if they didn't know for sure that the twins had it.

**xxx**

Some hours later, Blaine was seated on the couch at home, watching the news. His face was kind of blank and calm. Though on the inside, the fear had increased. He'd done research online as soon as he'd gotten home and he had found information that could mean a very serious complication if the twins were sharing a placenta. He hadn't bothered looking into the information based on fraternal twins. Medical science had shown that in an odd twist of events, male pregnancies were incapable of resulting in fraternal multiples. It was odd, but still a truth. So Blaine knew that whatever one twin was, the other would be too. He knew they'd have identical twins. The term for identical twins sharing a placenta was monochorionic twins. And from what he had read, they could develop one of two conditions. He only hoped if they did, it wouldn't be the more serious one.

Kurt entered the house with a bright smile on his face. "Honey I'm home!" he called in a chipper voice. But when he found Blaine sitting on the couch, blatantly looking at the television screen. His face fell. "What's wrong love?" he asked in a serious voice. Blaine knew now was the time to tell him. He turned his head to look at the man he loved.

"Sit down Kurt. I have to talk to you about something very serious," he said and that was the moment he knew, there was no turning back now. Kurt had to know.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Can't be all fun and games can it? And yes, monochorionic twins is a real condition that unfortunately can happen in any multiple pregnancy. I took the time to research the info about twins sharing one placenta so I now have in mind where this issue is going to go. It's going to be a tough road ahead and probably a sad one but rest assured, they will be proud parents in the end. Again, I'm doing a time jump now. Next chapter will be Kurt's four-month sonogram and guess what that means? BABY GENDER TIME! And we'll find out more about what's going on with the twins. Reviews are always welcome as usual. They make me smile and happy! So now that this has gotten kind of long, remember to leave me one and I'll see you in chapter eight!**


	8. Genders, Information, And Baby Names

A/N: Hi again guys! Ready for chapter eight? I'm just going to remind you that I've done a time jump here. This is Kurt's four-month sonogram so he's now four months pregnant! Exciting, isn't it? As always thank you so so very much from the bottom of my heart for all your kind reviews. They make me smile!

The time had passed in whirlwind with emotions running high and low for both Hummel-Andersons. Kurt had broken down terribly when Blaine had told him what Dr. Liston had said. He didn't know what to think about the idea that his children's lives could possibly be in jeopardy. He was praying that it wasn't that bad and maybe they were wrong about the idea that the twins might be sharing a placenta. He should have been looking forward to this sonogram because it meant that he and Blaine would finally know what they were having. And he could finally get to work on decorating the nursery for their little bundles of joy. But he was dreading it. He was dreading it because he knew that they would also be able to tell him and Blaine if they had monochorionic twins or not.

He was lying on the examine table waiting for Dr. Liston with his hand tightly clutching Blaine's. The only good news so far was that his run on Days was going well so far and thankfully, he'd left the morning sickness behind along with the first trimester. Now one month into his second trimester, Kurt was starting to get self-conscious about his size. He hadn't told Blaine this but he'd been comparing pictures of the rough size of the baby bump to what his looked like. And he knew he was carrying two babies instead of one but he felt like he looked six months pregnant with one baby instead of four months pregnant with two. But what else did you expect from Kurt?

The cravings weren't getting any less strange and Blaine was losing sleep due to often having to get up in the middle of the night to make Kurt something or even going shopping for something because he was craving something they didn't have. The mashed potatoes and gravy, as well as chocolate was becoming nearly a nightly craving and Blaine was quite sure that by the time his kids were old enough to eat regular food, they'd be wanting both those things all the time, Kurt was eating so much of them. He'd made it a point that they always had some in the house because he knew Kurt was always going to ask for it.

Blaine brushed a strand of Kurt's hair out of his face with his free hand, gracing him with a small smile, trying to be reassuring and positive. He knew how terribly frightened Kurt was for the babies. Several times he'd heard him crying in the middle of the night, feeling that it was his fault that his children were in this predicament. Blaine was doing everything in his power to keep Kurt's mind off the bad stuff and on the good stuff, reminding him that they were going to be parents and he would soon be able to start decorating the nursery. And Kurt was still very much looking forward to doing that. Blaine knew that if he were the one carrying the babies, Kurt would be all smiles and bright and on the positive side of the spectrum. It was the hormones that were causing the prospect of complications to make him feel so bad.

"It's going to be okay Kurt. Whatever happens, we'll make it work. Dr. Liston promised that if this is what we face, they'll do everything in their power to make sure our babies are okay," he said in a calm and quiet voice. Kurt looked over at him. His face was paler than was normal for him and he had tears in his eyes. Fear was written all over his face. He knew that there was a danger here. There was a danger that they could lose one or even both their babies. It was at that moment that Dr. Liston entered the room. They looked at her and she offered a reassuring smile.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson," she said gently. Kurt managed a weak smile in return and Blaine nodded his head. They watched her as she pulled the curtain shut and pulled on some gloves, picking up the familiar gel bottle that would squirt the cold stuff onto Kurt's stomach. She lifted his shirt gently and he whimpered. Not from the fact that she was seeing his stomach because he was very comfortable with her as his doctor, but it was more from the fact that he was so self-conscious about the size of his stomach. "Ready to find out the sex of your twins?" she asked, sounding bright but Blaine was certain he heard a slight bit of concern in her voice. He pretended that he had just imagined it.

Both men nodded and she squeezed the gel onto Kurt's stomach. He took a sharp draw of breath at the coldness. Kurt wasn't really very adjusted to how cold the stuff was yet. He wondered why it had to be so cold. "Okay," she said, sitting down on the school placing the scope on Kurt's stomach. "Let's see what we have here," she said, still smiling. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

Dr. Liston was silent for several moments and Kurt gave his husband a worried look. He felt her moving the scope over his stomach. Blaine looked at him concerned and looked back at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Dr. Liston turned and looked at him with a bright smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Something was wrong. Both he and Kurt could tell just by looking at her and one look back at his husband, told Blaine that Kurt was ready to lapse into tears again. His babies. His little prides of joy were in a bad solution. A few more moments passed with Dr. Liston just looking at the sonogram before she turned and smiled again. This one was slightly more relieved but Blaine knew that there was still something wrong.

"Okay, first, would you like to know the sex?" she asked. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and nodded quickly. She smiled, the first fully genuine smile she'd worn since she'd first entered the room. "Well, Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson, they're girls," she said. Kurt couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He had wanted a girl. All his decorating ideas so far had only fit for a girl and now he was getting two of them. Blaine kissed him happily. He didn't care whether they had girls or boys as long as they were healthy. But that was starting to seem like it wouldn't be all that simple. "Congratulations," she said, still moving the scope over Kurt's stomach.

It was Kurt that spoke up first after that. He looked at her for a moment. "They're monochorionic twins, aren't they?" he asked very slowly. Blaine had shown him all the research so Kurt knew what the consequences were. Dr. Liston sighed slowly nodded her head, giving them both a sympathetic look. Kurt swallowed hard and looked at Blaine before speaking again. "How bad is it? Please, just tell us," he said, or more like choked. Just the fact that his daughters were MOMO twins, as the term had been simplified. It was easier than saying the entire thing outright. Complicated medical terms, as they were. Kurt shook his head and swallowed again.

Dr. Liston sighed a second time. "Okay, well, the good news is, both baby A and baby B appear to be growing properly so you avoided the rare condition of TRAP." A sigh of relief broke from both Blaine and Kurt. At least they knew now that there was no definite threat of fetal death. They still had a chance of saving both their little girls. "Also, the amniotic fluid does appear to be severely different between the two babies. It's too close to show any signs of TTTS but it may still be early for that," she went on. Blaine grimaced as Kurt squeezed his hand tighter. "However," she said, pointing a finger at the screen. "This is the umbilical cord for baby A," and she circled the image moving her finger over. "And this is the umbilical cord for baby B," she went on. "You notice the distinct difference in size. And baby A is smaller than her sister. These are clear signs that they have unequal shares. Baby B is getting more blood and nutrients than baby A. This could mean that they have unequal placental sharing," she said. It was less common than TTTS but seemed like a little bit less of a threat.

Blaine and Kurt bit their lips. "So, is that what they have indefinitely?" Blaine asked. Dr. Liston sighed yet again and continued looking at the screen. Blaine wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. She turned her head to look at them both sympathetically.

"At this point, I can't declare either unequal placental sharing or TTTS. It's too early to tell whether it is the former or the beginning of the latter. But I am feeling that it might be the former." Blaine nodded in understanding. "I'll hold out for that right now. At this moment, baby A doesn't appear to be threateningly different in size but we have to keep a close watch on her. Should she stop growing at any time, we might have to do an emergency procedure." Blaine didn't want to ask what the emergency procedure might be. "Baby B seems to be completely fine. She's growing normally and is quite the active one." With those words, she printed off some pictures for them and started cleaning up. Removing her gloves she said, "Kurt, I'd like you back for another sonogram in two weeks. I think I'd like to see you bi-weekly for now. If it gets worse, I'll make more appointments, but it doesn't seem to be in the thick of the woods yet." Kurt nodded his head softly.

"Thank you Dr. Liston," Blaine said. She threw them another apologetic smile and left so that they could get cleaned up and ready to go. Kurt just lay there as Blaine cleaned him off and helped him straighten himself out. For a moment, he just sat there, looking at his husband with worried eyes. "It's going to be okay Kurt. We'll just pray that we stay lucky and it doesn't get worse. And Dr. Liston said they're going to monitor it so that if anything else does happen, they can fix it." Kurt nodded his head and sniffed. He was clearly upset. And he clearly felt this was somehow his fault, even though he knew that it wasn't.

Kurt was silent for several moments as the two of them didn't really move. "I know," he finally said quietly. "But I'm scared for our daughter. She's so precious and small and innocent. I don't know if I could handle if anything happened to her," he went on. Blaine kissed his cheek gently and helped him sit up first and than stand to his feet. "But, I'll try and stay positive. We have things to look forward to now, including picking out names." He tried to smile but Blaine knew it was half-hearted. One hand on his stomach and the other clutching Blaine's, Kurt led the two of them out the room.

**xxx**

A few days later, when both of them actually had a day off for themselves, Blaine woke to find that Kurt wasn't in bed. He panicked and started running through the upper floor of the mansion until he came to a stop outside what was to be the nursery. Kurt was sitting in the middle of the floor. There were paint cans all around him and Blaine was surprised that he already had what looked like furniture. The twenty-six-year-old was fine letting Kurt decorate the nursery on his own but when he'd had time to actually buy the furniture, he was unable to figure out. But Kurt still never seemed to surprise him. Blaine wondered what he was doing though. He didn't seem to be opening any of the paint cans. That was when Blaine panicked.

Running into the room he gently placed a hand on Kurt's arm. Kurt jumped and dropped the book in his hands. Blaine watched it hit the floor. A book of baby names, apparently. So he had been sitting among unopened paint cans looking at baby names. Blaine was immediately relieved when he noted that the paint cans weren't open. He knew that he would have to intervene here. Kurt couldn't be around paint. The fumes wouldn't be good for him.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, sounding a bit mischievous. Kurt bit his lip and grinned shyly up at him. Blaine sat down behind him and pulled him into his arms. Kurt giggled. With on hand, the younger man pushed the paint cans away and Kurt frowned. "You can't paint this room Kurt. The fumes aren't good for you or the babies," he said softly. Kurt sighed and ran a hand over his face. Blaine knew he was wondering how the paint was going to get on the walls if he couldn't do it himself. He was rather surprised that his husband had already taped everything off. "Don't worry honey, I'll paint them for you," he said gently, kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

A small breath made its way out of Kurt's mouth and the taller man turned his head to gently capture his husband's lips, feeling the warmth spread from them. "Honey, your remind me everyday why I love you. But we'll worry about that later," he said, picking up the book. "I got distracted by baby names," he added, a tiny smile on his face. Blaine couldn't help but feel his heart swell at hearing those words. At least Kurt was concentrating on the positive of their children and not thinking about the bad stuff. "What do you think of Gabriella?" he asked than. Blaine just shook his head and grinned at him. He was already delving into names when it was still another five months yet before they needed to name them.

"Gabriella's pretty but don't forget Kurt, we need two names and also middle names so we need like four names," he said with a chuckle. Kurt allowed another tiny smile to cross his face as he snuggled back against Blaine. He was loving him more and more. He was so supportive and trying his hardest to keep thinking positive about the whole idea. Blaine had always been the confident one. "And we still have five months yet." He chuckled again but Kurt frowned. Uh oh, he'd struck a nerve. Blaine wondered what could have gotten to Kurt just than about what he had just said.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson!" Kurt stated, his bitch attitude spewing into the words. "We are not dawdling away naming our kids until the last minute," he finished in a voice that stated finality. Well that was Kurt for you. Always wanting to be well prepared for anything. Of course, Blaine should have expected it. Kurt was the one who had always kept a spare change of clothes in his locker everyday in case he got slushied in high school. Blaine really shouldn't have expected less. "Besides, one of my ideas was to mount their names on the wall above their cribs and pretty pink and purple letters." Blaine knew right than that Kurt was going to give their daughters a room fit for princesses. The colors were definitely reminiscent of a little princess. The paint cans were pink paint and Blaine realized than that of all the doubles in furniture, one set was white and pink and the other white and purple.

The twenty-six-year-old just shook his head and hugged Kurt to him. By the time Kurt had finished his princess palace for their baby girls, the room was sure to be a tidal wave of pink, purple, and white. He would have to check with Kurt on exactly how he wanted the walls painted so that he wouldn't goof that up and throw off Kurt's whole vision. He was fine with it. If Kurt wanted his daughters to be little princesses than they would be little princesses. However Kurt wanted to raise them was fine with Blaine. But he also knew that Kurt would know who to do it without their little girls growing up like spoiled brats.

Kurt leaned back into him, calming down from his attitude high and sighed happily. He closed his eyes and the two of them just sat there, grinning and picturing how wonderful life was going to be when the babies were finally there. For the first time since they had both learned about the impending complication of their little girls, they were genuinely fully looking forward to them and just focusing on the positive. Blaine was proud of Kurt for this. He knew how hard having MOMO twins was effecting him. He knew that Kurt still felt it was somewhat his fault that the twins only had one placenta between them. But it could never be his fault. It was just something that had happened. And Blaine found himself wondering how things like that ended up happening in the first place.

"All right honey," Blaine finally said, kissing Kurt's cheek. They were both relishing in the moment. "We'll work on names now if you want. Gabriella is very pretty," he added, smiling at the other man. Blaine wasn't that picky about names. Really, whatever Kurt liked he was fine with but he would never lie about what he thought. And then another thought crossed his mind and he gave Kurt a gentle smile. "I think we should name one of them Elizabeth, after your mother," he said in a quiet voice.

For a moment, Kurt just stared at him, wide-eyed and not really sure he had heard him right. Blaine just smiled and nodded at him. Kurt crushed their lips together and their faces were so close that Blaine could feel the wetness of the tears now tracking their way down his husband's cheek. Kurt pulled back and looked at him, eyes shining with tears. "Oh Blaine, you really mean that?" he asked in a rather whispered voice. Blaine nodded a second time and Kurt fell back into his arms, sobbing gently with slight happiness in his voice. It meant a lot to him for Blaine to think of naming one of their daughters after his mother. "You are the sweetest most perfect husband in the whole world," Kurt said into his shoulder and Blaine chuckled. The two of them just held each other like that for several long moments. It was a good day.

**A/N: Awwww, sweet moments! Okay, so now I'm going to turn to you my readers. Suggestions for middle names and do you think they should name the other twin Gabriella? If not, ideas would be awesome! I want to hear from you and if I use any of them, you'll get the credit! But the one twin will definitely be Elizabeth. Anyway, as always, reviews make me smile. We've crossed the halfway mark to 100 reviews! Let's keep it up yeah! And apologies if I got anything wrong with the medical info. Feel free to help me fix it! Until next time!**


	9. Stubborn Kurt

A/N: Hi again guys! Late night update with chapter nine coming your way! We'll see where this goes, yeah? By the way, thank you so so much for your input on the twins' names. Lots of options to choose from, making there so many ways for me to turn. xD But you all are brill for getting involved so thanks for that! As always thanks from the bottom of my heart for your reviews and support. They make me feel awesome!

Blaine was starting to get a little worried. Not for a particularly bad reason. But Kurt had been spending a lot of his free time overworking himself with putting the twins' room together. The twenty-six-year-old didn't mind that he had taken setting up the nursery so seriously because it was at least keeping Kurt's mind off the pregnancy complications and the fact that he was gaining weight and starting to pop out like a balloon. But he was worried about the physical toll it might be putting on his husband. Kurt would go to NBC, film whatever he had to film for Days, maybe go to whatever meetings and things if he had them come home and go right upstairs to the nursery. Blaine was worried that it might put him in the hospital. His fears were attested when he and Kurt went to their first biweekly sonogram.

The good news was that it seemed that the condition of their MOMO twins hadn't really changed much in the two weeks since they had first learned about it. They were told to return in another two weeks. But Dr. Liston was more confident that it was unequal placental sharing and not TTTS that the twins were dealing with. She still thought it was important that they keep an eye on the condition. But she had noticed that Kurt seemed to be straining muscles and she asked what he had been doing the past two weeks. Blaine had told her that Kurt had been working on the nursery and that he'd refused Blaine's help, aside from painting the walls because he needed to stay away from paint fumes. Dr. Liston had told Kurt that he shouldn't overexert himself or he would end up hospitalized.

Unfortunately, Kurt was stubborn as ever and on this particular day, just a couple of days after that first biweekly appointment, the four and half month pregnant young man was attempting one of his most straining aspects of setting up the nursery yet. Blaine stood in the doorway frowning, having offered again. But once more, Kurt had been stubborn and declared he wanted to do it himself. What was he doing? Trying to push one of the newly put together, circular canopy cribs into place beneath a white wooden shelf on which the baby's name was to be set up. Kurt had decided against actually nailing letters to the wall, not wanted to put holes in the wall. So he'd settled for arranging the wooden letters neatly on shelves mounting about the cribs.

"Really Kurt, you should have just built it in place already. You're overstraining yourself, exactly what Dr. Liston told you, you shouldn't be doing," Blaine said from his place in the doorway. Kurt huffed and folded his arms across his chest, an action that looked even cuter given his protruding stomach. He raised an eyebrow and even from all the way across the room and in the doorway, Blaine could see the sweat on his husband's forehead.

"There wasn't enough room to actually build it there," Kurt said stubbornly. Blaine sighed and walked into the room. If he had to make Kurt sit down in one of the two white rocking chairs that were currently sitting in the middle of the room, not that they were going to stay there of course, he would. There was no way he was really going to let Kurt get away with trying to move that crib by himself. The man was already straining as it was and Blaine was very concerned for him. "What are you doing?" Kurt said, looking at him. Blaine stopped. The bitch attitude was back and he knew that Kurt was probably going to try and fight him. "I've got an idea," he said, and Blaine raised an eyebrow at his husband. "I want some chocolate covered strawberries." Putting on his best puppy dogface Kurt batted his eyelashes. "Would you be a dear and please go get me some?"

Blaine knew that Kurt was really just trying to find an excuse to get him to leave him alone and let him do this on his own. But how could he say no to Kurt? Besides, with all his emotions intensified by the pregnancy hormones, Blaine had already found that Kurt could get damn mad when he didn't get his way about something. And it hadn't even been directed at him. Rachel had made the mistake of attempting to call and ask Kurt to support her case in court for her divorce with Finn. Kurt had gone off on her, and it had scared Blaine. Though the younger man thought his husband had a point. Rachel really did have some nerve trying to get Kurt to back her side over Finn's after everything that had already happened. She hadn't called again.

After a few moments of debating, Blaine sighed. He gave in and nodded before turning around and traipsing out of the room. "Thank you babe. I love you!" Kurt called after him cheerfully. Blaine just smiled, trying to force the worry down. Kurt had always been strong but why he was going against doctor's orders, Blaine couldn't really be sure. He thought it might have something to do with Kurt trying to prove that even though he was pregnant, he was still Kurt and could still do what Kurt did. A part of him was still quite down that he wasn't allowed to eat shrimp and he'd made a vow that he was going to eat as much of it as possible when he wasn't pregnant anymore. Blaine knew that Kurt's appetite would change back to normal after the kids were born so he wasn't really sure if that would hold true or not.

As soon as his husband had left the room, Kurt returned to the task at hand. He looked at the crib for a moment and cracked his knuckles, smirking slightly. Leaning over slightly, he braced both of his hands against the edge of the crib, thankful that he was leaving to addition of the canopy for after he'd gotten in place. But no sooner had he started to push against the crib than he felt something pull right across his stomach and he dropped to the floor, crying out in pain.

Within minutes, Blaine came running back into the room. "Kurt!" he shouted, the color draining from his face as he ran over to his husband who was now huddled on the floor, arms wrapped protectively around his stomach and tears streaming down his face as his eyes were shut tight. Blaine attempted to help him up and Kurt cried out, the movement twisting the pain flare up in his stomach from whatever it was he had pulled. If that wasn't bad enough, Kurt felt something in his lower back, which had felt oddly tight, pop just than and another pain flared right up his spine. The twenty-seven-year-old practically screamed in agony at the new sensation.

Blaine was panicking by now. "Hang on Kurt!" he shouted, standing up and pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. Thank God he had even been home than. He had been scheduled for an interview around this precise time of day but a gut feeling he'd had in the morning had prompted him to talk himself out of it for some reason. It was a good thing he had. He fumbled with the phone as Kurt continued to cry out on the floor. "Hang on honey, hang on," he said again in a panicky voice. "Shit," he spat when a second later he nearly dropped the phone in his panic.

"God Blaine!" Kurt screamed suddenly, his face in pain as he looked up at him. "Stop fucking around!" Okay, now that really scared him. Kurt had just dropped the f-bomb, something Blaine had very rarely heard his husband say in the ten years they'd known each other. That really meant hell. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Blaine!" Kurt shouted and Blaine popped his eyes back open. Kurt cried out in pain yet again. Blaine finally found his steady hands and punched in the numbers nine-one-one.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" piped up a calm woman's voice on the other end of the line, cutting off the first ring and Blaine wanted to ring her neck for being so calm. She was the emergency operator. How the hell could she be so damn calm when someone on the other end of the line could be dying right than? Blaine had never been so angry about calmness in a person than he was in that moment. But he took another breath and tried to keep himself as collected as he could without blowing up in a panic.

"My husband is four and half months pregnant and he just strained something or something trying to move a crib. He's curled up on the floor of the nursery screaming in pain. Send someone quickly," he said, surprising himself at how cold and flat his voice came out. He got frustrated when the bitch on the other end – not that he would have called her that under normal circumstances – pressed him for details, like name and address and finally told him an ambulance would be there within five minutes. He wanted to tell her to make it faster but was just relieved that one was coming.

Sure enough, within five minutes there was a buzz from the gate and then a knock on the door a few short moments later. Blaine ran down the stairs so fast to get to it that he nearly tripped over his feet and fell, which wouldn't have been good because than he would have ended up needing an ambulance himself and with no hired help in the house, he would have been out of luck because no one else would be able to answer the door for the medics.

He skidded to a halt in front of the door and threw it open so forcefully, he was quite sure if it could have, it would have bumped into a table standing in the entry way and knocked off a very expensive vase. Kurt would have been pissed at that and that would have been with or without the pregnancy. Luckily, the door didn't swing open quite far enough to reach the table and Blaine let panic settle to relief briefly. The paramedics asked him where to go and he led them up the stairs to the nurse where Kurt was still hunched on the floor crying in pain.

Blaine had never seen anyone work so fast. Somehow, even with the agonizing pain his husband seemed to be experiencing they managed to get him onto a stretcher and the next thing Blaine new he was racing out of the house as the medics rolled Kurt back down the stairs – a feat the twenty-six-year-old would have never believed possible beforehand – and out the door into the back of the awaiting ambulance.

The entire ride to the hospital was a complete blur for Blaine. Kurt was in pain the entire time and Blaine couldn't even remember providing the answers to the questions the medic was asking him. Seeing as Kurt couldn't really coherently speak at the moment, given that the pain was seemingly overwhelming the medic had relied on Blaine for all the information he needed. Kurt was crying but not because of the pain. He was now crying because he was afraid something had happened to the babies. At that moment, Kurt didn't care about what happened to him, as long as his daughters were okay. He wanted his daughters to be all right.

Things continued to perceive in a blur and the next coherent memory Blaine had was sitting beside a hospital bed in which Kurt was lying, comfortably asleep. Blaine blinked several times, trying to get his brain to function and process the missing information it seemed to have not retained. And than it settled and his coherent thought process stirred up what an ER doctor had told them, though Blaine couldn't even remember hearing it. Apparently, the strain that Kurt was physically putting on his pregnant body had popped a back muscle and ripped a stomach muscle. Thankfully, the injuries had not had any effect on the babies but now Kurt would have to stay in the hospital a few days just so the doctors could prevent him from trying to move too much while the injuries started to heal.

An IV drip had been inserted in Kurt's arm and it was providing him with pain medication, numbing the pain. Unfortunately, the only thing they could really do was keep him from moving around too much so that the injuries could heal themselves. The ripped stomach was thankfully not so badly ripped that it would have required surgery to mend it. With time, it would heal on its own. But it was important that Kurt not to move too much and given how stubborn he was, Blaine was quite sure that he still wouldn't listen. Though he hoped that Kurt would take it as a warning sign and allow Blaine to help him with the more strenuous tasks in preparing the nursery after this.

Dr. Liston entered the room than and gently shook her head. Blaine, who had his face in his hands looked up at her. "I tried to stop him. He wouldn't listen. I offered to help him. He was too stubborn. But Kurt's always been like that. When he sets his mind to something, it's very hard to change it. Very hard." Dr. Liston nodded. She came and stood by the end of Kurt's bed, watching the pale man sleeping for a few moments before she turned her head and spoke to Blaine.

"He's not going to like this but once they release him, I'm putting him on bed rest at least until his next sonogram." Blaine nodded his head. He knew Kurt wasn't going to like that but he also knew that if he brought up the fact that it would help keep the babies from harm, Kurt would oblige. He knew his husband would do anything if it meant his little girls would be safe. "We'll see at that appointment whether he should be on bed rest beyond than," she went on. Blaine sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sure once Kurt realizes why I gave him orders to not overexert himself, he'll think twice before letting something like this happen again. There's no telling what that rip in his stomach muscle could have done and he's very fortunate it had no effect on the babies. Everything seems to be fine according to the emergency sonogram." She smiled softly. Blaine was tempted to ask if there was any change in the babies' condition but figured she would have told him outright if there had been.

"Thank you Dr. Liston," he said quiet. She came over and patted him once on the shoulder before turned and heading out of the room. Blaine reached up and grabbed Kurt's hand in his. "What were you thinking Kurt? You were so stupid to try and move that crib by yourself in your condition. Why? Why wouldn't you just let me help you?" he said, his voice cracking and pleading. He kissed the back of Kurt's pale hand gently. "I still love you more than words can ever express though. But you scared the hell out of me Kurt. Please, don't ever do anything like that again," he went on, kissing Kurt's hand again.

A groaning sound met his ears and he looked up at Kurt's face as his husband blinked his eyes open and slowly turned his head to face him. A gentle smile graced Kurt's face and Blaine felt the love in his heart swell about ten times more. "Hi," Kurt whispered, his voice hoarse from all the crying and screaming he'd done earlier over the injury. Now though, it seemed he wasn't in any pain. Blaine chalked that up to the medication he was receiving through the IV. Although after a moment, when Kurt seemed to register his surroundings, his face did contort a bit in pain.

"Hi," Blaine replied, a worried look written on his face. "Kurt, baby, are you all right? Where does it hurt?" he asked, franticness coming back to him at once. He was afraid that the pain medication wasn't working and Kurt was starting to feel the pain of the injury again. But to his surprise, Kurt pointed to his arm where they'd put the IV in. Blaine had a sudden realization. "They've made the drip too fast," he said. Kurt winced but nodded and Blaine quickly pressed the button for a nurse.

After a few minutes, the drip flow had been adjusted to a comfortable level and after checking Kurt's vitals the nurse on call had left the room, leaving the two of them together again. Kurt rested back on his pillows. His eyes stared up at the ceiling and for a moment, silence elapsed. It seemed like a long silence but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. No silence between them ever was. "I'm sorry Blaine," Kurt finally whispered, though his eyes were still on the ceiling. Blaine kissed his hand a third time and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kurt finally looked at him again. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I promise, it won't happen again," he said. Blaine offered him a gentle smile.

"It's okay Kurt," he said, trying his best to reassure him. "I know how stubborn you can get," he added. He figured now was as good a time as any thought to give Kurt the bad news. He sighed heavily and Kurt gave him a worried look. "Look, Kurt. Dr. Liston came in while you were asleep." Kurt's mouth formed and 'o' but he didn't actually say anything though one look in his eyes told Blaine that he was feeling guilty now that she knew he'd disobeyed her orders. "When you're released from the hospital, she wants you on bed rest at least until your next sonogram appointment with her. She said than we'd go from there," he finally told him.

Kurt ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily. Blaine had been expecting him to get outraged but he seemed to be very calm and he said something that Blaine hadn't been expecting. "I'm not surprised." His voice was still whispered because it hurt to talk after straining it so much. "I can't say I'm thrilled but if it's what's best for the girls than I'll do what she says. I'll do everything she tells me from now on, if that's what's best for our little girls." Blaine could hardly believe his ears and he decided that he had never felt more proud of his husband than in that very moment.

"I'm proud of you Kurt." Kurt offered him a gentle smile. Blaine stood up and kissed him lightly. "Now get some more sleep. It'll do you good," he said. Kurt nodded and shut his eyes, almost instantly falling back into a peaceful sleep and Blaine sat there, hoping that nothing else this bad would happen again and praying for the healthy future of his children.

**A/N: Oh no! Our poor Kurt! I had no idea where this chapter was going except that I wanted it to start with Kurt decorating again and just followed my whim from there. For the record, I know from personal experience that if an IV drip is too fast, it can hurt when the medicine actually flows into your arm or hand, whichever the IV is in. Good thing that everything's going to be okay though, yeah? Reviews make me happy happy happy! So you know what to do! Next up, a flurry of visitors come to make Kurt's bed rest more enjoyable. I say it's about time we get some of the others back into the story, yeah?**


	10. On Bed Rest

A/N: Goodness! Waited a little longer to get this one done than normal, sorry about that guys! Anyway, we are getting some visitors piling into the Hummel-Anderson master bedroom in this chapter. Kurt is stuck on bed rest until his next sonogram and as much as it kills him to do that, he's determined not to disobey his doctor anymore. I'm sure Kurt has learned his lesson now. Or has he? Kidding! But thanks so muchlies for all your reviews and suggestions! You guys are awesome! Enjoy!

A clatter rang out in the bedroom where Kurt and Blaine spent their nights together. A silver platter had just crashed first into a wall and than to the floor. Romaine lettuce, some strawberries, cherries, and grapes went rolling all over the floor. Blaine came rushing into the room to find his husband sitting up in bed, his arms folded tightly across his chest and the most severe bitch expression on his face. "I said I wanted luke warm!" he shouted and Blaine stared at him for several long moments. Kurt's hormones, coupled with the fact that he did not like being on bed rest at all, had turned him practically into a monster and he had barely been on bed rest a day yet! Having just been released from the hospital the night before, Kurt was already going crazy not being able to get up and do anything for himself. "That's ice cold!" he went on. Blaine was still wondering why Kurt had wanted the fruit salad he's asked for to be warm at all. But now, he was just plain terrified.

NBC hadn't really been pleased that Kurt suddenly had to take off work and all of his other appointments had to be rescheduled and postponed because he was no allowed to get out of bed. They'd quickly come up with the idea that Kurt's character had been called home on a family emergency to cover for his absence from the show. Though they weren't entirely sure how long the absence was going to be exactly. The point was that Dr. Liston had said for now, Kurt had to be on bed rest at least until his sonogram appointment. Whether he could come off after that would be determined at the appointment.

That didn't hide the facts though. Kurt was clearly annoyed, very irritable, and positively bored and pissed about the whole bed rest thing. So much so that he considered it a blessing for once that one of the babies was sitting on his bladder and he had to go to the bathroom quite frequently. Going to the bathroom, despite it being right in the bedroom, as it was the master in their mansion, was like a field trip for him because it meant he was allowed out of bed. Blaine was having to wait on his hands and foot. And while it didn't bother Blaine to have to serve his husband, he couldn't wait until the agony of it all seemed to end.

But Blaine had been smart. Knowing Kurt, he knew that this was probably going to be a trying time for him, despite his husband's willingness to go through with it for their babies' sake. He'd gotten prepared. While Kurt had been in the hospital, Blaine had spent a day, calling all their friends and arranging things. If anything could take Kurt's mind of the bed rest issue and hopefully cheer him up, it was the idea of seeing their friends, whom he didn't get to see all that often. Everyone was all off in their own lives and Kurt and Blaine, being celebrities, barely had a free moment with their busy schedules in Los Angeles. However, it was easier for the others to make time to come see them, than it was for Kurt and Blaine to make the time to go see the others. Blaine wasn't going to lie. He had never felt so grateful to have such amazing friends, both the former Dalton Academy Warblers and the former McKinley High New Directions.

"Blaine!" Kurt suddenly shouted so loud that Blaine stumbled back for the doorway several paces. He hadn't realized that he had been drifting off in thought and now his husband was looking at him with slight fury in his eyes. He knew that when Kurt's hormones calmed down and he got one of his sweet Kurt moments back, he would regret all of this. The throwing of the platter, the yelling at Blaine, the imminent anger in his face and the nonstop bitchy attitude, but right now, Kurt wasn't thinking coherently like Kurt. It seemed that pregnancies hormones made things that were already disliked ten times worse for the expecting parent.

The twenty-six-year-old shook his head and tried to regain his composure. There was no way he wanted Kurt to know that he was frightened by this emotional scale of irritation. Again, he found himself unable to wait for the babies to be born so he could have his Kurt back, fully his normal self again. Blaine traipsed into the room, walking over to where the platter had smashed against the wall and bending down to clean it up. "I'm sorry Kurt. It was warm when I left the kitchen with it. I guess I didn't warm it enough if it seems to have become cold," he said as gently as he could. _Don't show him that the attitude is scaring you_, he told himself, taking a breath. He gently lifted the platter from the floor, aware of Kurt's sharp eye on him the entire time he was cleaning the floor.

It was at the sound of footsteps on the stairs that Kurt's bitch face became more of a frightened one. The thought that someone had broken into their house had immediately slid into his head and Kurt grabbed the comforter with two hands and brought it all the way up to his chin, staring at the doorway with wide eyes. Blaine suddenly remembered that they had their first visitors waiting downstairs and he hadn't even told Kurt that he'd invited guests. He bit his lip, proceeding to clean the mess off the floor. "Blaine…" Kurt whispered in a choked voice. Damn those pregnancy hormones. Able to make him go from one extreme to the other in a matter of seconds.

Blaine stood with the platter in his hands the leftover mess of the fruit salad having been tossed back onto it so he could clean the mass at once and carry it all down to the kitchen. He was just glancing at his frightened husband when two people made their presence known in the doorway and rapped carefully on the doorway. Blaine turned his head and smiled. "Wes, David, welcome to our bedroom," he said, carefully balancing the platter in one hand and rubbing his neck nervously with the other. Kurt dropped the comforter. The two former Warblers smiled gently at him. Kurt attempted to smile back and moved his gaze to Blaine.

"What are they doing here Blaine?" he asked his husband in a quiet voice. He looked down at the comforter and his self-consciousness at the baby bump caused him to pull it up over his stomach, attempting to hide the presence of the obvious, even though he knew their two former fellow Warblers knew already that he was pregnant. He just didn't want people really seeing him looking…well…fat. Kurt still was very self-conscious about the wait gain and how it was affecting his lean figure. Blaine offered him a smile and carefully set the platter on the bedside table for a moment, sitting down on the bed and putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"I thought that if we had some visitors, it might cheer you up about being on bed rest. The others are still all downstairs." Kurt gave him an odd look, immediately wondering how many others were there. "It's not everybody, but some of the people from New Directions our here too." He smiled at Kurt and the taller man's face relaxed into a grin as he looked back at his husband with a loving expression. This felt so much better. Blaine was starting to feel more at ease now that he saw that loving look back in his husband's eyes. Kurt gently leaned forward and kissed him softly in a manner that seemed to both apologize and say thank you at the same time.

Wes and David looked behind them as four more people joined them in the doorway. Mercedes, Finn – a fact that surprised Kurt given he knew all the mess Finn was going through currently with Rachel – Quinn, and to his surprise, Puck. They all smiled at him, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. Kurt felt a little overwhelmed. His friends had taken time out of their lives to make the trip to Los Angeles just to see him and make him feel better about being on bed rest. He decided than that he had never loved them or Blaine more. He kissed his husband again, running his hands gently down the side of the shorter man's face. Blaine smiled against his lips lovingly. "Thank you," Kurt whispered. Blaine only smiled brighter. Kurt looked over at the six people in the doorway and nodded his head carefully. They all entered the room and made themselves comfortable.

"We're sorry we couldn't all come at once bro," Finn said, taking a seat on the other side of the bed where he could give Kurt a gentle hug. Kurt nodded his head in understanding. "The others are hoping to get here sometime for a bit over the next few days, but they were sorry they couldn't make any promises except that they'll try." Kurt nodded again. He was okay with that. He didn't expect all his friends to drop everything they were doing at the same time just to come and see him. They all had lives and children and other things that were more important. He felt bad making everyone leave their lives just because of him. Finn gave him another hug and Kurt returned it, really happen to see his stepbrother.

Mercedes approached the bed and gently leaned in to hug Kurt as well when Finn had released him again. "Hey boo. How are you feeling?" she asked, lightly kissing his forehead. Kurt just shrugged and allowed his hands to play with the comforter for a few moments as he contemplated his response.

"I've been better," he finally said. Mercedes gave him a comforting smile before dropping her hand to rub over his stomach. Kurt flushed and gently batted her hand away. He wondered for a moment if he should tell them about the situation with the twins. Everyone else got settled and gave Kurt their greetings, with Quinn and Puck both hugging him gently and Quinn mimicking Mercedes by rubbing Kurt's stomach. He batted her hand away too and she laughed. He glanced at Blaine for a moment who slowly nodded. "Listen guys, it's great to see you." He looked at Blaine again who urged him to go one. "I'm afraid there's some bad news though," he finally gave in.

Wes and David glanced at each other. Both of them had grown up quite a bit in the years and weren't quite so wild and crazy as they had once been. Though Wes had gone on to do something with his life that no one who'd been a Warbler with him had been surprised. He was actually a court judge. When Kurt had first learned that, he had laughed for a full ten minutes. But that was Wes, too in love with the gavel even to give it up after he had graduated from Dalton. What other profession could he have gone into? Being a court judge, he got to bang a gavel all the time. In a way, the madness in the Asian hadn't really subsided at all but had somewhat been tamed. Kurt wouldn't admit this aloud but he often wondered if Judge Wesley Montgomery carried his gavel around everywhere he went. He had done that back at Dalton. So why wouldn't he do it now? Good old Wes and his gavel obsession. You couldn't really love it, but you couldn't really hate it either. You could just, deal with it.

"Bad news?" David said, he and Wes both casting a serious look on Kurt and Blaine. The look was mimicked by everyone else in the room. Kurt knew for one thing, Wes had certainly learned how to be more serious from being a court judge. He wasn't even sure what David did. The man was rather secretive about his own work and Kurt wondered if he worked for the CIA or Secret Service. He though he'd heard that David was living in Washington DC though he might have only imagined it because of his own suspicions of what David was doing with his life. Who knew, maybe it had been Washington State and David was just not comfortable talking about his job. That was plausible, wasn't it? "What kind of bad news?" The man's voice pulled Kurt out of his thoughts, trying to pick out what David did for a living again.

Kurt sighed and bit his lip. Again, he looked at Blaine and with that one look, Blaine knew that he would have to pick up even though Kurt hadn't said that much. It was kind of painful for Kurt to talk about it. "Dr. Liston discovered that Kurt's carrying monochorionic twins, or MOMO twins." The others looked at each other, all confused and Blaine sighed slightly as Kurt cuddled into him. Blaine placed a soft kiss in Kurt's hair. "It means the girls are sharing a placenta. Complications can arise from this so Kurt's being careful monitored. At the moment, Dr. Liston thinks they might have unequal placental sharing," he said. Kurt was weeping beside him and that was when Blaine decided that it was probably best that he stopped there. He'd told them as much as they really needed to know right than and with his husband starting to cry, he didn't want to make matters worse.

"I think we should try and stay positive," said Puck, looking at Kurt with a concerned expression. "First of all, we're all here for you guys and we wish the best for the twins. Secondly, I was under the impression that we're here to help cheer Kurt up. No offense dude, but that shit isn't cheering him up," he said. Blaine nodded in understanding, hugging Kurt tighter, but still gently as the older man sobbed gently. Puck went on, changing the subject and Kurt was surprised that he was so into it but than he figured he probably shouldn't be. Puck had been so serious about everything when it came to his daughter Beth back in high school. So much more so than Quinn. Puck, surprisingly had turned out to be a better father than Quinn had a mother, especially after the mess in their senior year when Quinn had scammed to try and get Beth back. "So, have you been thinking about names yet?" he asked.

This question caused both Kurt and Blaine to split into grins and Kurt looked up at his husband who nodded happily this time. "Well, we've decided that one of them is going to be named Elizabeth, after my mom. It was Blaine's idea," he said, still smiling. The others all awed and squealed slightly of the sweetness of that. "The other name, we're still deciding on but we were thinking about Gabriella. We haven't really decided on middle names yet but we will keep you posted. We still have a few months left before we really have to be entirely be decided on what we're naming them." Kurt was grinning broadly by the end of his little spiel. He was cheering up completely by what they were now discussing and Blaine knew that Puck had asked the right question. Baby names was one of Kurt's favorite topics.

They all chatted for some hours, laughter filling the room and Kurt was starting to lighten up a bit. It made him even happier to learn that the six of them had cleared time in order to stay there for a few days though Kurt was surprised to learn there wasn't really an end to a few days. All of them, aside from Finn had only bought one-way tickets. Wes had said that if he got called for a case, he would fly out for that and come back. David said it wasn't a problem for him to stay without elaborating. Mercedes surprised them both by telling them she and Sam were planning on moving to Los Angeles with the kids so she could stick around. Puck and Quinn were taking paid leave for a while their children were staying with Quinn's mom. As for Finn, he'd signed up for one of those frequent flier deals so he could go back and forth between New York and Los Angeles for as long as needed so he could still handle things with the divorce. And Kurt and Blaine had learned that everyone else was planning to try and come and go as much as they could too. It was all to help them out, especially Blaine because he needed all the help he could get dealing with Kurt's raging hormones.

"I really don't know what to say," Kurt said sometime later after all of this had been explained, tears streaming down his face. Blaine was holding him again. "You guys are the best friends but you really don't have to put your lives on hold for us," Kurt went on as Blaine rubbed gentle circles into his back. The pale man yawned, a motion his husband hadn't failed to catch and Blaine proceeded to encourage Kurt to lie down, despite his stubbornness to sleep.

"I think that's enough for one day," Blaine said, indicating that they should all head out of the room to let Kurt rest some. "We can't thank you guys enough. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the guest rooms. We should let Kurt rest for a while." He smiled at his husband. Kurt looked like he wanted to protest but Blaine gave him a look as if to say, 'don't test me right now honey' and he snuggled down into the blankets. "I promise love," Blaine said, giving Kurt a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I'll come back and take a nap with you after making sure they're all settled." Kurt looked at him for a moment and yawned again. Blaine just chuckled softly and kissed his forehead again. "Get some sleep," he said, before turning and ushering the rest of them out of the room.

Kurt allowed his eyes to flutter shut but his mind wasn't shutting off yet. All the things that he had been discussing with his friends and reliving memories and the idea that they wanted to be here helping them, it was all kind of overwhelming to him. And the fact that two of those people were Wes and David made him feel even more special. He hadn't had the time to get close to them the way he was with his friends at McKinley. He wondered if he would be seeing any of the other Warblers while their friends were in and out of the house in probably bunches, always someone around to help the two of them.

One of the topics that had been brought up when they were talking was the decorating of the twins' nursery. Despite doctor's orders, Kurt was still determined to put it together himself. But after much coaxing from his friends and Blaine reminding him that they didn't want a repeat of the injury Kurt had already given himself once, the twenty-seven-year-old had reluctantly given in and agreed to allow his stepbrother and Puck to help him at least move the heavy furniture in place. Well, Finn would help whenever he didn't have to be back in New York but still, he'd agreed because out of everyone, they were the two that were least likely to suffer injuries themselves moving heavy furniture. Overall, the whole visit was a nice surprise and Kurt had to admit that for the first time since he had learned of the pregnancy complications, he was thinking more positively about the future and he knew in his heart, his daughters were going to be okay.

**A/N: Wham bam! Oh Kurt, throwing platters? Tsk tsk tsk. I shake my head at you Kurt. And for Wes being a court judge, it just seemed so perfect! Oh Wes, thou shall not part with your beloved gavel even in your adult years! More interactions with them coming in future chapters and we'll have some more nursery decorating fun and I'm thinking of writing at least a chapter in which we get to see Kurt in action filming scenes for Days. That should be fun. – raises eyebrows suggestively – And maybe Blaine arguing with his manager about a tour because his manager doesn't care about Kurt's condition. Yes, I think Blaine needs to have one of _those_ managers! Reviews make me smile as always! So let me know what you think! And again, suggestions are welcome! See you next chapter!**


	11. Bad Managers And Five Month Sonogram

A/N: Hi guys! As always thank you thank you thank you for your support. It means a lot to me! Please keep it coming! xD Okay, so, I know I was asking you all for ideas with the twins names but I came up with a plot bunny for their birth when I was going to sleep last night so you'll just have to wait until then to see the surprise. For now, I think they'll be sticking with Gabriella and Elizabeth though there might be continued uncertainty on the former. You'll see when the birth chapter comes, whenever that is. Have to let the story play itself out naturally! Enjoy chapter eleven!

It was the day of his next sonogram. Kurt was worried. He was worried about whether it would show something good or something bad. He was worried that Dr. Liston would tell him that he would have go back on bed rest. The last thing Kurt needed was to be on bed rest for four months. He was exactly five months pregnant now, twenty weeks along and he was looking forward to that home stretch, which was still roughly sixteen weeks away. Damn time. He was ready to get these kids out and go back to being normal Kurt. It was getting to the point where even he didn't like his mood swings and that was saying something.

As a result of the latter, the people in the house often heard Kurt having arguments with himself and sometimes they found themselves checking on him and getting snapped at. But every single one of them seemed to take it in stride. None of them ever snapped back. But Kurt was sure they were getting just as tired of it as he was and to think, he still had four months of these raging hormones left and every time he remembered that, he groaned. He was barely over halfway through the pregnancy and he was already ready to be done.

Mercedes was helping him get ready to go to the appointment, her son Andrew, who was five like Kurt's nephew Benjamin, was with her at the house that day. Sam had shown up with their two boys a few days earlier and the two of them were spending days out with their one year old, looking for a place so they could move to Los Angeles. On this particular day, Mercedes stayed at the Hummel-Anderson home with Andrew and Sam went house shopping with Sammy Jr. Andrew was currently staring wide-eyed at Kurt's growing stomach. He clutched a large rubber ball in his hands. It was as though he had never seen anything like it before.

"Mr. Kurt sir?" Andrew asked suddenly, losing interest in the ball and letting it drop on the floor, paying no mind as it bounced and rolled away. Kurt looked down at him as Mercedes was tying his shoes. Due to carrying twins, his stomach was already too big at five months that he couldn't really do it himself anymore. "Why does your tummy look like a balloon like mommy's did Sammy lived inside her?" the boy asked. Kurt stared at him. Great, called out by a five-year-old. His hormones were pressing him to snap at the kid but Kurt's resolve was better than that. No matter how all over the place his hormones were, Kurt would not let himself snap at children. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. Thankfully for him, Mercedes answered her son herself. Kurt sent her a silent word of thanks as she finished tying his shoes for him.

"That's because Kurt has two little girls living in his tummy like Sammy used to in mommy's," Mercedes said to her son. How else did you tell a five year old someone was pregnant? Especially when the pregnant someone was a guy? Sure, the modern world was used to male pregnancy by than but it still was a difficult topic to breech with a small child. Kurt was grateful so many of his friends had children already. He and Blaine would be able to go to them for advice and watch how they interacted. In fact, Kurt had an idea that he wanted to approach his husband about but he was hesitant about it.

Andrew opened his mouth to reply to his mother when the sound of yelling, that could be heard all way downstairs from where they were in Kurt and Blaine's bedroom on the second floor cut him off before a single word came out. "What the hell are you saying?" came the shout. It was Blaine's voice. Mercedes threw Kurt a nervous look and picked Andrew up quickly, cradling the five-year-old in her arms gently. Kurt bit his lip. Grabbing his jacket from where he'd laid it out on the bed, he rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

The first thing he saw was Blaine pacing the living room. He was on the phone, an angry look on his face, car keys hanging from his other hand. Puck and Quinn were sat on the couch staring at him in surprise. Finn had had to return to New York for a few days and in his absence, Artie had shown up. He was sitting in his wheelchair holding his two year old daughter in his lap. Artie, had been widowed early in his marriage, not long after his daughter had been born. His wife had been killed in a traffic accident. Kurt knew that he could be a role model to Artie's little girl while she was growing up but that wasn't the point. Artie was now a single father and given the fact that he was in a wheelchair, the others often came by to help him, whether it was making sure he got everything necessary done or just to baby-sit Anna, they were always there. And Wes and David had volunteered to go grocery shopping.

Anna had buried her face in her father's shoulder in fear and Kurt couldn't blame the two year old. It seemed that Blaine was fuming but from what, he couldn't actually pin point until he heard the next words come out of Blaine's mouth. "Ricky, I am _not_ going to do this with you right now!" Ricky. Blaine's manager. Kurt couldn't stand the guy. "I have to take Kurt to a doctor's appointment." There was a pause and Blaine stopped pacing. His eyes darkened and Kurt could see his grip on the phone tightening ten fold. "Of course it's more important than an interview! He's carrying our children who have a serious condition!" There was another pause and Kurt threw Puck, Quinn, and Artie an apologetic look. "You know what? I don't care! I'll see you in your office tomorrow. I'm sorry if you think my personal life is not important and should take a backseat to work, but I don't think that way and my husband and unborn children come first!" There was a double snapping sound and Blaine flipped his phone shut and kind of harshly dropped it on the coffee table.

The room was silent and Blaine looked around as though only just than noticing that there were others in the room. By this time, Mercedes had come down the stairs, still carrying Andrew. Anna was sniffling into Artie's shoulder, and Kurt was subconsciously rubbing his stomach again. Blaine gave them all a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. He wasn't particularly happy that they had all had to witness that.

He glanced around at them all and tried to smile gently. He let out a breath. "Sorry you guys had to see that," he finally said. Kurt approached him and raised both hands to put on his husband's shoulders reassuringly. There were tears in his eyes and he could tell that the babies were moving a lot, knowing that their other father's yelling had probably given them a stir. Blaine still held his keys in one hand but grasped both his husband's wrists all the same. "Ricky wanted me to ditch you for some interview he only just now bothered to tell me he had scheduled for me. He went on his tangent about how nobody cares about my personal life and that work is more important." Kurt just looked at him, the tears brimming over his eyes. "But no matter how much he tries to plant that in my head Kurt," he went on in a gentle voice, "You and our little girls and our friends will always be my first priority. If I have a show and you go into labor, I'll cancel it because you're where I need to be."

Kurt smiled at his husband. Why was Blaine so wonderful? What did he do to deserve someone so special and perfect? He leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips, feeling the warmth of the other's mouth against his own. "Honey, I'm having a cesarean," he reminded him with a gentle nod of the head. Blaine laughed lightly and grabbed Kurt's hands, kissing the palms. "So, you're still able to go to the appointment than?" he teased playfully, giggling as he felt his husband's lips against his palms.

"Of course I am honey," Blaine replied. The room was still kind of silent, the others kind of lost watching the sweet exchange between the two men. How could they not? Kurt and Blaine had been madly in love since the day they met, although it had taken Blaine a lot longer to admit it. Kurt had kept his love for Blaine to himself until that day, the one where Blaine had confessed that he loved Kurt, without actually saying the words to him. The day Kurt had been decorating Pavarotti's casket. Of course, to this very day, only Kurt and Blaine knew exactly what had happened in Blaine's confession. At the time, Kurt had never dreamed that he would find himself making out with the object of his affections. But neither of them could really must the strength of will to actually rehearse that day. Who could blame them? "Anyone else want to come?" Blaine asked than, breaking the spell.

The other four shook their heads. One look at Artie told them all that Anna had fallen asleep on his shoulder. A look at Mercedes had it looking like Andrew was about to follow suit and Puck and Quinn merely just felt that this was a moment for Kurt and Blaine only. Even though they had all been there for the first sonogram back in Lima. "We'll just stay here and wait for Wes and David to come back," Puck said. He looked at Quinn, who nodded. "Besides, if we all go with you guys, who would be here to let them in?" Puck had a point. Kurt giggled lightly. He took Blaine's free hand and squeezed it. "You two go on ahead. We'll be all right." Again, the four of them all nodded their reassurance. Blaine looked slightly doubtful but Kurt nudged him.

"Come on love. They can handle it. We'll be late if we don't leave now," he said, looking at Blaine. Blaine ran a hand over his face, still a bit steamed from his argument with his manager. But he tried not to think about that and made one last promise to himself that he would sort that out for sure when he went to see the man the next day. If he was being honest, he was starting to reach his breaking point with Ricky and was really on the verge of firing him. But without another possible manager to hold up the position, he couldn't really do that right than.

Leaving the house and getting in the car and driving to the hospital was something of a blur for Kurt, mainly because he was still scared. He didn't want to remain on bed rest and what about the condition of the babies? He was five months pregnant. Would they be okay? Were they growing? More importantly, was Gabriella growing? Kurt still wasn't sure if that was the name they were going to stick with but so far, it was what they liked best for the other twin. Baby B was the one they were going to name Elizabeth, assuming that baby A would be the first one out, they kind of wanted Elizabeth to be the younger of the two. But whatever happened, happened. For now, they were just going to refer to baby A as Gabriella, until they came to a permanent decision. Kurt liked the name but something just didn't feel right.

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson," said Dr. Liston as she entered the exam room with a smile. They smiled back, though Kurt's didn't quite reach his eyes. He was worried sick for the girls and Blaine was holding his hand again. Blaine squeezed it reassuringly. "Kurt, have you remained on bed rest like I ordered?" she asked in a concerned voice. Kurt nodded his head and Dr. Liston looked to Blaine as though to reconfirm that he had indeed followed orders. Blaine nodded as well and sighed gently as Dr. Liston gave a pleased look and went right to work getting the gel and preparing Kurt for the sonogram.

"Though he really didn't like it," Blaine commented. Kurt threw him one of his bitch glares and Blaine swallowed, trying to figure out the best way to calm his husband down. He leaned down and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Only hoping to promote the idea that you can come off bed rest sweetie." This got a grin out of Kurt who turned and kissed him gently, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss as well. God Blaine was so damn perfect to Kurt. He'd blown off an interview that he hadn't even known about until the last minute just to be there with Kurt. But Kurt hadn't really been surprise. Blaine was always putting him first, no matter what it did to his own career. He said he didn't care if his career suffered for it. All that mattered was Kurt came first and now his daughters would too.

Dr. Liston sat down on the stool and smiled gently at the both of them. "Well, we'll just see what we can do than. Shall we take a look?" she asked. Both men nodded and she pressed the scope to Kurt's stomach. "Okay, this is baby B," she said pointing at the sonogram, or Elizabeth you said?" Again they nodded. "Oh look at that, she has full bladder." Dr. Liston laughed and Kurt kind of flushed. He didn't know why it mattered that his daughter had a full bladder. "Okay and this is…Gabriella?" Again the men nodded but this time, it was a bit apprehensive. Dr. Liston was quiet for several moments. Neither of them could figure out why and they weren't really sure they wanted to know. A concerned look wrote itself across Dr. Liston's face. "Okay, well, it doesn't look like Gabriella has grown at all in the last two weeks. That's a bit concerning. Elizabeth has grown but not by much. However, that's normal. It's only been two weeks. She's growing at a normal rate and is about the size she should be at five months," she said. "I'm going to schedule you one more biweekly appointment and if there's not much change in Gabriella's size by then, I might have to start having you come in weekly."

Kurt looked like tears were going to fall and he looked at Blaine who gently squeezed his hand. Twenty weeks and Gabriella seemed to have ceased growing. That was a bad sign. Dr. Liston had already explained that if she didn't grow enough, they might have to do an emergency cesarean and deliver her early and chances of her survival after that depended on how early they had to deliver her. Kurt sucked in a breath as he tried to calm himself down. He watched Dr. Liston print off the sonogram images for them and start to clean up. What now? Did he have to go back on bed rest? He hoped not. But with the news of Gabriella's not growing in the last two weeks, he was starting to doubt that he would be allowed off of it.

"Don't worry just yet," she said, throwing her gloves away in the trash. They looked at her for a moment. "The weight difference between them isn't to the point of panic yet," she explained, trying to give a genuine smile. "I say you have a fair few weeks yet before we start thinking about whether or not we need to get Gabriella out." The thought of that scared the living daylights out of Kurt. He didn't want to risk his precious daughter's life before she'd really a chance to live it. He was in tears. "By that point, we might need to keep you in the hospital for closer observation. But it's not that serious yet." Kurt was staring at her in fear. He swallowed hard, though his throat still felt dry. Stay in the hospital for observation? This could really get that serious?

Blaine kissed the back of his husband's hand. Though he was trying not to show it, he was just as terrified about the idea of Kurt having to stay in the hospital as Kurt was but he felt he needed to be the strong one of the two of them. For Kurt's sake. "What about the bed rest?" he asked quietly. Kurt found himself holding his breath as he looked up at Dr. Liston. He was praying that she would tell him that he didn't have to remain on bed rest. He wanted to get back to decorating the nursery. He wanted to be the one to do that for his little girls, his princesses. Kurt had already been referring to them as that. He'd even squealed with delight when they'd gone shopping for baby stuff and he'd found little crown baby hats. Of course, he'd had to have them.

The doctor graced them both with a smile. "Well, I see no reason why Kurt can't return to his active life for now. Provided," she quickly added when she saw her patient's eyes light up with happiness at the idea of going back to his real life and not having to just spend his hours bedridden anymore, "He promises me this time that he will follow my instructions." Blaine gave Kurt a serious look, one that kind of mimicked the expression on Dr. Liston's face. Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn't hesitate to seriously reinforce those rules. He'd already told Kurt that if he was allowed to go back to an active life, that he would personally carry him back to bed if he dared disobey doctor's orders again. Kurt didn't doubt that he would.

"I promise Dr. Liston. I won't disobey you anymore," he said, voice quiet and she smiled at him, knowing there was no way he could lie to her. Kurt didn't like lying anyway. He wouldn't do it if he could help it. "You have my word," he added in a reassuring tone. He didn't want to give her a reason to doubt him. Besides, he was worried that if he put another toe out of line, next time, he may not be so lucky with the safety of the babies. His stomach and back were still a little sore from the injuries but it wasn't anything serious and he knew that it might take a while for them to heal completely. Or rather for his stomach to heal completely. He had a rather sneaky suspicion that his back pain was now due to the weight of his babies growing instead of the injury he'd given himself.

Reassured and with a slightly new outlook and hope, Blaine and Kurt left the hospital but Kurt wasn't going to lie. The fact that Gabriella, or baby A as he still tended to call her what with the unsureness of the name, was getting to the point where she wasn't seeming to grow had him very, very worried. If he wasn't such a non-believer in God, Kurt was quite sure that he would actually start praying, praying that both of his daughters would be okay. Praying that Gabriella would grow healthy like she should and sure, she may end up being a little smaller than Elizabeth but wasn't that normal for twins?

By the time they reached the house, Kurt's mind was reeling. But now he was dreading going inside. He was certain that the moment they entered the house, questions would be asked and quite frankly, he was not looking forward to sharing the update on the twins' progress with everyone else. The last thing he wanted, was to relive that pain over again and it was hard enough just trying to stay positive. Never before had Kurt felt so grateful to have such a busy schedule ahead of him. At least, he'd have time to think about other things. And with that in his mind, he prepared himself for the big update.

**A/N: I apologize if that seemed like kind of an odd place to end but this chapter was starting to look like it was going to bypass my usual length and I didn't want to drag it out. xD Anyway, I have another question to get your opinions on! When do you think Kurt should have his baby shower? Twenty-six weeks, twenty-eight weeks, or thirty weeks? Leave you decision in your review! They'll make me happy as usual. Majority rules. xD Thanks guys! I'm thinking next chapter will have a Kurt on set chapter! And maybe I'll cover the in person meeting between Blaine and Ricky. Don't know yet. It might be too much for one chapter. Anyway, see you guys than!**


	12. Filming And Fist Fights

A/N: Hi again guys! I hope you are still loving reading this story as much as I am loving writing it for you all! Thanks so much again for all the reviews and the suggestions. Looks like the baby shower will be held at twenty-eight weeks! Thanks bunches! I've got an idea on how to combine Kurt being on set and Blaine's horrid meeting with Ricky in one chapter so sit back, relax and enjoy! Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I've titled the chapters now. xD

Kurt was thrilled to be back on the set of Days and ready to get to work filming. He had gotten to know many of the cast, but mostly Chandler and Freddie. Though he was pretty well on with Allison Sweeney too, the actress who played Sami, Will's mother. But most of his scenes so far were mainly with Will and Sonny so he didn't really talk to very many of the others that much. But that was okay. Kurt was very serious about nailing the job the way he was meant to do it. The rest of the cast was happy to see him back and they all gave him welcome backs with several of the members rubbing his stomach, something that usually had Kurt playfully smacking peoples' hands away. He really didn't like people other than himself and Blaine rubbing his stomach. He couldn't explain why, he just didn't.

The twenty-seven-year-old was currently standing just off-set though they were filming a scene he was supposed to be in. The reason was simple. The scene they were filming was one in which Kurt's character Erik gets into a fight with Sonny and Sonny punches him in the stomach. If Kurt hadn't really been pregnant, he could've filmed the actually punch himself. But seeing as he was, the NBC people were not taking any chances with those babies and Kurt was grateful. So they had a stunt double standing in and were intending to shoot the scene from "Kurt's" back. So they didn't have to show the face. The stunt double was to take the punch and then fall to the ground, at which point, they would call cut a second time for the scene and Kurt would be brought back in to take his place. So everything before the punch would be Kurt and everything after the punch would be Kurt.

"And cut!" called the director on set. Kurt looked up from his phone where he'd taken a moment to text Blaine. Blaine had gone to meet his manager and from the sound of his quick but brief reply, it was not going well. And then he'd ended the text by telling Kurt to be prepared, which confused the older man. "Okay Kurt, we're ready for you to get back in the scene," Kurt heard the director say. He pocketed the phone and shook hands with the stunt double for taking his place curled up on the ground. This was the cue for Will to come running onto the scene. "And…action!"

Freddie stood breathing heavily while Kurt lye curled on the ground moaning and clutching at his stomach. Freddie had his fist raised still. A second later, Chandler ran onto the see, his eyes and mouth opened in surprise. "Sonny! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted, looking from Freddie to Kurt and back to Freddie again. "Are you insane? He's pregnant!"

Chandler pulled a phone out of his pocket and started dialing. "What the hell are you doing Will?" Freddie spat, his hand still raised. Kurt was still moaning on the ground, his arms wrapped around his stomach protectively though he was being careful not to actually squeeze. He had to use all his willpower in order not to start giggling because the excitement of the whole scene was making his daughters move around a lot in his stomach and it was kind of tickling him in away. He found himself grateful for his acting skills at that moment.

"Calling an ambulance. What does it look like I'm doing?" Chandler said just as coldly. Freddie looked like he wanted to slap the phone out of Chandler's hand but he was frozen. He looked down at Kurt and stared at him for several moments. He wanted to kick him. Well, Sonny wanted to kick Erik, confirm that the thing growing inside wouldn't see the light of day ever. "I swear Sonny," Chandler said, pressing the phone to his ear. "If he loses the baby, I won't hesitate to press charges. Mark my words, we're through." Cue slightly dramatic music it.

"Cut!" the director called. "That was great guys! Okay, you guys can take a chill pill. We don't need you for another scene for a while." Kurt sat up and Freddie and Chandler both offered their hands to him. Smiling gratefully, he took them both and allowed them to help him to his feet. Kurt dusted the back of himself off. He wondered if he would be allowed to go put on his normal clothes. He wasn't going to lie, Kurt was not particularly fond of Erik's style but as an actor, he dealt with it. He didn't know if he could change his clothes though because the director had said they weren't needed for a while which meant he probably would be filming another scene that day.

Freddie and Chandler were just complimenting Kurt another job well done when one of the make up people came up to them, quickly apologized and grabbed Kurt's hand. The lady smiled at him. "I've got to get you ready for the next scene. There's going to be a brief shot of ambulance on the way and then it will cut to you in a hospital bed and Chandler by your side. You're going to be wearing a hospital gown of course." She smiled brightly but Kurt froze. He'd stopped walking. The whole idea of the scene was too real to him after having had recently been in the hospital for an accident to his stomach. Could he really go through that again even though it wasn't real this time? "Kurt?" she asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry," he said in a quiet voice. But the emotions were overwhelming and he starting tearing up. When he spoke again, his words were choked with sobs. Damn hormones. "It's just that, I've kind of come back from a very real situation that was exactly like that. I'm…I'm scared I'll have a hard time doing the scene," he admitted. Kurt wouldn't lie. He may be stubborn but when he knew that he didn't know if he could physically handle filming a scene like this just yet, than there was no way that he was going to pretend he could. His body was shaking just slightly and he had never been nervous for a scene before.

She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look Kurt, if it's too soon for you to film that scene, NBC will understand and you can film other stuff." Kurt remained silent for several moments, apparently thinking about the whole thing. But the one thing Kurt Hummel-Anderson had always had was a strong determination. Just like any job, you had to learn how to leave personal issues at the door when you came to work. He was not going to be the cause of this stuff being postponed. He knew how long it had taken Days to reveal that Will was gay, even though their viewing audience had been told months in advance that he would turn out to be. If he prolonged this for too long, the babies would be born and than it would throw the whole story off.

"No," he finally said, trying his best to will the tears in his eyes to subside and calm himself down. "I'll do the scene," he added. She looked at him as though she wondered if he was really sure that was what he wanted to do. He nodded his head and mustered up one of his trademark smiles. She sighed lightly and nodded back in confirmation before turning back around and walking again. Kurt followed her. She was leading him to make up and wardrobe of course.

However, they were cut off when the most bizarre – well maybe not exactly bizarre – interruption caused everyone on the set to freeze, including the actors playing EJ and Stefano who were in the middle of filming an argument between father and son. Everyone turned to see what the cause of the racket was and Blaine came storming onto the set. Kurt stared wide-eyed at his husband. Was this what he meant by being preparing? He was followed by another man, Ricky, Kurt recognized who was shouting something in Spanish at the top of his lungs.

Blaine came to a stop a few feet in front of Kurt and turned around to face the man, his eyes flashing dangerously. Kurt stared in surprise. He looked around at the cast and crew of Days and found that some of them looked flat out confused, some looked concerned, some looked worried, and a few were apparently angry, but not at Blaine. Blaine had only stormed onto the set. He hadn't been shouting. Hadn't been talking at all. If it had just been him alone, nothing would have been interrupted. Know, they were staring in anger at Ricky and Kurt couldn't help the slight smug feeling that filled his being at the thought of that. Ricky was just lucky he hadn't been filming right than. Kurt hated when an unauthorized interruption cut him off in the middle of a scene. It threw off his concentration and focus.

It was then that Ricky's eyes fell on Kurt. "You!" he shouted with such loathing and hatred that Kurt was stunned into stumbling a few steps back. "This is all your fault!" Without warning the heavyset Latino man lumbered forward, intending to attack Kurt. Kurt let out a gasp and a small whimper. But Blaine jumped in the way and the next thing Kurt knew, his husband had put his boxing skills to good use and punched Ricky square in the face. The man was taken aback and stumbled back several steps. Kurt hugged himself and whimpered again. He didn't like Blaine getting into fights but he wasn't going to say anything this time. If only because Ricky had been intending to physically hurt Kurt. The twenty-seven-year-old wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach as the lady from make up made to pull him out of the way and to safety.

With that one punch though, the fight was on and Ricky was swinging wildly at Blaine. But because he was so heavy and seemed to know very little about actually fighting and completely out of shape, Ricky kept either having bad aim, or Blaine kept easily dodging his fist. But Blaine nailed him every time. Finally, Ricky seemed to give up on punching and just swept his fat leg out, tripping Blaine over and Blaine tumbled to the ground backward. "Blaine!" Kurt shouted, fear etched over his face as he stood in his safety hole, protecting his little girls. He had tears running his face again.

Blaine grunted as he landed. It was just his luck though that the ground he fell to was a bedroom set and instead of making a full fall to the floor, he fell into the end of the bed, which cushioned his fall and kept him from receiving injury. But the off-guard trip was enough to throw his concentration for a bit. Ricky picked him up and threw him harshly onto the bed before leaning over. Blaine's face screwed up into disgust and Kurt go the sense that Ricky's breath was putrid. He grimaced through his tears. But than fear gripped him again as he watched the heavyset man pull back his fist, clearly intent on marring Blaine's perfect face. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and let out a cry.

"Freeze! Police! Put your hands up where I can see them!" Kurt blinked his eyes open. There were a couple of cops on the set now and one of them was pointing a gun at Ricky. As Kurt stared, a medic ran on the scene and made their way over to Blaine, intending to check him out. Kurt didn't think he had ever felt so relieved. The next few minutes were a blur and the next thing the pregnant man knew, the police officer had cuffed Ricky and medic was treating Blaine to a cup of water. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," recited the cop. He looked at Blaine. "Do you have anything to say Mr. Hummel-Anderson before we car him off?" he asked. Kurt looked at his husband curiously.

"Yes," Blaine said quietly but firmly. He narrowed his eyes and stared into Ricky's gloating face. "You're fired," he finished. Kurt could hardly contain his happiness. He squealed with delight and Ricky glared at him. Kurt had a bad feeling that he was going to get his revenge for this and so the pale man decided that he might have to make sure that Ricky got put away for a long time somewhere. Maybe in a psycho institution. That reminded Kurt of something. He remembered receiving a phone call from his father while Blaine had been working, not long after they returned to Los Angeles. Burt had told him he read in the paper that Sebastian had been given a hearing in front of the hospital committee. His residency for his studying had been terminated and he'd been dropped from the program. But that wasn't all. The hospital committee had deemed him unstable and he's been incarcerated in their mental asylum. So he was in the crazy house.

The next thing Kurt knew, Blaine was at his side, wrapping his arms around him gently and placing a sweet kiss on his shoulder. Kurt reached one hand up and wrapped it around Blaine's neck, leaning back into him. He really loved his husband and he hoped he wasn't hurt. But if the paramedic hadn't wanted him to come to the ambulance or whatnot and had let Blaine go, than it was nothing serious if he was hurt. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed against the man he loved, feeling better by the minute. Though he wanted to know what the hell had happened. Why had Blaine come storming onset with his manager on his heels?

"You okay baby?" Blaine whispered gently Kurt nodded, turning around in Blaine's arms so that he could give his husband a gentle kiss. It wasn't himself he was worried about. It was Blaine. He loved him so much and it would just break him if something happened to him. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't expect him to follow me here." Kurt looked at him, inclining his head to one side. He wondered what Blaine was getting at. His husband sighed and kissed him again. Kurt didn't protest. "As you know, I went to straighten things out over that interview deal yesterday," he started. Kurt nodded. "The moment I entered his office, he started yelling at me. It just flared up from there. I won't go into details but in the end, I told him firmly and rather coldly that no matter what stick was up his ass, you and my daughters will always come first and to hell with my career if he couldn't understand that."

The twenty-seven-year-old felt his heart swell. Blaine was willing to throw away his career just because his manager didn't want to understand that Kurt and the girls came first. Blaine would give up anything for Kurt and Kurt would give up anything to Blaine. Hell, Kurt decided that even if they were poor and living in some rundown shabby apartment back in Lima with jobs at the Lima Bean or a supermarket, he'd still be just as happy because he would be with Blaine. For Kurt that was all that mattered. Blaine was all he needed to be happy and he knew that Blaine felt the same way about him. Nothing could ever come between the love they had for each other.

"I love you Blaine Hummel-Anderson," Kurt whispered, kissing him deeply and passionately. Blaine smiled into the kiss. He could never resist his Kurt. Kurt was everything to him. Blaine still wondered everyday how he had gotten so lucky. And now he and Kurt were about to become parents. Four months to go. He was praying both babies would make it to the safety mark for a successful birth.

"I love you too Kurt Hummel-Anderson," Blaine replied. Kurt giggled. Every time he heard the sound of that last name, the one that was both of their together, the one they had formed the day they were married, he couldn't help but smile. It was unbelievable. Every time he heard it, it reminded him that he and Blaine were husbands. It reminded him of the most amazing day in his life. The day that he and Blaine had become one for all their lives together. The day he had gotten married to the man he loved more than anything else in the world. And he had been so thrilled. It didn't matter that so many people frowned on their marriage. Why should it have to matter? It shouldn't. All that mattered was that they had each other.

The two of them stood there grinning at each other, sort of stupidly until they heard the director's voice. "Kurt?" the man asked in concern. "Are you all right?" Kurt turned his head and looked at him, nodding gently before burying his face in Blaine's shoulder, not really feeling much like leaving his husband. "Why don't you call it a day?" the director said and Kurt looked at him in surprise. "Look, this whole incident has probably taken a toll on you and the excitement should be enough for one day. Go on home with your husband. We can film the next scene tomorrow," he said with a nod to Chandler and Freddie as well, indicating that they were done for the day too.

Kurt looked at him for a moment. "Are you sure? I can still do the scene today if you really need me to," he said. _Good old stubborn Kurt_, Blaine thought and shook his head with a gentle smile on his face. The director nodded. "Thank you sir. I really do appreciate it," Kurt replied. He reluctantly broke from Blaine's arms and took his hand instead. "Come on love, let's go home. There are bigger fish to fry there," he said, smiling ever so slightly.

Blaine laughed at him. "Like making dinner for everyone?" he asked as the two of them started to head out. Kurt laughed and nodded his head. "I'll cook tonight," Blaine than said and Kurt looked at him in surprise. It wasn't that Blaine couldn't cook. It was just that cooking was usually Kurt's territory, especially since he was so damn good at it. Blaine normally let him do all the cooking because it made Kurt happy. "You've had a hell of a day. I just want you to relax and put your feet up. Besides, Dr. Liston would be disappointed in us both if you overstressed yourself and what's happened so far today was bad enough." Kurt looked at him for several long moments as he waited for Blaine to unlock the doors of the car. He was immediately very glad that Blaine had offered to drop him off at the set that morning.

"I suppose your right," Kurt said, grinning slightly and climbing into the passenger side of the car. He missed driving but Blaine as the man in the relationship because Kurt still considered himself a girl he usually did most of the driving unless Kurt was going somewhere himself. But since he had gotten pregnant, he was kind of forbidden to drive anyway. Not that he complained. For once in his life, Kurt was kind of getting spoiled and while that was not the kind of person he would ever be, he figured that he was just going to enjoy it since everyone would protest. "Come on, let's go home," he added as Blaine shut his door. The other smiled and started the car. They pulled away from the studios and headed for home.

**A/N: So, do you think I was able to blend those two things and do justice to both in one chapter? Bye-bye Ricky! And maybe I'll dig into the Sebastian thing but right now, it won't have anything to do with the rest of the story. He might come back into play later. Anyway, more to come! Next chapter, Kurt puts his idea into action! What idea is that? You'll see next chapter! Reviews always make me smile so you guys know what to do! Love ya!**


	13. Babysitting Nightmare

A/N: After the angsty drama of the last few chapters, I thought you'd all enjoy a lovely humorous drama chapter. That is if I can pull it off. I fail terribly at humor. Anyway, this chapter has Kurt's idea as the basis. You'll see! Thanks bunches for the review as usual! Enjoy chapter thirteen!

What the hell had Kurt been thinking when he came up with this idea? Blaine was about ready to pull his hair out. At that moment, he was standing in the middle of the living room with the couch cushions on the floor around him. Mercedes' older son Andrew was running wild around in circles, a bath towel tied around his neck and an empty paper towel roll in his hand. Kurt sat in the armchair trying to feed Andrew's brother Sammy and two year old Anna was in the playpen Artie had brought with him for her. She was standing up and pounding her hands against the side, screaming at the top of her lungs with a big smile on her face.

If Kurt ever thought of doing this again, Blaine was going to kill him. Not really. But he was going nuts! Kurt's idea, baby-sitting. Kurt had somehow thought that it would help him and Blaine get used to what they had to look forward to by baby-sitting. So, the two of them had persuaded the rest of their friends to go out for a night on the town and they would stay home and watch the three children currently in the house with them. That had been a bad idea. Two men, one of which was pregnant, with no childcare experience watching a five year old, a two year old, and one year old spelled one word. Disaster. Blaine had to wonder how Mercedes, Sam, and Artie managed, especially Artie.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked gently. His husband looked at him, suddenly aware that he was literally pulling at his hair. It was sticking out at odd angles and he knew he had to look ridiculous. Kurt held Sammy out to him, the one year old being the only child who was seemingly not giving them any trouble. Anna was only in the playpen because she'd wandered into the kitchen and dragged the pots and pans out of the lower cupboards. They were currently scattered all over the kitchen floor. Blaine wanted to pick them up and wash them but there was no chance of doing that now because it would leave his pregnant husband to watch the three monsters on his own. "Could you burp him please? I have to use the restroom."

Kurt was being as gentle as possible because he knew Blaine was losing it. To be honest, he was losing it too. He hoped to someone that his daughters were better behaved than this. But he had to go to the bathroom. One of them was constantly sitting on his bladder and he'd been having to making frequent trips all evening. Blaine sighed and took the one year old from husband. Kurt smiled sweetly and hurried off to the downstairs bathroom. Blaine rested Sammy against his shoulder and gently patted and rubbed the child's back. He hoped he burped soon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Anna screamed, pounding her little hands on the railing of her playpen. Blaine was about to go mental he thought. He sat down in Kurt's chair, soothing the baby in his arms. Soon enough, Sammy burped and Blaine let out a sigh of relief. He placed the little boy in the travel crib that Sam had brought downstairs from the room he and Mercedes were currently staying in at the Hummel-Anderson household. He prayed that Sammy didn't start crying. Thankfully, he didn't. The little boy looked up at him with big brown eyes, smiled a little smile, and yawned. With any luck, he would fall asleep and than Blaine and Kurt could place all their attention on the other two. As long as they kept Anna in her playpen, she shouldn't be much more trouble. But Andrew…

Wait, where was Andrew? Blaine started to panic. "Andrew? Andrew where are you?" he shouted looked around. He heard a high-pitched laugh that sounded like it was coming from the top of the stairs. "Oh no," he muttered under his breath skidding out into the entryway just as Kurt returned to the living room, a surprised look on his face. But Blaine wasn't paying his husband any mind as he stared in horror at the top of the stairs.

"Super Andrew, to the rescue!" the five year old screamed and let rip a massive giggle as he slid head first down the banister. Blaine's eyes were widening by the second and he stared with fear at the little knob on the top of the end of the staircase railing. Andrew was giggling like a maniac and Blaine knew he had to think fast of the child would crash into the end and made knock out a couple of teeth. Sam and Mercedes would have his head for that. Not Kurt's, just his. Why? Because Kurt was pregnant! They could expect him to do all the hard stopping the kids from getting hurt stuff, could they? No, they couldn't. That was Blaine's job and Blaine's job alone.

"Blaine?" Kurt called, wondering what the heck was going on. Blaine could hear his husband's footsteps and he panicked. Andrew was getting closer to the bottom of the stairs. Thinking quickly, the twenty-six-year-old ran the last few stairs and scooped a sliding Andrew up into his arms before he crashed to the end. The boy was still giggling madly. Thank God. He had just avoided a possible trip to the emergency room. The last thing they needed was to cart three kids to the ER, especially when two of them were turning out to be hell on legs. Blaine knew he was going to crash into bed when this was over. "What's going on?" Kurt asked as calmly as he could as he entered the entryway.

Blaine turned and looked at him, Andrew still giggling madly in his arms. "The little monster thought it would be fun to slide down the banister," he said, trying to keep his voice even but the irritation was very clearly defined. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. He was going to have to do something that he had learned from watching America's Supernanny. "What's that look on your face for?" Blaine asked. Andrew was starting to squirm and Kurt gave the child one of his bitch glares, this one meant to tell Andrew that his parents left them in charge and if he didn't listen to Kurt and Blaine he was going to get a spanking and Kurt wouldn't hesitate to tell Sam and Mercedes that Andrew had misbehaved. The boy stared at him wide-eyed but stopped squirming.

"Andrew," Kurt said evenly. He nodded for Blaine to set the child down. "You are going in the calm down corner for three minutes." Andrew stared at him. Kurt walked over and took him firmly by the hand, leading him back into the living room and to one of the corners. Anna was screaming in her playpen still, her hands still pounding the rail, but now it had gotten so hard that the playpen was starting to shake. If she wasn't careful, she would topple the whole thing over. Blaine had a feeling that was what her intention was. "Anna," Kurt said sharply but firmly as he stopped with Andrew in the corner. "If you don't sit quietly in that playpen right now for the next five minutes, you're going in the calm down corner too," he said. The little girl surprisingly shut her mouth and sat with a squat. "Good girl," Kurt said.

The way Kurt was handling things had Blaine thinking that he was going to do a much better job at this parenting thing than he was. Either that or Kurt would be the disciplinarian and Blaine would be the more lenient parent. But never if his kids turned out to be this wild. He watched Kurt firmly sit Andrew down in the corner, raising an eyebrow. How had Kurt learned this stuff? Where had he learned it from? Blaine was curious, very curious. He wanted to ask Kurt but didn't dare interrupt in case Andrew became a fireball again immediately. He didn't want that. He was already exhausted.

Kurt left his hands firmly on Andrew's arms for a moment and looked the child in his eyes. "Andrew, you are in the calm down corner for sliding down the banister. That's a no-no in this house. You could have gotten hurt if Blaine hadn't scooped you up," Kurt said in a gentle yet firm voice. He wasn't going to yell at him. Yelling was not the key. That was what Miss. Debra on the show had said. Those Lifetime shows were sometimes very informative. Well, depending on what they were about. Of course, Kurt's favorite Lifetime show would always be Project Runway. Even if there were no new seasons anymore. "You are to remain here for three minutes but that three minutes only starts once you're calm," he went on. Andrew looked at him, almost as though he were about to cry. Clearly, the child knew he was in trouble. But he did nothing. He sat there.

Blaine proceeded to start putting the couch cushions back on the couch and he sat down on it, running his hands over his face. God, what had they gotten themselves into? Kurt, keeping one eye on Anna and the other on Andrew and alternating his eyes to the clock to keep the time walked over and sat next to him, cuddling next to his husband on their couch. A soft smile graced his lips. Blaine couldn't help but perk up just a little. He rested one hand on Kurt's stomach and the other slid around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt leaned into his touch.

"I'm sorry Blaine," he said softly and Blaine looked at him confused. "I'm sorry I thought it would be good practice for us to baby-sit. I should have realized what we were getting into. But Artie usually keeps Anna so calm and Andrew…well, I should have expected as much. He rough houses with Sam a lot," he said. Blaine sighed and placed a soft kiss in his husband's hair. Kurt looked up at him, his eyes shining and brimming slightly with tears. The hormones were making him overly upset about all this. He knew Blaine was just about ready to go insane. He gave him an apologetic kiss and Blaine just smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it Kurt. We'll just hope that our daughters don't get this wild, yeah?" Kurt playfully punched his husband in the arm. Due to the fact that both babies seemed to be moving around an awful lot in his stomach, he had a feeling they would be quite active. "Where did you learn to handle children like that though babe? That was incredible!" he said, clearly amazed at the way Kurt had calmly and firmly handled the situation with both Andrew and Anna. One look at the two year old told the shorter man that she had fallen asleep in her playpen. Good. That meant two kids were asleep now and all they had to worry about was Andrew. Great, that was going to be a hassle.

Kurt looked at the clock again and clapped his hands together, reluctantly removing himself from Blaine's grasp. He smiled at him. "From America's Supernanny," he answered simply before walking back over to where Andrew sat in the corner. "Three minutes are up. Bath time." Andrew looked up at him in horror. It was clear that this child did not like those words. The five year old looked ready to start screaming in rage and maybe run off somewhere in the big mansion where Kurt and Blaine couldn't find him. And that was dangerous because what if he fell in the pool? "Don't give me that look," Kurt said, returning to his firm tone. "You will cooperate and allow Blaine to give you a bath or you will sit in the calm down corner for another ten minutes. And those won't start until I think you are ready to sit for ten minutes," he said. Well, that was enough to get Andrew's attention. Ten whole minutes was a long time to a five year old.

After a moment in which the boy appeared to be contemplating what Kurt had said, he held his hand out to Blaine. Blaine got up off the couch, walked over and gently took it. Kurt looked satisfied. "If there's any funny business," Blaine said as he led Andrew toward the downstairs bathroom, "I'll let you know." Kurt nodded and folded his arms across his chest. There was on thing he did know about bath time and Andrew. He'd attempted to help Mercedes give the boy a bath a few nights ago. It hadn't really gone all that well.

"There are extra towels in the bathroom closet. You're going to need them," he said. Blaine looked a bit horrified and Kurt just smiled gently. "Good luck," he added, plopping back down on the couch and grabbing the TV remote. Blaine knew Kurt would do it himself but he was pregnant and it was probably better if he didn't give the five year old a bath. He wasn't supposed to do anything too stressful. Besides, one of them had to stay in the living room with the other two children. Kurt turned on the TV and turned the volume down. He didn't want the sound to wake either Sammy or Anna and especially not Anna. The toddler had finally fallen asleep and that was the way he would like to keep it. At least while Blaine was giving Andrew a bath.

For the next ten or fifteen minutes or so, it seemed like everything was going to be fine. And then, disaster again. Out of nowhere, a naked and wet Andrew came running out of the hallway leading to the downstairs bathroom, screaming. He was dripping water everywhere and the noise was so loud that before Kurt could really process anything, both Anna and Sammy had woken up and they were crying. Great. Now he had a screaming child and two crying toddlers. This was just perfect. Blaine came running out after Andrew, trying to catch him. His shirt was soaping wet and it looked like some of the bath suds had gotten into his hair. Kurt wanted to laugh at the sight. But Blaine's pants were also soaked through. He was a right sight.

"What happened?" Kurt called over the noise, getting up to pick up Sammy and try to sooth him. At the same time, he stuck a foot under the playpen, which was on wheels and proceeded to try and lull a crying Anna back to sleep by the movement. This was getting a little ridiculous. Andrew was running around the living room screaming and dripping water everywhere still. Some of the droplets flew right onto Kurt and kind of sprinkled Sammy. The one year old didn't like that very much. He cried harder and Kurt did the best he could to try and calm him down. He sat back down on the couch and continued to roll the playpen with his foot.

Blaine finally managed to tackle Andrew, who was still screaming. He firmly but gently pinned the boy's arms to his sides and lifted him up. Given the fact that he was already soaked to the bone, carrying the wet naked child didn't seem to make a difference. He looked over at Kurt who had regained his composure entirely and no longer felt like laughing at his husband. "He wouldn't stop squirming when I was trying to wash his hair. As a result soap got in his eyes and when he felt the burn…" he trailed off, knowing that Kurt could put the rest of the pieces together. He sighed heavily and shook his head, looking at Andrew who was squirming in Blaine's arms. But when Andrew saw the serious look on Kurt's face, he stopped, knowing that he was in trouble.

"Andrew," Kurt said quietly for Sammy and Anna were both finally starting to calm down and he wanted to make sure the two of them fell back to sleep. "Now you know why you mother is always telling you not to squirm when she's washing your hair. Didn't she warn you about getting soap in your eyes?" Andrew nodded and sniffed. He was crying from the shampoo tears. "I know you're used to no tears shampoo for children back home but Blaine and I don't have kids yet so we don't have that kind here. You have to remember that whenever we give you a bath," he went on. Again Andrew nodded. Kurt took a breath. "Now, let Blaine finish your bath and than I'm afraid you have to go in the calm down corner because you misbehaved again." For a third time, Andrew nodded. Blaine carried the boy back to the bathroom a moment later.

As they disappeared, Kurt made a decision. The house was a mess. There was water now all over the living room floor, he was somewhat wet, there were pans all over the kitchen floor. Some of Andrew's toys were scattered in the entryway and the hall. Not to mention, there was now an expensive carpet hanging in the yard that had to be taken out for dry cleaning because Andrew had an accident on it. The kid had apparently thought it was appropriate to just whip himself out and pee on the carpet because he'd been told it wasn't healthy to hold it. From what Mercedes had told Kurt, they were having issues with Andrew using the toilet. Apparently, she thought her son was taking lessons from the family dog, who they were still having problems teaching to use the yard for his business.

Ten minutes later, Andrew was sitting in the calm down corner again, Sammy and Anna were both sleeping once more, and Blaine had gone up for a change of clothes. It was then that the others finally came back, Kurt having entrusted Mercedes with his house key. "Hello?" his friend called. Kurt sighed in relief and watched at their friends made their way into the house. "Everything all right?" Mercedes asked. Blaine, who had just returned from changing, and Kurt looked at each other and burst out into laughter. Their friends looked confused.

Kurt finally stood from the couch and walked over to them, handing the sleeping Sammy to Sam. "Next time I say Blaine and I will just baby-sit for your kids, slap me across the face," he said. Sam looked stunned. Kurt went on. "This one," he indicated Sammy. "Was no trouble at all. Perfect little angel. Andrew however," he said, glancing over at the boy who was still in the calm down corner and sighing. "Urinated on the carpet, used a bath towel as a cape, an empty paper towel roll as a sword, slid down the banister, and ran from the bathroom naked when he squirmed too much during his bath and got soap in his eyes, which is why there is water all over the floor. He's left his toys everywhere and decushioned the couch." Kurt took a breath. Sam and Mercedes looked at each other, feeling incredibly sorry.

As Mercedes walked over to the calm down corner to reprimand her son, Blaine approached Artie and folded his arms across his chest. "Anna decided it would be fun to throw her dinner on the floor," he said and Artie glanced at his daughter with slight surprise. "She also got into the lower cupboards and pulled all the pots and pans out. They're still scattered all over the kitchen floor because we couldn't clean it up with it just being the two of us and Kurt being pregnant." Artie was starting to feel bad too. He'd never known Anna to act like this. "Finally, we put her in the playpen and she spent a good twenty minutes or so pounding her fists on the rail and screaming at the top of her lungs. She nearly knocked it over." Artie looked genuinely sorry now.

Mercedes had come back with Andrew, the boy tearing because he'd been scolded by his mother. All three of them looked at Kurt and Blaine and Sam was the one who spoke. "We're really sorry they gave you guys a hard time, especially when Mercedes and I spent a good ten minutes telling Andrew he was to behave himself. Is there anything we can do to make up for it?"

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other and Kurt nodded. "As a matter-of-fact, there is. I was just thinking about it before you guys all got home," he said. Mercedes handed him back his house key than and he pocketed it for the moment. "You can make up for it by helping Blaine clean the messes and paying for the dry cleaning bill that we're going to get for the carpet." Sam nodded his head, seeming that was a fair trade. "Other than all that, thanks for letting us get a taste of what we have to look forward to. It really was kind a of fun." And they all burst out laughing.

A/N: Whew! And that's a wrap! This is definitely probably the longest chapter yet. Nearly seven pages on Word! I usually wrap it up on six. But this is like the end of page six. Anyway, review and let me know what you thought! Did you like Kurt's idea? Reviews make me happy! See you next chapter guys! Oh and by the way, we're nine reviews away from one hundred! The most reviews I've ever had for anything! You guys are awesome!


	14. Anniversary Fun In The Pool

A/N: Hi guys! Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews and everything as always! And a special thanks to new readers! Glad to have you aboard. Now, before I get into this chapter I'm leaving you all a little warning. This chapter itself will be rated M due to the fact that it might become smutty. I have a bad habit of turning things very graphic. So just thought I'd warn you all. But other than that, I figured it was time to serve up a nice dose of fluff! Enjoy!

All the commotion with being pregnant and filming days and Blaine firing his manager and disastrous baby-sitting attempts and their friends going in and out of their house at days intervals nearly caused the two young men to forget their own anniversary. Ironically, it was Mercedes who reminded them and she had planned to get everyone out of the house for that night so that Kurt and Blaine could have some much needed and deserved lovey dovey time as she referred to it. Kurt had rolled his eyes at the term. Mercedes had laughed it off.

But as soon as it was brought to their attention, Blaine had made it a point that Kurt was not to lift a finger and he would do everything himself. As a result, the dinner he had prepared was one of the most amazing Kurt had ever tasted. Blaine had really outdone himself with the meal and the candlelight at the table. It reminded Kurt of the song _Candles_ they'd sung together at regionals when he was just seventeen and it was just after they had first become a couple. He didn't know why. The song was more of a breakup song than a getting together one. But it had been beautiful all the same. Kurt's hormones had caused him to burst into tears at the sight and wonderfulness of it all.

Now they were sitting beside their indoor pool, bathing suits on and Kurt feeling slightly self-conscious with the baby bump so clearly defined now that he was wearing nothing other than swimming trunks. But Blaine had told him that he had never looked more beautiful. This made Kurt feel better. They were sitting on the edge Kurt allowing his feet to gently kick in the water while Blaine sat there feeding him chocolate covered strawberries. It was one of the most romantic anniversaries they'd had so far and they didn't even leave their house for it this time.

"Mmmm…" Kurt moaned around the strawberry Blaine had just carefully slid into his mouth, the chocolate sliding smoothly off the fruit as the shorter man pushed it into his husband's mouth. There was something so romantic about chocolate covered strawberries. The moon shone through the glass of the windows that surrounded their indoor pool. Acres of their private property surrounded them on all sides. They were alone. No one could see through the glass without being on the Hummel-Anderson grounds. So they felt free to do whatever they wanted when they were alone in their house at their pool.

Blaine grinned wholeheartedly as Kurt bit down on the strawberry and Blaine plucked the stem out from his husband's mouth. He watched Kurt's tongue gently lick his lips and Blaine couldn't help himself any longer. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Kurt could feel the love in his heart grow triple times. Blaine was the most amazing man in the world and he couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky. Of course, his hormones were over the top and crazy and he felt more lustful and in love than he ever had. It felt like the romance had increased ten fold. He had to admit, Blaine had certainly gotten better at being romantic over the years.

Kurt slid his arms around his husband, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss as his eyes fluttered shut. Finally, they both had to break for breath and Kurt barely pulled away. He stared deeply into those hazel eyes that he fell in love with all over again every time he saw them. "I love you Blaine. This is perfect. You are perfect," he whispered, still staring deep into those eyes of his husband's. Blaine allowed a slow grin to split his face, his arms sliding easily into place around Kurt's waist. The closeness factor was diminished a bit but Kurt's baby bump but neither of them was really paying much attention to that anyway.

They kissed again and the next thing Kurt knew, a wicked idea was forming in his head. Blaine was distracted by the feel of his husband's lips against his, as they moved together in the kiss. It was his man's way of saying he loved him back. Kurt didn't need to hear the words to know that. But still the twenty-seven-year-old firmed the grip he had around his husband's neck. He opened his eyes for a split second, looking over at the bowl that still had strawberries in it. The chocolate fondue Blaine had made was sitting beside it. Grinning, Kurt shut his eyes again and mustering all the strength he could, he threw them both sideways, causing the two of them to splash into the pool.

Blaine broke away in surprise, poking up to the surface and sputtering. Kurt surfaced, his laughter filling the empty pool area. Blaine just looked at him. "Kurt, are you nuts?" he asked, shivering slightly because of the chill in the pool water. He had only just realized that he had forgotten to turn on the pool heat. They were just entering the autumn months, wrapping up the end of the summer. Blaine always heated the pool than because the weather was so weird. Even in Los Angeles these days, it wasn't always hot, hot, hot in the autumn months and certainly not in the winter. Kurt continued to laugh as he treaded water over to his husband and wrapped his arms around his neck again.

"Awww, baby, don't be such a spoil sport," he said gently, bringing their lips together again. In four months, they would be in December. It was the end of August and though it was still technically summer there was a bit of a brisk cool in the air outside. But that didn't bother Kurt. "And you forgot to put the heat on," he said with a smirk, though Kurt had already known that. His feet had been in the pool already. Still, that hadn't prepared the rest of his body for the chill of the water. With this being one of the cooler August nights, he didn't particularly like the water being so cold. Though it had felt good in the midst of summer. He still found it kind of weird that the outside air could affect an indoor pool. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that all the walls were glass. He frowned and slightly shook his head.

"I'm sorry love. You know I normally do that on the first of the month. It's not quite September yet and I guess I was just so wrapped up in our enjoying each other's time that it didn't cross my mind," Blaine stated, his voice calm and apologetic. Kurt allowed a tiny smile to cross his face. He kissed his husband again, swimming forward so that Blaine's back was pressed against the wall of the pool. Only their heads and necks were sticking out of the water. He pressed against him as best he could, feeling kicks from the babies, which was odd because with his pregnant belly pressed against Blaine's perfectly toned stomach, he was quite sure it felt to Blaine like his unborn daughters were kicking him in the stomach. Kurt couldn't help but giggle against his husband's lips.

"I forgive you," he whispered breaking the kiss before latching on once more and kissing him more hungrily. A deep moan made its way out of Blaine's throat and he prodded entrance to Kurt's mouth with his tongue. Kurt happily obliged, allowing Blaine's tongue to slide into his mouth and do battle with his own. They fought for possession of each other's mouths. Blaine was pressing furiously against Kurt's lips as his tongue ravished and explored Kurt's mouth. Kurt had slid his arms from around Blaine's neck and was now gripping the side of the pool with both hands on either side of him so that even if he tried, the only way Blaine would get away would be if he ducked under the water and swam out around Kurt. Otherwise he was trapped.

The hotness of the kiss was beginning to mold its way down their bodies. Kurt could feel the pressure of himself against the wet fabric of his swim trunks. And though his baby bump kept him for complete connection to Blaine's lower regions, he could tell that Blaine was growing too. But he always had known he would. They knew each other so well, knew the things that drove each other wild. With that, Kurt broke the kiss and latched his lips onto Blaine's left earlobe. A long low moan made its way out of Blaine's neck and he threw his head back. Kurt sucked and kissed on his ear, something that sent shudders up Blaine's spine.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered, the breath hitching in his neck as the pregnant man moved his lips from Blaine's ear down to his neck where he nipped and suckled and clearly intended on giving Blaine a nice big purple hickey. He was going to prove that just because he was pregnant, didn't mean he couldn't have a good time with his husband. Kurt knew though that Blaine was worried. He worried that he would hurt the babies every time they fooled around now. But Kurt had brought the situation up to Dr. Liston once, a factor that had rather embarrassed the two of them and she had assured them that it was perfectly safe. In fact, they might want to get in as much as they could because after the girls were born, Kurt would be forbidden from sexual activity for at least six weeks while he healed and recovered.

Kurt's response was a low moan as he sucked on the tender skin at the base of Blaine's neck. The man's head went back more and he let out a gasp, drawing in a breath of air. His hands found their way into the back of Kurt's swimming trunks. A small gasp hit Blaine's neck as Kurt reacted to the feel of Blaine's wet hands on his ass. He knew that it and his hips had always been his husband's favorite part of his body. Another gasp hit Blaine's neck when he experimented by squeezing the soft wet flesh that filled his palms. He was starting to get his own handle on this now.

The twenty-seven-year-old finally succeeded in the hickey he had been trying to form on his husband's neck and he pulled away with a look of admiration and accomplishment. It was broken when Blaine squeezed his ass again. A louder gasp left the pale man's mouth as he threw his head back, feeling the sure pleasure that road all the way from his tail bone, up his spine to the wires in his brain that sent the signals flying through his body. He shivered, but this time, not from the cold of the water. It was starting to feel warmer and though he didn't think that had anything to do with being in there and getting used to it, he was rather happy about that fact all the same.

As good as it felt, Kurt shook his head at his husband and pulled Blaine's hands from his swim trunks. Blaine frowned and pouted, giving Kurt a puppy dog look. Kurt laughed softly and leaned in to peck him gently. "Uh uh honey. You put all this together. It's my turn to do something for you," he whispered, voice dripping with lust and desire. Blaine could see it in his husband's glasz eyes. God those eyes were so damn gorgeous. They were on thing that Blaine knew he could stare into forever. If it wasn't Kurt's ass or hips, it was definitely his eyes that were captivating him. Those eyes alone could make him want to do things to Kurt others could only imagine. That was saying something.

But in the next instant, the eyes were gone. Kurt had drawn a deep breath and ducked under the water. Blaine wondered what on Earth his husband was doing. Was he insane going under the water right than? It would ruin his hair. But it didn't seem that Kurt cared. It seemed that Kurt was on a mission. Blaine was struck with sudden realization as he felt his husband's gentle, but wet hands, tugging at his swim trunks. Blaine tilted his head and peered down into the blur of the water. Kurt was pulling down the garment and exposing his husband's erection. Yep, Kurt had officially lost it.

"Kurt, you're not really…" but he was cut off as he felt his husband wrap his mouth around him. Blaine's eyes rolled up into his head and his head snapped back, nearly hitting on the cement edge of the pool in the process. "Oh God!" he cried out loud enough that the sound echoed around the pool area. A small part of him that still was thinking coherently feared that if their friends came back – with Kurt having entrusted Mercedes with his house key again – than, they would certainly hear what was going on in the pool. Hopefully, they would have the common sense to stay away from it and out of it.

Blaine couldn't lie to himself. Kurt had always been a master a blowjobs, even before he had ever given one. It was that tongue of his. That long delicate tongue that always protruded more from his mouth than necessary when singing a word that began with the letter L. Something about Kurt's tongue was incredibly erotic, especially to Blaine and Kurt worked in a way that had Blaine seeing stars just from the blowjob. Was that normal? Maybe. And maybe Kurt was just that good at it. Blaine didn't particularly care. He just cared that it felt good and it was enough to send him over the edge every time Kurt did it. But his husband never let him get to the point of spending himself in his mouth. He always pulled back at the right moment.

"Oh my God! Kurt, I'm going to…" his words were breathless and lustful as he tried to breathe. But just like every other time, Kurt pulled his mouth away from the organ just before he was able to push his husband over the edge. Kurt, unbeknown to Blaine, got really turned on by doing this. It was Blaine at his most erect yet and he knew it had to be painful. But the problem now was that Kurt was nearly just as aroused. He broke the surface gasping for air and looking at his husband's flushed face with satisfaction.

"You're going to what?" he said with a little smirk, running his tongue across his lips. Blaine shuddered. It still kind of freaked him out that even under water Kurt seemed to be able to hear every word he said very clearly. How the hell he was able to do that, Blaine still couldn't figure out. He was at a loss for words, staring at Kurt with a look as though he couldn't believe he would do that to him. He opened his mouth and Kurt placed a finger to it. "Not yet baby. We're not done," he said in that lustful voice of his that drove Blaine wild.

Again, Kurt's hands went to the wall of the pool on either side of Blaine and it was then that Blaine noticed his husband had managed to strip himself of his own swim trunks in the process of it all. Kurt was so uniquely talented. Very carefully, the pregnant man brought his legs up, sliding them around Blaine's waist, which pushed Blaine off the wall of the pool just a bit. Immediately, Blaine's hands went to Kurt's own waist. And in the next second, stars riddled the twenty-six-year-old's vision a second time as he felt his husband lower himself onto him. Kurt grimaced. It was not often that he would do this without proper preparation. But they were in a swimming pool. The water was slick and proper preparation would have washed off instantly but thankfully, given the water, it wasn't really as bad as it could have been. The water acted as good enough lubrication for the two of them that Kurt could handle it.

"Are you okay?" Blaine said huskily, wanting to make sure Kurt could handle this. Kurt graced him with a gentle smile, nodded, and kissed him sweetly. Blaine wasn't really sure but after a moment, Kurt took matters into his own hands again. Gripping the pool wall tightly, he started to slowly lift and drop himself back down on his husband. A groan filled the pool area at the sudden movement and it was soon joined by a much deeper sound of the same proportion. They were moaning their pleasure in unison, something both of them had always clearly enjoyed. Neither knew when the others were supposed to come home and for that reason, Blaine was glad that Kurt had nearly pushed him to the edge already. This wouldn't take long now.

But one thing that Blaine was really appreciating about this was the fact that Kurt was taking charge. The other man rarely opted to be the dominating one. He much preferred Blaine to be the leader. So it was a real treat when Kurt took control. Still, he was always the one being penetrated. Blaine didn't know if he wanted Kurt to penetrate him. And to be honest, he was quite sure that Kurt was scared of doing that himself. But right now he didn't think of all that. His mouth flew to Kurt's neck as the other rode him up and down. That long elegantly, milky white neck. God how Blaine couldn't' resist it in that very moment. It was so beautiful, just like the rest of Kurt's naked body.

"Blaine…" Kurt retched out of his throat. Blaine smiled against his neck. "Oh Blaine! God you feel bigger every time we do this!" he moaned. Oh if everyone else knew just how dirty Kurt's mouth could get. Some of the things he came up with were unbelievable sometimes. And all this from a man who had tried to put his fingers in his ears when his dad had sat him down for the sex talk. It was unbelievable. Really, who would have guessed?

"Kurt…" Blaine moaned back, his lips still attacking Kurt's throat. The babies were excited, something that seemed to happen oddly every time their dads made love. Or at least they were moving around a lot. "Baby…I'm going to…" his words were cut off by the loud long moan that penetrated them. He felt himself relieving all the pressure of the warmth that had built up and coiled in his stomach, knowing he was pouring himself into the love of his life. Kurt squeaked, a cute little mannerism that seemed to happen every time Blaine released inside of him. He apparently couldn't help it.

Not barely a moment more and Kurt was screaming out Blaine's name as he rode off his high, the substance immediately washing free of both of them in the water of pool. His breathing fell to a rapid pace and his body fell against Blaine's. Blaine wrapped his arms around the beautiful creature that lay against him, breathing heavily and trying to come down from his orgasmic high. How had he gotten so lucky? Blaine always asked himself that. His husband was the most beautiful man in the world and he was so lucky to have gotten him all to himself. Of all people, Kurt loved _him_. Damn, he was the luckiest man in the world for this.

It took them both several minutes later to calm down enough for Kurt to gently slide off of Blaine and dive to the bottom of the pool to retrieve both their swim trunks. Blaine couldn't help but stare at his perfect ass as he dove. Kurt redressed them both before placing his hands on the side of the pool and hoisting himself out of the water, immediately allowing one hand to fall onto to his stomach. "Come on Blaine, let's go get dried off and comfy. We can snuggle up on the couch until the other's come home," he said softly, a gently smile tugging the corners of his lips. And that was another thing Blaine liked about Kurt. He could move on from making love as normal as ever.

Blaine hoisted himself out of the pool and took his husband's outstretched hand. He smiled back at Kurt. "Yes let's." The two of them turned and headed back into the main house, deciding that they could come back later for the rest of the strawberries and the fondue. Right now, they just wanted to get comfortable.

**A/N: Smut, smut, smut! Bad me, haha. So, how was it? As always, reviews make me smile. I hope it wasn't too over the top for you guys. I did warn you and I did try to hold back on the graphic details. I can write pretty damn graphic stuff. But you don't need to read that. Anyway, some more angst drama returns next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the little break from it! I love you all! Klaine plushies for all those who remember to review! Because you've been so dedicated so far. We're over a hundred! Yay! Keep them coming! See you next chapter!**


	15. Tension, More Bad News, And A Visitor

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so so much for your wonderful reviews. Glad you found the smut hot. And I have written more detail than that before, haha. But you guys are so awesome for all the love and support you've given me. I've never had any story become as popular as this one has. So thanks so much. A small note, I'm doing another time jump. Kurt is now six and half months pregnant, which means I'm jumping ahead a month and a half. Baby shower is coming soon! Enough of my rambling! Enjoy!

Kurt was standing in the doorway to the nursery, directing Puck and Finn around while the two of the moved heavy furniture. He was pointing with one hand while the other supported his back. At six and a half months, with twins, Kurt already looked like he was ready to pop. Not to mention, his hormones had caused him to get quite snappy with everyone, no matter who they were or what they said. And then he would turn around and cry and sob and apologize right away. A part of the issue was that at the last sonogram, the twin they were referring to as Gabriella – though Kurt still hadn't decided if that was her final name or not – had shown to be defiantly smaller in size than her sister. She was still growing but very slowly and she was barely getting any bigger at all. Dr. Liston had said she was equivalent to the size of a baby having just reached barely over five months while her sister, was still growing normally. As a result, she'd ordered tests done and Kurt was scared.

He knew he wasn't the only one. Blaine was on edge too and at times he was just as snippy and bitchy as Kurt was being. Though the only person he never snapped at was Kurt. It wasn't his husband's fault that one of their twins' lives was in jeopardy. When Finn had returned from New York, in a tense mood because he'd spent the entire time arguing with Rachel over the divorce papers and trying to straighten things out through court, he had been flabbergasted to hear about everything that had gone on since he'd been gone. Most particularly the baby-sitting episode. After that whole disaster, the others had agreed that Kurt and Blaine had enough to go on and prayed that their twins wouldn't be half as rascally as the kids they'd watched that night.

"No Finn!" Kurt snapped. "Turn it the other way!" A frustrated growl broke from his mouth and Finn paled. Their friends were doing their best to keep up with what was going one with Kurt and Blaine and doing everything in their power to keep level heads. The last thing they wanted to do was be on the receiving end of a pregnant Kurt's famous bitch glare. That was almost like a death sentence now with the hormones raging inside. The atmosphere in Hummel-Anderson household had changed as well. Artie had gone home for a while because Anna had a doctor's appointment. Mercedes and Sam had found an apartment and moved in with their kids. They now were only around sometimes during the day. And Santana and Brittany had taken their room when they were finally able to come by. Tina and Mike had yet to come and Wes and David had to leave for a few days. Puck and Quinn were the only ones who had been there the whole time so far. But now, their four-year-old daughter was with them.

Finn grunted heavily and did as Kurt instructed, turning the dresser he was holding on one end the other way. One side of the room had been completed; Elizabeth's side was all done. It was pretty in pink with the walls of the perimeter of the room splashed in elegant whites, pinks and purples, kind of like a tie-dye effect with a solid pink strip running around the room at the top. Elizabeth's name sat in big pink letters on the little white shelf above her circular canopy crib. Kurt ran a hand over his face as he watched his stepbrother and friend attempt to finish setting things up on baby A's side of the room. The only thing that would be different was the fact that her name would not be on her little, seeing as Kurt and Blaine still hadn't confirmed they were naming her Gabriella.

"Kurt," Puck said as he and Finn set the dresser down. "You're really at it today." Kurt gave him a warning glance and Puck threw up his hands in earnest. "Not that I'm trying to be an ass or anything. But you need some time to relax," he said. Finn stepped back from the white dresser and nodded his head, his face showing nothing but concern for his stepbrother. Kurt was not pleased. He folded his arms across his chest resting them on his ball of a belly and that bitch glare wrote itself easily across his face. Finn and Puck looked at each other.

"I will tell you when I think I need to relax," Kurt said rather coldly. His eyes were almost like ocean fire. Finn and Puck didn't dare say anything. "Now, if you'd kindly put that rocking chair," he pointed to the chair that was still in the middle of the room. "In the opposite corner as the other one, I think we're done for now." The other two wasted no time in obeying. The last thing they needed was Kurt's attitude to ride off on them more. He watched them put the rocking chair in the corner, scoffed and walked out of the doorway, almost immediately running into Blaine, causing his husband to drop his cell phone he'd been holding. "Blaine!" Kurt shouted, sounding more of surprised than angry.

Blaine gave him a solemn look. Kurt's face fell. He didn't like the look on his husband's face one bit. Blaine peeked his head in. "I'm taking Kurt for a private chat in our room," he said flatly. "It would be greatly appreciated if you two didn't interrupt." Finn and Puck nodded their heads and Blaine took Kurt gently by the hand, leading him down the hall to those familiar double doors that lead to their room.

Kurt didn't have the slightest clue what this was all about. Blaine opened their bedroom doors and gestured for Kurt to go in first. He did and took a seat on the bed staring up at his husband, face pale with worry. Tears were already starting to leak from his eyes and he hadn't even been told what was going on yet. "Blaine, what is it? What happened?" he asked. Blaine took a breath and let it out slowly. He shut the door to their room and came and joined his husband on the bed, gently taking Kurt's hands in his.

"Dr. Liston called," Blaine started his voice soft and gentle. Kurt knew immediately it had to have been bad news. The tears came faster. "She said the tests have shown that blood flow and nutrients to baby A are dangerously low." Kurt gulped, knowing that meant that baby A was on the edge of life, and my not survive. Kurt was scared. Would that mean they would have to take her out of his stomach before she was meant to be born? At twenty-six weeks, the chance of survival outside the womb was not a good one. He gulped again. "She wants you to be admitted to the hospital for round the clock monitoring."

Those words were all it took for Kurt to breakdown. The last thing he wanted was to be hospitalized because his daughter's life was in danger. Being hospitalized was worse than being on bed rest. But he knew at the hospital, doctors would be able to do everything they could in order to keep Gabriella – if that was what her name would be – alive inside him until such a time when it was safe for them to deliver her. He already knew that she'd probably spend a good deal of the beginning of her life in the NICU, or the neonatal intensive care unit to be more precise. This was not looking good and he felt more guilty by the minute. He couldn't say anything. He just sat there and cried and Blaine held him, doing his best to try and comfort him.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn had all gathered in Puck and Quinn's room and were having a rather interesting discussion. "Okay," Quinn was saying. "So, the baby shower is set for two weeks from now. When Kurt reaches week twenty-eight. I think the invites need to go out as soon as possible. It'll give people enough time to go shopping for gifts. Santana, Brittany, you guys are on party favors and decorations," she went on. The two women nodded and Brittany held up her cat, Lord Tubbington II, waving his little paw.

"Lord Tubbington II says he has the perfect them idea so he'll be out decorative captain," the blonde said. Santana shook her head exasperatedly. Sometimes she wondered how she had fallen for someone so flat out dumb. She loved Brittany very much but sometimes, her odd way of the world was too much for her. That was why the Latina woman was wondering if they decided to have children too, if she should have Brittany carry the child. Maybe the pregnancy hormones would actually make her smarter for a while. Who knew? It would be a nice change for a bit. That was for sure. "We've got it covered," Brittany added, grinning. Quinn just gave her a slightly puzzled look before she shook her head and went on.

"Puck, you and I will organize the games." Puck raised an eyebrow at his wife. He had no clue what she was signing him up for. "That means like guessing the weight and seeing how many words you can make out of the letters in 'You're having a baby!' or stuff like that," she explained. Puck nodded, deciding than since Quinn seemed to know everything about it, he would just follow her lead. She was the one in charge obviously. It was funny how she was doing all this for Kurt and Blaine. Given the situation when Quinn had been pregnant with Beth, who was now eleven years old, she had a lot of advice for the couple and for everyone else. So naturally, she seemed to slide right into taking charge. "And Finn, I'm putting you in charge of invitation and RSVP," she said with a slight smile. "Get them out fast," she added, handing him a box of invites she'd already taken the liberty to purchase. He nodded. "Assuming everything goes according to plan, this will be the best baby shower yet."

**xxx**

All that planning seemed to go right out the window as soon as the others learned that Kurt was hospital bound. Quinn's careful ideas and processing for the shower were now all jumbled. There was no telling whether Kurt would be released for the shower or not. She was now going to have to rethink things and see if she couldn't come up with a way to bring the shower to the hospital. Of course, she'd told neither Kurt nor Blaine that she was planning one for them. She wanted it to be a surprise for them both. And she was already trying to figure out how she was going to make this work as she gently hugged Kurt in the entryway of the house.

His suitcase packed and tears still running down his face, Kurt said good-bye to each of his friends. He had no choice apparently. He'd already learned the hard way what could happen by not following doctors orders and he wanted Gabriella to live. He wanted to give her the best chance possible and if that meant staying in the hospital so they could monitor her growth and hopefully prevent the unthinkable from happening, than he would do that, no matter how badly it was hurting him. He didn't' like leaving his friends behind in their mansion but Blaine had promised that they would be okay and he would go home from time to time but he was determined to stay by Kurt's bedside for as long as he was there.

"Just don't let Ellie mess the house when we're not home," Kurt said to Quinn who gripped the four-year-old's hand in hers. The little girl stared up at him with big brown eyes. Kurt choked back another sob and turned to open the door so he and Blaine could head out. And when he did, he got a surprise that nearly gave him a heart attack. He stumbled backward and Blaine caught him in his arms.

"Well, well porcelain. So it's true, you have been knocked up." Everyone in the room deadpanned in surprise and Finn's mouth dropped open. How the hell had Sue Sylvester come to be standing on the Hummel-Anderson's doorstep? "Nice place you got here? What do you house? Raccoons?" the woman stated, inviting herself into the mansion and looking around. Despite not having seen her in about nine years, she didn't look any different from what they remembered. Though lines defining her age had begun to appear. She was still wearing a tracksuit. They'd never seen her dressed any other way, aside from at her sister's funeral. It was Blaine that seemed to find his voice first.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice more shocked than anything else. Eyes went to person to person before everyone fell their gaze on the woman they'd known to be the coach of the Cheerios at McKinley back in Lima. How did she even know where Kurt and Blaine lived? "And how did you get through the gate? No one authorized you entrance," he went on.

Sue gave him one of her cocky little grins and placed her hands on her hips. "I have cameras. I know your access code Bert Reynolds," she stated simply. Blaine wanted so bad to smack himself in the forehead. Just like Sue to have cameras on people's homes. She always had her way of doing things. He'd heard that she even had a key to Mr. Schuester's apartment or something. But that still didn't explain how she knew where he and Kurt lived. "I say porcelain, you and Bert Reynolds have done quite well for yourselves. I keep up with the media. I always do want see how successful minions who pass through that obnoxious glee club find themselves in the end. You have the winning point. Well done," she stated, though her tone was rather sarcastic, as usual. That still didn't explain what the hell she was doing there.

Kurt found his voice and pulled himself back up to his full height, one hand resting on his pregnant belly as he glared pointedly at the woman. "Sue, we did not authorize you to come here. Now if you don't mind, kindly leave my property or we will be forced to call police and don't you dare start in about being an honorary officer. That may work back in Lima but this is Los Angeles and they don't play games here." Sue looked rather stunned. Kurt had never in his life actually talked back to her. Half the people in the room wondered if it was the hormones and the other half though that he may finally be releasing pent up anger at the woman. Though Kurt had never particularly had a real reason to be angry with her. "Excuse me, but my husband and I were about to go admit me to the hospital."

That caught Sue's attention and she snapped from her momentary stunned state. Crossing her arms, she said, "Going into labor already porcelain? Oh and I wanted to be at the baby shower. Could have given you a book on how to train a brat to not be an awful little mouth belter of show tunes who overshadows others with their ridiculous greasy hair," she said. That was a drawstring for Blaine who stepped forward, pushing Kurt behind him while the taller man threw Sue one of his bitch glares. How dare she talk about their daughters that way! "Something wrong gel cap?" she asked, taking a crack at Blaine's own hair and that made him even angrier.

Huffing, Blaine glared Sue right in the eye. "For your information Sue," he spat out her name with a harsh flip of the tongue. "One of our twins' lives is in danger. We're going to the hospital so she can be closely monitored. With Kurt only being twenty-six weeks it's not safe to deliver her yet!" He bit his words so hard, he was practically spitting a bit in the woman's face. "And if you _ever_ insult my children again, I'll see you in court!" he added. Turning, he placed his hand gently on Kurt's arm and started steering him toward the door. Looking back at the others, he said shortly, "Kurt and I are going now. I don't care what you have to do to do it, get her out of our house!" With that, he and Kurt headed out the door, slamming it behind them.

Kurt was fuming as Blaine helped him into the car and loaded their suitcases into the back. Never in his life had he anticipated anything like this. He'd had his ups and downs with Sue at McKinley but she'd never particularly given him a real reason to hate her. She'd never been as bad on him as she had been to so many of the others. She'd been supportive during her stint as principal with the whole Karofsky thing and had expelled him until the school board had overturned the ruling. But now, now she was saying stuff and doing things that were quite frankly inappropriate given the situation. Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't think she was out of his life at least until his ten-year reunion. That was still a year away yet.

Blaine climbed into the car and shut the door, a little harder than he meant to. Kurt threw him a look and shook his head slightly, massaging his temples. Just that little spurt of irritation and yelling at Finn and learning that he had to go stay in the hospital for an undetermined amount of time was enough to give him a throbbing headache. This was turning out to be one of the worst days of his pregnancy so far and that was kind of putting it lightly. He dropped one of his hands lazily and Blaine picked it up, rubbing soothing circles into it as he pulled out of the long drive.

"We have to find those cameras," Kurt finally said when they were on their way to the hospital. Blaine chanced a glance over at him. "We have to find the cameras she's somehow put up at our house, get rid of them and change our gate access code." Blaine knew he was trying to sort out things that would keep Sue out of their house but there was still one issue they didn't have a clue about. "And how the hell did she know where we lived anyway?" Kurt spat. Blaine sighed and shook his head. He didn't have an answer for him. "What are we going to do Blaine? We can't move. Not now." Kurt was right. He'd already spent so much time on the nursery. There was no way they could move now.

"I don't know Kurt," he said honestly as he turned a corner. "But we'll figure it out," he added. Kurt looked at him, eyes brimming tears again. Blaine squeezed his hand gently. "I promise, we will figure it out. Whatever it takes." A tiny smile crossed Kurt's face at that and Blaine kissed the back of his hand. He knew that this was going to be one hell of an issue to deal with but hey, they'd gotten through tough times before. How would this be any different?

**A/N: Surprise visit by Sue! Bet you didn't see that one coming. I hadn't put her in yet and I thought it would be interesting to have her pop up. I didn't even know she was going to pop up until I started writing the chapter. And just so you know, I have nothing against her. She's hilarious! Kurt and Blaine's reaction is just a mixture of hormones and mounting frustration. Well, the hormones on Kurt's end anyway! Again, reviews make me smile so let me know what you thought you? Next chapter will be brought to you from Kurt's hospital bed! See you guys there! Love you!**


	16. Treatments And Project Runway Reruns

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for your support. I'm really, really sorry if you asked me a question in your review for chapter fifteen. Unfortunately, I'm having issues with the site and I've only actually received two of the five reviews submitted after posting that chapter. It says I have 113 but will only show me 110. So, major apologies for that. Anyway, this chapter will be written completely from the hospital as our poor Kurtie has been hospitalized so the doctors can monitor baby A better. Enjoy!

Kurt was right. Staying in the hospital was worse than being put on bed rest at home. He was about to pull his hair out and he'd only been there for a day. He had constant monitor belts on his belly and there were periodic sonograms to check on Gabriella's growth right. Not to mention, Dr. Liston had suggested a new treatment that had been developed in recent years, which was supposed to help supply the missing nutrients and blood quota to the affected twin. It was still fairly new and she couldn't guarantee that it would work in Kurt's case. Like every treatment, for some patients it took and for others, it didn't. They just had to cross their fingers and hope that Kurt's body would accept the treatment and help his daughter grow. If it did, it would increase her chances of survival greatly because at least she would be growing. Though she would always be smaller than her sister at least up until the birth.

Blaine was hesitant about this treatment because it wasn't fully tested and still kind of in a beta-like phase. But Kurt was desperate for his little girl to live and at this point, he would try anything. He felt broken and like it was his fault that baby A was not getting what she needed from his body. It was almost like he was already favoring one twin over the other and Kurt would never do that. He loved both his daughters equally and it would rip him apart if the one little girl did not survive. Especially seeing as her name hadn't been confirmed yet. If the lost her, they'd be forced to make a decision and what if it wasn't the right one? What if Kurt found himself regretting the name that would be put on her tombstone? He tried not to think about that though. Right now, he had to stay positive. Had to hope that baby A would pull through.

He hadn't told his husband but he'd made a decision about the name of baby A. The decision? He was going to wait until she was born to name her. He wanted to base her name on the experience of her arrival in the world. Whatever happened, her name – whether it turned out to be Gabriella in the end or not – would be perfect for her. Just like the other one. Elizabeth was a given and with the new technology in viewing sonograms, she even looked like an Elizabeth in the womb. That idea had caused Kurt to giggle.

"Well, currently, there's no change in size," Dr. Liston said as she wrapped up another sonogram. Pulling off her gloves she gave them both a sincere look of sympathy. Kurt frowned and fought the urge to tear up. "But it's still early in the treatment yet. We've only just started it a few hours ago. We'll give it at least a day or two before we start fearing that it's not working," she went on. Kurt nodded but really, he wanted it to kick in right away. He looked at the IV in his arm. He sat there staring at it for several moments, not even realizing that Dr. Liston had left his room. Blaine was sitting in a chair beside him. Kurt yawned heavily. It was getting late but he didn't feel like sleep. He had an issue with sleeping in a hospital.

Blaine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and Kurt turned to look at him. "Keep thinking positive love," Blaine stated. He lifted the cup of water sitting on the bedside table and held it out for him. Kurt sucked on the straw. His face was pale with worry and he shook his head slightly, bunching his free hand in the blanket. "That's the best we can do right now." Kurt was quiet. He was staring at the opposite wall of the room, as though he thought he would develop x-ray vision and be able to see right through it or something. "Kurt?" Blaine questioned. Kurt finally turned his head back to look at his husband and than he said something that Blaine never thought he would ever hear Kurt Hummel-Anderson say.

"I think we should pray to God." Blaine stared at him. What the hell? Pray to God? Did his husband really just say that? Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson had just said he thought they should pray to God. That didn't make any sense at all because Kurt was an atheist. He always had been. He didn't believe in God. The situation must have been more dire to him than any other situation he had ever been in before if he was actually considering praying to something he didn't believe in.

Blaine was still gawking at him when Quinn and Puck entered the room, Puck carrying their daughter Ellie in his arms. "Did we come at a bad time?" The man with the Mohawk said, looking at the stunned expression on Blaine's face. Kurt turned his head to look at them, drawing his hand from Blaine's grasp and attempting a smile but failing miserably. He looked down at the blanket. Words seemed to suddenly fail him and Kurt was unsure about what he was going to do now. He knew he must have sounded mental to make that request and he wanted to take it back. What was he thinking? Pray to God? What God? Why was he suddenly that desperate? Not that he had anything against people who did believe. To each their own. But what was wrong with him now? Damn hormones.

"Kurt just said he thought we should pray to God," Blaine said very quietly. Puck and Quinn both stared at him. All this after what Kurt had said back in their junior year at McKinley, when his father had had a heart attack. Kurt offered a weak smile and his free hand drifted up to his neck, rubbing it nervously and anxiously. All was quiet in the room for several long moments before Kurt seemed to finally find his voice and what he said next sounded much more like him.

"I told you this hospital was going to drive me mental. I'm already going against my own beliefs!" His tone was kind of harsh and bitter and his hormones had kicked him into an angry Kurt. He yanked his hand from Blaine's grasp and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling them rest easily on his growing baby bump. Six and a half months of baby bump. Or more like, double baby bump. If people didn't know he was carrying twins, they would probably think he was about eight months along. The size was still quite massive, even with baby A's slow growth rate. Elizabeth was more than making up for it. Dr. Liston had said she was going to be long at birth. She was already estimating that Elizabeth would be about twenty or twenty-one inches long when she was born, a bit unusual for a multiple, considering they were normally smaller than a single birth.

Blaine frowned and placed a hand on Kurt's arm. Kurt's resolve broke and he burst into tears, burying his face in his hands. Puck and Quinn pulled up chairs and sat on the other side of Kurt's bed. Ellie was looking at Kurt strangely, having no idea what was going or why her daddy's friend seemed to keep switching his moods and points of view. She had her thumb in her mouth and her eyes were half-lidded. It was safe to say that she was probably in the midst of falling asleep. Quinn pulled a blanket out of the bag she'd brought with her. Unfolding it, she reached over and tucked it around the four-year-old who lied against Puck's chest, sucking her thumb and watching Kurt through her sleep haze.

All five of them were quiet for several moments aside from the sound of Kurt's gentle sobbing as Blaine rubbed soothing circles into his back. Finally Quinn decided to speak up. "So, any change?" she asked in a very soft voice. Kurt just cried harder and Blaine frowned, still rubbing soothing circles into Kurt's back. The taller man didn't show any signs of letting up. "I'm guessing that was not the best thing to ask," Quinn went on apologetically. Blaine sighed and rubbed one side of his head with his free hand. This was getting bad. Kurt was a wreck. Not to mention, every so often now, he broke down over the fact that his stomach just kept getting bigger. Blaine only thought he was growing more beautiful. But Kurt thought he was just being sweet because he loved him.

"I look horrible!" Kurt would say, staring into the bedroom mirror and than he would break down in tears, collapsing to the floor and Blaine would be at his side in an instant, trying to soothe him. The thing that was affecting Kurt the most about the whole pregnancy seemed defiantly to be the weight gain issue, even thought Blaine and Dr. Liston had both assured him several times that he should have no problem dropping the weight after the twins were born. It was normal for people of his stature and body type to not struggle with the loss of baby weight. Blaine hoped that stories of people who you'd never know had just had a baby because they had a similar body type to Kurt's would help him feel better but it only made things worse. "That's them! They're not me!" he had said.

Blaine let a sigh out of his throat and looked at Puck and Quinn. By this time, Ellie had fallen asleep completely in her dad's arms. Puck shifted her weight carefully as he looked at his two friends in an awkward silence. Quinn had the most sympathetic look on her face that she could muster at the moment. Blaine spoke, quietly. "Dr. Liston said there's no change yet in baby A's size but she reassured us by saying it's still early yet. She says it's best to give the treatment a day or two before we can really judge whether or not it's working," he said. Kurt was sniffling now. It seemed he had run out of tears or something. Was that possible? Blaine knew his husband was still sad. He was very sad. "Baby?" he whispered gently. Kurt looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," he managed to choke out. His voice was clammy with the sound of tears. It was worse than the day of their junior prom when Kurt had been voted prom queen as a cruel joke. Though at that time, only Blaine had heard his voice than. Kurt had run from the room in tears. Everything had seemed to come crashing down around him. He had thought that people genuinely didn't care anymore about the fact that he was gay. But he had been wrong, very wrong. People in Lima were the cruelest kind of people Kurt had ever had to deal with and he'd developed a strong backbone. As a result, he'd become hesitant in creating new friendships after high school. But people in California had been so much more accepting of him and that was one of the reasons why he had opted to change his plans to go to New York and go to California instead, despite the fact that New York had passed the gay marriage law and California was still fighting for it to be passed there. It was one reason why he and Blaine had had their wedding in New York. They could legally get married there.

No one said anything for a moment. Kurt really had nothing to be sorry for. He was dreadfully upset and the all knew that. He lifted his head and looked around the room. Quinn and Puck stood up, nodding their heads to the two of them. "I think we better get Ellie back to the house. Sorry we can't stay a little longer, but it's passed visiting hours anyway and we had to beg for just these few minutes. We wanted to get some news to bring back to the others," he explained. Blaine nodded in understanding. Quinn walked over and gently kissed Kurt on the forehead, running a hand down the side of his face in a reassuring manner.

A quiet sound of good-bye left Kurt's mouth as he watched his two friends leave the room and he and Blaine were alone again. What were they going to do? What if they ended up not getting that good news? What if the treatment turned out not to work? But Kurt forced himself not to think of that. They had to stay positive. But the whole fact that Sue Sylvester had showed up at his house had thrown him for a loop and his hormones were on spitfire. Every time he thought of that blasted woman, he felt a twinge of anger build in his chest. She had overstepped things way too far this time. And what the hell was she doing getting into his life again now? That made no sense.

In an attempt to get Kurt's mind off of things, Blaine found the remote and switched on the TV. He shifted through the channels until he found Lifetime. A rerun of an old season of Project Runway was on. Kurt allowed a tiny smile to cross his face at the sight of it. Sure, it was a rerun and he had probably seen every episode in the entire series but that didn't bother him much. It was about fashion and it reminded him of the days when he had just been starting out with his fashion design career. There were times when he'd dreamed of being a contestant on Project Runway. As confident and cocky about fashion as he was, he had always said that he would easily win the show. No one ever found out if that was true. He hit the big time with his clothing line before he could even apply for the show. Though that was probably due in part to his already successful acting career.

Only a few moments into the show, Kurt had started to genuinely smile. Blaine was happy now. He was feeling better and less worried. The distraction had worked. "Anya's work was so beautiful," Kurt said, mesmerized slightly by the screen. It must have been an episode from season nine of the show than. That was the last season before they had started Project Runway all stars. Blaine didn't know as much about the show as Kurt did. But than, Blaine wasn't really fashion savy like Kurt was. Still, he loved watching how Kurt's eyes lit up at the screen. No matter what, he was always so engrossed by Project Runway. Sometimes, he admitted that some of the stuff he did had been slightly inspired by some of the designers on that show. But his style was still fully his own. Though nothing that he made looked like anything he ever wore. People often joked that the most fashionable clothes associated with Kurt Hummel-Anderson were the ones he was wearing.

Kurt had always looked at that as a compliment. It meant that people thought he dressed well and oh boy did he dress well. There was no one in all of McKinley high who had been as fashionable as him. And when he'd heard about Rachel's idea for Brittany to try and label her a trendsetter…well that had caused a great wave of laughter from Kurt. Everyone knew that Rachel Berry had the fashion sense of an elderly toddler. Who in their right mind would follow her? Kurt was certain that even though he was the bullied gay kid, he would have had more success setting a trend than she would have. The fact that it became Brittany who had made that look work, well that had only made him laugh harder. The worst thing about the whole ordeal, Rachel wasn't dressing any better now than she had been in high school. She was a hopeless case.

The twenty-seven-year-old wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I never liked Josh. He was too cocky and competitive and just a huge jerk," he said, watching one of the man's designs walk the runway. He thought he was okay as a designer but he hated his attitude. Blaine couldn't help himself. He burst out into laughter, causing Kurt to throw him a confused look. "What's so funny?" he asked, not meaning it to come out snappish. But it was good enough that Blaine stopped laughing almost immediately and shook his head. "Blaine?" Kurt said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry love. I was just thinking you're insulting Josh, but you are kind of the same way." Kurt stared at him in horror. It was clear that he thought being compared to Josh was an insult. He was about to say so when Blaine rushed on. "But more in a good way. You have a positive cocky attitude and you don't put other people down like he does. And you don't take shit from anyone either. But yours is definitely in a good way." Kurt looked at him as though wondering how his cocky attitude could be good when Josh's was bad. Especially if they were the same apparently. "It's hard to explain love, but trust me, you're definitely a lot more positive than that jerk," Blaine finished. The sound of Blaine calling Josh a jerk made Kurt feel loads better and a tiny smile tugged at his lips.

"He is a jerk and I am not," he said smugly. Blaine laughed and leaned up to gently kiss the man he loved. Kurt moaned into the kiss and tore his eyes away from the TV to shut them and wrap his arms around Blaine's neck. Hell, he wanted his husband for some reason. He wanted him right than. But sex had become nearly impossible now what with Kurt's stomach so big. Not to mention, the last place Kurt really wanted to have sex with his husband was in a hospital bed. He reluctantly broke the kiss, though he could feel the fire trembling down his body. The desire was definitely there. As he ran a hand down Blaine's chest, he knew that his husband felt it too. "I love you Blaine," he whispered, lips still just millimeters from the other man's. He blinked and Blaine sighed lightly at the sight of those beautiful lashes coming down to rest on pale cheeks, hiding the glasz orbs from sight for the briefest of moments. It was times like these that Blaine relished in how much he loved his husband.

Kurt yawned again just than and fell back against the pillows. His attention was no longer occupied by the TV so Blaine switched it off. Kurt didn't protest. That was a good sign. "Come on baby," Blaine said softly, attempting to tuck Kurt into the bed. He knew that the hospital bed couldn't be all that comfortable for Kurt but still, he tried his best. If he could, he would climb right up there with him and wrap him in his arms, hoping that would make it all the more comfortable. But there was hardly space for them to cuddle on that bed. If Kurt hadn't been pregnant, than it would have probably been possible but seeing as he was, when Kurt turned on his side, he pretty much took up all the space on the bed. Blaine had made himself a bed on the window seat, though he had never expected a hospital room to have one. "Time for bed," he finished tucking him in more and leaning up to kiss him.

"Will you stay by my side until I fall asleep?" Kurt asked in a voice tinged with sleep. Blaine smiled at him and gently nodded his head. "Good because I won't sleep otherwise. I don't care how tired I feel," Kurt went on. He giggled gently and Blaine just shook his head, kissing the man he loved again. Why was he always so damn adorable? Kurt had been so adorable since day one. Blaine wouldn't deny that. It was kind of endearing and for that reason, he was so happy that he was the one Kurt had wanted to be with. Him and no one else, except for when Kurt had been in love with Finn. "I love you," Kurt said. Blaine never got tired of hearing that. "Good night Blaine," he added, gently shutting his eyes.

"Good night Kurt," Blaine replied, watching his love drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Da da! End of chapter sixteen! Not so much angsty as I guess a little sad and worrisome. I don't know. Tune in to chapter seventeen because we'll find out if the new treatment is working. Baby shower is still around the corner and it will likely be covered in more than one chapter. Don't want to rush it and don't want to drag it out either. Anyway, I discovered that I was able to read the reviews through my email. Thank you very much to the three of you whose reviews some reason didn't show up. :/ Anyway, as always, reviews make me smile so keep them coming! Let's just hope the site stops hoarding them from me yeah? See you next chapter guys!**


	17. The Consequences Of A Rainy Day

A/N: Guys I'm so sorry this is later than usual. I got distracted last night touring Paris via Google map street views. – headdesk – Yeah, I'm that easily amused. Anyway, to make up for it and get back on track, I'm going to try and write chapter eighteen at my usual time tonight. XD Thank I'll catch up. As always, thanks so muchlies for the reviews! You guys are the best! Let's keep it up, yeah? Without further ado, the awaited chapter seventeen!

Kurt felt like he was dying of boredom. It didn't help that at the moment, he was the only one in his hospital room. Blaine had gone home to grab a shower and there were no doctors or nurses currently checking up on him. The good news was that the treatment seemed to be working. Baby A was gaining weight, not as much as they hoped she would but she was gaining enough that their level of concern was at least starting to drop. They had higher hopes now that she would make it at least to a safe delivery so that they would have a better chance of tending to her after she was born and she would have a better chance of pulling through.

That seemed to be the only good news going around though. Other than that, Kurt was positively miserable. He was coming up on his twenty-seventh week, which would mean he was nearing seven months and he was still in the damn hospital. There were no indications that he would be allowed to go home soon. Furthermore, he was having even more trouble sleeping. It didn't help when nurses seemed to come in every hour on the hour at night and fiddle around checking vitals of both Kurt and the babies. And that felt like it took half an hour in itself so it was like he only got a half hour of complete solitude every hour. He was going to lose it completely if he didn't get the hell out of there soon. Not to mention, Days had come up with something happening to Erik that put him in a coma and he was transferred to a hospital in his home town so his family could be closer to him, just to cover Kurt's unknown period of absence for the show. Although Kurt was grateful for them handling it all, he felt bad for not being able to be there.

A frustrated grunt left his mouth as he switched off the TV, seeing as nothing was on. He was exhausted, he was cranky, and he was sure that by the time he got out of here and all of this was over, he would never want to set foot in a hospital again, whether or not it was for himself. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. If he made Blaine take the girls to all their doctors appointments on his own, it would look like Kurt wasn't taking and active interest and concern in his daughters' lives. There was no way he was going to give that impression to the world.

"This is stupid," he spat, swiping out his hand in anger. It made contact with the spoon that was sitting in an empty ice cream bowl, from which Blaine had been feeding him earlier before he'd gone home to shower. Kurt glared at the clattering sound and slammed his head back against the pillows. For a moment, he stared up at the ceiling and than glanced at his belly. "You know, life would be happier if you weren't being so difficult on us. You're not even born yet! Can't you wait until you arrive in the world before being difficult?" Kurt couldn't really blame his unborn children. They hadn't made the decision to share a placenta but the pent up frustration had him snapping at everyone and anything. Someone had merely walked by the door a little while earlier and Kurt had shouted at them to stop slapping their feet on the ground so loud, even though they had been wearing scrub shoes.

His eyes went back up to the ceiling and he stared, stared very hard at it. Where was Blaine? He should have been back by than. Kurt frowned. Blaine had told him he was only going home to take a shower and then he'd be right back at the hospital. But that had been like three hours ago. Kurt had been judging time by every half hour considering that was when things changed in his room, every half hour. He couldn't really see the clock, as it was high on the wall behind his head. So he had to take his best estimate. Still, it wouldn't have taken much more than an hour for Blaine to go home, shower and return and it wasn't like him to not call if something came up. Kurt bit his lip.

When a doctor he didn't recognize turned up in the room a moment later, the twenty-seven-year-old knew something certainly was not right. First of all, this man was not one of his attending physicians and certainly not on Dr. Liston's team. Secondly, he couldn't be there for vitals because the nurses had just finished their last round about ten minutes earlier. The pale man paled even more and swallowed hard. What was going on? The only thing he could think of was that something had happened to Blaine. And he hoped to someone that was not the case. But why else would a doctor that wasn't his show up in his hospital room unexpectedly?

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" the doctor said. His voice was solemn and tinged with a bit of sympathy. Kurt swallowed. He couldn't find his voice and so he just nodded. His mouth felt dry and his eyes were already starting to get wet. He knew it. Something bad had happened. "I'm afraid your husband has been in a car accident." Those words hit Kurt like a tidal wave and he just sat there in shock. Blaine? In a car accident? When? How? Why? No, this couldn't be happening. Blaine was the most careful driver Kurt knew. Other than himself of course, but that wasn't the point. No, this doctor had to be wrong. He just had to be. Kurt swallowed, but found he had nothing to swallow. It was hard to press air pass the lump in his throat and his breathing hitched. _Please don't let him be dead. Please don't let him be dead. Please don't let him be dead_, he thought to himself. He couldn't raise the twins by himself. He needed Blaine.

He finally found his voice. It came out sounding much like a choked whisper. "Is he going to be all right." The doctor just looked at him for a moment and Kurt felt that was a bad sign. He bit his lip. _No_, he thought, wanting to cry. His whole body was sure that the next words out of the doctor's mouth would tell him that no, Blaine was not going to be all right. That, in fact, Blaine had died on impact. But the rationalization in his head told him that a doctor wouldn't be standing here in his room telling him about the accident if Blaine had been killed on impact and so he change the thought to him dying while they were trying to fix him in the emergency room.

But to his surprise, the doctor smiled gently. That had to mean good news right. "I'm sorry for worrying you," he said first. "I have a tendency to overdo dramatics sometimes. I took acting classes in my younger years," he went on. So did that mean that he was overdoing sympathy and solemness or something? Kurt was confused. "Blaine should be fine," he went on. Kurt felt a wave of relief was through his body. "His head did hit the steering wheel though and as a result, he suffered a mild concussion. He also has a few broken ribs and his left leg was broken in three places." Shit. Left leg broken in three places? That meant that neither Blaine nor Kurt would be able to drive for a while. Thank Merlin they had their friends staying with them. "He's just being finished up in surgery." Kurt looked flabbergasted at the word. _Surgery_? The doctor put up a hand. "It was just to set the bones in his leg. They'll wheel him in here to be with you when he's taken care of."

Kurt didn't get a chance to reply for the doctor offered him a small smile and turned and headed out of the room. Well, this was just perfect. His husband had been in a car accident and now neither of them was capable of driving. If Kurt got the chance to go home again before delivering the twins, someone would have to drive them. He turned his head and stared hard at the window, for the first time registering that day that it was pouring down rain outside. It was unusual weather for Los Angeles, even for late October. And then a thought struck him. Damn. He was likely going to be in the hospital for Halloween, one of the best holidays, with Christmas being the other, and the first of the real holiday season. Well hell, this pregnant life couldn't get much better now could it?

"Fuck," Kurt muttered under his breath and that was how one could tell that he was really irritated. The man never had really sworn before and if he did, it was a rare thing. Aside from the use of the word 'bitch' that was. That seemed to be a common one he and his friends from high school had always tossed around. But the f-bomb? That was certainly something you didn't hear coming out of his mouth everyday. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he spat, pounding both hands on the bed and glaring out at the rain. He had never hated rain so much.

"Wow Kurt. Frustrated much?" said a voice. Kurt turned his head to see Finn and Mercedes standing in the doorway. The latter was holding a teddy bear in one hand and a balloon that said 'get well' in the other. Kurt frowned. As much as he appreciated the gesture it made him feel like he was in the hospital with some sort of disease rather than for his twins to be monitored around the clock.

Mercedes and Finn crossed over to the bed cautiously and Mercedes set the bear down on the bed beside Kurt. Despite his prior thought, Kurt grabbed the stuffed animal and held it tightly against his chest. He hadn't forgotten what kind of security a stuffed animal could bring. Tears leaked from his eyes and he buried his face in the bear's soft head. Finn was looking around the room with concern. "Where's Blaine?" he asked. Kurt's head cropped up. He swallowed hard.

When his voice came out, it was a strangled whisper. "He's in surgery," he told them. Mercedes and Finn looked surprised. Kurt got the sense that Blaine had made it home safely and they asked where he was because they'd known he'd left to back to the hospital and so they were expecting to find him there. "He got in a car accident," he went on, staring down at the bed, unable to look at his stepbrother and best friend. "Mild concussion, broken ribs, broken leg in three places. They took him to surgery to set the bones. But this means neither one of us is capable of driving now." He knew they both knew what that would mean. Mercedes and Finn looked at each other and Mercedes gently placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt didn't move nor try to shrug her off.

"Kurt," she said gently. Kurt didn't bother to look up at her. He continued to stare down at the blanket. She took it as a sign that this was the best reaction she was going to get out of him. "Kurt, it's going to be okay. At least Blaine isn't in life threatening danger." That was probably the worst thing she could have said at that moment. Kurt wrenched his shoulder out of her grasp and she stepped back in shock but not surprise. All of them had been tiptoeing around Kurt because he was so easily angered. He glared up at her and she felt bad. Rarely had Kurt ever thrown his bitch glare her way. And this seemed twice as bad as normal. But Mercedes wasn't hurt. She knew that this was all deal to the pregnancy hormones that were heightening Kurt's emotions and it was quite likely that Kurt would probably spend half a month at least apologizing over and over again to anyone he may have been mean to while he was pregnant because he had never intended on doing that. She knew Kurt. And Kurt would feel guilty and never forgive himself for this later.

"Going to be okay?" he shouted at her. Mercedes looked at Finn who was shaking his head at her. "Fucking hell Mercedes!" he went on. That f word was now becoming a constant sound in his speech all of a sudden. "I'm in a hospital pregnant with MOMO twins, one of which isn't growing properly and as such, being monitored to watch her growth! I have no damn idea if I'm going to be able to go home at any time before the twins are born! I might be in here for Thanksgiving even for all we know! I've just been informed that my husband was in a car accident and is still in surgery. This has caused me to realize that we are now both incapable of driving for the time being and this damn rain just sums everything up! So no, it just might not be okay!" Kurt sat there huffing. Yes, he was definitely going to regret going off on his best friend like that later. He folded his arms across his chest and turned his head away, settling an angry stare on the window.

The sound of rain was the only thing that could be heard as an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Finn was gaping at Kurt with wide eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever seen his stepbrother explode like that. Kurt had been very good about keeping better check of his anger since high school. But than, the pregnancy hormones had probably shoved all that careful practice outside the door. The tall man wondered if pregnancy hormones were even worse when the expectant parent was carrying multiples. Of course, only Finn would wonder that. Well, except maybe Brittany too.

Feeling the urge to throw something, Kurt chucked the teddy bear toward the window. It hit it with a soft poof sound and fell to the floor. He almost immediately felt bad for throwing the teddy bear and was holding his hands out for it. Finn, who was closer to the window picked it up and brought it back to him. Kurt clutched the toy tightly and buried his face into it again. It was at that moment a nurse wheeled a hazy looking Blaine into the room in a wheelchair.

"Is everything all right?" the nurse asked when she noted all three of them in silence. No one seemed to have realized she'd entered. Kurt took no more notice and kept his face buried in the teddy bear. Mercedes and Finn turned to look at her and both looked relieved. It seemed that no matter how bad his hormones got, Blaine was the only person that Kurt was able to keep himself from going off on, even though that wasn't always the case. "What has happened?" the nurse asked in worry. She wheeled Blaine up to the side of Kurt's bed and Kurt still hadn't moved. But he felt the nurse go to work right away checking to make sure all his signs were good and there was no change in anything. Kurt felt slightly relieved. It would hopefully keep the nurse team from checking his vitals again for another forty minutes or so.

Things were quiet again when she assured herself that nothing had gone haywire in Kurt's vitals and left the room. No one said anything. Blaine broke from his haze and opened his eyes fully when he saw Kurt. Placing his hands on the wheels of the chair, he moved up closer to the bed. He reached out and gently placed one hand on his arm. Kurt finally looked up and turned his tear stained face to look at his husband beside his bed. Blaine's eyes looked pained. He had a bruise on one cheek and his lip was busted but other than that, his face held no noticeable signs that he'd been hurt at all. Kurt just stared at him for several moments. He wanted to hug him, but that wasn't going to happen. Blaine was in a wheelchair and probably would be as long as his leg healed.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, his voice still groggy from anesthesia. Kurt was able to flicker a small sad smile down at his husband. "I'm okay," Blaine tried to reassure him and Kurt shook his head. He felt the tears brimming to his eyes again. "Kurt, I'm okay," Blaine tried again, doing his best to make his voice firm but gentle. It was kind of hard with the grogginess making him sound choked up in his throat. Again, Kurt shook his head. He sniffed and hugged the teddy bear closer again. Finn and Mercedes just stood there watching, neither of them feeling it was right for them to say anything at all to the two men.

"No you're not," Kurt said sadly, his voice cracking with tears. "You're alive sure, but you're in a wheelchair because of your leg and now you can't hug me when I need it because you can't just stand up and hug me," Kurt went on. Blaine looked at him. Kurt did have a point. He needed to be hugged but it was quite certain that Blaine was the only one who could do that job now. Finn seemed to get an idea than. Cautiously, he moved forward. "What are you doing Finn?" Kurt asked, though his voice was curious and not scolding. Finn offered him a smile.

"Giving you both what you need right now," he replied. Kurt stared at him, utterly confused. Blaine looked equally perplexed, though it was slightly hard to tell with his face somewhat still swimming in sleep. Gently, Finn placed one arm around Blaine's shoulders and the other he shifted awkwardly under his knees. In one swift movement, he'd hoisted Blaine out of the chair and was carefully sitting him down on Kurt's bed. It was a good thing Kurt was sitting up and not laying on his side. "There. I'll just move him back when necessary," he said. Kurt gave his stepbrother the most grateful look he'd probably ever worn in his life before. "You're welcome," Finn said, without even receiving a thank you. He stepped away from the bed and took a seat on the window seat where Blaine had been sleeping during Kurt's stay in the hospital.

The pregnant man wasted no time at all. He wrapped his arms around his husband and hugged him tightly but gently, not wanting to apply pressure to Blaine's broken ribs. Blaine hugged him back. The two kissed lightly, though Blaine's was sort of a bit sloppy given the fact that he was still disoriented. Finn turned his eyes on the window to give them privacy. Mercedes looked between Kurt and Blaine and Finn before sitting down in a chair and watching them all quietly. Kurt continued to hug Blaine. He didn't want to let him go. The fact that he could have lost him just than was still fresh in his mind and there was no way in the hell he knew he'd be able to go one with all this without him. He didn't think he could handle it without Blaine by his side.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt whispered to the twenty-six-year-old. Blaine chuckled very softly and side hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're going to be okay. I don't think I could handle this if I lost you." Kurt was quietly weeping and Blaine did the best he could to wipe tears from his husband's face. He was slowly regaining his full awareness and composure. He offered Kurt a reassuring smile as he gently wiped at the tears with his thumbs.

"Nothing is going to take me away from you. Not even rain and a car accident. I won't allow it. I love you too much," Blaine said. He placed a gentle kiss to Kurt's forehead and Kurt sighed happily. The teddy bear lay in his lap, seemingly watching them and momentarily forgotten. And though he didn't say so, Kurt knew his husband's words were the truth. He felt the exact same way. He would not let anything happen to him if it meant he had to leave Blaine behind. But what else did you expect from two people who were so much in love?

**A/N: I'll admit, I had no idea where this chapter was going when I started writing it so I'm going to probably call it a filler chapter. It's too soon to jump to the baby shower, which will probably start either in the next chapter or the one after but there's only so much that can happen when one of the main characters is hospitalized. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it still and again, I'm sorry this is later! Reviews always make me smile so as always, keep them coming! See you soon!**


	18. A Paternal Thought Memory

A/N: Hey guys! Trying to get back on track here again, yeah? Hope you liked chapter seventeen though it was kind of a filler. I was debating whether to start the baby shower this chapter or next but I came up with a kind of awesome idea so baby shower is coming next chapter. This chapter is going to be a flashback chapter. The store title in this chapter is a real store. I found it at one of the malls here where I live and texted the name to myself so I could use it. But I hadn't figured out how I would until now. So enjoy a nice little chapter with a non-pregnant Kurt. xD And thanks so much as always for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

Blaine was sleeping oddly in his wheelchair. Finn had offered to help him get situated on the window seat but Blaine had refused, feeling that without the ability to move much due to broken ribs, and a broken leg, he might just absentmindedly roll off or something. Kurt thought it was cute but also that Blaine was being a little paranoid. Now the room was quiet. Blaine was asleep and Kurt sat wide-awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. The babies had decided they were going to be active tonight and thus were keeping him awake. And his thoughts wandered. Wandered to a moment in time in which him being pregnant had just been a joke.

**xxx**

Kurt sighed heavily as he parked his car in the shopping mall parking lot. He glanced over at the empty passenger seat beside him in which a folder sat. What the hell had he agreed to? This wasn't even a mainstream company but that was the reason why they'd hired him. They wanted to maybe get a rise in business. And who wouldn't want to buy clothes designed but _the _Kurt Hummel-Anderson? So he supposed that he should have seen this coming. To be honest, he wasn't sure how he was going to do this. He had a meeting with the manager of one of the stores in the mall. A store called A Pea In The Pod. It was a maternity and now paternity too, given that guys could get pregnant, store. Kurt had never once thought about designing fashionable clothes for the pregnant man or woman but this was a far cry from something he felt was within his comfort zone so it was good for him, right?

Another sigh broke his lips and he picked up the folder. "Now or never Kurt," the twenty-six-year-old said aloud to himself. At that moment, he really wished Blaine was around. But his husband was on tour currently, promoting his new album. He was all the way in Atlanta, Georgia at the moment, probably preparing for sound check or something. Blaine was not there and Kurt needed him. But Kurt knew that once he got through this, he'd be thinking how silly he was for begging fate to bring his husband home just for this meeting so he could get through it easier. And then he remembered, Blaine really didn't know the first thing about fashion. He laughed nervously.

Knowing that he really didn't have another moment to lose, Kurt climbed out of the car, glancing at the slim Seiko watch that adorned his left wrist. He was right on time or would be by the time he reached the store. But he wasn't going to lie. He was a bit irritated. This store was in a shopping mall in San Diego, two hours drive from his office back in Los Angeles. It wasn't the fact that he had to make the drive that irritated him. It was that he was the one who had to make the drive. Usually, he had associates and people who went and covered these meetings for him and brought the information back to him and they negotiated that way. He was the big boss. He wasn't expected to do this part of the job himself. But no, something had come up with the person who was going to do it and no one else could go on short notice so he'd had to cancel a photo shoot to make the trip. The things he did to keep his careers a success.

Yet another side made its way out of his mouth as he walked into the outdoor mall. He checked his watch again as he passed an Old Navy, looking for a directory. He decided instead to ask the first kiosk working her found. And when he did, they told him he needed to go upstairs. Kurt rolled his eyes. Things these days were so complicated. He walked until he found an escalator that was about halfway across the mall. Didn't they know how to place these things conveniently? And even when he'd gotten upstairs, the top level was weird with ramps and little sets of stairs going up and down and upsetting the level balance. This was why Kurt hadn't gotten into architecture as well. The types of things those people came up with nowadays were completely confusing and complex.

Finally, after what seemed like a whirlwind of stairs, ramps, and passing stores, he found the place he was looking for. Kurt could not have been in more of a bad mood but this was where acting came in. He needed to play this off right or else he wouldn't seal the deal and for Kurt Hummel-Anderson to not seal a deal, well that was unheard of. No one had ever turned him down and he wasn't about to make this place the first, even if it was clothing that he didn't normally design.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt tried to work out all the tension that had been building ever since he'd left his office those two or so hours earlier and stepped into the store. Several customers stopped and stared as was expected. He was afraid that some of them might ask for autographs. He wrote a very serious expression across his face, the kind that said that Kurt Hummel-Anderson meant business and he'd been doing it since high school so it was almost naturally. Luckily, in his short stride from the door to the register, it kept people from approaching him. Good, he didn't need anything interrupting with his business. This was another reason he was glad he didn't normally do this part himself.

Approaching the register, Kurt cleared his throat. A young teenage girl with a nametag pinned to her chest that read _Katie_ looked up at him. Her eyes went wide and her mouth gaped open. Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Focus_, he told himself. "Hello," he said shortly. The girl continued to stare at him like she'd never seen another person in her life before. Kurt was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Nervously, he reached a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. It was starting to grow hot. "I have a meeting with a Miss. Tanya Oleo," he went on, still trying to keep his resolve. The girl didn't move. It was like she didn't even register that he had spoken at all. Kurt's face grew hot and this time, it was more because of the irritation but he passed if off as embarrassment since he was feeling that too.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" said a woman's voice and Kurt was grateful for a reason to tear his eyes from the gaping employee at the register to a young blond woman who had just stepped out of a door behind the registers. He nodded his head. She smiled brightly and walked over to extend a hand. "I'm Tanya Oleo, the manager here at A Pea In The Pod," she went on. Kurt plastered one of his closed mouth smiles on his face and took her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet with you. If you'll just follow me into the back, we can get started," she said. He nodded again. Kurt had never actually gone into the back of a store at a mall before but he was glad that he could so they could do this away from prying eyes.

He followed her around the register and back through that door that she had emerged from. Katie seemed to snap out of her trance as Kurt disappeared from her view and he forgot about her. Tanya offered him a seat as they entered a small office. He thanked her with a nod and sat down, still clutching the folder in his hands. He wasn't exactly sure how to go about this. He wasn't the one who normally did it after all. "I apologize," he finally was able to say, finding his voice. "I usually have people who do these meetings for me. So I'm afraid I don't know the first thing about it myself," he admitted. She offered him a smile.

"That's all right. We're thrilled that you came yourself. I'm sorry about the very public locale. We haven't exactly grown to the point of opening our own little boutiques yet," she said with a laugh. Kurt allowed a tiny smile to cross his face. Well sure, if they had, they wouldn't really be needing his help now would they? Personally, Kurt didn't see why maternity and paternity clothes needed to be fashionable. They were the only clothes in the world that were only worn for a number of months all the time. The fashion would go to complete waste. But apparently, A Pea In The Pod wanted to expand business and this was one of the ways it knew how.

"That's why I'm here, isn't it?" he asked with a short laugh. She laughed as well and gave her head a nod. "Well, I have made a few designs if you'd like to take a look at them," he said, leaning forward so he could place the folder on her desk. Sitting back, the tall pale man crossed his slender legs and folded his hands over them in typical Kurt fashion. He inclined his head to one side and resisted biting his lip as she looked through the designs. "I tried to think about the capacity of what was needed. What would look good in stretch material," he said. She nodded, a smile growing on her face. "I apologize again, I've never designed for pregnancy before," he added, cheeks pinking just that slight little bit. God how he wanted Blaine to be there right than. He felt so awkward.

A few moments of silence passed between them and she looked up from the folder, folding her hands lightly on top of it. "Well, I'd say it might help if you tried thinking about what you would like to wear if you were pregnant," she joked. Kurt forced a laugh but blushed deeply. If he were pregnant? He and Blaine did want kids but they were hoping to maybe adopt a few older children so that it would be easier to gravitate them into their lives since they were so incredibly busy. The idea of him being pregnant had never really occurred to him.

For a moment, Kurt found himself contemplating the thought, not even thinking very much about anything else. How did he respond to that? Sure it was a joke but as a whole, the topic of children was a bit of a sensitive subject for the Hummel-Andersons. All their friends had kids already. Well, except for Brittany and Santana but Kurt was almost certain that Santana didn't want kids. Though he really didn't know what was going through that Latina's mind. And Mercedes had just given birth to her second son not that long ago. She and Sam had named him Samuel Evans Jr. and nicknamed him Sammy for short. For a moment, Kurt wondered how her four year old was taking the addition of a new brother to the family.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" Tanya said, bringing him round out of his thoughts. He shook his head off slightly and apologized. He hadn't meant to drag off into thought like that. He tried to laugh it off but it still kind of bothered him, nagging at the back of his head like a ticking time bomb, or like a parent constantly reminding their son or daughter to clean their room. Okay, maybe that was a bad analogy for the situation. Kurt tried to shove those thoughts out of his head. Now was not the time. Of course, when the prospect of designing a line of maternity and paternity where came into the mix, it was hard to shove it out. It clicked directly with everything that had wheels in his head turning. He wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing.

Despite his jitters, nervousness, and irritation, Kurt had managed to seal the deal. He would be designing a line for the fashionable pregnant man or woman. And as he climbed into his car again after the meeting, he found those thoughts drifting back into his head. What was going on? He'd thought about all this before but he hadn't ever really thought about it this severely. Something about the way Tanya had joked about him approaching the task as thinking of what he would want to wear if he were pregnant had triggered these thoughts in his head. And now, he just couldn't get rid of them. He knew this was going to way precariously on his mind the entire time he was working on the line for the store. He'd almost decided he wanted to back out because it was making him uncomfortable. But what would that have done to his reputation? A Pea In The Pod wanted the deal. It wouldn't be very Kurt Hummel-Anderson to suddenly refuse when he'd gotten them to go for it.

The entire two-hour drive back to Los Angeles, the wheels in his head were turning. He was remembering all the baby showers he had attended, the births that he had been present for, which included both of Mercedes' sons and his stepbrother's son and daughter. Though watching Rachel deliver was one of the most agonizing moments of his life, or two seeing as he'd had to do it twice. The only reason he'd agreed to be there was that Finn had really needed him for moral support. Both times Rachel had gone into labor he'd called Kurt in a panic. Like the good stepbrother he was, Kurt had dropped everything he'd been doing and flown to New York immediately. He was just lucky he was rich enough to catch a last minute flight, if a private jet wasn't available, which it usually was on short notice.

Kurt pulled into the driveway of the mansion he shared with his husband, having accessed the gate with the code. His mind was still reeling. He parked the car just outside the house, like he normally did and stared up at it. Alone. He would have to go be in that house alone. He didn't want to be alone right than. And it was at that moment he made a choice that he had told himself he would never ever make unless the situation was absolutely dire, even though Blaine had told him he was allowed to do it. For the first and only time in his life, he called his husband and told him flat out, he needed to come home right than. He felt like he was having a meltdown and he just didn't feel like he wanted to be alone in their house. Blaine had obliged no questions asked and when he'd arrived home some hours later, Kurt explained the whole thing to him.

The two of them spent the next several days discussing the prospect of children and really what they wanted to do. Were they ready? Kurt's meltdown over the issue told him he might just be. But what about Blaine? Blaine had said that whenever Kurt was ready, he would be ready. Kurt knew he couldn't keep his husband from his tour and he couldn't keep Blaine's fans waiting for concerts that had to be postponed due to an emergency. So, he'd gone through a deal of phone calls, canceling everything he had booked right up to the date when Blaine was due to end the tour and come home. People weren't happy but they understood. Kurt declared it, as a much needed break as he'd been working so incredibly hard for who knew how long. After that, he flew with Blaine back out to Atlanta and spent the rest of his tour with him.

During that time, they talked a lot about kids and on one particular night, Kurt sat on Blaine's tour bus, a warm cup of tight grasped in his hands, staring at his husband but not really seeing. "I don't know if I want to adopt anymore," he said finally. Blaine looked at him, eyes peering over the rim of his own cup, which he'd just been sipping from. He set it down and folded his arms. The twenty-five-year-old was at the height of his musical career and it was not really the time for them to be thinking about having children. He looked at Kurt curiously. "I'm not saying whatever we decide we have to do it now, I'm just saying that when we do decide we're ready to have kids, I'm not sure I want to just adopt."

Blaine looked at him for several long moments. "That lady's joke has really got you thinking about this on a much more serious level Kurt," he commented after the short silence. Kurt just looked at him. He let out a breathy sigh and ran a hand over his face. Blaine reached over with one hand and gently placed it on Kurt's arm. "Hey, if you want to carry a baby for us, if that's the way you want to have children, than I'm behind it one hundred percent." That kind of got Kurt's attention and surprisingly, the taller man placed one of his award winning smirks on his face and reached out to pat his husband's hand gently.

"Oh babe, who said I'd be carrying the child?" Blaine had been momentarily rendered speechless before he remembered that he couldn't possibly carry the baby because Kurt never topped. Not once in their relationship had Kurt ever been the one doing the penetrating. He was always the one penetrated. And unless for some weird reason, Kurt decided that he really wanted to try topping, that wasn't likely to change. He didn't think his husband would make that decision. Finally, Blaine let out a bit of dry laughter. "Oh come on," Kurt said. "It was funnier than that!" Blaine chuckled more, trying to ease the tension.

After that, Kurt felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and the subject of children had reverted to a lower level of concern again in his mind but the thought still never left him. In truth, Kurt wanted to have a baby naturally, by him and Blaine making it together, but he was damn scared of the consequences of pregnancy. Most particularly frightening for him was the weight gain. He knew it was important to gain weight as a pregnant person. Something like fifteen to thirty pounds. Or so he had heard or thought he did. He wasn't sure. He didn't know the first thing about being pregnant. All he knew was that the idea scared him.

**xxx**

The thing was, Kurt had never told Blaine about his fears of actually being pregnant. Now, it was kind of a little late for that. He stared down at his belly, slowly closing in on seven months. The big twenty-eighth week, which he heard was a real milestone to make when carrying multiples. A glance over to Blaine told him his husband was till fast asleep. Kurt yawned but he didn't feel sleepy. He wrote it off as lack of oxygen. With a belly as big as his, well breathing was starting to become a little more difficult. He was glad for the first time that he got to spend his days in a bed and not doing strenuous activity. Who knew what breathing epic would be like than? But that did not mean that he liked being on hospital bed rest anymore now than he had when he had first been told he was going to be hospitalized for monitoring.

All things considered, Kurt had never forgotten the encounter at that maternity store. He remembered every single detail of that day as though it had happened only just yesterday, rather than a year ago. The line he had produced had been a success. Within months of it coming out, A Pea In The Pod had risen off the charts and they had him to thank. "Good," he said quietly under his breath. "I guess we both got something special out of it than," he added, aware he was talking to no one but not caring. Eyes resting once more on his stomach, a gentle smile crossed his face. That meeting had been the real beginning of this journey, even if he hadn't known it at the time.

**A/N: Phew! Now that makes me caught up again! What did you think of this little flashback? I'm actually quite fond of it. It was interesting to write. Anyway, next chapter shall be the first of le baby shower! I know you've all been looking forward to that. And I get to write it with them in the hospital! So be ready for craziness. A bunch of people all crammed into Kurt's hospital room playing games of the baby and eating cake and opening gifts. xD We'll see how it goes, yeah? Reviews make me smile! Love you all and can't wait to hear what your thoughts are!**


	19. Baby Shower Part 1

A/N: Hi guys! Well, here it is, the first of chapters you've been looking forward to! Kurt's baby shower part one! Bare with me, I have no idea what's going to happen until I write it. Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter. Glad to see you loved the flashback! I might do another in future. But for now, I'll refrain from making this author's note too long. I present to you, chapter nineteen! Everyone say yay! – Kurt and Blaine boo in the background – Hey, that's not fair you two. This is a good chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

Twenty-eight weeks. Seven months. Twenty-eight weeks equaled seven months and that was now how far along Kurt was. That meant he was a month into his third trimester. He was in the home stretch. Baby A was still responding to the treatment but Dr. Liston still didn't think she was growing at a safe enough rate to send Kurt home and decrease the monitoring. The treatment was working but not as well as they had hoped. Still, it was likely that baby A would make it to a safe delivery at least so that had Kurt and Blaine's hopes up rather high for her survival. But the bad news of the whole thing, Kurt was still hospital bound. Blaine was now hospital bound as well seeing as after the car accident, he couldn't really go anywhere unless someone else drove him. And knowing Blaine, he didn't want to be a problem on anyone so he just stayed at the hospital.

It had just passed midday on Kurt's seven-month mark and so far, none of their friends had come to visit. It was kind of strange and Kurt was starting to feel a little neglected. Didn't they want to come and congratulate him on successfully carrying his MOMO twins to seven months? Where was everybody? One of the nurses had helped Blaine out of the wheelchair and onto the window seat. He was staring out the window and Kurt couldn't bear to look his way. Why? Because it was pouring down rain again. Had he been thinking sensibly, Kurt might have shrugged off his friends' absence due to the rain and the fact that they didn't want to scare him again with another car accident. In light of the situation, he might not have blamed them. But he wasn't thinking sensibly and the expression on his face showed that he was visibly hurt and angry with their friends.

"How could they?" he asked quietly. Blaine tore his eyes from the window and looked at his husband with a confused expression on his face. "How could they decide not to come today? It doesn't make sense," Kurt went on. Blaine gave him a sympathetic look, having no words for his husband. He didn't even know what was going on. Their friends had kept Blaine in the dark about everything too, though he had caught on that they were plotting something. What it was, he didn't have the slightest clue. It didn't help that sometimes, when he'd gone back to the house for a shower or something, he'd walked in unexpectedly and the lot of them had shut up. But he had noticed something the last time he'd returned home. The house seemed to be filling slowly with all their friends.

Silence elapsed and Kurt stared blankly at the TV, watching it but not really comprehending the show that was displayed on the screen. He was holding the teddy bear in his arms again. That stuffed animal hadn't once left his side. The beeping of the monitor that was monitoring the twins was the only other sound in the room. He didn't know how much time passed in which he had blatantly stared at that TV screen.

But the next thing both of them knew, the lights in the room had gone out. At first, Kurt thought that the power might have surged due to the weather outside, but that couldn't be it because first of all, the TV and medical equipment were both working. And secondly, even if it had, hospitals had backup generators so they wouldn't have been affected by the power outage anyway. So, he had no way of knowing what was going on. The door to his room was shut and the gloom of the day outside the window made it appear much later outside than it actually was. Kurt lifted his head in an attempt to see the clock hanging on the wall, meaning to check the time but it was useless. He could see the bottom of it but there was just no way he could read it.

A familiar clicking sound filled the room and both Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before glancing at the door. Narrowing his eyes, Kurt could just make out the turn of the knob from across the room. What was going on? Was someone planning on causing some sort of trouble in their room? Fear clenched at Kurt's chest and he hugged the teddy bear closer, sniffling. Blaine threw him a worried glance, wondering what was going through his husband's head.

Three things happened next that overwhelmed both of them. First, the door opened, revealing through the crack what looked like candles. Secondly, the candles gave way to a cake that was being wheeled in by a nurse. And third, a long procession of all their friends filed into the room behind the nurse pushing the cake. At the very end of the procession were Kurt's dad and stepmother. When they'd found the time to fly to Los Angeles, Kurt didn't have a clue. But he was struck dumbfounded by the sudden sight. Not to mention, every single one of the people was loaded down with gifts, as many as they could carry and behind Burt and Carole, another nurse was wheeling in more gifts still.

"What are you guys doing?" Kurt asked in sudden surprise. Mercedes grinned brightly as she walked over to him and gave him a gentle hug. That didn't answer his question and he tried to give her a bitch glare but that didn't seem to work this time. His surprise was overwhelming his sudden anger at no response other than a hug. She smiled again at him, laughing as she noticed the failed attempt. Kurt's face really could look funny when he actually failed his bitch glare. "Don't laugh at me," he said, swatting her arm. She continued to laugh and pointed across the room to where Puck and Finn were proceeding to hang a banner reading Baby Shower on the wall. Kurt deadpanned. "A b-baby shower?" he stuttered. Mercedes nodded. "Guys, you didn't have to do this!" His eyes were immediately pooled with tears.

"What you talking about white boy?" Mercedes finally said, shaking her head and putting her hands on her hips. "Of course we did! You and Blaine deserve the bomb ass baby shower. You know that boo," she said with a smile. Kurt couldn't say anything. Instead, he hugged her tightly and she laughed again, hugging him the best she could without hurting the poor boy. After all, he was seven months pregnant with twins that weren't in the best of situations and he was on hospital bed rest. It sucked.

Blaine was starting to get the gist of everything. He was realizing all that plotting and weird walk situations and the collecting of their friends in the house. He was staring amazed around the small hospital room, which was now crammed with people. People that equaled out to Puck, Quinn, Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Rory, Artie, Burt, Carole, and to his surprise, even Lauren Zizes had shown up. She was a friend they had all had little contact with since she had been in the New Directions after Kurt had transferred to Dalton. So it was a surprise how anyone had managed to get a hold of her. In truth, the only person missing was Rachel. And then there were two nurses in the room and…wait, where were the kids?

"Where are your kids guys?" Blaine asked, voicing his surprise that the kids weren't there. Finn gave him a lopsided grin. His were with Rachel's parents again. Blaine already knew that but everyone else had come with their kids. "Come on you guys, where are they?" he asked.

"Hospital daycare center," Santana said. Blaine looked over at her. What their kids were doing there he didn't know because he wouldn't have minded them being at the shower. He looked confused and Santana elaborated. "We decided as a group that even if the staff here allowed the kids into Kurt's room, having small children in a hospital room would be indefinite chaos and we'd definitely cause a disturbance with just them being in the room. We had to change things because of Kurt being hospitalized," she explained. It was only than that Blaine was reminded that little kids would not have been allowed in Kurt's room to begin with and he nodded in understanding.

Artie wheeled forward, a big smile on his face. He clapped his hands together. "Enough of that, this a baby shower, let's have a party!" he said. The lights came back up in the room as the nurse wheeled the cake to Kurt's bedside. The twenty-seven-year-old didn't have a clue why someone would put candles on a baby shower cake. The cake said, _Congrats, and best wishes for you and your twins_ in pretty pink frosting. That was a long message to put on the cake. "Go on Kurt. Blow the candles out." Kurt gave him a funny look. "Candles on a baby shower cake symbolize good luck for healthy children. At least, that's how I've always believed. And you and Blaine need that." Kurt felt tears spring to his eyes again. That was a sweet gesture. He went to blow them out but than hesitated. "What's wrong?" Artie asked.

Kurt didn't respond with words, instead, he glanced over at Blaine. The look over at his husband seemed to be enough for the others to understand. Finn walked over to Blaine and carefully picked him up, carrying him over to Kurt's bed and setting him down next to the taller man. Kurt and Blaine both gave him a grateful look. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and smiled at him. He wanted to do this together. Looking at his husband, he squeezed his hand. Both of them leaned forward and blew at the candles, watching them go out to a smattering of applause. Cheers broke throughout the room. But they were interrupted by a new voice as someone walked in the door. Or rather two someone's.

"Hey guys, hope we're not too late!" Kurt found himself grinning madly when he saw that Mr. Schuester and Emma had just entered the room. He felt so blessed that his old choir teacher and his wife, who had been the guidance counselor at McKinley had gone out of their way to attend the baby shower. "Happy baby shower Kurt, Blaine," he said. Kurt grinned even wider and Blaine couldn't help but smile. Kurt only hoped that Sue didn't show up too. That would just smash the icing the on the cake.

It took a while but everyone managed to somehow settle in the room and they were now sitting around eating cake, something that they'd decided should be gotten out of the way first. And than there were to be the games and the presents would go last. Quinn had planned everything out carefully apparently. Though how they had managed to organize it in such a way that they could hold it in a hospital room, Kurt wasn't sure. How many strings had they had to pull with the staff to allow them to do this? Hell how many strings had they had to pull to allow this many people in a hospital room at one time? Kurt wasn't going to ask.

Dr. Liston entered while everyone was chatting and digging into the cake, which was pink colored on the inside to symbolized that Kurt and Blaine were having little girls. She smiled around at them all. "Well, hello everyone. Having quite a party here aren't you?" They all nodded. Kurt nodded to the cake, offering her a piece and she shook her head politely. "Thank you Kurt but I don't wish to intrude. I actually came to deliver a little bit of news to you," she went on. The smile on her face grew just a bit and that gave Kurt the idea that it was good news. "Baby A has gained a bit more of safe weight now, due to the treatment. If things continue in this direction, you may be allowed to go home for a while Kurt," she said. Kurt looked as though his next birthday had come early.

Everything was silent for several moments. The idea that Kurt may be allowed to return home for a while before the babies were born was the best news anyone could have anticipated. After several moments, the room erupted into such cheers that people actually dropped their partially eaten cake on the floor. Dr. Liston could only laugh and carefully remove herself from the happy chaos. Well, this was getting off to an interesting start.

"Cake on the floor!" Kurt cried out in a sudden worried panic. That was enough to cut everyone one into silence. They blinked and looked at Kurt who was staring wide-eyed at the tiled floor where several plates lay face down and smudges of frosting blended against the white tile. Kurt's own piece of cake was sitting on his belly. It wobbled dangerously and Blaine made a swift movement to swipe the plate up and keep it from falling over and marring the bed too. "The janitors aren't going to like that." Kurt was still staring around at all the dislodged plates. After several seconds, the room broke out into laughter. Leave it to someone like Kurt to care that cake was all over the floor. And this wasn't even his house!

Within minutes, several people were on their hands and knees trying to pick up the spilled cake and wipe the icing from the floor with napkins. The napkins were pink with little pictures of pacifiers all over them. Party favors were definitely baby themed. And the gift-wrap on the presents wasn't really any different. And that was when something else caught Blaine's attention. How the hell had they managed to cram so man gifts into the hospital room and still fit everyone in there comfortably? It was a miracle. He was sure the hospital would have at least had them do this in some sort of recreation room or something. Wasn't that more suitable for a party? Whatever. Blaine was just glad that Kurt wouldn't be sad anymore.

Kurt's attention span also seemed to be short on this day. He'd stopped watching his friends try to clean up the cake on the floor and was instead attempted to feed a bite of cake to the teddy bear. Blaine was the only one who caught this and he couldn't help but laugh. He knew that Kurt knew that the teddy bear was just a stuffed animal but maybe he was practicing for when they had to start feeding the girls solid foods or something. Who knew? Children gave resistance in eating when they were young. Perhaps attempting to feed the toy was Kurt's way of preparing for having two stubborn little girls not eating their food easily.

"Hey Kurt," Puck said suddenly, drawing both Kurt's and Blaine's attention. Everyone else in the room was snickering behind their hands. Kurt looked at him strangely. Puck gave him this sickeningly innocent grin. "Happy baby shower, food fight!" he said and before Kurt could react, Puck had shoved an entire piece of cake in his face. The snickering grew to laughter and Kurt sat stunned in the hospital bed. Setting the bear aside after a moment though, he grabbed the rest of his cake and threw it so harshly it collided with Puck's forehead and slid up over his Mohawk, caking his hair. That did it. The whole room, Kurt and Blaine and Puck included erupted in massive giggles.

The next thing anyone could register was the fact that cake was flying across the room and everyone was laughing. Even Emma seemed to be joining in on the fun and that was saying something. With her OCD, she would have run in fear but she'd been on medication for the issue to help control it since Kurt had been in high school. Everyone was getting positively smattered with cake. They were going to end up wearing more than they had eaten.

Kurt had resorted to just grabbing handfuls of cake out of the remaining sheet still sitting by his bed and lodging it across the room. He threw a particular large clump at his father, who ducked just in time. The cake skimmed his baldhead and smashed into the window. Finn and Puck had taken the banner back down and were now using it as a cake slinger instead. To make matters worse, Quinn had made sure they had supplied other sweets such as cookies and cupcakes. They were now being used as ammo. Puck shot a cupcake across the room that ended up sticking to the wall right above Kurt's bed. Kurt retaliated by lodging another handful of cake at him.

It was complete chaos. Cake, cupcakes, and cookies were everywhere. There wasn't a single person who didn't have frosting in their hair. Well, unless you counted Burt who didn't have any hair really. But that wasn't the point. The girls especially would be tortured and feel the regret later because they had longer hair. Brittany had stopped throwing food in order to draw a cat face in a smatter of frosting on the window. Santana's dark hair was mixed with the white and pink of the cupcake and cake frosting. It looked interesting. The hair in Puck's Mohawk had gotten sticky from the frosting and when Kurt had leaned up to ruffle it, it had stuck up oddly. Others had hair sticking out in all directions from moving about so much. They were all going to look a right sight by the end of this baby shower and things were only just getting started.

As if it wasn't bad already, they had been allowed an iPod radio system for music as long as they kept it down – yet another thing Kurt couldn't figure out how they had pulled strings to get accepted and he wondered if they had bribed the hospital because hospitals did not just let you do this kind of thing – was covered in cake by now too. There didn't seemed to be anything that wasn't covered with cake, cookies, or frosting. Even the presents adorned the sweets.

Kurt grabbed another handful of cake and turned to look at Blaine who was laughing his head off so hard. Everyone looked so funny to him and he had been excellent at dodging throws, despite the fact that he was injured and Kurt was also concerned about him laughing so much. Wasn't it hurting his ribs? But he would worry about that later. Now was the perfect time, grinning madly, he shoved the handful of cake right in his husband's face. It shut Blaine up and everyone else too as the stopped and stared. Kurt laughed, his laughter breaking the new silence. In the next instant, he'd leaned forward and expertly licked a stripe of frosting off the side of Blaine's face. "Mmmm…" he said. "Taste's even better coming off you."

With that sexual comment the party was really underway. And Kurt honestly could not think of a better way to start things off, than opening the baby shower with a cake war.

**A/N: End of part one! Hahaha, I had no idea what was going to happen! Next up, Quinn leads them all in games. Something that might be quite difficult when the party's two honorees are more interested in eating the cake off each other. – wink wink – Oh yes, sexy times coming in baby shower part two. I'm determined to make this one of the most interesting baby showers ever. Let's hope I don't fail, yeah? Reviews always make me smile you know! Hope you liked the start! See you next chapter!**


	20. Baby Shower Part 2

A/N: Here we are at chapter twenty! My gosh I have never gotten this far with a story before failing to continue. You guys keep me so motivated! So I know you all enjoyed the cake war I'm sure. Let's just see what they get up to for the party games. Here is part two of what I'm sure will be an epically epic baby shower of epicness. Yes, I used that word a lot. Enjoy!

Cake and frosting and cookies were everywhere, but no one seemed to care at that moment because they'd just heard what Kurt had said to Blaine. Quinn would be damned if Kurt was going to spend his baby shower having sexy times with his husband. She huffed slightly and shook her head. This was supposed to be the best baby shower ever and already, given the fact that there was cake frosting in her hair, it was starting to turn into a chaotic disaster of a party. Though she wasn't going to lie, it was kind of fun. And seeing her husband with cake frosting giving his Mohawk erections was kind of funny. That was one way to look at it, she supposed.

But seeing as Kurt had already taken his tongue to the side of Blaine's face and the younger man was moaning and leaning into his husband's mouth, she had to get a distraction going so Quinn clapped her hands quickly. Everyone looked at her. Everyone except Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was still licking frosting off his husband's face so Quinn cleared her throat and spoke loudly. "All right guys, it's time for the games! And the first game is…" she paused and walked over to the extra whiteboard in the room. Grabbing a marker for the board, she wrote three words. _Guess their weight_.

Finn ran a hand over his head and shook it slightly. "Are you sure guessing the twins weight is a good idea Quinn? Think of the situation." That got Kurt's attention. He stopped and turned and looked at Quinn, his eyes brimming with tears. The blonde girl gave him a sympathetic look before she started to panic. Finn was right. On the one hand, guessing the weight of the baby was a typical and classic baby shower game. On the other, Kurt was carrying twins, one of which was not growing like she should be, hence why he was in the hospital in the first place. Immediately, she picked up the eraser, not wanting Kurt to start crying and wiped the board clean of the words.

"Um…right," she said quickly, throwing Kurt and Blaine an apologetic look. "That's out so I'm going to change it slightly," she said, smiling and trying to move over the awkward bad moment that she hadn't even thought through after all that had happened. She couldn't help feeling slightly guilty though. Picking up the marker again, she scrawled something else across the board. _Guess their birthday_. Now, it was to do with guessing the day they were due to be born. Kurt had been watching her and he frowned, feeling that he was about to put the cap back on yet another game.

"Quinn," he said quietly. She looked at him. Blaine grabbed one of his hands reassuringly, kissing his cheek and smudging some of the frosting on it as he did so. That caused Kurt to giggle lightly and he shivered a bit before going on. "I'm having a Cesarean," he said. She looked at him wide-eyed for a moment, as though she wasn't grasping what he was trying to say. "The birthday is likely going to be preplanned. Meaning there's not much fun in guessing because when Dr. Liston sets up the appointment, that's when it will happen." Quinn looked momentarily crestfallen. She seemed to think for a moment before the flicker of a smile crossed her face and Kurt had to wonder what she was smiling about.

"Kurt, sometimes even a planned Cesarean doesn't happen as planned," she said. Kurt gave her the most confused expression he could muster. Blaine looked just as confused as Kurt did. What did she mean by that? She was still holding the marker in her hand and smiled lightly as she went on. "You can't really choose when the baby wants to come. Yes, you can set a date for the Cesarean, but there's no way of knowing whether or not you'll go into labor before that and need an emergency Cesarean."

Well, that was something Kurt hadn't thought about. He looked down at the blanket covering his massive belly and stared with hard eyes. What if that happened to him? What if they planned the date and than he went into labor? Did guys actually go into labor? He hadn't done much research on the prospect of a man being pregnant. Though it was more common nowadays, it was still a fairly new concept and there was still a lot of information that needed to be learned about it. Kurt supposed he should just be glad that he wasn't a science experiment. It was Blaine that voiced the question that was now burning in the twenty-seven-year-old's brain.

"But do guys actually go into labor like women do? They don't have the capability of the water breaking. I highly doubt water would come pouring out their hole." Kurt smacked him lightly. Blaine immediately clapped a hand to his mouth. He could not believe he had just said that. The whole room fell silent for several seconds and than they all erupted in laughter at once. Kurt flushed madly and smacked Blaine again. The fact that he now had the image of water pouring from his ass in his head was not something he wanted to be picturing. "Sorry babe…" Blaine said softly. Kurt continued to smack him but got a bit forcefully turned on because that frosting on his face was catching his attention again. He lodged his mouth at him and Blaine let out a gasp.

The sounds of the others laughing and going on and playing the guessing game with Quinn writing everyone's guess on the board were tuned out by the two men on the hospital bed. Kurt was all but biting Blaine's face and neck like a vampire. He was licking forcefully down the side of Blaine's neck now, the frosting on his face forgotten. Sucking in a patch of skin, a sharp gasp broke from Blaine's mouth and he moaned heavily. Kurt forgot who all was in the room. Including the fact that his father, stepmother, and former teachers were there. He was way too concentrated on giving Blaine a hickey. The others seemed to be making such a racket fighting over guesses that they didn't really notice what the two men on the hospital bed were doing anymore.

One person did though. Burt Hummel stood over by the window, shifting uncomfortably. His attention was more on making sure that Kurt remained all right, especially with all the chaos and now his eyes were seeing something he hadn't ever wanted to see. He was watching his son and son-in-law necking basically while their friends argued over birthdays for the babies. He swallowed hard. Should he stop them? Should he let them know what they were doing right now was inappropriate? For some reason, now that they were adults, telling them to stop being inappropriate seemed like something he wasn't allowed to do anymore, parent or not. He technically lost that right when Kurt turned eighteen. And then, Kurt had been a senior in high school so the only reason he hadn't stopped then was because as long as Kurt had still been in high school, he was still his son and under his rules.

"Burt?" Carole asked suddenly, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. It startled the man slightly and he looked over at her, flopping a baseball cap onto his baldhead, grateful that he hadn't gotten tinged with cake and frosting up top. "Are you all right?" she asked. Burt sighed and he ran a hand over his face, not even sure what to tell Carole. Did she know? Had she noticed what her stepson and his husband were busy doing while everyone else was arguing?

"No! He'll carry them to January and they will be born on New Years!" shouted Sam, interrupting the thoughts that were pouring through Burt's head and successfully pulling the man into the argument. He clapped his hands everyone looked at him. No one seemed to know what the man was going to say. Kurt and Blaine remained oblivious and out of the corner of his eye, Burt noted that Kurt was sucking on Blaine's collarbone. He shook the mental image off and focused.

"New Years would be overdue I think," he said. "My guess will be the week of Christmas," he went on. Quinn smiled and nodded her head, writing Burt's guess on the board. He didn't give an approximate date but that didn't matter. Nobody really was and several people kept changing their thoughts. No one seemed to have a definite guess, except for Burt but he was probably just going on his gut. Though he had mostly jumped in to try and get what his son and son-in-law were doing off his mind.

It was enough that argument started up again and Quinn finally clapped her hands and called over their heads. "Next game!" She walked across the room to where she'd dropped her bag, reached in and pulled out paper and pens. Walking around the room, she passed the supplies out to everyone. "Okay, now we are going to play a word game. Whomever can come up with the most words out of the phrase, 'Congratulations, it's twins!' will get this tub of candy pacifiers," she said, holding up a tub full of the candy. "You have fifteen minutes to write down as many words as you can," she went on. "No cheating," she added, throwing a look toward her husband. Puck threw his hands up in surrender.

Blaine moaned, breaking the slight silence that fell than and everyone's attention momentarily fell on the two men who were not paying any mind anymore to their own baby shower. Kurt, naughty as he was had pulled Blaine's shirt up over his head but the effect of seeing the man's naked torso was ruined by the bandages wrapped around his middle. Kurt's lips hovered just above the top of them as he nipped lightly at the skin. A purpling bruise stood out on the side of Blaine's neck. A hickey. Kurt was busy sexing his husband up when they should have been joining in on the game. Suddenly, people became more interested in the public display of affection, including Quinn. Kurt and Blaine probably would have found their friends to be perverts if they knew they were watching them. But neither of them even remembered at the moment that other people were even in the room.

This was starting to get too much for Burt who finally decided that whether they were adults or not, they were still being inappropriate. Balling his hands into fists, he hardened his expression slightly and raised his voice several octaves. "Kurt Hummel-Anderson that is enough!" Kurt sprang back from his husband so fast he nearly toppled over the side of the bed. Luckily Finn was there to stop him and helped him regain his balance. He gave his stepbrother a grateful look. And it was then that both Kurt and Blaine seemed to come to their senses, remembering that other people were in the room and these other people were here for a baby shower. A baby shower that was for them. Both of them looked guilty and flushed with embarrassment.

"Way to ruin a moment Mr. Hummel," Puck said, shaking his head. Burt glared at him and again, he threw his hands up in defense. "Hey man, you have to give them a break. With Kurt not only being pregnant but in a hospital, they probably don't get much time to bring on the sexual attention," he said seriously. Puck started pacing and people were picking up the pens they'd dropped. "I mean, I went crazy not being able to get it on with Quinn while she was pregnant. I'm sure when Kurt's mother was pregnant with him, you knew that feeling too." Burt just looked at him. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Puck had a point. Pregnancy was the one good thing that could deprive a man of sexual attention. A lot of men avoided anything sexual when their wife or partner was pregnant for fear of hurting the baby but that was a myth.

Burt sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face. Carole patted his shoulder reassuringly. Kurt and Blaine just stared at him both of them still flushed and Kurt's lips were swollen from all the kissing and nipping he'd been doing. Furthermore, the cake and frosting in Kurt's hair had gobbed itself on Blaine's chin when Kurt had been working on his chest, getting at every inch of exposed skin he could reach. Burt wondered if he had just put a bad dent in his son's baby shower. He didn't want to be the cause for ruining it.

Silence radiated around the room again and no one really knew what to do or say. Kurt was now staring down at his hands and Blaine was doing his best to pull his shirt back on. Quinn broke the silence. "Um…okay guys, if we could just get back on track. Fifteen minutes, remember?" Everyone looked at her for a moment and nodded. It was than that Kurt took notice that he and Blaine had pens and paper too. He looked curiously at Quinn. "Just because you're the guests of honor, doesn't mean you can't play," she told him with a smile. "You and Blaine can be a team and even if you don't win, I have a special tub of candy pacifiers for you anyway," she said. Kurt grinned at her.

Blaine finally managed to pull the shirt on over his head, grinning slightly. He kissed Kurt sweetly on the cheek and picked up the pen. "I'll write, you think," he said, causing his husband to giggle. "What's so funny? You have the brain for the thinking part. I've never been good at games like this." Kurt giggled again and shook his head. He looked at Quinn anxiously as though he were getting competitive. But that was Kurt, always had that competitive nature. Most particularly when he was competing for solos and stuff. But that wasn't the point right than.

"All right guys," Quinn said with a grin. "Fifteen minutes, starting now!" she cried. Everyone buried themselves over their papers. Kurt was whispering one word after another to Blaine and Blaine was scribbling as fast as he could, barely making his writing legible. With the time limit, you could only take so much time writing down the words. They were the only pair in the room that was working as a team but no one cared. They were the guests of honor after all. It didn't matter if they worked together because they were one.

"Cat…rat…win…sit…its…wins…sits…cats…rats…" Kurt was saying, picking out all the short words and adding in the plural forms if there were plural forms. Blaine was getting slightly confused. Kurt grinned. He looked at the phrase, which had been written at the top of the paper. "Damn," he said and Blaine looked at him. There was no way they could write damn out of the words on the paper. They only had two of the four letters. He opened his mouth to say so when Kurt elaborated. "No love, there's no 'e' in that phrase. We've only got the vowels A, I, O, and U to work with." Blaine bit his lip, wondering if that was necessarily a bad thing. Wasn't it a point to make the game challenging? He had thought it was.

Time was passing, people muttering under their breaths. The only other sounds were when they scratched out something that probably didn't work or wasn't really a word. Quinn was holding a stopwatch in her hand. She was watching the time carefully, intent on calling time at precisely fifteen minutes. She was the only one who wasn't playing. Though her husband seemed to have given up after the first couple of minutes for he was now attempting to fold the paper into a paper airplane. Quinn frowned at him. How much longer did she have to wait for Puck to actually grow up?

"Five more minutes!" she called, looking at the stopwatch. The hasty writing going on around the room got quicker. Kurt was thinking hard, trying to come up with as many words as he could but they were becoming further between now. He was starting to wonder if he had exhausted all attempts and they had found every word. "Two minutes!" came Quinn's voice again and Kurt bit his lip. Finn was scribbling so fiercely at his own paper now that he poked a whole right through it and let of an expletive. Kurt couldn't help but take the time to giggle. "Thirty seconds!" That got him back on track and he stared long and hard at the phrase. Just as Quinn called, "Ten seconds!" and started counting down to one, Kurt put the finishing touch on their list with probably a word that no one else would have seen, which was sad.

"Nationals!" he whispered harshly to his husband. Blaine scrawled it down quickly, grinning that Kurt had been so bright to find that one. Everyone should have known it. They had gone to nationals after all. He looked at Kurt and kissed him hard, knowing that they had done well. But he also knew that even if they won, Kurt would probably go ahead and tell Quinn to give the prize to second place. Not like they needed two tubs of pacifier candy. They looked good to Blaine though and he licked his lips. Kurt kissed him again, wanting to just fall back into bliss with Blaine but he knew he couldn't.

"Three…two…one…time!" Quinn shouted, stopping the stopwatch. Finn groaned. It became apparent that he might have not done so well at the game. Quinn grinned at them all and nodded her head. "Okay, pass them up." She walked around the room and collected all of the papers. Finn was tapping his foot nervously and Quinn didn't even bother to collect Puck's. It was a paper airplane now anyway. She just shook her head at him.

Silence befell the room once more as Quinn sat down to tally up all the papers and everyone's ideas. There had been a place to put their name on the paper so that she could tell easily whose was whose. Finn's really was a dismal attempt. Brittany's had just been littered with one word all the way down. 'Cat'. Figured with her though. Quinn wasn't surprised. After the tallies, it was a close call though between Artie, Mike, Tina, and team Klaine, which was what Blaine had scribbled in the name space of his and Kurt's paper. She smiled softly and stood up, knowing that everyone might think that this was a biased decision but oh if they knew the words that Kurt had drawn out of that phrase.

"Okay, so everyone did really well," she said, though she knew it was a lie. Finn shook his head, looking miserable. "First off, I'd like to say that our top are Artie, Mike, Tina, and Kurt and Blaine in no particular order." She looked around at the five of them and they all beamed. "And the winner of this little game is, drum roll Finn…" she said and Finn started to slap out a beat on his legs. "Kurt and Blaine!" Everyone cheered for their friends and Kurt kissed Blaine hard with happiness. His brain had paid off. They had just won a game at their own baby shower. Quinn grinned and handed them one of the tubs. "And since we have two of these, second place goes to…Artie!" she said happily. The man in wheelchair grinned and accepted the second tub of candy graciously.

After a few moments of congratulating everyone, Santana stood up. "Okay, okay, we've had all our excitement. Now it's time for the good moment!" Everyone looked at the Latina, wondering what in the world she was talking about. Kurt had already ripped the lid of the tub of candy and was sucking on one of the tiny pacifier candies inside. "It's time for our boys to open their presents!" At that, they were all greeted with a squeal of delight from Kurt. Only when it came to presents, did Kurt seem to act so much like a little kid.

Everyone thought it was cute.

**A/N: Yay! Games and sexy times and Burt being uncomfortable and candy prizes! Just so you know, there really is such candy as candy pacifiers. I've had them before. They're hard candy and tiny and you can often find them at a candy store known only as The Sweet Factory. Brilliant candy store by way! Anyway, as always, reviews make me smile so you know what to do guys! Love you! Presents coming next chapter! See you then!**


	21. Baby Shower Part 3

A/N: Oh my God guys! This story is really moving along! I've never been so good at updating before and it's all thanks to you! I really can't thank you all enough for your love and support! Here is the third and probably final part of le baby shower! I hope you enjoy it! Kurt and Blaine are a little angry with me for all the drama but they'll get over it. And Kurt doesn't approve of me making his dad uncomfortable. – shakes head – well, it had to happen! One with the show! – coughs – I mean story.

Everyone seemed to scramble around to take seats as Santana stood by the gifts. Kurt was clapping his hands wildly, the tub of candy pacifiers sitting open on the bed between himself and Blaine. Blaine had stuck his hand into the tub and put a handful of the small candies into his mouth at once. Kurt wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "You pig Blaine," he said, returning his attention to Santana who was lifting a package covered in white paper with the words 'It's a girl' printed all over it in pink print. The ribbon tied around the package was pretty pink to go with the paper and Kurt squealed in delight as she handed it to him.

"This one is from Quinn and Puck," she said and Kurt looked over at his two friends who nodded and smiled at him. Most of them knew that Kurt had already been on the prowl purchasing the major necessities himself so the gifts that they were all getting him and Blaine were more of the day to day necessities, such as bibs, clothes, toys, burp rags, and pacifiers. And bottles too. But this looked particularly larger in size than all of that and Kurt had to wonder what could possibly be in the package. What had his friends gone and paid so much money on to get them for their little girls? He couldn't believe anyone would spend so much money on them but it was really for their daughters. Though he still couldn't believe their friends would go that much out of their way.

Kurt grinned back at Puck and Quinn and started carefully to unwrap the present, sliding his fingers delicately under the taped flap on one end. Blaine started to get annoyed and rolled his eyes. "Come on Kurt, just rip the paper off that sucker!" he said. Kurt threw him one of his bitch glares. Figured. Trust Kurt to want to unwrap something so carefully that he was able to fold the paper neatly and reuse it in the future. Recyclable Kurt. That was what they should call him. It was funny because he had the money to buy fresh wrapping paper any time they needed it. But Kurt just didn't like wasting things. Blaine was starting to get impatient watching his husband carefully slide his fingers through each piece of tape. He rolled his eyes again and snatched the package from Kurt's hands.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted with a bit of a squeal in his tone. "Give that back!" He reached for the package but Blaine held it out of his grasp. Turning away from Kurt he ripped through the paper. "Hey! We could have reused that!" Kurt stated, trying to sound angry though he was failing terribly by the sound of laughter breaking through his voice. The whole scene was really kind of funny. People thought that Kurt was acting like a kid over the presents, but Blaine was the one who was ripping paper off like a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

Scraps of paper tumbled to the floor as Blaine ripped it away to reveal…a pack-n-play. It was a type of playpen that had sort of a built in crib and changing table on the top. Kurt stared wide-eyed at the present. How had Quinn and Puck been able to afford such a thing? For a moment, he wondered if there were two of them, thinking they would have bought one for each twin. But closer examination of the box told them it was a duo, meant for twins. That must have cost twice as much and Kurt found himself feeling guilty that his friends had thought to buy that for him and Blaine. He felt tears in his eyes as he turned to look at them. "Thank you…" he whispered. He was very grateful. They smiled at him and Quinn came over and gently gave him a hug.

"It wasn't a problem Kurt," she said, grinning again. "You're one of the best friends we all have. You and Blaine both. So, you only deserve the best for your little girls." Kurt had never heard Quinn say anything so sincere before and he just stared up at her with a watery smile as the tears began to fall. With his hormones so high, he had a feeling he would be doing a lot of crying on this day in particular. After all, he had never thought about how much he meant to his friends, though he knew they were the greatest friends he could ever ask for.

Santana had picked up a gift bag and was now passing it to Kurt. "This is from Brittany. She and I bought separately for you guys." Kurt nodded, biting his lip. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to know what Brittany had bought for their daughters. He and Blaine exchanged glances and Brittany giggled behind her hand. What she knew, they weren't really sure but Kurt had a feeling that whatever it was, it was something very Brittany. He took a deep breath and reached his hand into the gift bag, pulling out the first of the gifts inside, as it seemed to be filled with multiple things.

Both men found themselves in pleasant surprise when Kurt saw that a pack of three bibs were held in his grip. But even though it seemed the present was convention, it still was Brittany. On the first bib was a unicorn and printed in pink letters, it read 'Daddy's little unicorn'. Typical Brittany, that was for sure. Looking through the other bibs, Kurt and Blaine saw they were all printed with unicorns. The second one had no words on it and the third one said, 'Unicorn princess' on it. Kurt couldn't help but grin. They were really cute, especially coming from Brittany. He smiled at the blonde girl and stuck his hand back in the gift bag, pulling out a second set of bibs. These ones had dolphins on them. Where she had found the dolphin bibs, Kurt had no idea but they didn't have any words. Finally, he reached his hand in one more time and pulled out two little onesies. One had a unicorn on it and the other had a dolphin. It figured. Everything went together and Kurt couldn't help but grin wider.

"Thank you Brittany. They're all very cute," Blaine said as his husband continued to grin. They should have expected it though. The dolphins and unicorns were definitely Brittany's trademark. She smiled and giggled at them both in response, happy that they seemed to like her gifts. Now their little girls could be dolphins and unicorns too and fit right into their family. They had to be like their daddies. Of course Brittany would think that way.

Another gift bag was being set on the bed in front of them now. "This is from me," Santana said with a smile. Kurt grinned and handed the bag to Blaine so that his husband could open this one. He decided than that they would take turns opening the gifts. And seeing as Blaine had ripped into the package from Quinn and Puck, it was only fair that Brittany's gift was Kurt's to open. So Santana's was for Blaine. Blaine took the gift bag from his husband and grinned at him. He reached his hand into the bag.

Out came a package of bottles and some bottle cleaners, a couple of burp rags, and two matching teething rings for use when the girls started to teethe. Santana had gone really convention and Kurt could say that he was genuinely surprised. He had expected some sort of gag gift from her, given that it was Santana and she never really showed that she actually cared about anyone even though they knew she did. Blaine grinned happily and looked up at her. Santana was smiling genuinely. She had sure changed quite a bit since high school but she was still the same Santana nonetheless. She just didn't care as much about what other people thought about her.

"Thanks Santana," Kurt said, looking up at her. "These will be really useful." He flushed lightly, knowing that he had been so silly for not thinking about the conventional stuff like the bottles and things like that. He smiled and neatly helped Blaine place the items back in the bag so that they could make room for the next present, which Santana had already turned to go and retrieve.

"You're welcome porcelain. I may not have kids of my own yet, but I figured you'd need the real necessary stuff," she said, picking up a package that Kurt thought looked quite squishy. He found himself wondering what on Earth could be in that wrapping paper that would be squishy. It was rectangular in shape so there was no way that it was a stuffed animal. He looked at Blaine who seemed just as confused as he was. They couldn't seem to think of anything that would have fit the description. The paper was printed with babies wrapped in pink blankets. Santana handed it to Kurt. "This is from Artie," she said. Kurt looked over at the man in the wheelchair who gave him thumbs up and grinned.

Again, Kurt started to carefully unwrap the gift. He could tell out of the corner of his eye that Blaine was itching to rip into the paper again. He gave him a stern look and Blaine bit his lip, kissing Kurt playfully on the cheek. The taller man shook his head, going back to his task. It seemed to take a grueling five minutes or so, though it had probably only been about two, but Kurt finally managed to carefully unwrap the present. It turned out to be a massive package of diapers. He should have figured. What else could it have been? Kurt started laughing lightly, knowing that diapers were not an uncommon gift. There were plenty of people at gave diapers and they knew they were going to need an awful lot of them. They would need twice as many as someone expecting one baby. "Thanks Artie. We hadn't bought any yet," Kurt said. Artie grinned at him in response.

Santana was making her way over with another package. This one was wrapped in silver paper and hand the word 'Congratulations' printed all over it in pink. "This is from Finn," she said, a bit of worry in her voice, as though she thought Finn wouldn't buy something of appropriateness. Finn just glared at her. Blaine took the package carefully from her, feeling its weight. He could tell it was a box of some sort. Finn was watching him carefully, biting his lip. He seemed to be just a little unsure about it too. "Chill man boobs," Santana said. "I'm sure it's fine." Finn just sort of glared at her for a moment before turning to watch his stepbrother's husband open his gift. He'd only put his name on it, knowing that Kurt and Blaine probably wouldn't care if Rachel pitched in or not. She hadn't, as Finn had gone shopping for their gift on his own.

Blaine ripped into the paper just as he had with Quinn and Puck's gift. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. How his husband could do something like rip perfectly good wrapping paper, he still didn't have a clue. There was a box underneath the wrapping paper, the kind that normally held clothes within it. Blaine slid his hands through the tape holding the top of the box down and pulled of the lid. He flipped open the tissue paper to find a cute little white sundress printed with pink flowers. He gasped in surprise, lifting the little dress into the air. Only to reveal beneath it was a matching dress that had purple flowers instead of pink. And on the bottom of the box were two matching bonnets, one for each dress. Kurt had to admit, he was impressed. And so was Santana apparently.

"Finn, wherever did you learn to shop for baby girls?" Kurt asked in surprise. Blaine was speechless, still looking at the adorable dresses in awe. His daughters were definitely going to be dressed in style. Finn rubbed the back of is neck with his hand and laughed nervously, knowing that he had obviously done well if Kurt had approved of the clothes he had gotten for his little girls.

"Well, I do have a daughter Kurt," he reminded him. Kurt smiled over at him. "And the world's most fashionable brother," he added. Kurt could only smile wider. He loved it when Finn called him his brother. Not his stepbrother or his brother by marriage, just simply, his brother. This was a tender moment. Finn walked over to the two of them and hugged them both gently. It was awkward hugging Kurt as he had that belly to hug around, but that didn't stop him. That was when Kurt knew why he didn't have to panic about the girls not having enough clothes. He could always design clothes for them himself. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Finn had given them an incredible gift for their daughters. He hugged him back tightly, not knowing what else to say.

For a moment, the room just admired Finn's very good choice of present for the Hummel-Anderson twins. Santana finally found her resolve and went to get another gift. She came back to Kurt's bedside, carrying an odd-shaped bulky package. "This is from your dad and stepmother," she said. Kurt looked over at his parents and they smiled at him. Carole was holding Burt's hand and she gave it a squeeze. Kurt wondered why they had felt obligated to get a gift. Sure, the girls would be their grandchildren but they'd done enough for him and Blaine already. They really didn't have to pitch in with this too. How did he get so blessed?

Kurt tried to unwrap the gift carefully but the odd shape and bulkiness made that nearly impossible and so reluctantly, he found himself ripping through the paper, which was printed with pacifiers all over it. Blaine laughed knowing that Kurt hated giving in but his laughter was cut short as Kurt revealed what had been wrapped in the paper. It was a baby bathtub full of bath supplies. Little wash clothes, hooded towels, and baby shampoo. Not to mention a few bath toys. Kurt could only stare at the gift. Again, his parents had done too much for him. He was crying again. Of course, he had kind of been teary the whole time but was trying to be strong with the emotion. He could not believe it that his parents had gone and done something like this for him and Blaine. He was speechless. A glance over at his husband told him Blaine was speechless too. Burt and Carole both looked pleased.

"D-dad," Kurt finally stuttered, staring down at the gift in amazement. "Y-you didn't have t-to," he managed to get out, shaking his head gently. His voice was choked. Blaine reached a hand out and started rubbing soothing circles into Kurt's back. Burt stood up and came over to the bedside, taking his son's hand and smiling down at him. Kurt just blinked away the tears and threw his arms around the man. He had really been grateful just to have such a wonderful father. And Carole, while not his biological mother, had become so much like a mother to him he couldn't imagine not having her in his life. She came over as well and Kurt wasted no time hugging her too. It was till odd, what with his belly and everything but right than, he didn't care. "Thank you," he choked out. Burt and Carole smiled down at him and walked around the bed to gently hug Blaine who was tearing now as well. They were really great parents-in-law.

The whole room was full of emotion as Santana went to retrieve the next gift. Kurt sniffled and tried his best to dry his eyes. The next thing Santana brought over wasn't wrapped, though that was because it was too big to be wrapped and Kurt's jaw dropped. Someone had gone ahead and purchased him and Blaine a double stroller and a car seat. Who had gone to such limits? Santana smiled shortly and Kurt thought this couldn't get any better than what his parents had done. He still thought what they'd gotten was a bit much for them. They didn't live that well off and he had no idea how much a baby bathtub actually cost. But this…this was something he was quite sure none of them could have afforded even if they tried. A double stroller _and_ a car seat? Kurt was just glad that he had already bought a pair of high chairs himself. They were already situated in the kitchen.

"Whoever bought these things, you guys are ridiculous! Seriously! Blaine and I have the money; we can handle buying the big stuff ourselves. You really didn't have to." Blaine nodded his head in agreement. He was at a loss for words and kind of surprised that Kurt still had the ability to say anything at all. The whole thing was just overwhelming. To both their surprise, Will and Emma stood up and smiled at them.

"Nonsense Kurt," Will said putting an arm around his wife who only smiled wider. "You two are both important to all of us. And really, the stroller and the car seat were no big deal. I paid for one and Emma the other." Kurt stared at them wide-eyed. Sure, he'd had a close connection with his choir teacher in high school and gotten to know Emma pretty well because of her contribution to the Glee club, but he had never imagined they would one day care enough to buy such an important baby gift. He would have been fine with toys or more clothes from the two of them. It was kind of what he had been expecting. But this, this was just something that words couldn't speak for. Will and Emma just continued to smile at them.

"You guys do too much for us," Blaine finally said. The others all shook their heads, feeling that they didn't do enough for them. Blaine and Kurt had so much devotion to them all in the past and now it was kind of like their turn to return the favor. But they felt their two friends, who were obviously the most successful of their group, deserved the best that they could give them. And this was the way they knew how. They didn't mind splurging on Kurt and Blaine. Who would mind that? They were two of the best people they had ever known. Kurt was in tears again. Blaine hugged him close.

And as the gifts kept coming, Kurt just couldn't stop crying, even though there wasn't really anything humongous anymore, but that wasn't the point. The fact that a lot of them had gone with multiple purchases was enough to keep the waterworks streaming down his face and by the end of the whole ordeal Blaine was in tears too. They had never loved their friends more than they did after all the gifts had been opened. They had ended up with more clothes, diapers and baby blankets and bedding from Mercedes and Sam, toys and books from both Rory and Lauren, booties, yet more clothes, bottles, and bibs from Mike and Tina and Wes and David surprised them both by getting them a bottle rack, coupled with some cans of baby formula and more burp rags. The room was piled with all the presents. Kurt had a hard time wondering if there was anything they were missing.

After that, a nurse had entered the room to check Kurt's vitals and the babies and than told everyone that she was sorry if she was cutting the party short but it was time for them to leave as they'd already been there passed visiting hours. Finn, being the last one to leave the room after everyone had said good-bye, hugged both of them again and asked if Blaine wanted to be moved to his wheelchair. Blaine declined, saying that he would rather try to spend a night in the bed with Kurt. After confirming that Blaine was sure, Finn told them he'd see them in the morning and he would help Blaine than and left.

The two married men ended up spending more time kissing and sucking face all night than they did sleeping. Yes, it was certainly a wonderful end to the best baby shower either of them could have ever asked for. Even if it did end up leaving cake, frosting, cookies, and wrapping paper all over the floor.

**A/N: And our lovely baby shower comes to a close! Sorry I couldn't put them individually opening every single gift. That would have made the chapter uber long and way passed my normal length so I just included what everyone else got them in the ending! Anyway, let me know what you all think. Reviews make me smile so keep them coming! Next chapter, Kurt gets to go home! Yay! See you than!**


	22. Sebastian Escapes

A/N: Hey guys! I now have an approximation for how long this story is going to be! Counting this chapter, there will be approximately eight more, with the birth of the twins being chapter twenty-nine. I've decided that with Kurt at twenty-eight weeks, each chapter starting with this one will be one week later than the previous one and I'm planning on the twins making the thirty-six week mark. Provided I don't come up with any off the wall dramatical plot twists, the twins will be born in chapter twenty-nine! As always thanks for you support bunches! Enjoy chapter twenty-two, which I've written earlier than usual because my dad wants to go to bed earlier. – grumbles – enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

Home. Kurt could hardly believe it. But one week after the baby shower, he had been allowed to leave the hospital, with the promise that he would keep up with weekly appointments and Dr. Liston had given them an injection supply of the treatment so that Kurt could keep it up at home, just to be safe for baby A. Though Kurt did not approve of injecting himself with a needle multiple times a day, he was happy to finally go home and he would do anything to keep himself out of the hospital until it was time for the babies to be born. Truth be told, the weeks he'd spent in that hospital were the most miserable of his life, aside from the baby shower of course.

He and Blaine were both seated in the back seat of Finn's rental car, seeing as neither of them was capable of driving still. Blaine's ribs were healing nicely but his leg still had at least a month left before it could be removed from its cast. His doctor's orders had been that he was not to try and walk around anywhere, even with crutches. If he had to go anywhere, he was meant to either use the wheelchair or be helped by someone else. That was enough to tell Kurt and Blaine that there was no way they could tell all their friends it was time for them to go back to their lives. Had Kurt not been twenty-nine weeks pregnant with MOMO twins, he could have helped his husband easily. But than, had he not been that pregnant, their friends wouldn't be sticking around their house so much to begin with.

One of the other things that had made Kurt so happy about leaving the hospital was the fact that Dr. Liston had told him he was cleared to go back to work but he had to be careful on set. No strenuous scenes she said with a laugh. Kurt had frowned. It was a soap opera. All the scenes were strenuous. Everything was so tense filled in that kind of show. He bit his lip and gave her an odd smile. Now he watched Finn pulling the car up to the gate of the Hummel-Anderson mansion. There was a large banner hanging above the door. It said, 'Welcome home Kurt and Blaine!' Kurt couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. He pointed it out to Blaine, who smiled gently.

Blaine was seated awkwardly in the back seat. He was twisted kind of sideways, his broken leg propped up on what little lap Kurt had left. Kurt was clinging to it gently but firmly. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine's leg to slide off his lap and given the fact that the available space was minimized by his pregnant belly, that was a very real possibility if he didn't hold it there. Though Blaine had told him that it wouldn't be that big a deal. Kurt had bitch glared at him.

"How can you say that Blaine?" he scoffed, slightly frustrated with his husband. Blaine had laughed it off and leaned over awkwardly, pecking his love on the cheek. That seemed to cause Kurt to melt into oblivion. He supposed he should just be glad that they weren't shoved in the back with all the presents from the baby shower. Luckily for them, Sam and Mercedes had dropped by the next day with their SUV and loaded all the gifts into it, hauling them back to the Hummel-Anderson household. An even bigger surprise was that their friends had taken the initiative to put all the gifts away in their rightful places and set things up for Kurt and Blaine so that they would not have to do it later.

Finn pulled the car up to the front of the house just as the door opened and Puck, Wes, and David hurried on out to the car. They were intent on helping their friends into the house. Puck immediately went to the trunk of Finn's car and pulled out the wheelchair that Blaine was temporarily supplied with. He sprang it open and helped Blaine out of the car and into the chair, along with Finn. Wes and David took the liberty to support Kurt as he stood from the backseat of the car. The all started walking toward the front door, Kurt with Wes and David's support but he stopped short.

They glanced at each other wondering what was wrong. Suddenly, Kurt burst into tears and words came from his mouth in choked sobs. "I've gotten…really…f-fat!" he spat out. It was the first real time Kurt had gotten a good look at how big he was. And he knew he still had approximately two months left of growing, minus a week or so. How could he possibly get any bigger? Kurt's body wretched with sobs and Wes and David had to tighten their grip on his arms to keep him from collapsing to his knees. Blaine was looking at his husband from his wheelchair, genuinely concerned. Kurt noticed him looking and threw up his hand. "Don't look at me! I'm…h-h-hideous!" he cried out, covering his face with his hands.

Blaine gently wheeled himself over so that he was in front of Kurt. He lifted a hand and gently raised the other's chin, prying Kurt's hands from his face. Tear tracks ran down his lovely pale cheeks and Blaine felt his heart break. "Baby, listen to me," he said gently, brushing away the tears with the pad of his thumb. Kurt had slumped over, which was why Blaine could reach him so easily. "You are now and always have been the most beautiful man in the world. And you're not fat honey. You're pregnant. It just makes you even more beautiful. You're carrying my children. I wouldn't have it any other way." That was Blaine, always knowing the right thing to say when his husband was so upset. Kurt sniffed and looked at him.

"You promise?" Blaine smiled at him and nodded his head, brushing more of his tears away. Kurt sniffed again and threw himself forward into his husband's arms. It was a strange sort of hug, what with Kurt seven months pregnant and Blaine in a wheelchair but it was endearing all the same. Blaine wrapped his arms awkwardly around Kurt the best he could, feeling the wetness of his tears as his husband buried his face into his neck. Blaine placed a sideways kiss on the side of Kurt's head and Kurt sighed into his neck. "I love you," Kurt said, his voice muffled by Blaine. Blaine grinned.

"I love you too baby," he said. For a moment, Wes, David, Finn, and Puck just stared at them. None of them had ever seen two people who were more in love. It kind of made Finn feel slightly jealous. Here he was in the middle of a divorce and custody battle while his stepbrother was still madly in love with his high school sweetheart. He felt a little jealous of Puck too and not just because his best friend had eventually ended up marrying Quinn, but because he had achieved something that apparently Finn could not. It wasn't something the taller man could explain. A glance at Wes and David and Finn pondering things about the two guys who had been Warblers with Blaine and Kurt. He didn't really know anything about any of Kurt and Blaine's Warbler friends.

It was then that a phone started to ring. David reached a hand up and clicked on the earpiece that he had clipped to his ear. "Yeah…affirmative sir…no…Washington…D.C. or state?" There was a silent pause and the others were just staring at him. David gave them a sort of half grin and attempted to turn away, walking off from them all. But Kurt's ears were good and he froze in his position, still hugging Blaine, straining to hear David's end of the conversation. He knew eavesdropping was bad but how could their friend, who had been one of Blaine's best friends, not trust them with the details of his very mysterious job. "Right…an attempt…you're sure…affirmative…I'll be right there." David clicked the earpiece off as he hung up and turned back around to face his friends. He gave them all an apologetic smile. "Sorry guys. I got to bounce. I have to fly out immediately." Before anyone them could question him, he'd hurried away to his car and taken off in the blink of an eye.

The group of them stared after him. Wes was biting his lip, his face a mixture of both pain and anger, pent up frustration that he had no idea what the hell David did for a living. Only Kurt had caught the rest of the conversation from David's end after he had walked away from them, intending to keep the conversation more private. He apparently didn't want them asking questions and he had helped that matter by leaving so quickly. Kurt pulled away from Blaine, standing again with some difficulty. He took one look at Wes and shook his head slightly, staring off after David's car although they could no longer actually see it. He figured it wouldn't hurt to share his new suspicions.

"I think he works for the secret service," he said. Finn, Blaine, Puck, and Wes all snapped their attention to him wondering how in the world he had figured that out. All they knew was that the call had something to do with Washington and that David was speaking in formalities. Kurt sighed heavily and elaborated. "David obviously doesn't know about my sharp ears. And as much as I hate to admit it, Rachel would have caught it too. But after he turned and walked away from us, he said something about an attempt." They looked at him, more confused about just the attempt part.

"An attempt on what?" Puck and Wes asked at the same time. The two men looked at each and than glanced back at Kurt who shrugged his shoulders, having no idea what it was. "That doesn't explain why you think he works for the secret service," Wes continued. Puck, Finn, and Blaine all nodded, wanting Kurt to elaborate more on his thoughts. He ran a hand over his face and sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Just an estimate, I'm not sure. But he did say 'an attempt' and that coupled with the Washington thing…" he said, the others not needing him to finish his sentence to catch on to what he was getting. "I don't know guys, I could be completely wrong. But if he does, that would explain why none of us knows what he does. Defeats the whole purpose of being secret." That was understandable but Kurt knew that Wes still might not accept it. Sure, Wes and David had been best friends with Blaine but they were more attached to each other than anyone else. Honestly, Kurt was surprised they hadn't married each other. Though the two of them had always insisted they were in love with each other. Not like Nick and Jeff. Speaking of those two, Kurt wondered why he and Blaine had yet to see them.

As if that was a cue or something, just thought about them, Blaine's phone rang and everyone watched as he pulled it from his pocket with some difficulty and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" he said, confused as to why someone would be calling him suddenly out of the blue.

"Blaine?" said a voice on the other end of the line and Blaine deadpanned. The others exchanged looks and looked at him. Blaine mouthed _It's Nick_. And involuntary shudder went up Kurt's spine. Had he created some sort of physic friction that had drawn Nick to call Blaine's phone? "Blaine, are you there man?" the man on the other end of the line said. Blaine swallowed and nodded his head before he remembered that Nick couldn't see him.

"Yeah Nick, I'm here. Long time no hear, what's up? Why haven't you and Jeff come by?" Blaine was spewing out a lot of questions and Kurt grabbed his phone out of his hand quickly. Blaine stared at him, wondering what his husband was doing. Kurt jammed his thumb down on the speakerphone button and handed the phone back to Blaine. Blaine didn't protest or question the action. He knew his husband was just as curious about all this as he was. Kurt and Wes leaned in to hear better even though the phone was now on speaker. Finn and Puck stood kind of awkwardly off to the side. "Nick?" Blaine questioned, wondering why the man hadn't said anything yet. "Kurt put you on speakerphone."

"Good, this is probably something you both should hear anyway," came Nick's reply. Kurt and Blaine exchanged worried glances. Both of them weren't sure if this was something they wanted to hear. Nick cleared his throat and they heard him sigh on the phone. Crinkling in the background told them that he had something in his hands, sounded like papers. "I'm obliged to inform you that Sebastian has escaped from the hospital," he said next. Blaine paled and Kurt shook. He put both his hands on the arms of Blaine's wheelchair to steady himself. Oh dear hell. Sebastian had busted out of the psychiatric facility at the hospital back in Lima? This was not good news. "You might want to get guarded. We have it on good authority that he had been muttering something about you two and Los Angeles so it's quite likely that he could be on his way there. We have the cops already swarming Ohio but there's no luck yet. Keep your guard up in case he's already got on a plane."

Silence passed over the group. All of them knew very well what a problem Sebastian could be and Puck and Finn had been there at the initial attack during the sonogram in Lima. Up until this phone call, both Kurt and Blaine had forgotten that Nick was a nurse in the psyche ward. Of course he would have this information and of course he would find it important to relay to his friends. But that didn't make either one of them feel more secure. There was no telling what Sebastian might try to do. Kurt had a sudden frightening image of the crazy man coming at him with a knife and broke his resolve. He fell forward in sobs, falling to his knees and half collapsing on top of Blaine. Blaine reacted instantly, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting manner.

"Kurt?" Nick stated gently. "Blaine, is he all right?" He was genuinely concerned. Blaine knew that Nick knew what it was Sebastian had done back in Lima. He could practically hear their friend biting his lip on the other end of the line. Nick had grown up a lot since his and Jeff's prankful antics back at Dalton. Blaine supposed part of that was due to his job. Jeff on the other hand was still kind of a goof. But the man drew comics for a living. Or at least that was what he had told Blaine he was doing with his life. Blaine had never actually found out if he had gone through with it. Out of all their Warbler friends, Jeff and Nick were the two Kurt and Blaine hadn't been taking very good contact with lately. That probably explained why they had forgotten what Nick did.

"He's just shaken up," Blaine said, rubbing soothing circles into his husband's back. Kurt sobbed into him again. "Sebastian tried to cause a miscarriage. Hell, I think he might have attempted much worse than that if he had the chance," Blaine said. He was trying to keep the worry out of his voice. He had to be the strong one for Kurt. "He's just really scared. Not much Sebastian can physically do now that Kurt is seven months pregnant but there are still possibilities. Thanks for the heads up Nick. Please keep us posted. We have to get Kurt inside. This is too much stress for him and he's just been released from the hospital."

"I understand," said Nick in a sympathetic voice. He let a soft sigh escape his lips and Kurt continued to sob into Blaine. Blaine continued to rub circles into Kurt's back. "I promise I'll give you an update as often as I hear something new. Just be careful. I'll talk to you guys soon. Congratulations on your little bundle of joy or bundles I should say. Good luck." Blaine and Nick said good-bye and Blaine hung up the phone. Wes stepped back to allow Finn and Puck forward.

The two taller men gently wrapped arms around Kurt and helped him up. The twenty-seven-year-old didn't protest but he buried his face awkwardly in Finn's shoulder. Puck and Finn helped Kurt on into the house, the door having had been left open. Several of the girls were gathered around in the doorway, apparently having overheard the conversation on Blaine's phone. Wes wrapped his hands around the handles of Blaine's wheelchair and turned him around, proceeding to push him into the house. Blaine was gripping his cell phone so tightly his knuckles were as white as Kurt's natural skin color.

Once inside, Wes shut the door behind him. Finn and Puck had helped Kurt over to the couch and sat down beside him. Kurt had his face buried in Finn's shoulder still, one arm wrapped tightly around his stepbrother. Finn just sat there holding him. He knew that his stepbrother was obviously hurting. How could something scare Kurt so bad? He had wondered the same thing when Karofsky had threatened to kill him back in their junior year at McKinley. Kurt never had told Finn the real reason why he had been threatened. And though he had never said so, Finn had never actually believed that Karofsky had threatened to kill Kurt just if he told anyone that he was picking on him. There had to be something else there. But so far, he had seen something that Santana seemed to be gloating about. Whenever it came to Karofsky nowadays, she kept saying she'd been right. Though Finn had no clue what it was about.

Blaine wheeled his chair over behind the couch and leaned over, wrapping his arms around his husband from behind. Kurt leaned back awkwardly into his embrace. It was a really sort of odd pattern with Blaine comforting him from behind and Finn comforting him from the side and Kurt leaning back into his husband but at the same time, burying himself into Finn's shoulder. All hell was about to start up again. So much for a somewhat happy expanse of time before the birth of their baby girls.

"Don't worry Kurt," Puck said. "None of us are going anywhere. If that lunatic shows up, he won't get anywhere near you." Kurt lifted his head and sniffed. He looked over at Puck and offered him a watery smile. He knew his friend meant business. "This is serious," Puck went on. "No more dicking around with this guy." Finn nodded his head and it was clear that both of them meant war. And thus, the guard watch over the Hummel-Anderson household began, all people within its walls having no idea what was to come in the very near future.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! So I figured that there had to be more Sebastian trouble. But what's going to happen? You'll find out next chapter. Drama, drama, and more drama! Let me know what you think! Going this route though, it might just pull longer than another seven chapters after this one. We'll see. Don't worry, there will be a happy ending, I always have happy endings! Reviews make me smile so don't forget to leave them! See next chapter guys! Love you all!**


	23. The Attack

A/N: Hi again guys! As always thanks so much for your support and lovely reviews! And thanks to all the new readers I seem to get after every chapter. You are all golden! I wish I could personally give each and every one of you my thanks. So, this chapter was already forming in my head before I'd finished writing the last chapter. I've been on edge about writing it ever since than. So here it is and a warning to my readers, expect strong violence, probably language, and the antics of a raving lunatic. Other than that, happy reading!

Things seemed to be fine for a week or so. Finn and Puck were taking turns keeping watch and making sure that there was nothing suspicious on the grounds of the Hummel-Anderson estate. Though taking it in turns was meaning that they didn't get much sleep. However, they hadn't been confronted with anything yet. And Kurt was starting to think that maybe Sebastian didn't know where he and Blaine lived after all. But if he was a raving lunatic as he had pretty much been diagnosed, he wouldn't put it passed him to attempt to hop the tall steel fence and gate that encircled the grounds of their mansion. Kurt was still slightly on edge. He spent hours during the day staring out of the front window, looking for signs of anything abnormal.

A week went by with no signs of anything different or unusual. It was two am on the morning of the day that marked Kurt's thirtieth week of pregnancy. He had six weeks left to go, just six weeks. The combined anxiety of giving birth in the near future and the idea that Sebastian might very well show up unannounced at any time was making it hard for Kurt to sleep. Not to mention, he had to spend his nights on his back because he could no longer get comfortable on his belly or side anymore. Not that he should be sleeping on the former anyway. The girls also seemed to be more active at night too, which didn't really help matters very much.

And that was why at two am in the in the morning, Kurt could be found pacing his and Blaine's room with a hand on his stomach while Blaine sat up in the bed, biting his lip in worry. Kurt needed sleep but he had been sleeping poorly ever since he had been hospitalized. He watched his husband yawn, knowing that it wouldn't do much good no matter how tired Kurt was. He just wouldn't really sleep. He only slept whenever his body couldn't handle being awake before and he randomly drifted into sleep. It had happened once when he'd been on the set of Days a few days ago. He'd been filming a scene in the coffee shop with Chandler and his head had just slumped down on the table in sleep. He'd remained that way for at least two hours before they could wake him up. After that, he'd been told to just go home and try and get some rest. Kurt wouldn't lie. He was angry with himself for that one.

"Kurt honey, at least sit in bed with me?" Blaine said, patting Kurt's side of the bed. Kurt stopped and looked at his husband. He opened his mouth to say something when a loud smashing sound from downstairs met their ears. The two of them glanced at each other before Blaine threw back the covers, jumped from the bed, and dashed out of the room, apparently completely forgetting that he had a broken leg, Kurt right on his heels, hurrying as fast as his pregnant body would allow him, calling after him.

One look over the banister depicted glass on the floor in the living room. Puck and Finn were expecting the damage and it looked like there was a brick lying on the floor. Blaine hurried down the stairs to join them, a miraculous feat, considering he was hobbling all the way and when Kurt started to follow, he turned around and threw up his hand in a stop sign gesture. Kurt froze, worry etched all over his face. Who had thrown a brick through their window? And why? That window was going to cost a lot to fix, what with the size. Damn. Kurt was not amused and was now wondering how Blaine was managing with his leg in that cast. He was starting to see the meaning of being in a situation so dire you forget anything that's really going on around you because Blaine had clearly forgotten that he really couldn't walk and wasn't supposed to try.

That was when the twenty-seven-year-old felt a sudden rush of cold air. Cautiously, he tiptoed down the hall. The doors to the nursery, which had been left slightly ajar, flew open wider and Kurt froze. It was as though wind had flung them open. Wait a minute the only way wind would get to them would be if one of the windows had been opened. Kurt gasped and padded quickly down the hall toward the doors, only to stop short in the doorway, his face paling more if that was possible. A figure was climbing through the open window and Kurt could just make out the top of a ladder that he knew had been stowed in the garden shed on the grounds.

Slowly, the figure placed one foot on the ground, followed by the other. Removing his hands from the windowsill, he stood to full height. It was Sebastian. "Hello Kurt," he scowled, a snarl crossing his face. He glanced once around the nursery, clearly trying to decide whether or not he wanted to destroy the furniture that had been so neatly set up and obviously, with plenty of effort. He snarled again and decided that it wasn't much of an issue right now. He could destroy it on his way out, after he had taken care of the abominations in Kurt's stomach, the children that he should be forbidden to have because they were Blaine's and only _he_ was allowed to have Blaine's children. Kurt was already making his task easier for him, by coming directly to him. "Long time no see. Thank you so much for making my job so much easier!" he spat. Kurt didn't have much time to ask what he meant for the next thing he knew, Sebastian was pulling a knife from somewhere within his jacket.

The flash of the silver blade was enough to unfreeze Kurt and he let off a really high pitched scream, forcing his feet out of the doorway and padding down the hall as fast as he could. The scream was loud enough though. Blaine, Puck, and Finn dropped the brick and rushed up the stairs, while several of their other friends came rushing out of their rooms wondering what the hell was going on. Kurt was running as fast as his pregnant body would let him, which unfortunately wasn't very fast at all.

Everyone was gathered at the top of the stairs and Sebastian was gaining on Kurt. Kurt was crying hysterically and screaming between sobs. He ran right into Blaine's open arms and Blaine tried his best to sooth him. But not before Sebastian tripped over his own feet and fell forward with the knife in his hands. It flung from his hand as he fell and lodged itself in Kurt's calf. Kurt howled with pain and toppled to the floor, Blaine still clutching him. Several of the girls screamed and that was the last draw for Finn and Puck. The two big guys lunged themselves at Sebastian and tackled him to the ground before he could even pull himself up.

"What the fuck? You hurt my little brother, you're dead asshole!" Finn shouted. Blaine hastily tried his best to drag Kurt away from the scene. Kurt's hysterics were heightened and Blaine was scared out of his mind. They'd be damned lucky if all this didn't cause Kurt to go into labor. Not now. Not at seven in a half months. "Fuck face you must die!" None of them had ever seen Finn react this way and Blaine stared wide-eyed as he rocked Kurt back and forth. Mercedes knelt at his feet, assessing the damage done to Kurt's leg. The knife was still embedded in his calf and blood was flowing freely from the wound. There was absolutely no way, any of them could move it.

Blaine tore his eyes from where Sebastian was struggling against Finn and Puck who were both flinging fists into him like crazy. Sam had joined them and now it was a mess of four grown men entangled on the ground beating the shit out of Sebastian with Finn continuously screaming obscenities. Blaine looked at Mercedes, hugging Kurt as tightly as he could while his husband cried and howled with pain. "Mercedes, call Carole, quick. She and Burt are staying in a hotel but since she's a nurse, she should be able to help us with this." Mercedes nodded her head but then got an odd look on her face.

"Blaine," she said and he narrowed his eyes at her, intent on telling her to get a move on already. "How have you been moving around? Your leg's still broken!" Blaine stared at her incredulously. He hadn't even thought about that situation and it was only that he became fully aware of the agonizing scream of pain in his injured leg. He bit his lip, forcing himself not to cry out. His broken leg was not important right now. The fact that his pregnant husband was huddled in his arms with a knife embedded in his own leg was. He shook his head fiercely and glared at Mercedes. That was all she needed to know that that wasn't the point right than. She threw up her hands in protest and jumped to her feet, running back to her and Sam's room to grab her phone and call Carole…and after that, she was calling nine-one-one.

Kurt was a spluttered mess and all Blaine could do was bite his lip against his own pain and do his best to keep him comfortable as his eyes went back to the fight. Sebastian had found himself and opening and was on his feet. Rory had surprisingly joined in the fight followed by Mike. Artie was still downstairs in his wheelchair, having emerged from a room on the bottom level and he was watching eagerly. The look on his face was enough to tell Blaine that he was wishing he could walk so he could throw some damn punches too.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Puck shouted. He gripped Sebastian by the shirt and threw him harshly into the wall. His face was already clearly unrecognizable as Finn, Puck, and Sam had beat the shit out of it already. There was blood spattered all over the carpet, a fact that Kurt would be obsessing over if he wasn't howling in pain right than. It was going to take hell to get that mess out. Blaine also noticed with horror that there were a few teeth on the ground as well. Someone had knocked them out of Sebastian's mouth.

Unfortunately, Sebastian hadn't been completely unlucky. Puck was sporting a black eye and Finn a busted lip. Sam seemed to have a bruised cheek and as far as Blaine could tell, Rory and Mike still remained untouched, but they hadn't been fighting long enough. A sidelong glance told Blaine that Lauren was itching to join in and he was ready to tell her to go for it. She was a wrestling champion after all. She'd have Sebastian pinned to the ground in no time and than maybe, she could hold him there until the cops arrived to haul him away.

Puck wasn't intending on giving Sebastian a chance to reply. He lifted him up off the ground and threw him down the hall, where he smashed into a table at the end, a glass vase shattered to pieces. Kurt squealed. That was going to really hurt him when all of this was over. The blood was still flowing from his leg and Blaine knew that if he didn't do something fast, Kurt would probably lose consciousness due to blood loss. Thinking quickly, the twenty-six-year old pulled his shirt off and folded it. Carefully, but firmly, he pressed it to Kurt's leg, attempted to supply pressure to the wound the best he could around the knife. Kurt howled at the pain and Blaine tried his best to shush him. He kissed Kurt's face all over, feeling the wetness of his husband's tears. Good God this was not the way he had hoped to end their first week out of the hospital.

At that moment, Mercedes rushed by him and down the stairs. The other girls were huddled together at one end of the hall, not really willing to get closer to anyone. Lauren was still debating whether or not to enter the fight. Brittany was clinging to Santana and vice versa. Quinn was standing there with her eyes wide and tears slowly sliding down her face. Tina looked like a deer-in-headlights. It was disastrous. But Sebastian's next move was enough to cause Lauren to make her decision.

Scrambling up from knocking into the table – the man just did not give up – Sebastian grabbed a piece of the broken vase and held it firmly in his hand. None of the guys running toward him noticed this but Lauren had. She ran toward the group of guys and pushed them out of the way just in time to reach Sebastian, who no longer cared who was coming at him and shoved the piece of vase right into her stomach. Lauren inhaled a sharp breath and shoved him back. He slammed against the table again, pulling the shard out with him. The big woman was breathing heavy, her eyes aglow with fire. The wound in her stomach was bleeding but this was where her size came in handy. It didn't seem to be bothering to her. Either that, or her training caused her to ignore injuries entirely and go in for the kill. Gritting her teeth, she ran at Sebastian, picked him up and threw him nearly clear to the other end of the hall.

The girls screamed and Blaine pulled Kurt out of the way more as Sebastian landed only a few feet from the two of them. He looked up, amazingly, still moving though his face was a mess and he was bleeding from his head now. He gritted what was left of his teeth at the two of them and snaked his way forward. Blaine found with his back to the banister, he couldn't exact go anywhere. Lauren was already trundling forward, still ignoring the wound in her stomach. But the injury was slowing her down. Loss of blood couldn't be good for her either.

Because of being slowed down, Sebastian successfully reached Kurt and Blaine before Lauren reached him. He grabbed the knife and gave it a mighty twist, just as Lauren wrapped her hands around him again and yanked him off the ground. Kurt howled louder still and Blaine knew that if he could, he would punch the living hell out of that bastard right than and there. "You fucking bastard!" Lauren yelled. She hoisted him up over her heard and threw him hard back down to where the table and the broken vase were. He crashed into the wall and slumped to the floor, finally seemingly defeated because, he didn't move. Lauren clutched her injury and slid down the wall across the hallway from Kurt and Blaine.

The whole lot of them were in agony with Kurt crying profusely and both and he and Lauren on the brink of passing out from loss of blood. Five minutes passed with no movement from Sebastian. Finn and Puck stayed near him, just in case but Sam, Mike, and Rory made their way over to Kurt and Blaine, both of which were now in severe pain, Blaine having not really been able to avoid the agony of his broken leg any longer. But at least it seemed that Kurt was not going into labor. That was a good thing right?

It was then that they heard the front door open and the undeniable sound of sirens in the background. Mercedes raced back up the stairs, followed by Carole, two cops, and the paramedics. Carole and the medics immediately began tending to the wounded, Carole positively hounding over her son until Finn told her that he was fine and she had better help Kurt because he had a goddamned knife in his leg. The medics had to wheel both Kurt and Lauren out on stretchers so they could be treated at the hospital but they didn't think either of them would have to stay in.

The cops on the other hand had taken one medic and proceeded to the situation with Sebastian. He was allowed to be looked at by doctors as he was badly beaten and probably would require surgeries and stitches and who knew what else. He may even end up in a coma. But after that, they told Blaine that he would be arrested and if they wanted to press charges they could. It seemed that Sebastian, while apparently mentally unstable, was finally going to go to jail. Yet another medic was attempting to sort out Blaine's broken leg, flabbergasted the man had run around on it even though he was still a good three weeks from a full heal. A third cop looked down at Blaine, a notepad in his hand as Kurt, Lauren, and Sebastian were being carted out to the ambulances outside. Carole was tending to the minor injuries now and she'd told Blaine that Burt would meet them at the hospital.

"Do you have any idea why this man would want to break into your house and attack your husband Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" the cop asked Blaine as the medic worked on his leg. Blaine cringed against the pain, which was starting to diminish now because the medic had given him a shot of painkiller. He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. He knew why. "It's okay, whatever you say can be used against him later. He can't you guys anymore," the cop reassured him. Blaine wondered if they ought to consider moving while Sebastian was in prison, in case he did ever get out in the future. But he'd worry about that later.

"Yes," he told the cop finally, surprised to hear how broken his voice sounded. He took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. "Sebastian was obsessed with me when Kurt and I were in high school. He had this mad crush or some shit and was always flirting with me and trying to hit on me and get me to go out with him even though he knew I had a boyfriend. He hated Kurt. He hated him because he had me and he had promised that he was going to do everything in his power to make us breakup." He paused and glanced through banister, out the front door to where he could just make out Sebastian being loaded into an ambulance. "He never stopped, even after he heard about me and Kurt getting married. About six months ago, when Kurt and I were in Ohio for Kurt's parents' anniversary, Sebastian was a residency student at the hospital. He used it to his advantage and attacked Kurt during a sonogram. He said something about only he was allowed to carry my baby. So I'm guessing that he still has intentions on killing my children, which at this point, could probably kill Kurt too." Blaine shook. The cop nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel-Anderson, that's all I needed to know. The medic will take you to the hospital, get you leg recasted and stuff," the cop said, scribbling on his notepad and nodding to the medic who was attending to Blaine. Blaine nodded his head. This was disaster. A raving lunatic had broken into his house and raged an attack that had caused four people to get sent to the hospital with serious injuries, one of which being that raving lunatic and one of which being Blaine himself even though he'd caused his own injuries by stupidly running on a broken leg. But it was worth it. He didn't care about his leg, as long as Kurt and Lauren were okay. Lauren had been a real trooper, fighting against the injury to her stomach and making it worse, even though it had probably been small to begin with but than again, so was a stab wound.

Blaine sighed as the medic loaded him onto a stretcher and another medic came and helped carry him down to a gurney and fourth ambulance. The copy had proceeded their descent down the stairs. Never before had Blaine thought so seriously about moving. It might be a good idea but he knew Kurt would protest after all the work he'd put into decorating the nursery. Still, as Blaine was loaded into the ambulance, he couldn't keep the idea from weighing heavily on his mind. As long as Sebastian knew where it was, this house was no longer safe.

**A/N: Okay, so maybe it was lighter on the swearing than I thought. Don't worry, no one dies in my stories so they're all going to be all right. Even Sebastian…unfortunately. But he's probably going to end up in prison so he shouldn't be any more trouble. I apologize for the dramatics of this unnerving chapter but the idea for it just popped up when I wrote about Sebastian's escape and just wouldn't leave me alone and you know when the plot bunnies fit…you should go for it! Reviews always make me smile so you know what to do! And I promise, I'll have some more lighter chapters to make up for this one! Love you guys!**


	24. Kisses And A Graduation Proposal

A/N: Okay guys! As promised, I'm going to get some nice fluff up in this chapter! Kurt and Blaine are going to be waited on hands and foot and Kurt's not going to particularly like it but he'll be with Blaine so that will keep him happy. There may be sexy times in this chapter a bit too, though I'm not sure what yet, probably nothing heavy. Kurt's too pregnant for the real stuff. Anyway, thanks so so much for all your love and support! Let's keep it going yeah? Enjoy!

The result of the massive injury to Kurt's leg was bed rest. Kurt did not approve of it but it was either go home and subject to bed rest and people helping him limp to the bathroom or he would be hospitalized again to be monitored by doctors and nurses. And Kurt had had just about enough of hospitals lately. He was determined not to get stuck there again, until it was time for the babies to arrive, which he was glad to find the attack had not had any effect on his unborn children. He'd been told he was very lucky. The only thing that made this home bed rest any different from the first was that Blaine had been put on bed rest too. He'd nearly refractured the break in his leg by running on it and had been scolded and confined to bed. He too was going to need help to get to the restroom. So at least they had each other but it also meant that their guests had to wait on them rather than vice versa and Kurt didn't like that very much at all.

Regretfully, he slammed the issue of _Vogue_ he'd been reading down on top of the comforter for his and Blaine's bed and laid his head back against the headboard. One leg was tucked warmly beneath the sheets and other was rested on top of the bedding, foot on a pillow with a bandage wrapped neatly around it. He had to keep the injury up. Blaine sat next to him in a completely mirrored position, except that his leg was in a cast rather than a bandage. It was about midday, a week later. Five weeks left and Dr. Liston had started talking to them about scheduling the Cesarean. Kurt had just about reached his breaking point. He was ready for those two kids to be born. He couldn't stand all this anymore. And he was missing more work at NBC, a fact that had him fearing for his job. Though all the while, they seemed to be overly accommodating for him.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, looking over at his husband. Kurt turned his head to look at him, the most bored expression on his face Blaine had ever seen before. The twenty-six-year-old let out a breath and reached out to grasp Kurt's hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, a movement that was enough to bring a small smile to Kurt's face. "That's what I'd like to see," Blaine said, smiling back. "I know this is hard for you love but at least we got each other. Just like after we lost regionals to the New Directions. Still better than a trophy don't you think?" Those words were enough to cause the smile on Kurt's face to grown. Blaine did have a point.

"Thanks Blaine. I don't know what I'd do without you," he replied leaning in carefully and pressing a sweet kiss to his husband's lips. His husband. He could hardly believe that ten years ago, he had first met this amazing man next to him. This amazing man who dressed all dapper and gunked his hair with gel and sang Katy Perry, which Kurt had never told him he felt he had sung right to him, though the two of them had only met a mere five minutes or so before Blaine had sung that song. It was one of Kurt's favorite memories. It was the moment he had first fallen in love with this wonderful man. He really couldn't imagine life without him. What would have happened if Kurt had never gone to spy on Dalton those ten years ago? And that was when he realized something. Puck. Puck was the reason that Kurt had Blaine now. Puck was the reason he'd gone to spy on the Warblers in the first place. Puck was the one who had told him to make himself useful and go spy on them or something. He had to remember to think the Mohawk some day.

Speaking of Puck, he and Quinn had actually gone home for the first time since they'd arrived. They had wanted to say but Kurt and Blaine had both insisted. The two of them had done so much for them already that they couldn't keep them there any longer. They'd practically had to beg their friends to go home and live their lives for a while. And Blaine had even told them they weren't allowed to come back to Los Angeles until the twins were born. After all, they'd been there since Kurt had been put on bed rest the first time. Since his injury to his stomach. Kurt was sure experiencing a lot of injuries and he was lucky that the twins were both still safe.

Blaine was still holding his hand. "What are you thinking about love?" he asked noticing the thoughtful look on Kurt's face. Kurt smiled at him and just kissed him again. No need to go starting happy waterworks between them both with all the memories sifting through his head. Though Kurt had already started to cry, tears leaking from his beautiful glasz eyes. Blaine lifted a hand and brushed them away with the pad of his thumb. "Honey, why are you crying?" he asked in a worried voice. Kurt supplied him with another smile, trying to reassure his husband that everything was all right.

Bringing up his other hand to lay atop their two grasped hands, Kurt smiled wider, allowing for one of those rare moments where he gave a full open-mouthed grin. Blaine would never tell him this but he thought that Kurt looked incredibly adorable when he smiled that way. He looked like a little kid. His features were suggestive of a baby face, the same face that Sebastian had called gay all those years earlier. Kurt had still never told Blaine about the conversation he and Sebastian had had in The Lima Bean that day. The man was already oblivious to the shameless flirting that the younger Warbler constantly bestowed upon him. In the end, Sebastian really had turned out to smell like Craigs List. For that reason alone, Kurt had always avoided the resource site. It had never really been all that reliable anyway.

"Don't worry Blaine," he said quietly, sniffling and trying to dry the tears streaming down his face. "They're happy tears. I promise. These are happy tears. Happy because I have you." Blaine couldn't help but to smile back at him. Kurt was the most wonderful husband he could ever ask for. If he had not met Kurt he thought it quite likely he may have very well ended up with…no, he couldn't think of that right than. Who knew what his life would have been like if he had started dating that lunatic. And would Kurt have eventually ended up with Karofsky? No, Blaine didn't think so. As friendly as Kurt's former bully had become, he was still hiding from the truth. A truth that Santana had long ago sprung on the world though she hadn't done it really of her own accord.

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt, bringing him as close as the baby bump would allow. He trailed light kisses from the pale man's lips across his cheek and down his neck. Kurt threw his head back, allowing his husband better access. Oh how he longed for the days when they had been younger. Sure, they were still young now but there was nothing more vibrant than being in love and in high school. Despite all the things that had happened to Kurt back than, if he had a chance to, he would go back and relive it all. Relive the feeling he had had the first time he had met Blaine. Relive the hormones and endorphins that had rushed through his body the first time Blaine had kissed him. Relive the magic of their relationship. Relive the make up after their first argument as a couple and the amazing first time together that had led to. Relive the moment Blaine had proposed to him. And as he allowed Blaine's kisses to continue to make him breathless, he allowed his mind to revert to that time in his life. That proposal.

**xxx**

"Congratulations class of 2012, you have all successfully graduated!" came Figgins' voice over the microphone as he watched the students of the graduating class sweep their cap tassels over to the other side, indicating graduation. Cheers broke out among the students and they all threw their caps in the air and celebrated. Rachel ran to Finn and embraced him, Finn looking very odd standing tall in the overly long graduation gown that only seemed to fit his stature and Rachel looked quite small in her own in comparison. They had been happy. They had been looking forward to a bright future. Rachel was always a selfish and greedy girl but she had her moments. This was probably one of them.

Ignoring his stepbrother and friend, Kurt Hummel pushed his way through the crowd, grinning broadly as he spotted his father and Carole who both came over and gave him congratulatory hugs. He clutched his diploma tightly in his hand, smiling ever wider. He had done it. He had graduated. After words of encouragement and congratulations, Burt and Carole had gone off to congratulate Finn. Kurt was still wondering how the big loon had managed to pass. Sometimes, it was like Finn didn't have that much of a coherent brain but he loved him anyway.

Kurt was caught off-guard when two hands slid around his waist from behind and a pair of lips firmly planted themselves on his pale cheek. The eighteen-year-old giggled and lifted his free hand to slide around the neck of the world's most wonderful boy. "Congratulations Kurt," Blaine whispered into his boyfriend's ear. At the same time that this moment was happy, it was kind of sad too. Blaine was still only a junior. He had one year left, which meant that he and Kurt would be apart a lot for a whole year while Kurt went off to college, something he still hadn't really completely sorted out. He sort of had all these options and didn't know what to do. "I love you," Blaine continued, ghosting sweet kisses over the older boy's cheek and down his neck slightly. Kurt giggled again.

"Blaine…not here baby," he whined but didn't really protest to Blaine's continued kisses. Oh how he couldn't get enough of the boy he loved so much. Turning himself around in Blaine's arms, he slid both his around his neck and firmly kissed him on the lips, loving the sensations the kiss spread through his body. He couldn't wait for Blaine to graduate the next year. When they broke a part, Blaine let go of Kurt's waist and Kurt dropped his arms from around Blaine's neck, allowing the other boy to take his hands. Blaine glanced around and pulled Kurt over toward the school where he led him inside and through the empty halls to the choir room. Kurt didn't have a clue what Blaine was doing. The boy sat him down in one of the chairs and went to sit at the piano.

"Kurt, you mean the world to me. I want you to listen. Just listen. I mean every word of this song." Kurt looked at him, wondering what exactly was going on and why they had to be alone for it. For a moment, he wondered if there were people secretly hiding and watching. But Blaine started to play the piano and drew Kurt's attention back to him. The graduate had rarely seen Blaine play but he knew he could. They both could. Before Kurt could contemplate anymore about what Blaine could possibly be doing, the playing turned to chords and Blaine started to sing.

_It's undeniable that we should be together  
>It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never<br>The basis is need to know  
>If you don't know just how I feel<br>Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
>If all things in time, time will reveal<br>Yeah_

Kurt knew the song. It was older but it was still very beautiful and he was already tearing up. What was he doing? Kurt clutched the edge of his seat so tightly the knuckles of his hands turned even paler if that were possible. His diploma sat neatly in an empty chair beside him.

_One, you're like a dream come true  
>Two, just wanna be with you<br>Three, boy it's plain to see  
>That you're the only one for me and<br>Four, repeat steps one through three  
>Five, make you fall in love with me<br>If ever I believe my work is done  
>Then I'll start back at one<em>

Brian McKnight's Back At One, a truly remarkable song and Kurt wondered when Blaine had learned to play the song on the piano. Kurt cried more.

_(Yeah)  
>It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out<br>And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey  
>And undesirable, for us to be apart<br>I never would've made it very far  
>'Cause you know you got the keys to my heart<br>'Cause..._

He did realize that Blaine had slightly changed the lyrics to the song, if only just replacing the word 'girl' with the word 'boy' instead but Kurt didn't care. It still made the song the same beautiful song it had ever been but he still didn't have a clue why Blaine was singing it and why he'd wanted them to be alone. The tears continued to fall as his love to for the other boy grew more.

_One, you're like a dream come true  
>Two, just wanna be with you<br>Three, boy it's plain to see  
>That you're the only one for me and<br>Four, repeat steps one through three  
>Five, make you fall in love with me<br>If ever I believe my work is done  
>Then I'll start back at one<em>

Blaine was amazing, no doubt about that. He had given Kurt everything already and promised him at Christmas. Promised him his heart, even if the ring was self-made from gum wrappers. It had been the most amazing gift anyone had ever given him and Kurt was wearing the silly ring on a chain around his neck right than. He grasped it in his hand, smiling at the boy he loved so incredibly much as he continued to sing.

_Say farewell to the dark of night  
>I see the coming of the sun<br>I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun  
>You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine<br>You threw out the life line  
>Just in the nick of time<em>

He was reaching the climax of the song and Kurt knew that soon he would know. Soon he would learn what all of this was about. He could feel his heart beating triple the normal rate and he wondered if Blaine could hear it.

_One, you're like a dream come true  
>Two, just wanna be with you<br>Three, boy it's plain to see  
>That you're the only one for me and<br>Four, repeat steps one through three  
>Five, make you fall in love with me<br>If ever I believe my work is done  
>Then I'll start back at one<em>

Blaine played out the last notes of the song and ended it on a soft hum of music, the last word lingering for a few solid seconds before the beautiful tone died out completely. Kurt's breathing sped up and he stared at Blaine who raised his head to lock his eyes with his. The eighteen-year-old still had no idea what any of this was about but Blaine had never serenaded him quite that way before. Kurt was a bit overwhelmed. He placed a hand to his chest as he watched his boyfriend stand from the piano and walk over to him, quietly taking both his hands in his again.

And than Blaine did something that made Kurt's heart leap from his chest right up into his throat and out his mouth. He dropped to the ground on one knee and slid a hand into his pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box. Kurt could feel the tears pouring faster down his face as his breathing increased even more. Was this for real? Was Blaine really doing what he thought he was doing? Kurt was scared, nervous, and anxiously excited all at the same time. If this was what he thought it was, he already knew his answer, but he wanted to hear Blaine pop that question. He wanted to hear the one thing he never thought he would ever hear in his life. And than, Blaine was speaking and Kurt's head was so high he could barely comprehend the words but somehow, he did.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine started and Kurt could sense the nervousness in the seventeen-year-old's voice. Why was Blaine so nervous? "You are the apple of my eye. You are my hold world, everything that's dear to me. I love you more than life itself. I love you more than I ever thought possible. Without you, there is no sun. You are my sun that brightens everyday. You are the wind to my rain." For a moment, Kurt wondered if he was going to say something like, 'the Katy to my Perry' because that would have been so like Blaine. And yes, he was being cheesy, but who cared? It was Blaine! "What I'm trying to say is, I love you Kurt. I love you now, I love you tomorrow, and I love you forever." At this point, he raised his other hand and lifted the lid of that little box, revealing the most beautiful diamond ring Kurt had ever seen in his life! A silver band set with one single glittering diamond in the middle. It was framed by two tiny sapphires. "Kurt, will you marry me?" Blaine asked. Kurt felt all the breath rush out of him in that one single moment.

**xxx**

The memory of what happened after Blaine had popped the question had been a bit of a blur. Kurt had been overwhelmed by happiness and had barely managed the 'yes' he knew Blaine had been hoping for. They had hugged and kissed for what seemed like forever. Plans had been made that they would get married as soon as Blaine had graduated from McKinley the following year. The whole thing had just made Kurt's graduation day that much more special.

The kiss of lips on his neck brought Kurt back to the present, which was nine years later and he remembered he was thirty-one weeks pregnant with the children of the wonderful man who had proposed to him on the day of his high school graduation. For a moment, Kurt had felt like he was back on that day. Like he was eighteen again. God how he wished he could be eighteen again. But he was not and despite all the drama his life had delivered the pass seven and a half months or so, he was just as happy now as he had been then. He only wished he could go back because things had been simpler then.

True to their plans, Blaine and Kurt had wed the summer right after Blaine graduated McKinley. They had been eighteen and nineteen years old at the time and today, they were still very much in lover, perhaps more so than they had been on that day. Kurt knew his wedding day was one of the happiest days of his life, aside from his graduation and proposal. But before he could revert back and reminisce about that particular day, Blaine nipped his collarbone and Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head. Damn man. Still knew everything that got to him like crazy. He let a moan slip from his mouth and grabbed Blaine's face in his hands, kissing him hard on the lips, letting him know all the desire he wished they could act on.

After a moment, he pulled away and the two of them stared longingly into each other's eyes. "You," Blaine whispered quietly. Kurt smiled gently at him, hands still cupping his husband's face. "You are still as beautiful as the day I met you," Blaine said. Kurt's smile grew a bit and he turned to kiss one of Blaine's hands, which likewise was cupping Kurt's face. "More so even. I will love you forever Kurt," Blaine went on. Kurt could feel his heart swell and the tears spring back to his eyes.

"I will love you forever too Blaine," he whispered back. Blaine's smile reached his eyes and Kurt loved how they sparkled when he looked into them. It was strange to see hazel eyes sparkle but captivating and beautiful. He still couldn't fathom how he had gotten so lucky to be able to call this wonderful man his but he would forever be grateful to whomever had made that choice.

**A/N: What's that you ask? Why yes, yes I did actually put a song in the chapter! For those of you who didn't catch it in the story, the song is Brian McKnight, "Back At One". If you've never heard it, you should because it's really beautiful. And I changed the word 'girl' to 'boy' to fit better. But other than that, no edits. I'm contemplating flashing back to their wedding day. What you guys think? Let me know in your reviews – which make me smile – if you'd like to see a flashback of the Klaine wedding as told by me. XD Let's get more fluff in here before the dramatic climax yeah? Love you guys!**


	25. The Wedding Day

A/N: Hey guys! So glad you like the last chapter and as always, thanks bunches for your support! So, I've decided to go ahead and write a wedding flashback for this chapter! Enjoy! There probably won't be any songs in this one, well nothing sung by them. Probably just music playing in the background. Don't know yet. I'm kind of tired and don't want to go through the trouble of extending beyond my normal page length due to inserting a song. Yes, I'm lazy like that, haha. So, enjoy! Oh, and bare with me on the wedding. I forgot if I mentioned somewhere else in the story where they got married. If I did, could someone please point it out and I'll change the details a bit? Thanks a lot!

Eight months pregnant. Kurt had one month left to go and the Cesarean date had been set. With the end in sight, he had so much to look forward to and he was finding things easier to handle. The end of his pregnancy nearing was seemingly cooling heels on the hormones rushing through his body and he had been a lot nicer to people this last week. Blaine had gotten news that in about a week or two, he'd be allowed off bed rest and his leg should be healed enough for him to use it properly again. He just was not to put too much weight on it for a while because he still needed to build strength. But Kurt, Kurt had to deal with the news that he was to be on bed rest unless he was coming in for a sonogram or it was time for the delivery. So he'd be stuck in his bed until the babies were born unfortunately.

But he had so many things going through his mind. Trying to decide whether Gabriella would be called Gabriella or not. He still hadn't decided that and he had very little time left. He was kind of wigging out about it. And then there was the fact that they'd had to do Thanksgiving dinner in their room because Blaine and Kurt weren't allowed to leave bed aside from going to the bathroom and doctors appointments. That had been odd but fun all the same. Though Kurt was glad he wouldn't have to do that again. But those were only things that he worried about and he wanted to crush them. He didn't want to think of the negative thoughts burning in his mind.

So that was when he had decided that he would only think of positive things. What life would be like once the girls were born? That was one of them. Memories of the past, him and Blaine in high school together and still that moment he had first met him. That moment on the Dalton stairs. And when Blaine had proposed to him. But recently, one of his strongest and finest memories was that of his wedding day. He'd been spending recent days flipping through his and Blaine's wedding pictures. He was doing it right at the very moment. Blaine was asleep beside him and Kurt smiled down at his husband, using his fingers to gently sweep a loose curl off the other man's forehead. He was just as beautiful as the day they had gotten married.

**xxx**

The sun was just setting over the water, shining a brilliant glow on the stretch of beach. From his place behind the rock, Kurt could see the guests, a small number – but he didn't care – seating themselves in the white chairs set elegantly in rows on the soft sand. Breathing in the deeply, the nineteen-year-old straightened his tie and grabbed his hand mirror off the rock to check that every single hair was in place. This was the moment. This was the moment when he would finally marry the love of his life. Blaine had graduated high school a mere week earlier and now they were here on a beach to fulfill the promise he'd made a year ago when he had asked Kurt at his own graduation to marry him. Sure they were young, barely out of high school. But they were in love, deeply so and Kurt knew that there was no one else he would rather spend his life with.

Peering out over the rock again, he saw his stepmother helping his father Burt into a seat proudly in the front row on one side of the aisle. There was a small wedding party too. Two people to each groom. Finn was Kurt's best man and Mercedes was to be his best woman and handle the rings. Wes and David were Blaine's groomsmen. Everyone else was seating themselves in the chairs. And though Kurt was at quite a distance from them all, he could see so many eyes shining.

Beautiful music started up and it was only than that Kurt noticed someone had managed to get a piano onto the beach. His breath caught. He knew that Blaine had taken care of all the details himself and he hadn't imaged that his fiancé could pull so much off. But with the start of music, Kurt knew that the wedding had begun. He hadn't seen his husband-to-be since two days before the wedding. They hadn't been allowed to see each other. Kurt was itching to pull Blaine into his arms and just kiss him for all eternity. Oh how he missed his love. Especially when they'd barely had times together in the past year. It was difficult to live apart. But they had gotten through it and their love had grown everyday. Now, finally, after this day, they wouldn't have to ever live apart again. Their two hearts would be one.

A figure had made its way to the end of the aisle, starting its stride down between the row of chairs. Kurt felt his breath be taken away a second time. Blaine looked more amazing than he had ever seen him, though he could only see his back. He could tell that the eighteen-year-old had abandoned the hair gel and his soft curls were flying free in the breeze. People were grinning up at him. Rachel was snapping pictures with her camera. Quinn was already tearing up. Blaine's mother was there. But his father had refused to show. It was okay. Blaine had the support of all his other former Dalton friends there too. It was all he needed. And Kurt continued to watch him as he turned and stood at the altar, waiting for Kurt and the others. He was stunning in a tux of black. A midnight blue vest and matching tie adorned his white dress shirt and somehow, his hazel eyes sparkled in the sunset. God he was so beautiful.

Kurt straightened his tie again, nerves taking over him as he watched Wes and Finn descend the aisle side by side. That was kind of odd but at least they didn't have to link arms. Kurt stifled a short giggle. They were followed by David and Mercedes, who were walking with linked arms. Mercedes held the ring pillow gently in her free hand, being careful not to drop it in the sand. Finally, it was the moment of truth. Kurt, whom everyone had been calling the bride of the wedding, was meant to make that walk a walk he felt was probably going to be the longest one in his life.

Taking a deep breath as Mercedes and David parted and went to their respective sides of the altar, Kurt heard the familiar chords that meant the march of the bride. Everyone stood politely and turned their heads. _Here goes nothing_, he thought to himself and stepped out from behind the rock. Even from his place at the rock he could see Blaine's loving gaze on him. Carrying a small bouquet of white roses in his hands that went perfectly with his white tux, adorned with a baby blue vest and tie, Kurt slowly made his way to the end of the aisle. A smile curved its way onto his face as he made his march down that aisle, the aisle that really did feel like it was a hundred miles long. But when he reached the end, Blaine had come to meet him, his hand outstretched. Kurt turned and handed the bouquet to Finn before taking Blaine's hand and allowing the love of his life to lead him up to the altar.

There had been talk about Mr. Hummel walking his son down the aisle like a traditional father of the bride but Kurt and Blaine had decided that they wanted this wedding to be anything but completely traditional. After all, they were two men getting married. And when the girls had seen what Kurt would look like in his tux, they had practically begged Mr. Hummel to let Kurt descend the aisle alone. They had said he would look so stunningly beautiful with all eyes on him and the sunlight sinking behind the water, the glow fixing on his glasz eyes. A lone bride. The image Burt had gotten in his head from their descriptions had been so overwhelmingly beautiful, he'd agreed. Besides, he'd been ordered less stress before he gave himself another heart attack. So Kurt had descended the aisle alone while his father watched with admiration from the front row. Rachel had snapped picture after picture.

Kurt could feel his heart beating hard in his chest as he and Blaine reached their final destination, hands still clasped. Blaine leaned forward, unable to keep himself from pecking his bride on the cheek. Kurt giggled. The pastor smiled around at them all. Kurt wasn't going to admit it but he kind of had a fear concerning Brittany. He glanced over his shoulder at her. She was sitting in her seat and smiling brightly. Well, so far so good. She hadn't fallen asleep yet. That didn't mean she wouldn't. But just in case, Kurt had told Blaine he wanted them to say their own vows at their wedding. To him it was more romantic that way and less prayer-like.

"Dearly beloved," the pastor started, beaming around at them all. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining in marriage of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Everett Anderson." Kurt heard sighs break out in the back. He breathed deeply, trying to control his heart. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to marry Blaine. He was so nervous and excited at the same time. "The couple has chosen to recite their own vows. Blaine, if you please," he pastor said, gesturing to Blaine.

Blaine took a deep breath. He took both of Kurt's hands in his and looked deeply into his eyes. Kurt found himself getting lost in those hazel beauties that belonged to the boy he loved do much. "Kurt," Blaine said, his voice strong but already on the verge of breaking with the tears of joy the nineteen-year-old could see swimming in his hazel orbs. "Words aren't enough to express how much I love you. Love isn't a strong enough word. You have been so beautiful to me from day one." Kurt inhaled deeply, never once knowing that Blaine had felt that way even that long ago as he had. "You are everything to me. You're my world, my soul mate, the air that I breathe everyday. You are the most beautiful man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing or even laying eyes on. I am so lucky to call you mine and I will love you beyond forever." Kurt felt his heart melt. He couldn't believe all the words Blaine was saying now. They were the most wonderful things he had ever heard in his life.

He watched his husband give a short nod, not tearing his eyes from Kurt's and the pastor looked to him, gesturing once more. Kurt mimicked Blaine's deep breath and squeezed his hands. "Blaine, I don't know where to begin. You were there to catch me when I was falling. You saw me when I was broken. You opened those doors back up and helped me climb higher than I have ever climbed before." Blaine was looking at him with admiration. "I never could have come out on top without you by my side. My life has changed for the better because you're in it. I gave my heart to you a long time ago and it's going to stay yours far longer than we live. I will love you even after time ends. We weren't meant to be together and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you Blaine Anderson." Blaine was staring at Kurt with wet eyes and Kurt sniffed, realizing only than they he had started to crack as well. There were only so many words that you could use to pour out your heart and soul and none of the ones either of them had used would ever be good enough to describe how they both felt.

"May I have the rings," the pastor said, watching the young couple in love. Kurt and Blaine were still staring deeply into each other's eyes, lost in the other's world, hardly able to believe that they were here at this very moment. Mercedes handed the rings to the pastor. The pastor handed one to Blaine. "Do you Blaine Everett Anderson take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked. That was a mouthful, Kurt thought. He cautiously shot a glance at Brittany. She was still sitting there smiling at them.

"I do," Blaine said. He took the ring and slid it gracefully on Kurt's long pale finger. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. This was getting closer to that moment. That wonderful moment when the two of them would walk back down the aisle as Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson. They'd decided on their name long before Blaine had even proposed. They knew what would sound best. They'd thought of Anderson-Hummel but it didn't really sound right that way and at one time, they'd even thought about Kurt just taking Blaine's name and leaving Hummel out of it. So than he would be Kurt Anderson, which didn't sound too bad. But that idea was short lived when they decided that Kurt couldn't just end his family name and than was when they had decided on Hummel-Anderson and it stuck.

The pastor was holding the other ring out for Kurt and being lost in thought and love, Kurt nearly failed to notice the action. Finn had nudged him gently from behind and Kurt had taken the ring from the man. "And do you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel take Blaine Everett Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" he repeated. The only difference was the reverse of their names. Kurt could feel his head swimming. Did they always include both 'till death do you part' and 'as long as you both shall live'? Perhaps not because they pretty much meant the same thing but every wedding was different right? In fact, he thought there were some where the bride and groom merely said, 'with this ring, I be wed' before sliding the ring on the other's finger.

He shook his head off and cleared his throat. "I do," he said, gracing Blaine with a soft smile as he slid the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly on his hand and it looked right. It looked at home. For a moment, Kurt just smiled down at it. Their hands were still clasped and he could see both wedding rings now, glistening in the failing light of the sun. Dark was now nearly fully upon them. Kurt could just barely see the sparkles in Blaine's eyes now as the starts started to dance out across the sky. He was lost in oblivion, melting into those eyes, those beautiful eyes. It was just him and Blaine. No one else. This was the perfect moment.

And then he heard the pastor say it. "I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom." Kurt winced slightly, having hoped that the pastor might have said bride like normal but it was okay. The fact didn't matter for in the next instant, he felt Blaine's lips on his. Oh how he had missed those lips. Oh how he had longed to kiss them so much in the past couple of days. It had been torture being kept from Blaine for the last two days but feeling his kiss again after so long apart – and to him it was a long time apart – made the torture worth it. His eyelids moved to hide his beautiful glasz eyes from the world as he moved his lips against Blaine's. Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt wasted no time sliding his own around the shorter boy's neck. He couldn't hear the cheers and whistles and applause that broke out over their guests. He couldn't hear anything. Right than, he and Blaine were the only two people in the world and all he could feel was his body enwrapped in his new husband's and his lips against Blaine's. The perfect moment.

Finally, they broke for air and the world seemed to crash back in around him. He could hear his friends and family cheering. He could see everyone standing and he could feel his own mouth form a smile as he watched Blaine do the same. Kurt linked his arm through Blaine's as the piano music began to play. The stayed by the altar a moment longer as the pastor said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" More cheers erupted and Kurt and Blaine began their descent back down the aisle, arm and arm with each other. They were followed by Finn and Wes who were followed by Mercedes and David. The cheers and applause continued and Kurt couldn't stop grinning. Blaine was finally his, his forever.

**xxx**

That memory was lodged in his head so clearly that Kurt felt as though he were reliving those moments everyday. The reception had been beautiful. Dancing on the beach under the stars. Everyone had gone barefoot and Kurt remembered that by the time he and Blaine rode away from the beach late that night in their just married limo, his face hurt from smiling so much. He remembered the whole cake thing, feeding the cake to each other. He remembered how Blaine had purposefully run the cake down his nose before placing it in Kurt's mouth. Kurt had giggled and ended up playfully hitting Blaine in both cheeks with his piece of cake before pushing it into his new husband's mouth. As a result, Blaine had taken extra long licking Kurt's fingers clean, causing the paler man to blush. The memory of it caused Kurt to giggle now as his eyes fell on the picture of that moment.

"What are you giggling about?" asked a groggy voice. Kurt turned to see that Blaine had woken from his sleep and was pushing himself up in the bed. The paler man grinned at him and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss to his husband's lips. Memories of moments that had been eight years ago still playing over and over in his head. Blaine accepted the kiss and his eyes fell to the wedding album Kurt was holding in his hands. He smiled gracefully.

"Just our wedding memories love," Kurt whispered, setting the album aside and raising both his hands to cup Blaine's face gently in his and kiss him again. Blaine smiled against his lips. Kurt pulled away and dropped his hands, sliding his arms around Blaine's neck and smiling that trademark smile of his. "Shame the only good thing we really have of Rachel now are our wedding photos," he said quietly. Blaine laughed and turned his head to kiss Kurt's arm, causing Kurt to giggle again and snuggle his face into Blaine's neck.

"That's all right. We're going to make many more amazing memories even without her Kurt," Blaine said. He got a muffled response as Kurt just pressed his face further into his neck. "In one month, we'll be parents."

**A/N: So I guess that wasn't as long as I was expecting it to be but I didn't want to rush the ceremony part because that was the most important thing. xD So, what did you guys think about it? Did you laugh? Did you cry? Did you shoot milk out of your nose? Has anyone ever done that last one? Reviews make me smile but I'm sure you all know that by now. Let me know what you thought of my depiction of the Klaine wedding! Though I'm sure I can make several others and again, if I did mention something somewhere else in the story, please let me know and I'll edit it in. I have no idea what's going to happen next chapter so bare with me! We'll see when I write it tomorrow night yeah? See you all again than! Love you!**


	26. Damn Sue And Those Paparazzi

A/N: Hey guys! First off, thanks so so much for your support! This story has now been favorited 100 times! I'm ecstatic! Secondly, I had absolutely no brainwaves for this chapter until a few minutes ago when a story I was reading sparked something in my brain. How could I be so stupid? So this chapter is going to deal with something that probably should have popped up ages ago given Kurt and Blaine's status in the world. You'll see what I mean. But hopefully I can pull of the crazy right? Enjoy!

Another week had gone by, marking the fact that Kurt was now thirty-three weeks pregnant, three weeks from the end of the pregnancy, three weeks from finally meeting their little girls. Sonograms had shown that the home treatments were helping with the growth rate of baby A so that was good. She was always going to be smaller than her sister before birth but she was starting to reach a safe size for birth weight, granted it would marginally be on the smaller side of the scale but at least she would be in the clear. She was going to be their little trouper. On the downside, Kurt had been hoping that Blaine would be bed ridden for two weeks longer rather than just the approximate one but he hadn't gotten his wish. Blaine had gotten has cast off and though he was till hobbling around mostly on crutches, he was no longer required to be in bed twenty-four-seven. Kurt was disheartened. And again he had fallen into a cranky fit.

That cranky fit was not something that was a good thing given what happened on the day Kurt was thirty-three weeks pregnant. Blaine had hobbled to the front door that morning, intending on picking up the paper. He was the only one in house that was awake. Coffee was brewing in the kitchen. Their friends were still sound asleep. Well, they didn't know about Sam and Mercedes because they were back at their own place. But everyone else seemed to still be asleep to Blaine. Kurt was sleeping because he'd had yet another fitful restless night, another thing that was adding to his crankiness. Blaine was starting to reach the end of his rope just as much as Kurt was. Both of them could no longer wait for their twins to be born. Than Kurt's hormones would go back to normal. He wouldn't be such a terror to live with sometimes.

But the moment Blaine set his crutches against the wall and pulled the front door open, flashes went off in his face. The man threw his hands up at the blinding light that was filling his eyes. Oh God. The paparazzi. How the hell had they gotten through the gate? And that's when Blaine saw it out of the corner of his eye as he shielded himself from being blinded. Sue Sylvester was standing on the lawn her arms crossed and smug look on her face. Was this her version of payback or something? Oh dear God, Kurt was not going to be happy about this.

Blaine stumbled back, wincing at the tenderness in his newly healed leg. He fell on his butt and the reporters and photographers pushed themselves into the house. Yep, they definitely would have to move now. Blaine made it a point to talk to Kurt about it later. "Blaine, is it true that you broke your leg in a car accident?" shouted one reporter, shoving a microphone under his nose. One of the photographers was taking pictures of the crutches leaning against the wall. Several reporters and photographers pushed rudely passed Blaine and ran up the stairs, clearly intent on finding Kurt. Blaine swallowed, ignoring the reporter's question.

As assumed, the next thing Blaine heard was a shriek coming from his and Kurt's room. Several of their friends must have heard it too for they all came barreling out into the hall in the same fashion they had the night Sebastian had attacked. Blaine shoved rudely at the reporter who still had her microphone shoved under his nose, pestering him for a response. He scrambling to his feet, threw the photographer flashing his camera at the crutches out of the way, grabbed them and hobbled up the stairs as fast as he could, shoving several more paparazzi out of the way. Artie had rolled out of his downstairs room and crying from Anna could be heard from within. The man in the wheelchair decided that now was his chance to make up for not being able to pitch in with the Sebastian attack three weeks earlier. He put the petal to the metal and rolled his chair right so that he bowled over several of the reporters and photographers in the doorway, knocking them to the ground and grinning triumphantly. All the while Sue seemed to be finding this to be a rather pleasing sight.

Meanwhile, Blaine had reached the top of the stairs and he was shoving his way through yet more paparazzi to get to his and Kurt's room. Mike, Finn, and Lauren had taken it upon themselves to station themselves at the top of the stairs and continuously shove at anyone who tried to make it up and passed them. Lauren was doing a good job of going reporter bowling as she continuously sent them rolling back down, knocking into more on their way. One particular photographer even lost his camera over the railing and it smashed to the floor. Everyone else was trying to fight off whoever was in the hallway that shouldn't be there.

By the time Blaine reached his room, Kurt was in a rage. His hands were thrown up in front of his face as one camera flashed after another. Shouts were warding around the room. "Kurt is it true that one of your children is going to die?" "And how far along are you exactly?" "Do you confirm the rumors that you are carrying an alien baby?" "Is it true that you've been dismissed from Days?" "Are you and Chandler Massey having a real love affair?" "Sources say you and Blaine are getting divorced, what is your word on this matter?" All these shouts from different reporters and Blaine was fuming. Kurt was in tears and his rage was escalating. Honestly, where were these people getting this stuff from? And did they really not know how far along Kurt was? Blaine pushed his way through the mass of people, dropping his crutches on the floor. He hobbled over to the bed and wrapped Kurt in his arms. The older man clung to him, wet tears seeping into his arms.

And then the reporters and cameras were attacking Blaine again. "Blaine, did you really get into a car accident?" "What are your thoughts on the suggestion that you and Kurt are having an elephant baby?" "Is Kurt cheating on you?" "Have you ever seen him and Chandler out together?" "Is it true you fired your manager?" "Is it true that Kurt was abducted by aliens?" "Do you have a pet gorilla in your backyard?" And then one that really set off the fire between both Kurt and Blaine. "A reliable source says you are naming your former high school's cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester as the godmother. Is this true?"

That question out, the microphones shoved in Blaine's face, Kurt broke away and he snapped. Raising his voice higher than Blaine had ever heard it, Kurt glared daggers at that reporter and screamed, "Why the hell would anyone ever make that bulldozer head bitch godmother of their children?" For the first time ever, paparazzi seemed to be shocked into silence. Blaine stared at his husband with his eyes wide. Silence reverberated over the entire house. That was until a few moments later they heard the sounds of stomping coming up the stairway, screams as people were shoved out of the way. Sue Sylvester made her way into the bedroom with a hard look on her face. She marched right up to Kurt and shoved her finger in his face.

"You take that back porcelain or I will release video of all your embarrassing moments on the Cheerios!" she spat in his face. Kurt looked unphased by the comment. He folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Bulldozer head? That coming from a boy who tried to help me reinvent my style with the power of Madonna when he was a bloody sophomore! I never would have thought such words would ever come from you my dear sweet, sweet porcelain. You will rue that comment." Turning on her heel, she marched right out of the room and back down the stairs and out of the house.

Silence fell over everyone for a moment before the reporters seemed to find their composure and more questions were fired at Kurt. "What did she mean by embarrassing moments on the Cheerios?" "Is it true you were a cheerleader in high school?" "Have you and Sue Sylvester ever had an affair?" This question was followed by a major look of disgust from Kurt and in the next instant the pregnant man keeled over the side of the bed and vomited on the floor. Great, reporters had just made his husband get sick and Blaine scowled. "What did you have last to eat Kurt?" said another one as to Blaine's disgust photographers were snapping photos of the whole thing, both Kurt vomiting and the resulting sick on the floor. "Do you get sick often?" "Do you have a problem with food? Is that why you got sick?" "Do you have advice for other pregnant men?" "Do you think you need psychological help?"

That was it. Blaine cracked himself than and as cameras continued to flash, he pulled back his fist and threw it into the reporters' faces. He knocked out several of them and then turned his eyes on the photographers. His hazel orbs flashed and the photographers started scrambling out of the room, helping their reporters up and out until the cleared. Blaine could hear them shouting to the others that Blaine Hummel-Anderson was on a rampage and the sounds of thundering footsteps were enough to tell Blaine that the paparazzi were stampeding back out of their house. He huffed and dropped onto the end of the bed, his leg throbbing. This was certainly going to be something he wouldn't be able to hold down.

**xxx**

Later that night, Blaine sat in bed with Kurt, their room TV on. As much as they both wanted to avoid the news, they had to know what was going to happen now. There was no way they had avoided getting on some sort of news. The celebrity news channel was bound to have something and yes, there was such a channel nowadays. Though Blaine knew that it would soon get on stuff like the insider, TMZ, and Access Hollywood, everyone knew that the celebrity news channel had the inside scoop first. He and Kurt were both dreading what they were going to see, knowing that this was likely going to put some sort of stamp on their standings.

"And in new news today, several reporters were generously allowed in the gate at the Hummel-Anderson mansion early this morning," the lady on the screen was saying. Blaine and Kurt exchanged angry looks with each other, with Blaine scoffing. Only they would claim that it was out of generosity. "We got some shots of Blaine Hummel-Anderson in his pajamas and the crutches against the wall confirmed that yes, he had broken his leg. And reporters got the inside scoop of what Kurt Hummel-Anderson really thought of his former high school cheer coach." The screen flashed with Kurt in bed screaming the insult about Sue. Much to Blaine and Kurt's dismay, there was no footage of Sue at all. "Furthermore, there is now speculation that Kurt is not only carrying another man's children as he wouldn't comment on the rumor that he was cheating on Blaine, but also that the baby might be an alien and it is making him sick." Horror filled both of them as the next shot was a clip of Kurt vomiting on the floor. Kurt was starting to cry again. "You heard it first right here. Sucks to be the Hummel-Andersons right now. We'll keep you posted for news of divorce."

Blaine switched off the TV. Kurt was balling into his hands. This was going to ruin them. Maybe. But then, no one ever really took celebrity news as serious. All the serious news was more likely on the insider or Access Hollywood. The celebrity news channel was famous for blowing up in ridiculous theories, which was why TMZ was pretty much one of their best friends. No doubt they'd gotten all their ideas from the gossip reporters. Kurt still couldn't help being a terrible crying mess. It was all Sue's fault. Blaine knew as much. She was the one who had let all those paparazzi into their home in the first place. And all Blaine had been trying to do was collect the newspaper. He never should have opened the door that morning. And where were they hearing some of those rumors? Likely from Sue Sylvester herself. This was bad.

Kurt pushed his face into Blaine's neck as the younger man did his best to try and comfort his husband. Tina was standing in the doorway, holding a bowl of ice cream on a tray. Blaine looked up at her and gave her a thankful look but politely declined the ice cream with a gentle shake of his head. She understood, and turned to leave the room quietly. Blaine held Kurt closer to him as Kurt continued to sob into his shoulder. The worst thing right than was that they couldn't do anything about it, not until after the kids were born. Kurt was definitely going to go into bitch mode after their twins were born and he was probably going to work his ass off to get them all back and Blaine was thinking about slamming Sue with a lawsuit. How dare she do this to them! It was all her fault, all her fault.

One thing was for sure. They had never _ever_ been hit that bad by paparazzi. Nor had they actually ever been caught with it while they were together. That wasn't really possible what with their two separate careers. The fact that the reporters had brought up that Blaine had fired his manager reminded him that he had yet to find a new one. He'd decided that he was going to put that off for after the girls were born. Right than, he was just working on producers other up and coming stars. He was happy doing that for now and would set to work on his next album after he had sorted out the manager deal. He was still with a record label and when he'd told them about firing Ricky, they'd been behind him one hundred percent, a fact that soothed Blaine.

There was knock at the door and Blaine looked up to see Burt and Carole standing in the doorway, looking sympathetic. A gentle smile crossed Blaine's face as he gently shook Kurt out of him. When Kurt looked up and saw his parents, he threw his arms out. Carole hurried over to him and immediately enwrapped him in a gentle hug. Burt entered the room and came to stand beside the bed. He looked at Blaine for a moment as though he were contemplating whatever he wanted to say.

"So uh, Carole and I talked to Dr. Liston," Burt finally said after several long moments. Blaine looked surprised. He couldn't believe that his in-laws had spoken to Kurt's doctor. "She's agreed that after what happened – and yes, she already knows, as it's all over the media – that it might be a good idea for you and Kurt to come home with Carole and I for the remainder of the pregnancy. You know, get you and Kurt out of the spotlight for a while." Blaine looked at him and was about to argue against it because Kurt had three weeks left and a scheduled Cesarean and there was no way they could interfere with his treatment but Burt held up his hand. "She's already taking care of all that stuff. The colleague who introduced her to you is going to take over Kurt's care when we get back to Lima and she's assured that he will be in good hands right up through the birth of the twins." Blaine was impressed. There was a brief moment of silence as Blaine pondered this, knowing that it would be a bit of a risk to fly Kurt out there with him ready to pop but if Dr. Liston had approved of it, than she must trust the journey. "So what do you say?"

It was Kurt who ended up replying surprisingly enough. Carole had seated herself on the bed beside him and was rubbing his back soothingly. "I say that sounds wonderful," he sniffed. "There's really no place I think I'd rather be right now than back home in Lima, Ohio." Though he hated how his life had been there, it was the sense of home that Kurt got from the place. It was the only place that would be a comfort to him now, especially because it would be out of the spotlight and he and Blaine would be able to lie low for a while. Neither of them had to be working right than. Kurt was on bed rest so he couldn't shoot for Days and Blaine didn't have any projects he needed to do. So it was the perfect time.

Burt and Carole both nodded and said they'd take care of the arrangements immediately. Blaine knew than that everyone else would fly back with them, even Sam and Mercedes. Nobody wanted them to be alone without them. And besides, it meant their friends were finally able to return home. They had done so much for them already, being there off and on well mostly on ever since the first time Kurt had been on bed rest. Finn had to get back to New York soon for another court date anyway. It would be easier for him to fly back and forth to Lima than back and forth to L.A.

Kurt and Blaine sat in silence, Kurt buried back in his husband's arms still sniffing. He knew what being famous meant but he had never been in such a bad burst of paparazzi in his life and quite frankly, the twenty-seven-year-old was completely humiliated. It would be nice to drop off the radar for a while and he didn't want his dad and Carole spending any more money on that hotel they were staying in. He knew they were stubborn and wanted to stay right up until the twins were born but if Kurt went back to Lima for the tail end of his pregnancy, they could return home and still be there every step of the way up to the birth of their grandchildren. And he wouldn't feel so guilty about putting so much of burden on them. His parents had done so much for him over the years that staying in Los Angeles long enough for the birth of his children after the baby shower was just too much for him to ask of them. He had even tried to talk them into going home and just coming back for the birth but they wouldn't hear of it.

Again, Kurt was having another fitful night of sleep when it got later. He lay awake in bed still sniffling. Blaine was not sleeping. His mind was on Kurt. Burt had returned to tell them that he'd made the flight arrangements for the next afternoon and than he'd helped Blaine get himself and Kurt and the babies packed because they were probably going to be born in Lima now instead of Los Angeles and they needed clothes to come home with.

They had been in silence for the pass several hours, neither of them saying a word when to Blaine's surprise, Kurt voiced the one thing he'd been thinking about talking to him about and Blaine knew than that Kurt would not protest against it. "Blaine, I think we should move."

**A/N: That damn paparazzi! And yes, they do come up with some crazy rumors! Figured it was about time for the paparazzi and nothing against Sue. I love her character but I thought this would definitely be something she might pull out of revenge. That's Sue for you! Reviews make me smile. Chapter twenty-seven will be back in Lima, Ohio. They will have been there for about a week because I'm going weekly jumps now. xD That means there's about three or four chapters left in this story. Four if I include an epilogue. So let me know in your review if you want an epilogue! I can't believe the journey's nearing the end. Might consider writing a sequel. I already have a title for it so let me know if you're interested in that too, but it probably won't be started right away. Other stories are craving my attention! Enough rambling, review guys! Love you!**


	27. Making Amends And Moving Decisions

A/N: Why oh why oh, did I leave Ohio? – stops singing – I know you guys got that one. But thanks so much for the support! As always! And of course our boys are going home! Well, our men. Is it weird for me to say that I actually prefer fics that take place while they're still in school? Maybe I'll write another Mpreg story during school time verse or something. And guess what? I've already got the first chapter of the sequel written. But you have to wait! Enjoy chapter twenty-seven guys!

Ohio. Lima, Ohio to be exact. Blaine and Kurt were home. They were home before the holidays well, Christmas and New Year's anyway. But that wasn't the point. As much as Kurt hated the memories that the small town he grew up in had left him, he had never been gladder to see it in his entire life. The disastrous paparazzi ordeal had left his mind spinning and Kurt had just about exhausted all his tears. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying so much. He felt completely ruined. He felt like everything was going in the toilet and down the drain with his and Blaine's life. What had Sue Sylvester done? Kurt only knew one thing. He was not going to live in that house again. He'd already called a moving company and had all the essentials, like the nursery and baby things and his and Blaine's bedroom and living room and pretty much the whole house, stored away and made some calls to put their million dollar home back on the market. That meant that for now, Kurt's childhood home was their home.

One of the worst things he'd had to do was call NBC and tell them he didn't think he'd be able to pick up with his role. He apologized greatly but they were very understanding. Now he and Blaine just had to figure out a new home for them and their daughters because Kurt refused to mooch off his parents any longer than was necessary. He wanted to fly home after he and the girls were released from the hospital. So that gave them two more weeks give or take a few days to find a new place to live. They had already been in Lima a week and Kurt was now eight and half months pregnant. The home stretch was right around the corner and the only thing that concerned him, was getting everything transferred so that his prenatal and birth care could be completed right there in Lima.

He was still on bed rest but it somehow didn't bother him so much because he was in such a familiar place. His room looked exactly the way it had when he had lived there. It somehow made him feel like he was a high school student all over again. And it was then that he realized that the following year would be his ten-year reunion. That made him feel old. But he tried not to think of that as he lied in bed and stared up at the ceiling. He may hate Lima but there was no place that he felt more at home. Maybe it was because it was the most familiar locale to him. Maybe it was because all the people he loved still lived there. Maybe it was just because it was where he had grown up. He didn't know but it still was the only place that really felt like home.

Kurt attempted to roll over and bury his face in the pillows, inhaling Blaine's sent. But his big belly would barely allow him to turn even a quarter of the way onto his side. He grunted in frustration and ran his hands over his stomach. "You're at thirty-four weeks, that's long enough. You're twins, can't you come out already?" he said frustratedly to his stomach. He loved his daughters but he'd heard that often multiples didn't make it to thirty-six weeks before delivery and he wanted to know why him with the MOMO twins was one of the rare exceptions when they seemed that they would. "The story of my life," he said bitterly.

"What's the story of your life Kurt?" said a voice softly from the doorway. Kurt's eyes went wide and he struggled to push himself up on his pillows so he could probably look at the door. The person he saw standing there was one of the last people he ever expected to see in his parents' house. David Karofsky. The former jock bully rubbed anxiously at the back of his neck. "I know this is a bit of a surprise," he said, voice still soft. Kurt stared at him. He could hardly recognize the former jock who'd once been his biggest tormenter at McKinley. The guy had lost a lot of wait and he was clearly expressive of who he was now. There was a stud earring in one of his ears and he was standing tall. His hair was kind of spike style messy, like the style where the middle was stood up like a Mohawk because it was longer than the rest of his hair. Did that make sense? He was dressed rather nicely in Kurt's opinion. Kurt was really surprised.

"David?" he asked, still a little unsure if it was really him. Dave gave him a sheepish grin. "Oh my God!" Kurt spat, still trying to push himself up more in the bed. "What happened to you? Not that it's bad or anything. And what are you doing here? I was sure my father would never let you in this house, no matter how much you've changed." Dave sighed and rubbed his arms around himself in a self-conscious manner. He cautiously stepped further into the room, hesitating before perching himself on the edge of the bed.

Silence filled the room for a moment. "I know I've changed and I came to say hi and congratulations. I hear you and Blaine are expecting twins." Kurt was genuinely surprised. Sure, Karofsky had become more of a civil being to be around after he'd stopped bullying Kurt and had really felt bad for what he did and honestly didn't want to be one of those people like what Santana had shown him on the internet. But he had never expected him to become this kind of sincere. He had changed both physically and mentally and well, was not the same person Kurt remembered even after he saw him in Scandals when Dave had transferred schools. "I also hear you've had a bit of rough pregnancy. I'm sorry about that. There's one more reason I came though." Kurt couldn't find words to speak at that moment so he just nodded his head. "I came to say thank you. If it weren't for you Kurt, I never would have eventually fully accepted myself."

This bit of information was probably one of the most surprising things that Kurt had heard ever come out of Karofsky's mouth. It was amazing what growing up and maturing could really do for a person. And looking at the man, Kurt had a feeling that in the years since he'd seen him last Dave had learned to embrace the gay. Indeed, his style and physical appearance screamed that Dave was out and proud, just like Kurt had always been. Well, he'd always been proud but not always out, even if his manner of dress had probably screamed that he was gay from the beginning. He still wasn't sure how to handle all this. He just nodded his head again. Dave allowed a smile to cross his features and lifted his hand, holding it out to Kurt whose eyes went wide. "David, you're married?" he asked in surprise. The man just smiled again.

"For about two years now," he replied, looking at the ring with a loving expression on his face. "Maybe I'll bring him to meet you someday. He's great Kurt. Kind of reminds me of you." Kurt allowed a tiny smile to cross his face as Karofsky stood up and started for the door. "Well, I've got to get going but I just wanted to thank you really and lend my congratulations. Maybe I'll see you again sometime," he said. And with a wink to Kurt, he was gone. That had been the singular most human conversation Kurt had ever had with his former bully and he was surprised to find that he was genuinely happy for the guy.

Kurt was still staring after Dave in disbelief when Blaine walked into the room. He looked at the astonished look on his husband's face and laughed gently. Blaine easily slid onto the bed on his stomach and awkwardly wrapped an arm around Kurt, knowing that it was kind of hard with his pregnant belly in the way. Kurt turned his eyes on him and the most loving smile crossed his delicate features. Blaine looked up at his husband with admiration. Kurt leaned down and softly brushed their lips together. He had never felt so in love as he did in that moment and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the triumph that he suddenly felt at seeing the obvious change in Karofsky. Wait, had Blaine met him on the stairs? Kurt looked at him for a long time. He wanted nothing more than to bond with his husband in the way that had made those two little angels now in his stomach. But there was no possible way they could do that anymore. He knew they were both suffering from it but him probably more so. He couldn't even see his feet and put his shoes and socks on. How did the world expect him to masturbate?

Blaine caught the odd frustrated look that crossed Kurt's face as that thought contorted his features and he laughed. Kurt smacked him lightly in the arm. "What are you laughing at Blaine?" he asked, shaking his head. Blaine just grinned and turned over so he could sit up against the headboard and rest his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt didn't protest. There was nothing he liked more than being with his Blaine. He lifted a hand and ran it through his husband's curls, sighing happily and staring at the door as though he thought it would magically shut itself.

"Nothing," Blaine finally said, his voice soft and slightly tinged with the sounds of a sleepy Blaine. Kurt remembered how there was no place that either of them had fallen asleep in faster, than in his bed in Lima. It was weird that it was the same place for Blaine but the younger man had always been more at home wherever Kurt was than at his own home and that was when something happened that neither one of them had ever expected.

A knock came to the door, even though it was open and Kurt and Blaine looked over at it to find Mr. Anderson standing there. "Dad?" Blaine said in awe. He hadn't actually really seen his father since his last year of high school and after Mr. Anderson had learned that Blaine had proposed to Kurt he had stopped talking to him. No matter how hard Blaine and his mother had tried, and even how hard his dad had tried, no one seemed to get Mr. Anderson to come to terms with the fact that his son was gay. Blaine had struggled with his relationship with his father since the day he had come out back when he was just thirteen years old. Kurt had to give Blaine kudos. He hadn't even told his dad until he was sixteen and Burt had said he'd already known. What three-year-old wanted a pair of sensible heels for their birthday? Kurt figured that had been the obvious giveaway but it was still better that he had told Burt himself. But that was all out of his head now as he stared in wonder at Mr. Anderson in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Blaine managed to ask.

Mr. Anderson cleared his throat, looking slightly uncomfortable. He straightened his tie and cautiously, stepped into the room, as though he thought that he might fall through the carpet or something. "Hello Blaine, Kurt," the man said. It was the first Blaine had heard his father speak to him since after he had proposed to Kurt. Kurt was just stunned that his father-in-law had actually acknowledged him. Mr. Anderson hesitated before turning around and shutting the door to the room. He stood awkwardly, apparently trying to come to terms with what he wanted to say. "First off, and this isn't easy for me, I just wanted to apologize to you Blaine. I should have been a better father. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to have your back through everything you've ever gone through." Blaine was surprised. His father was apologizing?

Silence fell over the room again and Kurt looked at Blaine but Blaine was too busy staring at his father in stunned silence. He wondered if he should say something. What should he say? Should he accept his father's apology? After all this time? Was that wise? He knew Kurt was one who was quick to forgive but Blaine wasn't sure if it was smart to forgive this man whom he hadn't spoken to in ten years a second chance. But he decided that he would hear him out because he was quite sure that Mr. Anderson wasn't done with his little speech. Though he had to wonder what else his father could possibly have to say.

The man turned his eyes on Kurt. "And Kurt, I'm sorry I wasn't more welcoming to you. I was blind. My own doubts and humiliations kept me from seeing just how much you loved my son." Kurt was taken aback by Mr. Anderson's words and again, he looked at Blaine, who this time met his gaze. They were both astounded by what they were hearing and still neither of them seemed to be able to say anything. It didn't seem to bother Mr. Anderson for he went on. "I'm proud of both of you for what you've done with your lives. And I'm happy to say I'm looking forward to meeting my granddaughters. That is, if the two of you will allow me to be a part of their lives and your lives. I want to make amends. I want to make up for a bad past. I know it won't be easy and I'm not expecting either of you to forgive me at the drop of a hat. But I would like the opportunity to earn your trusts if you'll let me."

Those were words Blaine had never thought he would ever heard come out of his father's mouth. He was speechless. Mr. Anderson seemed to convey silently that neither of them had to say anything right than. He cleared his throat and toyed with his tie again. Then he turned and opened the door stepping out carefully and disappearing down the hall. It was five, maybe ten whole minutes before either Kurt or Blaine even so much as moved from their position on the bed. They were both still completely stunned.

Finally, Blaine turned his head to look at his husband, his eyes wide and mouth still forming a surprised 'o'. Kurt almost giggled at the expression but instead, leaned down and shoved his tongue into Blaine's mouth, which started the man back to reality and he sputtered a bit. Kurt couldn't help but break into laughs right than. "Did that really just happen?" Blaine finally asked when he had stopped choking on the sudden presence of his husband's tongue down his throat. Kurt beamed at him and picked up one of Blaine's hands, gently squeezing it. "I mean, did my father just come in hear and try to make amends with us? Because I could swear I was dreaming," Blaine went on.

"Love, if you were dreaming, than so was I and neither of us has fallen asleep yet," Kurt replied, gently lifting Blaine's face so that he could peck him sweetly on the lips. "But yes, your father just tried to make amends," he said, trying to keep the astonishment out of his own voice. He didn't know what to do. Honestly, it really wasn't his call. He was flattered that Mr. Anderson felt that he had to apologize to him too but this was all about Blaine and what Blaine wanted. If Blaine decided he wanted to try and let his father back into his life than Kurt would support him one hundred percent. But if he didn't than Kurt would be okay with that too. Whatever Blaine decided. It was fully up to his husband. "So, what are you going to do?" Kurt finally asked, giving Blaine another peck. The younger man shook his head.

"I don't know," he said honestly. This was a lot to take in. After not speaking a word to his father for ten years, Blaine really didn't know how he was supposed to respond to that. "What would you do if you were in my situation?" he asked Kurt. Kurt opened his mouth to reply but Blaine cut him off. "No wait, don't answer that. I know what you would do. Quick to forgive." Kurt mock-glared at him and swatted Blaine in the arm. "Hey, don't hit me. You know it's true." Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes, an expression on his face as if to say 'what am I going to do with you?' Blaine just laughed. He loved all of Kurt's little expressions but than he loved all of Kurt. He loved everything about the man. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Kurt and that was why he'd been such a trouper and put up with all the fanatical hormonal ups and downs of the pregnancy as smoothly as he had. He would never admit it to Kurt but quite frankly Blaine was just as ready for the pregnancy to be over as Kurt was.

Kurt seemed to be thinking the same thing for the moment. "Two weeks left Blaine," he said in a soft voice. It took Blaine a moment to realize what he was talking about and then he smiled up at him. Kurt smiled back and brought their lips together again. Blaine moaned into the kiss, savoring every sweet taste that fell against his mouth as they moved their lips together. He loved how perfectly they fit together. Kurt was the missing piece to his puzzle and Blaine was quite sure he was the missing piece to Kurt's. When Kurt pulled away, his mind again seemed to jump topic. "Seriously though, we have to figure out where we're going to live. We can't just stay here and mooch off my parents."

Blaine seemed to think long and hard about that option. He had been searching online via his laptop the pass few days while Kurt was sleeping, trying to find a more remote mansion to live in back in Los Angeles but he hadn't found anything that he had been completely satisfied with. "Maybe it's a sign," he started and Kurt looked at him, confusion written all over his face. "Maybe it's a sign that it's time we move out of L.A." Kurt stared at him wide-eyed. There was no place in the country where stars like them could stay closer to their celebrity gigs and things than in Los Angeles. He opened his mouth to protest when Blaine got an idea. "New York City." Kurt stared at him. He wondered for the moment if Blaine remembered that Rachel lived in New York and was about to say so when again, his husband went on. "New York City is just as good a place for a successful celebrity as Los Angeles. Yes, I know Rachel lives there but so does your stepbrother. And I thought you were thinking about taking another nosedive in fashion because you haven't branched in that part of your fame in a while. What better place to debut than in NYC?"

Kurt sat and thought about it for a while. Blaine had a point. There was no better place for fashion shows and runways than in New York City. Otherwise, Project Runway would have never been there. And it had always been one of Kurt's dreams to live in New York. His first dream when he left high school. Move to New York City and land a spot on Broadway. He and Rachel had shared that dream but only Rachel had gone on to live it and though Kurt had become a greater success in Hollywood, he still very much wanted to live in New York City someday.

"We'll have to discuss this in more detail," he finally said, offering Blaine a small smile. "But you make a fair few good points and we've both always wanted to live there. I'm sure you can find a good manager and record your music out of New York," he went on. Blaine was grinning like a goof. Kurt was coming around. He could feel it and he had never been so excited in so long. He was already planning on searching for places to live in New York. He knew that they were going to just have a fabulous time there and the chances of being located were smaller because it was such a tight city with more apartment buildings than actual houses. Or at least, that was the impression Blaine got. He felt they would be safer there than if they went back to Los Angeles.

"So does that mean we're moving to New York?" Blaine asked. Kurt allowed a small grin to cross his face. "I'll take that as a yes!" Blaine's happiness showed in his eyes as he kissed the man. It was settled. He and Kurt were finally going to live in New York City.

**A/N: So, this was a mellower chapter I guess. You guys needed one after the paparazzi drama! Reviews make me smile! Next chapter will be a doctor's visit and Blaine and Kurt searching for a home in NYC so that they can get their stuff shifted and ready for after the twins are born. Need to work fast! Oh my gosh, are you getting sad? I am! There are only three chapters left! One more of pregnant Kurt, the birth of the babies (in which my surprise for baby A's name will be revealed, can't believe I've managed to keep it!), and an epilogue! And then comes the sequel! Anyway, like I said, reviews make me smile! See you next chapter! Love you!**


	28. Final Sonogram And House Searching

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so so much for the support! And to the person who said they signed up just so they could review my story, that means an awful lot to me so thank you so much! But guess what guys? This is the last chapter before the birth of the twins! Are you excited? I know I am! I've been trying to wait very patiently for that moment to come and I'll be writing it tomorrow! I can't believe this story will be finished within a month of publishing it! That's crazy! Anyway, enjoy chapter twenty-eight!

Kurt was lying on the exam table unable to see anything but his protruding belly. One week left. This was a crucial appointment. It was the last appointment before the babies were born. He was nervous, not just for the impeding Cesarean that would come in a week but because he didn't really know anything about the doctor he was seeing today. She was the one who had transferred their case to Los Angeles for when they got home and Dr. Liston had transferred them back into her care when they had come back to Lima. Apparently, the two colleagues trusted each other very well. The brunette woman entered the room a moment later. Blaine was sitting beside Kurt holding his husband's hand.

"Hello again," she said with a smile. Kurt and Blaine smiled back at her. "My, my Kurt. you've certainly grown since I saw you last." Kurt suppressed a giggle at her words as she sat down on the stool and flipped open the file. "I'm Dr. Elling by the way," she introduced. "Looks like I'll both be taking care of you and delivering your little girls in your home stretch," she went on. Kurt glanced at his husband who squeezed his hand. Dr. Elling seemed to be just as nice as Dr. Liston and if Dr. Liston entrusted her with Kurt's care than there was no reason why they shouldn't entrust her too.

Kurt watched her as she started to prepare him for the sonogram. The last time he had seen the woman he had been burning on nerves too but not just from the prospect that he might have been carrying twins. It was also because it was the first time Sebastian had attacked. But there was no way he could get to them here. As far as Kurt knew, Sebastian was still hospitalized from his injuries back in Los Angeles and even if he wasn't he'd be in police custody. That reminded him, they still had to learn about pressing charges and the possibility of going to trial but Kurt decided they were better off thinking about all that after he had delivered the girls.

A shudder went over his body at the familiar feel of the cold gel on his skin. Kurt wasn't going to lie he was looking forward to getting his figure back. He was aching to feel normal again. He kept reminding himself he just had to be like this for one more week. One week left and than their girls would finally be there. One week left and than he could start working on getting himself back. He hoped that his daughters appreciated him for doing this for them. Kurt really cared about his figure. He almost wished it had been Blaine who had gotten pregnant instead of him. But no, that wouldn't have happened. Kurt had always thought of himself as a girl and Blaine had always been the dominator during sex. Kurt liked it that way. So it was only plausible that he should have expected he would be the one carrying their children. But it had just never crossed his mind before he had learned that he was pregnant.

"Okay, let's see what we have here," Dr. Elling said is she pressed the scope to Kurt's belly. He could barely feel the pressure, feeling like he was a balloon about ready to pop. Kurt turned his head to look at the screen where two very active babies were battling in the space, which had become much more cramped between the two of them. "Well, baby A is still quite a bit smaller than baby B," she said. Kurt gave the doctor a worried look, one Blaine shared, and both men bit their lip. She smiled at them. "But she's out of danger of dying in the womb. She should be born at a healthy enough weight for delivery. The treatments have assured that. But she'll just be on the small end of the safe zone," she went on. Both men let out sighs of relief. So it seemed that baby A was going to make it into the world after all. That was wonderful news. But there was still no telling about her prognosis after delivery.

For a moment, all was quiet, as Dr. Elling seemed to just watch the screen. The smile on her face only grew and Kurt and Blaine took that as a sign that all was well. "Does that mean they're good to go?" Blaine asked tentatively. He squeezed Kurt's hand and Kurt looked back at the doctor. He hoped that Blaine was right. He hoped that all was good to go because hell, he didn't want to be pregnant any longer than he had to, if he could help it. Dr. Elling smiled at them both and gave a short nod of her head before pulling off her gloves and starting to clean up, after printing off the sonogram of course. Again, both men were incredibly relieved.

When she was finished cleaning up, Dr. Elling took a seat back on the stool, scribbling away at an appointment pad thing. "Okay," she said after a few moments. Both men were looking at her curiously. She had a bright smile on her face. "Now, about the Cesarean next week. Dr. Liston had it scheduled for the twenty-fifth." Kurt and Blaine grinned at each other, knowing what that meant. She was still smiling. "We're going to keep that date of course, as it is one week from today. But," both men looked worried about the but and she just smiled softly, trying to reassure them. "I want you to come in on the evening of the twenty-fourth," she explained. They just looked confused now, wondering why she would want them a night early if they were still keeping the date for the Cesarean as the twenty-fifth. "We want to monitor the babies the night before and we're planning on scheduling the operation for about seven in the morning. That way, you'll have pretty much the rest of the day to enjoy everything." Well, they should have guessed they would want to pre-monitor the twins before they went through with the operation. After all, they were still unequal placental sharing MOMO twins. They had to make sure they were okay right up until birth.

Kurt and Blaine gave her a nod to let her know that they understood. She smiled still and ripped off the appointment slip, handing it to Blaine before standing up, rubbing Kurt's stomach gently, and heading out of the room so that they could get ready to leave. With Blaine's help, Kurt sat up on the exam table and Blaine started helping him get redressed. The two of them could hardly believe it. In just a week's time, their daughters would arrive in the world and there couldn't be a better time for them to come. Kurt was glowing with pride, looking happy about the whole ordeal. Blaine was grinning back at him. He couldn't believe that they were just a week away from being fathers.

"Can you believe it Blaine?" Kurt said as he watched his husband put on his shoes and socks and carefully tie up the laces. How the hell Kurt was still managing to fit into normal shoes with his ankles swollen, what felt like three times their size. Kurt still couldn't figure out why the hell that happened. It kind of didn't make sense to him but every pregnancy was different. He didn't really want to experience pregnancy a second time though. They were getting two little girls. That was enough. Kurt had always wanted a little girl. He was fine if he never had a son. "We're going to be daddies come this time next week!" he squealed with delight.

Blaine stood up and helped Kurt into his jacket, gloves, scarf, and hat. He smiled at him. "And they couldn't come on a more perfect day," he said with a glowing wink. Kurt couldn't help but to grin back. He leaned in and gently pecked his husband on the lips, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Another thing he was looking forward to, getting really close to his husband again. With Kurt pregnant with twins and coming up on his ninth month, getting close was next to impossible. His belly seemed to push them about a foot apart and they couldn't get any closer. It probably wasn't really a foot but that was what it felt like to the two men. Kurt missed the closeness. What with now being forced to sleep on his back every night, Blaine couldn't spoon him from behind anymore. They hadn't really slept in each other's arms in about three or four months. Kurt was feeling Blaine deprived and he was quite sure that Blaine was feeling Kurt deprived as well.

After a few moments of comfortable silence spent staring into each other's eyes, Blaine grabbed Kurt's gloved hand and the two of them walked out of the exam room, making their way to the waiting room where Burt and Carole both sat waiting for them. Kurt's parents had been kind enough to drive them to the appointment, feeling that even though Blaine was perfectly capable of driving again now that his leg had healed, neither of the boys – yes they still considered them boys – should have to lift a finger as long as they were living with them. What the two men hadn't told Burt and Carole yet was their plan to move to New York City. They were going to go online house hunting again that afternoon.

So far, they hadn't found anything yet and they were starting to get a bit desperate. They only had a week give or take a few days before they were hoping to leave Burt and Carole's. Kurt really felt like he'd be a useless couch potato if he continued mooching of his parents long after he though necessary. He was fine while he was still pregnant, but after the girls were born, he had decided that it would be time for him and Blaine to take their daughters and be the real family they were supposed to be. They hadn't brought it up yet, deciding that they would say something once they had secured a place in NYC. They were probably going to have to make some calls. But Blaine had already promised to take care of all that himself. Besides, Kurt was still restricted to bed rest right up until they were due to arrive at the hospital the night before delivery.

As soon as they entered the waiting room, Burt and Carole both stood, looking at them eagerly. Both men had smiles on their faces. Kurt glanced at Blaine and Blaine nodded his head. "Well," Kurt began, knowing his parents wanted the important details. "Baby A is safe for delivery," he said. He saw his parents visibly sigh in relief and gave them a moment before he went on. "And Dr. Elling wants me to come to the hospital on the night of the twenty-fourth." Burt and Carole looked just as confused as Kurt and Blaine had when they had first been told this news. "She said they want to monitor the twins right up until the delivery, which they're scheduling for seven AM the next morning." Carole looked a bit surprised by the time.

"Isn't that a bit early for a Cesarean?" she asked. Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances. "I mean they do them about eight and half passed eight, that early sometimes but I've never heard of one at seven." Kurt smiled at her and squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine decided it was his turn to pick up the conversation, knowing that as a nurse, Carole was fair to have her concerns. She was likely worried that they wanted to get baby A out as soon as possible to judge her prognosis after birth. That idea had crossed both men's minds but Dr. Elling hadn't said anything about it so they hadn't thought of it as any concern compared to the early hour.

"Dr. Elling said because of it being the twenty-fifth, they wanted to do it plenty early so that we would be able to just enjoy the rest of the day," he told Carole who seemed to visibly relax as a smile wrote itself across her face. She understood. This was a big deal and at least the hospital seemed to still have the interests of the family and the time of year in mind. That was a good thing. But Carole would know all about that. After all, she did her nursing at this very hospital. So it was easy for her to really catch on. She had that day off though, but she had asked for it the moment she'd found out that her stepson was to be delivering his children on that day. She wanted to be there every step of the way with Kurt. She hadn't had a Cesarean with Finn but she knew that recovery time for one was usually longer than a naturally birth. But everyone knew that Kurt wouldn't be having a natural birth right from the beginning. Men really couldn't deliver naturally. That would have been more painful than a woman delivering naturally. And even if Kurt could deliver naturally, it was likely that he would still have a Cesarean because it was rare for multiples to be delivered naturally.

The drive home was a comfortable silent ride and all three of them helped Kurt out of the car and up the stairs to his room when they got back the Hudmel house. Blaine helped strip Kurt and get him comfortable and back into bed before cozying himself into pajamas and lazily sliding into the bed beside his husband. Kurt picked his laptop up off the floor and set it on the bed in front of them. Blaine shook his head and pulled it onto his lap. "It's called a laptop for a reason babe," he told Kurt. Kurt just rolled his eyes, watching Blaine power the computer on.

Within minutes the two of them were on a housing site, searching for places for sale in New York City. So far, they hadn't been so lucky. Nothing seemed to be perfect. Several one-bedroom condos, small one-bedroom houses, and things like that. Neither cared whether it was something fancy and scooped up, even though they were both big celebrities. All they really wanted was a place that at least had two bedrooms. They couldn't fit their whole nursery in their room with them. That was nuts. But nothing seemed to have two bedrooms. The search was becoming increasingly frustrating. Not to mention, they'd decided that if they bought a house, they wanted one with a big backyard for the girls to run around in. On the rare occasion they did find something that had two bedrooms, the yard was usually not even big enough to fit a doghouse, much less allow space for children to play. This was getting kind of hopeless.

Two hours into another day of hopeless searching, Kurt was about to give up for the day when he spotted something. A three-bedroom penthouse was for sale. A high-class penthouse, spacious, with three rooms spread out over two floors, top of a luxury apartment complex. Apartment complex is surrounding by acres of private yard space for all tenants to enjoy and there is an indoor pool. It was perfect! Set smack in the middle of the page. Sure they'd have to climb stairs to the top of the building everyday – and Kurt knew that Blaine would protest by wanting to take the elevator but there was no sense in being lazy – but it had everything they were looking for.

"Sold!" Kurt squealed and clapped his hands happily. "Blaine, the penthouse is perfect!" he said, his eye glowing in excitement. Blaine turned to look at him, an amused expression on his face. The fact that the penthouse sat atop a high-class apartment complex gave away the fact that whomever had a home there was high and mighty with their money so they would fit right in. But penthouses were sure to sell fast so if they wanted it, they would have to get started on the procedures for the place right away. "And it has three rooms. This way, when the girls are old enough, they can each have their own room and develop their individuality." Kurt was practically glowing. Blaine hadn't seen him so happy in a long time. "Oh please Blaine, let's buy it! Please?" he pleaded. Blaine chuckled.

"All right Kurt. I'll get right on making all the arrangements." Kurt squealed again and threw his arms around his husband the best he could. Blaine only chuckled again and hugged Kurt back. The action turned into a long and heated kiss, something neither of them had been very brave to share for fear that it would make them want more and neither of them could get that right than. At least Blaine was better off, Kurt thought. His husband still had the ability to masturbate if he needed to. But Kurt was still in no position to relieve himself of sexual tension so they had been trying their best not to dawn themselves with any. That wasn't easy. If Kurt ever did end up in that situation, he hobbled himself to the bathroom and drew himself an ice cold bath. That helped but he didn't like relieving the tension that way. It was immensely cold and not very fun at all.

"What is all the commotion in here?" Finn said, walking in without knocking. He was back in Lima, staying with Burt and Carole while he went through his divorce with Rachel who was still living in their apartment back in New York City. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, wondering if they should tell Finn about their plans. They figured there couldn't be any harm in it. After all, Finn had been spending time attempting to find a nice two-bedroom apartment for him and his kids to move into. They were still young they could share a room for the present time. Both of them were napping in Finn's old room right at the moment.

Kurt let out a breath and smiled at his stepbrother. Blaine nodded his head to him and slid out of the bed, grabbing his phone, intending to start on all those calls to get the deal finalized. "Blaine and I, decided that we need to move out of that house in Los Angeles. After the paparazzi disaster, we don't feel safe there anymore, or even in L.A. for that matter. So…last week, we made a decision." Finn looked at him, saying nothing and waiting for Kurt to go on. "We're moving to New York City." Finn's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to say something in protest, like wondering if Kurt was sure that's what he wanted given that Rachel was there, but Kurt put his hand up. "Yes Finn, I'm sure and Blaine's sure. We can handle Rachel. All the commotion you just heard was me squealing that we finally found a place and now Blaine's making the arrangements. Were intending to move as soon as I'm home with the girls."

Finn was silent for several moments. He didn't know if it was wise for them to move that quickly. "Maybe you should just hang around in Lima for another couple of weeks or so. I mean, flying on a plane is a big deal for children on a few days old," Finn commented. Kurt stared at the comforter. His stepbrother did have a point. Was it safe to fly newborns only a few days old on a plane? He figured that he would ask Dr. Elling about that when he went in for the Cesarean the following week. He really didn't want to mooch off his parents any longer than he had to. They didn't have the money he had. "Hey, I'm not trying to discourage you Kurt. But, just think about it, okay?" Finn said. Kurt nodded his head. Finn gave him a smile in return and headed out of the room.

It was another hour or two before Blaine finally hung up his phone for the last time. Kurt had fallen asleep waiting for him to get back in bed and celebrate. It was getting late and Blaine realized that someone had brought him dinner. He quickly ate the food and slid back into bed with his husband. Kurt let a soft groan break his lips as Blaine slid an arm around his shoulders but the twenty-seven-year-old did not wake up. Instead, his head burrowed itself in Blaine's arms. Blaine chuckled lightly and placed a soft kiss in Kurt's hair. "Good night my love. Everything is falling into place and we're all ready to go," he whispered. And though his eyes were sliding shut, he swore he saw the flicker of a smile grace his husband's face.

**A/N: So there you have it! The very last chapter in which Kurt will be pregnant! Next chapter, the twins are born! I know you've all be waiting for that! And I had to match details in this chapter and a bit in the last chapter with things I already know from writing the first chapter of the sequel. Hope you liked it! Reviews still make me happy! What's so great about the twenty-fifth? And what about baby A's name? All those secrets and surprises will be revealed in the long awaited birth of the twins! So see you in chapter twenty-nine! Love you!**


	29. Merry Birthday

A/N: Well here we are! The journey has finally come to this moment, the birth of the twins. All secrets will be divulged and this is the last story chapter. I will be writing an epilogue but that will be it. I just want to take a moment to thank you all for your continued support and motivation. Without you guys, this story would have landed in the dust like so many of my other projects. It's you guys the readers that have kept me devoted to writing this fic and I will be sad to see it end but also joyful as it is the longest completed story I will have ever written. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and with that said, enjoy the chapter you all have been waiting so patiently for.

December twenty-fifth. It was six-thirty in the morning on December the twenty-fifth. Christmas morning. In half an hour's time, Kurt would be in the operating room with Blaine by his side and they would meet their two little girls for the first time. Neither man could ask for a more perfect Christmas present. Honestly, who could be more excited than to welcome their children into the world on Christmas? Some people might have had subtleties about the idea. This meant that they wouldn't have to buy gifts for two different days of course but that didn't bother them. But Kurt had already decided that he was going to make it a strict rule that just because the girls were born on Christmas, that did not mean that all their birthday gifts – not the Christmas ones – had to be Christmas themed. That would get old and Kurt didn't like that idea. It was the only thing that kind of bothered him about the whole situation.

As had been planned, Kurt and Blaine had arrived the night before. Kurt had brought a pillow from his bed, not looking forward to trying to get comfortable on the hospital bed for the night. After a discussion with Dr. Elling as he settled in and she set him up with the monitors, Kurt was a bit irritated when he learned that he would not be able to fly out to New York the moment he and the twins were released from the hospital. Apparently, newborns had to be about three weeks old at least before they could be taken on an airplane. Finn had been right about that. Why had Kurt doubted his stepbrother? After all, Finn was already a parent. He would know that kind of thing. But Kurt did not like the fact that it meant he would have to mooch off his parents for about a month longer. That thought made him cringe just a bit.

Now, sitting in his hospital bed with the monitors still ticking away, though there was rushing around to prepare him for surgery, Kurt wore a bit of as scowl on his face. He was not in the best of moods. It was Christmas, he was starving but hadn't been allowed food and wouldn't be until after he'd had the operation, there was an ugly surgical hat on his head and Kurt thought it did nothing for his style, and to top it all off, he'd had a needle shoved in his back, preparatory to numb his lower body for the operation. This was a nightmare. Kurt decided that he didn't care if he ever got pregnant again, as excited as he was for the arrival of the twins. So no, he was not in the best of moods. The only thing that was keeping him going at this point was that it was finally going to all be over.

The minutes seemed to tick by as he waited for the people to come in and wheel him to the operating room. Blaine was already dressed in scrubs. He was holding Kurt's hand tightly. Both of them were nervous as hell. On the one hand, they couldn't believe the moment had finally arrived when they would meet their little girls. On the other, they were worried they hadn't had enough time to prepare for this. Would they be good fathers? Kurt knew he had everything his own father had taught him to go on. He was going to teach his little girls how to accept everyone, no matter who they were or what their sexuality was. And another important thing, he was going to teach them that just because they had two daddies, it didn't mean that they were any different than the other children. It just made them more special. It really kind of sucked that Kurt hated Rachel's guts right than because she would have been a big influence on his daughters, having grown up the same way they were going to but he'd rather not have that kind of attitude around his little girls.

"Okay Kurt!" said Dr. Elling as she entered the room what seemed like an eternity later. Kurt cringed. Her voice seemed a little loud for him and he hadn't really slept very well that one night. Now he had to go for surgery and he wasn't going to lie, he was damn scared. He and Blaine still hadn't confirmed baby A's name yet and he was worried that they wouldn't be able to give her one. "It's your big moment," she went on, smiling at him. Kurt looked at Blaine who gave his hand a squeeze. "Blaine," Dr. Elling continued, turning to look at the younger man as a few nurses started to move Kurt's bed out of the room. "I'm going to have you wait out in the hallway and we'll call you in when we're ready for you." For a moment Blaine wondered if that meant that he would not get to be in the operating room when the babies were delivered. He looked worried. "Don't worry. Standard procedure. We only need you to wait in the hall while we get Kurt all set for surgery." Relief filled Blaine's face.

The walk along side the nurse's and Kurt's bed to the operating room seemed to be one of the longest Blaine had ever taken in his life. He took a seat in the chairs just outside in the hall after giving Kurt's hand a squeeze and kissing him lightly on the lips. He had never seen his husband look so scared in his life before. But Kurt was strong. He would be able to handle this. He was a champ. He was going to ace this operation. Blaine found that he couldn't sit still and stood up to start pacing just moments after his husband and the doctors and nurses had disappeared through the double doors. This was a routine operation. Doctors did plenty of them everyday so why was he so nervous? Maybe it was the prospect that in a matter of minutes, he was going to be a father.

He wondered if he ought to traipse out to the waiting room for a minute because he knew that their family and friends were already gathering out there, waiting to hear about the little bundles of joy. He kind of felt bad that they all had to spend Christmas in the hospital but none of them cared. At least it was for a happy reason. They were finally going to meet the two little girls that had given Kurt such a complicated nine months. Blaine wasn't going to lie. He was pretty sure that everyone was damn tired of the way Kurt had been acting due to hormones. He knew that Kurt was damn tired of it. Kurt was ready to just be Kurt again. No more overly bitchy attitude, though Kurt was very bitchy without being pregnant but that was beside the point.

But he decided it was probably best not to venture out there. He didn't know how long it would be before they were ready for him in the operating room. Sighing, he sat down in the chairs again, running his hands over his face. "Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" said a voice and he looked up. A nurse was poking her head out of the operating room, smiling at him. "We're all ready for you now," she said. Blaine felt his stomach twist in knots as he stood up and followed her into the room.

Kurt was lying on the operating table, his head resting comfortably on a pillow they'd tucked beneath it. A sheet thing had been set up hanging over Kurt, probably so that Kurt wouldn't have to see what the doctors were doing to him down below. Blaine thought that was a good idea. Even though it was probably standard procedure, he was quite sure that Kurt would have a bitch of a field day going off if he could actually see the medical team cutting into his perfect figure. Well, what would be his perfect figure once the babies were out and he worked off all the baby fat from the pregnancy. The nurse patted a stool that was standing right by Kurt's head and Blaine sat down on it, taking Kurt's hand. Kurt turned his head to look at him. Blaine leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Hey," he whispered with a smile. Kurt smiled back at him. "You okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded his head. He gripped hold of Blaine's hand tighter. Blaine kissed him again, trying to keep the smile on his face. "Don't worry baby. In a few minutes, the girls will be here. In a few minutes, we'll be daddies." It was saying it aloud that made the whole notion all the more real for Blaine. Kurt was smiling up at him. He let out a soft giggle at the wide-eyed look of realization on his husband's face. It was as though he hadn't registered the idea of being a father until the moment just before it was about to happen.

Kurt let out a little sound of 'oh' which Blaine thought was probably the pressure from the doctors working on him. "Okay Kurt," Dr. Elling said through her facemask. "We're making the first incision now." Blaine was suddenly caught by curiosity. He wanted to look up over the sheet and actually see what the doctors were doing but than, he was afraid. What the heck would it look like with an opening in his husband's stomach? Yeah, he wasn't really all that sure he wanted to see that. Kurt seemed to be all right. The numbing had probably taken effect. All he should feel from the operation would be the pressure of the cuts and moving hands. Out of the corner of his eyes, Blaine could just see the nurses and doctors swapping medical tools. He saw a nurse hand a pair of surgical scissors to Dr. Elling.

There was a few moments of silence broken on by the doctor telling them the various steps of the process and then she said something that had Blaine's nerves skyrocket, and judging by the squeeze Kurt gave his hand, his too. "Okay, I'm breaking the water bag for baby A right now," Dr. Elling said. Tension seemed to fill the room. Baby A. The one who had all that trouble! "I'm telling you now, through the amniotic sac she looks good. Very pink and healthy looking," she said. Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. That was good news right? Baby A looked healthy looking even through the amniotic sac? There was a short little popping noise as the bag broke and Kurt turned his head to glance at Blaine. "Here she comes!" Dr. Elling announced.

In the next second the room was fully of a baby's healthy cries as baby A was pulled from her snug little waterbed and Dr. Elling lifted her up so Kurt could see her over the sheet. Blaine was looking on in awe. That was his daughter. That was his baby girl. Blaine could hardly believe his eyes as he looked at the crying baby who a moment later was handed off to a team of nurses who went to work on her. Blaine could only hoped that everything for her would be okay. He growth in Kurt's stomach was completely scared but she had grown a good bit since they had been on the treatments. Blaine felt a tear sliding down his cheek and he looked down at Kurt who was crying too. The two men kissed lovingly.

"One down, one to go!" Dr. Elling joked with a short laugh. It was only when she spoke that Blaine remembered there was still Elizabeth to deliver. "Time of birth for baby A is seven-fourteen AM," she commented as she went back to work on Kurt's stomach, searching carefully for the other amniotic sac surrounding the placenta. Baby A continued to cry as the nurses and doctors worked on cleaning her up and checking that she was vital and healthy and getting her stabilized. Blaine took the continued crying as a good sign. He was holding out hope for the smaller of his daughters. But now he had to concentrate on making sure that Elizabeth was okay.

Silence broke into the room again, broken only by the pop of the second water bag breaking. Blaine felt concern fill him as he realized this time Dr. Elling was not saying anything. After all that, could something actually be wrong with the twin who had been healthy all along? Blaine hated the thought that something might be wrong with Elizabeth. One glance at Kurt told him his husband was thinking the same thing. Blaine clung to his hand holding it tightly, wondering what had the doctors so silent. The only sound now was the settling cries of baby A, who still had yet to receive a name. Blaine knew something had to be wrong. Looking up he could just barely see the concern in Dr. Elling's eyes. Yep, something was wrong. What could possibly be wrong?

Mutters passed between Dr. Elling and a nurse and Blaine saw the nurse nod quickly and hurry out of the room. Her eyes finally fell on Blaine and she saw how worried he was. Blaine could see the corners of her mask rumple up as though she was trying to smile reassuringly at him. "I don't want you to freak out but baby B is a little, which means she's being deprived of oxygen." Blaine swallowed hard and looked down at Kurt whose face had gone even paler than it was normal. As Dr. Elling pulled Elizabeth out of Kurt's stomach, silence met their ears. She was not crying, but her eyes were open. Blaine could just make that out as he stood to look at his daughter. "There's are issue, we've got a cord around the neck here!" Dr. Elling shouted. She was working hastily to unwrap Elizabeth's umbilical cord from around her neck, which appeared to be restricting her air supply. Blaine watched in horror as it was discovered that the cord was wrapped not once, not twice, but three times around the baby's neck.

The moment the baby's cord was freed from her neck, she was handed over to an awaiting nurse who hustled over to another team that started working on pushing air into the little girl's lungs. Kurt and Blaine both looked toward where their daughter had been hurried over to, both with bated breath. Several agonizing seconds passed before finally a new cry broke the silence and everyone sighed in relief. Elizabeth would be fine. She would be okay now. Dr. Elling went to work finishing up the operation, removing the placenta and stitching Kurt back up. All Blaine could do was lean over and give Kurt a shower of kisses. "You did baby, you did it!" he said softly, kissing his husband over and over again. Kurt giggled.

"No honey, we did it," he replied, smiling up at his husband. His eyes wandered over to where the one team was working on baby Elizabeth and he sighed, feeling the tension and fear ease out of his being. The other team, working on baby A had cleaned her off and taken her vitals, put a little hat on her head, and wrapped her up. One of them now carried her over to the other side of Kurt's head so that he could see her. "Hi sweetie," Kurt whispered to the little girl who was blinking her eyes. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes from the cute little girl that had just been brought into the world. A lone dark curl poked its way out of the cap. "She has your hair Blaine," Kurt giggled, gently kissing her on the cheek. "She's here and she's perfect. She made it. She's our little Christmas miracle Blaine," Kurt whispered, looking over at his husband. It was at that moment, they both met with the same realization. They finally had a name for their other daughter.

It was still quite a few moments before Blaine was able to leave the operating room, letting the doctors and nurses finish up with Kurt and the babies and get them all situated. He proudly made his wait out to the waiting room. As soon as he did a mass of people sprang up and ran over to him. Blaine was grinning broadly and he laughed as they all started talking at once, wanting to know if Kurt and girls were okay. "Relax," he said with a laugh. "They're fine, they're all fine." Sighs of relief broke the crowd and Blaine couldn't help but to chuckle again.

"So," Mercedes said. "What are their names?" Blaine couldn't help but to smile very widely. He knew that they were probably already aware of Elizabeth. Kurt and him had been dead set on that one since Blaine had first brought it up. But he figured that he could make them grovel just a little longer. He merely winked at Mercedes and turned to head back to Kurt's room where he knew his husband would hopefully be waiting for him. "Hey white boy where do you think you're going?" Mercedes called after him. Blaine's only response was to laugh again and he knew she wanted to run after him but he also knew that she couldn't do that. They wouldn't be able to go back until they were given the okay.

And that was why some time later the whole lot of them were cramming themselves into Kurt's hospital room. Kurt was sitting up in the bed, one of the twins in his arms and he was feeding her a bottle. Blaine was holding the other twin. She was fast asleep in his arms. Kurt looked up at his friends and family and smiled around at them all. "Hi guys!" he said. No one had heard him sound that cheerful in weeks. "Merry Christmas!" he added. His eyes fell back to the little person in his arms who was looking up at him with big eyes and he knew than that his daughter had his eyes, even if babies didn't usually spout their color right away but he could just feel it. She was sucking away at the body, hungry little girl that she was. "Blaine and I want to introduce you to two little special people who entered our lives this morning," he said, looking up again.

At that moment, Blaine stood, looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms, the one that had given them both such a fright back in the operating room. "This is Elizabeth Isabella Hummel-Anderson," he said proudly. The others carefully surrounded him, looking down at the little girl. They were awing at how adorable she was and Kurt couldn't help but smile at them, waiting patiently for them to remember that there was still another child. Kurt was holding baby A, who now had a name, the perfect name and since she was still on the small side with weight, being just under four pounds, her feeding schedule would be a little more intense than her sister's.

It was a few minutes of awing over Elizabeth who all the while, slept in her daddy's arms before they seemed to turn their attention back to Kurt and the little girl who was still sucking on the bottle. Kurt was shaking his head at his other daughter. She was going to be a handful. He could already tell. Elizabeth seemed to have no problem sleeping through everything but this one this one would be more active than Elizabeth. She hadn't once fallen asleep since the moment she'd be delivered into the world. Kurt was preparing himself for what life would bring with the two little girls. It took him a moment to realize that all eyes were now on him. He was too busy getting mesmerized by his tiny daughter in his arms. He couldn't believe he was finally a father. He'd been waiting so long for this moment.

"Hi guys," Kurt said, stalling for time. He didn't care that he'd already said hi to the others. Mercedes folded her arms across her chest and gave him a long look with her eyebrow raised. Clearly, she was done with playing the waiting game. Kurt just smiled widely at her and giggled. Good old Kurt. He was already starting to return to the Kurt they remembered from nine months ago. Though part of his happiness may have been due to the fact that he had finally been allowed to eat something. His appetite had completely reverted though. He didn't eat all that much when he was allowed food, but the first word out of his mouth had been shrimp when he'd been asked. Kurt realized that his thoughts were drifting overtime when Mercedes urged him to go on. "Oh, right. Well, he said, it took us right up until we saw her after she was born to finally come up a name for our little fighter. She's our Christmas miracle so without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to Miracle Noelle Hummel-Anderson." And as they all gathered round to awe over the other baby, Kurt knew that the name was perfect.

**A/N: Readers we have a baby birth! Oh my gosh, it was so hard to keep the secrets that I was holding in. I love telling people! I've had so much fun writing this story and the sequel will definitely be underway soon but thank you all for coming on this journey with me and thanks for all your support. I couldn't have done it without you guys. The epilogue will be coming shortly, perhaps just later today. It's not going to be anything special. Anyway, reviews still make me smile so leave me a review and let me know what you thought! Thanks again everyone! Love you!**


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay so here is the epilogue guys! No idea how long it's going to be. It will probably not be nearly as long as the regular chapters. For those of you who don't know yet, the first chapter of the sequel _Raising EM_ has gone up and hopefully I'll be getting a second chapter out soon but I have to do crunch time on something else for a bit. So it might be a few days before I get to it. So don't forget to review for it because I need your opinions on how to set it up. Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

One month later, after the twins were born and after having to stay in Lima for some time given the fact that the girls couldn't fly right away, Blaine was sticking the key in the lock to their new penthouse. Their friends had gone ahead and met with their moving vans to set up their new home for them, something the two men were eternally grateful for. Blaine was fiddling slightly with the key, as he was one-handed. He carried a car seat with a sleeping Miracle in his other hand. Kurt had the other car seat with Elizabeth in his hand. After a few awkward moments, Blaine managed to get the lock to click and he pushed the door open.

"Home sweet home!" he announced, flipping the light switch by the door and stepping into the room. Kurt followed and carefully set Elizabeth down on the floor in the car seat. He was staring at the place with his eyes wide and his mouth open. He had never seen anything so amazingly extravagant. Blaine chuckled, pocketing the key and picking Elizabeth up in his hand, proceeding to carry both sleeping girls to their nursery as Kurt spent time marveling at the place.

"Oh my God! Blaine, it's amazing! So much better than our mansion back in Los Angeles! I don't even care that it's so much smaller!" Kurt could hear his husband chuckle from the nursery as he ran out of the living room to find him in there, taking Elizabeth carefully from her car seat. The little girl barely stirred as she rested her head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt looked on in awe. Only a month old and the twins were really starting to seem somewhat like daddy's girls. He giggled slightly, seeing how cute it was that Elizabeth was sleeping with her head cuddled into Blaine's shoulder. He watched for a moment and Blaine carried the little girl over to her crib, decked white and purple, the letters of her name standing on the shelf. Elizabeth was getting the purple and Miracle the pink.

That was when Kurt remembered Miracle. With a gasp of 'oh' he hurried over to the other car seat and carefully removed his other daughter from it. A gurgling sound met his ears as the baby wiggled in her sleep. Kurt looked at her in concern for a moment but she didn't show any signs of anything being wrong so he carefully rested her in his arms. She was still smaller than Elizabeth of course but the doctors had assured him that with her slightly more hectic feeding schedule, she should catch up at least by the time they were a year old. Both girls had been given clean bills of health before Kurt and Blaine left Lima. Though the pass month had been very hectic, it wasn't so much so as what they were going to have now. Back in Lima they had tons of help with Kurt's parents and their friends all pitching in to help raise the girls during their first month of life. Kurt and Blaine had gotten more sleep than they probably would have otherwise. But now, it was just them and now the real fun could begin.

Kurt gave his little girl a kiss on the top of her curly head before laying her down in her own little circular crib. 'Miracle' stood on the shelf above her crib in bright pink letters. It was perfect. Kurt couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of name sooner but it was the magic of Christmas that seemed to pull everything together and give him and Blaine the perfect idea for what to name their daughters.

Both babies now tucked safely and carefully into their own cribs, the two men stood in the doorway, arms wrapped around each other, watching their twins sleeping. Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt and smiled gently at the other man. Kurt looked back at him. "Have I told you lately how proud of you I am?" Blaine commented. A soft smile lit its way across Kurt's face and he removed his arm from Blaine's waist to slide both his arms around the shorter man's neck instead. "Because I'm very proud of you Kurt. You did it. You gave us the two most beautiful girls in the entire world." Kurt giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you Blaine," he said, smiling into the kiss and resting his forehead against the other man's. He was really just happy that he could finally relax and feel genuinely happy now that he was no longer pregnant. But he wouldn't have changed the experience, as horrid as it might have been at times, for anything. "So much that I would make love to you tonight if I could." Blaine smiled at him, kissing the disappointment in Kurt's voice away. He knew that Kurt was just itching to show him how much loved him but neither of them wanted to get back into the baby carrying situation too soon. They actually planned on using protection. That wasn't what was stopping them though.

"Just two more weeks and then you'll see a doctor that Dr. Elling and Dr. Liston set you up with here in New York. They'll be able to tell you whether or not you're okay to have sex again and than I'll make love to you like I never have before." Kurt smiled and Blaine captured his lips, kissing passionately and showing him with the mere action how badly he wanted to ravish Kurt's body. They broke a part and Kurt just stared into his husband's eyes for several minutes before Blaine spoke again. "They have your eyes Kurt." Another smile spread across Kurt's face.

"And you hair," he said with a giggle. Blaine playfully swatted him. "I like your curls Blaine. They're so hot and they look adorable on our little girls, paired with my eyes." Blaine could only smile at him as he held him close. The love was eminent between the two of them. There was no way they could really show just how much they loved each other. It was more than could be shown. "Of course, that means they'll be guy magnets when they grow up," Kurt suddenly remarked with fear in his face, looking towards the cribs that held his sleeping daughters. Blaine chuckled and lifted a hand to run his fingers gently through Kurt's hair.

He smiled at him. "Maybe so but let's not worry about that right now, yeah? They're only a month old Kurt. We don't have to really worry about boys for thirteen or fourteen years yet," he said. But even as he said it, he had a feeling that time of the twins' life would be quick to arrive. After all, they were already a month old. Where had the time gone? It seemed like life had been put on speed drive with two little babies in their world. Things were seemingly more fast paced than before and that kind of scared Blaine. He just wanted the clock to slow and for time to stop. The thought of the girls growing up meant that he and Kurt would grow into middle aged men and Blaine didn't want to think about that. He knew Kurt probably didn't either. The idea of getting wrinkles and gray hair scared Kurt terribly. "Besides, if you think about that now, you'll just get all worked up because them growing up means us aging." Kurt swallowed but before he could freak out about that, Blaine had pressed their lips together again.

In truth, they had a long road ahead of them. But it was certain to be an exciting one and neither man could wait to set out on that journey that so many parents looked forward to when anticipating the arrival of their children and the growing up of their children. The journey had started the moment Kurt had learned he was pregnant and now that the girls were here, the real fun would begin. Yep, the Hummel-Anderson family was more complete now with Elizabeth and Miracle in their lives and the two men really couldn't be any happier.

A/N: Told you it wouldn't be nearly as long as the regular chapters! Just a nice little epilogue! But if you're craving more, go read _Raising EM_! I guarantee you it will be an interesting story once it gets going! And once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your kind words and support. It means a lot to me and I never could have reached the end of the journey for this story without the motivation from you guys. See in the next chapter of their lives! And feel free to check out my other work to if you want! Love you! 


End file.
